Sari Hayat, la mujer soldado
by carolinaff
Summary: Sari Hayat ha tenido un pasado duro,y tras 3 años de vivir con Elmyra y Aerith como familia adoptiva,se decide a unirse a SOLDADO,su mayor sueño. pero el no saber quien es Sephiroth la meterá en grandes problemas,al mismo tiempo que su pasado la persigue. OCxOC, SephirothxOC, AerithxZack,TsengxElena, y mucho mas. Capítulo 26: la vida continua.
1. Ganando un enemigo peligroso

Descarga de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de Final Fantasy VII ni de sus personajes originales. Yo solo soy dueña de mis personajes inventados para el disfrute de la gente que lea este fic.

* * *

><p>-Ganando un enemigo peligroso-<p>

En la casa de Elmyra, Vivian sus dos hijas adoptivas, Aeris y Sari.

Sari( unos 18 años mas o menos)quien fue adoptada hace unos 3 años antes del comienzo de la historia. Su mayor sueño era estar en SOLDADO,¿porque?, pues porque quería ser fuerte y capaz de proteger a sus seres queridos, la razón de esto era porque perdió a sus padres de joven, se echa la culpa de ello, aunque en la historia iremos sabiendo mas sobre estos. Sari se despertó bastante temprano que de costumbre, y había una buena razón para ello…¡porfin podía tener la oportunidad de entrar en SOLDADO!... semanas anteriores había tenido el valor de enviar una solicitud a Shinra..y solo hace unos días recibió una carta en donde se le daba el visto bueno, diciéndole la fecha de las pruebas y junto con un uniforme de soldado de tercera clase. Ahora con el uniforme ya puesto (y con un poco de fastidio por el hecho de que el pelo le salía por debajo del casco, ya que lo tenía largo y le llegaba a mitad de la espalda, y por eso se metió el pelo dentro del casco) caminaba hacia el interior del edificio.

**/Punto de vista de Sari\**

_**¡PLAM!**_

De pronto me caí nada mas entrar dentro.

"mira por donde vas, idiota" un hombre con el cabello marrón rojizo dij omientras se levantava del suelo.

"lo siento señor" dije en voz baja, ignorando quien era con quien me habia topado.

"¿sabes con quien estas hablando, lo sabes?" Su tono de voz era alto y enojado.

"no,no lo se,lo siento mucho" me levanté del suelo.

"si te quitas el casco lo sabrás,parece que estas ciego,idiota" dijo el enojado.

El me arrancó el casco de la cabeza, dejando caer mi pelo azul oscuro hasta la mitad de mis espalda, y revelando también mis ojos amarillos.

"ah, no sabía que eras una dama, lo siento mucho" el se quedó un rato mirándome y se trabnquilizó.

"…"

"¿Qué haces aqui?"

"Vengo a las pruebas de SOLDADO"

"¿en serio?, no aparentas ser muy fuerte. ¿que armas usas?"

"espadas dobles, mas bien katanas"

"ah, ¿manejar dos espadas a la vez?...hmn"

"¿y tu quien eres?"

" Genesis Rhapsodos_,_ soldado de primera clase"

Ahora su me acordé de quien era, me habia tropezado con uno de los soldados mas fuertes y famosos de Shinra.

"Oh, crappie… lo siento… no me fije que era usted"

"no importa" el se rió."¿has tenido la mente ocupada?"

"entrenando…"

"oh,entiendo." mira el casco que me quitó antes" ah, toma, lo vas a necesitar".

Me lo devuelve y me pongo el casco y no escondo mi pelo en el.

"Genesis, deja de entretenerte con este soldado" dijo un hombre de pelo azabache.

"Angeal,no estoy entreteniéndome, es aspirante a SOLDADO y se tropezó conmigo"

"entonces no le hagas perder el tiempo, el dsicurso es en la planta 48 y Sephiroth esta allí con el resto"

"entonces yo te llevare allí,vamos"el me agarró del brazo y me condujo por dentro del ascensor.

"gracias"

"no es nada,llegaras tarde por mi culpa, Sephiroth se toma la puntualidad muy en serio"

Ahora su que estoy perdida, he oído hablar de Angeal Hewely y de Genesis Raphsodos pero…..¿quien es Sephiroth?( O.0…).

Minutos mas tarde,el ascensor se detiene en la plata 48, y Genesis me guía por la planta hasta llegar a una sala de entrenamiento donde un grupo de gente escuchando a un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes mako. Todos parecían tenerle miedo, porque ninguno le miraba a los ojos. Vestía como un general, hombreras de plata y llevaba consigo una espada de dimensiones impresionantes.

"Sephiroth" Susurró Genesis en la entrada.

El frunció el ceño hacia el y se alejo hacia la entrada"¿Qué quieres?, estoy ocupado con esto-"

"Si,ya, metiéndoles miedo a los pobrecitos. "dijo el con sarcasmo." aquí te traigo a la persona que te faltaba"

"llegas tarde"

"no la culpes, se tropezó conmigo"

"…esta bien, ¿como se llama?"

" se llama….uhmm.. ¿como te llamas?" dijo Genesis a mi.

"Sari Hayat"

"entra" ordenó Sephiroth.

Yo hice lo que me pidió y me coloque entre la fila de gente, todos eras hombres.

Sephiroth volvió y nos habló sobre lo que nos esperaría en SOLDADO.

Por la forma por la que habla seguro que es un soldado de primera clase como Genesis y Angeal, pero lo que no comprendo es porque nadie le miraba, parecían como si estuvieran ante una deidad o algo así. A mi me parece que estaban exagerando.

"ahora ustedes son cadetes a prueba, durante un mes se pondrá a prueba vuestras habilidades. Mañana por la mañana empezaran las clases para ustedes. Sus habitaciones ya están distribuidas, y no van a cambiarse a no ser que haya conflictos, algo que no pienso tolerar."

Todos guardaban silencio.

"ahora pueden irse a sus habitaciones y quedarse alli o comer algo en el comedor del edificio, pero no pueden salir bajo ningún concepto"

Después de eso nos dejó salir a todos.

"Tu,cabeza azul"

Odio que me digan así.

Yo me giré hacia el llamado Sephiroth.

"tu eres el caso especial,¿cierto?"

"¿caso especial, porque?"

El guardó silencio después de haberle preguntado. Parecía como si solo con estar en el mismo sitio que él era faltarle el respeto.

"no hay muchas mujeres que se atrevan a intentar alistarse en SOLDADO"

"…"

"solo déjame dejarte claro que se te tratara como a cualquiera de los demás que están aquí, no creas que puedes perder el tiempo en feminidades"

No sé quien se cree que es para decirme eso, pero no tiene ningún derecho. Le voy a poner en su sitio.

"No pierdo el tiempo con esas cosas, tengo una vida organizada, señor"

"eso veremos"

Alzó su espada delante de mi cuello.

"y te aconsejo que mostraras más respeto a tus superiores"

"mis disculpas" espete yo con un poco de sarcasmo.

"No me gustan los sarcasmos" el acerco el filo de su espada mas cerca de mi cuello.

"y a mi no me gusta que me falten el respeto"

"ya somos dos, tu me has faltado el respeto primero"

"yo no te llamé "cabeza azul""

" no tengo necesidad de aprenderme tu nombre sino vas a pasar las pruebas. Puedo ver que eres debil"

Ya me hartó este tipo.

Me alejo de su espada y salto hacia atrás y saco mis dos katanas. Ambas tenían la hoja de color blanco puro.

"no sé si el no saber mucho de Shinra me está causando problemas, y siéndote sincera, no tengo idea de quién eres"

"ya veo que no lo sabes."

"pero siendo o no alguien importante en SOLDADO no te da derecho a que me hables de esa manera, y si tienes ese derecho, conmigo no lo usaras"

"¿sabes que puedo echarte de SOLDADO con solo pedírselo al presidente?"

"…"

"escucha, cabeza azul, yo soy Sephiroth, soldado de primera clase y General de SOLDADO. Por la presente,me veo obligado a darte una lección de respeto"

"yo te respetare con mucho gusto cuando tu me respetes a mi."

"lo dudo…"

"podrías empezar por aprenderte mi nombre"

"y tu por mostrarme mas respeto"

Los dos guardamos silencio.

"pues,asi será." Dijo el finalmente. "no sabes con quien te has metido, niña"

" no soy una niña" ya estoy hasta el gorro de este tipo. Me quietó el casco a lo bruto y mis ojos amarillos brillan.

El parece no asustarse, pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

"no luchare contra ti, aun eres débil, seria perder el tiempo" me miró con burla mientras el salía de la habitación.

Es solo mediodía y ya me he ganado a el general Sephiroth como enemigo, genial, al final acabaré muerta si sigo asi. cdogí mi casco y me lo llevé en la mano.

Camino hacia el ascensor y toco la planta de las habitaciones.

A los pocos minutos estoy en la planta, busco mi nombre en alguna puerta.

En una pone 3 nombres:

**Sari Hayat.** ( la "h"se pronuncia como "j", Hayat significa "vida")

**Cloud Strife.**

**Danan Tenebrae.**(que significa oscuridad en latin)

Entro en la habitación, puedo ver una litera y una cama individual normal.

También dos escritorios, uno al lado de otro.

Avanzó dentro de la habitación. Veo Dos duchas dentro del baño.

"hola "

Miro hacia la puerta.

Su pelo rojo como la sangre caía en cascada en sus hombros, un flequillo hecho hacia la derecha, sus los mechones de su pelo eran puntiagudos, pero sorprendentemente caían hacia abajo en vez de ir en todas direcciones. Sus ojos eran morados.

Por alguna extraña razón, me es familiar, como si ya le conociera de antes, pero no recuerdo de donde.

"¿tu eres Cloud?"

"no,yo soy Danan"

"ahh…lo siento…"

"no importa. Te vi antes en el discurso de Sephiroth"

"…"

"¿ocurre algo?"

"no…"

"debes de tener hambre"

"un poco"

"yo ya he ido a comer, pero voy a entrenar, si quieres nos vemos después para entrenar"

"ah, ya veré"

"te veré mas tarde entonces"

El se marcha,

"mejor voy a comer ya"

Pero antes dejo mi casco sobre la cama.

**20 Minutos mas tarde….**

Dios mio, casi no encuentro el comedor…

Ya he cogido mi comida, he cogido lo mas sano que vi, porque la carne tenía un color muy raro.

Una manzana de Banora, arroz tres delicias y una lata de zumo de naranja.

Pero mi problema es donde sentarme.

En una esquina he visto a Genesis con Angeal y otro chico, creo que es un solado de segunda clase. Dos mesas mas abajo he visto a un chico rubio con el pelo parecido al de un chocobo,no parece muy sociable, nadie se ha sentado con el.

Me acerco hacia la mesa del chico de pelo de chocobo.

"hola, ¿puedo sentarme?"

El chico me mira y asiente con la cabeza.

"gracias" me siento a su lado, no muy cerca para no molestarle."¿como te llamas?"

"Cloud Strife"

"¿entonces tu eres la otra persona con la que compartiré habitación?"

"¿tu eres Sari Hayat?"

"Si"

"eres chica"

"si..bueno…"

"¿porque quieres unirte a SOLDADO?"

"para ser más fuerte, porque si hubiera sido más fuerte mis padres no subieran muerto por mi culpa"

"¿por tu culpa?"

"me quedé mirando como morían,fue en las montañas de Iciclos…"

"lo siento"

"no importa, pasó hace tres años. ¿y tu porqué quieres entrar a SOLDADO?"

"para ser como Sephiroth"

"¿porque?"

"el me inspiro a tener valor y confianza en mi mismo"

"¿le has visto no?"

"si, en el discurso"

"¿solo en eso?"

"si,yo supe de el en un cartel que había en mi pueblo natal"

"pues yo vivo desde hace tres años aquí en Midgar y te aseguro que no oí nada de el…sera por la zona donde vivo con mi madre adoptiva. Creo que eso me ha causado problemas porque no sabia que fuera una persona tan importante"

"eres la primera persona que dice eso"

"mala suerte tengo"

Después de eso seguimos comiendo, cogí la manzana de Banora he iba a comerla cuando noto que ay no la tengo en la mano.

"¿no te importa que la coja no?"

"ey, eso es mio"

"ah,miren,si es la niña"

"¿quien eres?"

"oh, me llamó Ventinel Smith, ¿y tu?"

"no pienso decírtelo, devuélveme eso" me levanto de mi lugar y le miro enojada.

Su pelo era grisáceo, llevaba una pequeña coleta en la nuca, y sobre la cabeza llevaba el pelo de punta echado ligeramente hacia adelante, tapándole los ojos un poco, como una especie de cresta. En el final de sus cabellos su pelo se tornaba de color negro y sus ojos eran azul oscuro.

Iba acompañado de otros dos chicos, ambos tenían el pelo rubio que les llegaba hasta las orejas y los ojos verdes, supongo que son hermanos, porque son casi idénticos, excepto que uno de ellos lleva una marca de nacimiento en el cuello.

"ey, tranquila, era una broma" deja la manzana en la mesa."espero que nos veamos pronto" y el se fue con los otros dos chicos

"debes tener cuidado" dijo Cloud.

"no te preocupes, lo tendré"

Me espera un mes muy duro, eso seguro.

* * *

><p><strong>Al dia siguiente….<strong>

Horario:

De 7:20 a 9:30 : uso de la materia. Profesor: Will Valery.

De 9:30 a 11:15: tácticas de combate. Profesor: Steven Prinson

De 11:15 a 15:10 : Entrenamiento en campo abierto. Profesor: Faler Collins.

De 18:00 a 20:00: habilidades magicas naturales(optativo). Profesor: Genesis Rhapsodos

Festivo los sábados y domingos, exceptuando las pruebas los sábados de 14:00 a 18:00 .

"Sari….Sari despierta"

"¿hn?" abro los ojos y veo a Cloud."¿Qué pasa?"

" son las 7:00"

"ah…"

"las clases empiezan a las 7:20"

"…mierda…"

"Date prisa, la clase es la número 4 "

* * *

><p>"<em>Uff, solo me quedan 10 minutos, al menos llegué al ascensor"<em>

"¿llegando tarde el primer dia, cabeza azul?" dijo alguien entrando en el ascensor y tocando un botón.

Oh, maldita sea.

"buenos días" simplemente dije.

"…"

Durante unos minutos ninguno hablamos.

"¿iras a las clases de Genesis,no?"

"tengo habilidades naturales mágicas..asi que..tendré que ir"

"¿Qué habilidad-?"

" no me creerías" corté yo.

El me frunció el ceño y el ascensor se abre en la planta de las aulas de clase.

Yo atravesé el ascensor y me dirigí hacia la puerta del aula numero 4,alli Cloud y Danan me esperaban.

"llegaste a tiempo" dijo Cloud.

"Uff, casi me dejo el aire para llegar hasta aqui"

"bueno,la clase va a empezar,vamos" me espetó Danan con una sonrisa.

Cloud y Danan entraron junto al resto de alumnos que ya estaban entrando.

No se porqué,pero este Danan me suena de algo, pero no consigo acordarme.

Bueno,no creo que sea importante.

* * *

><p>Espero que les vaya gustando el fic.<p>

Revisen y comenten ^^


	2. Clases,disculpas y batallas

Descarga de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de Final Fantasy VII ni de sus personajes originales. Yo solo soy dueña de mis personajes inventados para el disfrute de la gente que lea este fic.

nota:este fic es bastante largo,lean con calma

* * *

><p>-Clases,disculpas y batallas-<p>

Aula 4, clase de "uso de la materia".

"Y nunca usen una materia fuego como si fuera un mechero, quizás esta materia sea una de las mas básicas y fáciles de usar, pero conforme sube el nivel de poder de la materia fuego cuando la subís de nivel, se hace mas difícil controlar el fuego, ya que si no canalizáis la energía correctamente podéis quedaros hechos cenizas" dijo el profesor Will Valery.

Will Valeri tiene unos 43 años, alto, flacucho, lleva gafas finas y elegantes, siempre lleva una bata de laboratorio como el de los doctores, pero es de color negro. Sus pantalones son de color gris oscuros, casi negro,y zapatos negros también. Su pelo era castaño y no muy largo, se ataba el pelo en una coleta baja muy corta, dejando algunos mechones de pelo a los lados de su cara, dándole un aspecto algo joven, y sus ojos eran color castaño claro. llevaba una barba delgada(como Reeve Tuesti xD)

Toca el timbre.

"Bien chicos, como es el primer dia no les mandaré deberes, pero para la clase de mañana léanse la pagina 6. " el profesor se marcha y todos se levantan y hablan unos con otros. Éramos unas 25 personas.

Yo estaba sentada en la tercera fila de pupitres de las 5 que habían, a mi lado derecho tenia a Cloud, y delante de él estaba Danan.

Desde mi sitio se veía la mesa del profesor y la pizarra.

"¿Quién nos toca ahora?"Pregunté yo a Cloud.

"Tácticas de combate, con Steven Prinson" me respondió el.

"¿entonces tendremos que salir de clase no?"dijo Dana girándose desde si sitio hacia nosotros.

"no creo, seguramente daremos teoría, te apuesto lo que sea" dije yo.

"no se Sari…"

"¡TODOS EN SU SITIO!" Dijo el profesor Prinson cuando entró por la puerta.

Todos se asustaron y se sentaron en sus sitios.

Steven prinson,39 años, lleva un traje de soldado de primera clase, solo que el le ha añadido un abrigo largo de color gris con hombreras negras. Tenia la cabeza rapada y una cicatriz detrás de la oreja. Sus ojos eran castaño oscuro, casi negro.

"Soy el profesor Steven Prinson, y yo les daré "Tacticas de combate", y por si me vais a preguntar, no, no iremos a la sala virtual de entrenamiento para las tácticas de combate"

Todos dan un sonido de disgusto.

"la teoría que aprendan aquí la tendrán que poner en practica con el profesor Faler Collins,que también les enseñara otras cosas. Pero ahora quiero que me digan que tipos de armas usan ustedes"

Mira a la gente de clase y señala a Cloud."Tu"

"Entreno para usar una espada Buster"

"eso esta bien, ahora tu, el de delante" dijo a Danan.

"yo uso…Gunblades"

"Vaya, pocos saben usar ese tipo de armas…."

Luego me mira a mi."tu,la chica"

"Espadas dobles, uso Katanas que me hice yo misma"

"…bien…"

Siguió preguntando a los demás de clase y después nos mandó a leer en el resto de la clase las tácticas sobre como defenderse si te desarman.

Cuandó toco el timbre, el se marchó sin decir nada.

"Uf, estoy aburrida de estar sentada" dije yo.

"he oído que el profesor Faler Collins es una persona muy severa" dijo Danan.

Minutos mas tarde, entra el profesor.

"Buenos días a todos, me llamo Faler Collins, conmigo pondrán en practica lo que han aprendido, además de saber otras cosas conmigo. Yo soy vuestro tutor"

Su forma de vestir era elegante…llevaba un abrigo largo de color azul marino que le llegaba hasta encima de los tobillos, cerrado con doble botón hasta el estomago. por dentro su ropa era blanca, y sus botas eran de combate, pero eran blancas también.

Su pelo era morado oscuro, y le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda, pero tenía una coleta baja. Tenia dos mechones de pelo que le caían a los lados del rostro por las mejillas hasta los hombros, dándole un aspecto tranquilo. Llevaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo, y su ojo visible era blanco.

"seguramente estaréis aburridos porque es el primer dia y no hay mucho que hacer, pero mi clase se realiza en las salas de realidad virtual. Aun asi, siempre me tenéis que esperar en la clase."

El mira a toda la clase, todos estábamos impacientes por salir corriendo a las salas de entrenamiento.

"ya que veo que estáis impacientes…" el mira a la puerta de clase,la cual estaba abierta.

Algunos hay estaban a medio levantarse de las sillas.

"Id a la sala de realidad virtual numero 5" dijo simplemente.

Todos se levantaron y salieron corriendo de clase, el milagro fue que la puerta no se atrancó de gente. Lo que me impresiono fue que Cloud saltó de la silla a una velocidad impresionante.

La única persona que se quedó sentada fui yo y Danan.

"madre de Gaia" dije yo levantándome.

" si la clase no empieza sin el profesor" dijo Dana medio riéndose mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y el profesor esperando en ella.

"venga,vamos" dijo el profesor Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>A las 15:30,20 minutos que debería haber terminado la clase….<strong>

"venga chicos, se nos ha pasado la hora, saliendo"

"¿en serio?,yo no me di cuenta" dijo uno de los alumnos.

"eso pasa cuando a uno le gusta hacer ejercicio. Hoy la clase ha sido a un nivel bajo, pero mañana será bastante distinto. Ahora será mejor que se vayan a almorzar"

"Ohww" todos con disgusto dijeron.

"¿Qué pasa?"preguntó el.

"¿no podemos quedarnos un rato mas?" preguntó otro alumno.

"por desgracia no, lo siento chicos,son las normas"

Todos salieron al comedor.

"¿estas bien Sari?"preguntó Danan

" un poco cansada"

"comer te sentará bien" dijo Cloud.

"hn,supongo,vamos"

Yo me dirijo hacia el ascensor, pero ellos van a las escaleras al piso de arriba"

"¿porque van por las escaleras?"

"es que tenemos que ir a hablar con el profesor Valery" dijo Danan. " no te preocupes, iremos dentro de un rato" y se fueron.

Yo entré dentro del ascensor, dentro había un hombre de traje blanco y tenia el pelo rubio(¿ya se imaginan quien es no?. Pues su peinado es como lo tiene en Advent Children).

simplemente me senté en el suelo el ascensor al tocar la planta del comedor.

"¿porque te sientas en el suelo?"me preguntó el desconocido algo extrañado.

"demasiado cansada para estar de pie"

"¿clase con Collins?"

"si,¿como lo sabes?"

" por el uniforme de soldado en pruebas y la hora que es"

"ah…"

"¿como te llamas?"

"Sari Hayat"

"debes de ser valiente para entrar a Shinra e intentar unirte a la compañía"

"si,pero la verdad es que tengo un problema, no conozco a gente importante"

"¿ah no?",eso es un problema"

"con decirte que Sephiroth me tiene en el filo de su espada es suficiente"

"es la primera vez que oigo que alguien no conoce a Sephiroth"

"si,y me amenazó con decirle al presidente que me echara"

"no creo que el presidente lo haga" dijo el de forma segura con una sonrisa.

Yo le miro a sus ojos azules.

"¿por que?"

"porque estás hablando con el."

Me golpeé a mi misma la frente con mi mano y oculto mi cara en ella.

Madre de Gaia, siempre me pasa lo malo a mí.

"Gaia, otra vez no…"dije yo levantándome.

"Tranquila, en mi caso es normal que no me conozcan mucho los novatos"

"lo siento mucho señor…" yo me callé al no saber ni su nombre.

"Rufus Shinra"

"Eso…"

La puerta del ascensor se abre y yo salto de el lejos.

"Lo siento mucho señor"

Y sin esperar a que me contestara yo me marché a la sala del comedor y cogí una bandeja y me puse a la cola.

Hoy había puré de algo extraño o ensalada, asi que cogí ensalada, después una de esas barritas energéticas un zumo de naranja en lata, y una manzana de Banora, que solo quedaba una.

Iba coger la manzana cuando alguien toco la manzana también, y en consecuencia también mi mano.

"Lo siento" dijimos los dos a la vez.

Miró hacia la persona que estaba detrás de mi cogiendo también la manzana, y santa madre de Gaia, casi pego un grito.

Pero vi unos ojos verdes mako tan hermosos…

Pero esos ojos pertenecían a Sephiroth…mi nuevo "enemigo",y por desgracia, no es de buena educación mirar a alguien a los ojos de un casi desconocido mucho tiempo.

Aun asi,el me miraba sin emociones,con una pizca de sorpresa.

"Son 28 gils" dijo alguien detrás de la barra, desviando mi atención.

yo me fui rápidamente hacia la mesa donde estaban Danan y Cloud antes de Sephiroth dijera desgracia no pude tener la manzana.

"Ey, ¿porqué tardarse tanto en venir por el ascensor?" dijo Cloud.

"en el ascensor me senté en el suelo al lado de un hombre de pie que resultó ser el mismísimo presidente"

"madre mia…" dijo Cloud.

"esto me pasa por no conocer a la gente importante"

"eres un caso" dijo Danan.

"La pena ahora es que quería comer esa ultima manzana de Banora"

"puedes coger la mia"dijo Danan.

"no gracias"

"ey,creo que te está mirando desde alli"dijo Cloud señalando disimuladamente detrás mía tres mesas al fondo.

"¿Sephiroth?"

"Si, es raro que venga al comedor, rara vez viene, está sentado con Genesis Rhapsodos y Angeal Hewely, y el otro chico." dijo Danan que estaba sentado al lado de Cloud mirando hacia la mesa en cuestión. "Están hablando sobre misiones, Genesis se rie"

"¿como lo sabes si no se oye lo que dicen?"pregunté yo.

"por los gestos de las manos" dijo el.

**En la mesa de Sephiroth y compañía….(en perspectiva de tercera persona)**

"Seph,¿Qué pasó antes alli?,te quedaste mirando a Sari" dijo Genesis.

"¿te sabes su nombre?"dudó Angeal.

"lo hermoso siempre se recuerda Angeal" dijo Genesis.

"la verdad, eres algo ingenuo Genesis" Sephiroth se comía su manzana.

"¿Qué pasa Seph,estas celoso?"

" eso es estúpido." Concluyó el sin mirarle.

"pues yo voy a saludarles" Zack se levanta y se va hacia la mesa de Sari.

**De vuelta a la mesa de Sari (de vuelta al punto de vista de Sari)**

"Hola chicos"dijo el chico que estaba sentado en la mesa de Sephiroth.

"hola…"dijimos todos.

"me llamó Zack fair,soy un soldado de segunda clase"se sienta a mi lado.

"yo Danan Tenebrae"

"Cloud Strife.."

"Sari Hayat"

"¿sois amigos todos?"

"si, tenemos la misma habitación" dije yo.

"Ah, eso lo explica…oye no te preocupes por Sephiroth, no te ara nada" dijo Zack." solo le has herido el orgullo un poco"

"no sé si calmarme o asustarme" dije yo.

"Bueno, espero que les vaya bien en sus clases, si quieren podemos quedar mas tarde en el parque del sector 5"dijo el levantándose.

"pormi no hay problema"dijo Cloud.

"yo no puedo, tengo la clase de Genesis"dijo Dana.

"yo tambien" dije yo

"pero es optativo" dijo Zack.

"pero tenemos que ir"dije yo.

"según tengo entendido solo ustedes dos irán, porque los demás no tiene habilidades mágicas naturales" razonó Zack.

"pues…"yo terminé de comer mi comida."yo voy a dormir un rato antes de la clase"

"bueno, como quieran,cuidense" el se va de vuelta a su mesa

* * *

><p><strong>Tiempo mas tarde…<strong>

**17:50 pm**

"Vamos Danan" dijé yo llendo hacia pa puerta y saliendo de la habitación.

"No,yo hoy no voy a la clase, es el primer dia…"dijo Danan mientras leia un libro de clase."cuando vengas…¿me ayudas a estudiar?"

" quieras,nos vemos"

Minutos ms tarde me dirigí hacia el aula 4,y sentado sobre la mesa estaba esperando Genesis.

"Hola Sari,¿no viene alguien mas contigo?"

"no,Danan dijo que vendrá a partir de mañana" yo me acerqué a el.

"Bueno, yo pensaba hacer un ejercicio mágico con los dos, pero no va a poder ser si él no está hoy… "

"Entonces me voy,supongo.."yo me di la vuelta hacia la puerta,pero Genesis se adelantó y se puso delante de mi, evitando que yo saliera.

"Podemos hacer algo juntos si quieres…"su voz parecía entre relajante y autoritaria.

"No hace falta-"

"por cierto,Sephiroth me ha pedido que te diga de su parte que siente mucho su comportamiento de ayer contigo,a cambio el pide que te disculpes tambien"

"c-claro"

"pero ¿sabes?,las disculpas saben mejor cuando son en persona"el me coge de la muñeca y me empuja fuera de la clase. "asi que…ya que no daremos la calse hoy…iremos a ver a Sephiroth,¿Qué te parece?"

"no creo que sea buena-" no pude decir mas porque el me arrastro hacia el ascensor.

"No te preocupes,Sephiroth no muerde. Por cierto, sol ohace falta que vengan a mis clases 3 veces por semana"

Entramos en el ascensor y toco una planta.

El habló de nuevo.

"Compréndelo, no es de los que suelen relacionarse mucho " Aun no me suelta la mano.

"Ah…esto…Genesis"

"¿si?"Dijo el con una sonrisa inocente."oh,lo siento"el me soltó la mano.

El ascensor se abre y pasamos por un pasillo hasta que nos paramos en una puerta donde dice: ** General Sephiroth.**

"Estoy entrando" cantó el mientras entraba dentro,Sephiroth estaba sentado detrás su escritororio leyendo unos informes.

"Genesis,¿Qué quieres?"dijo el algo molesto.

"Ohw,es que he pensado ue seria mejor que ella se disculpara delante de ti y eso"

"¿ella?"el aldea la cabeza hacia un lado y me ve en la puerta, pero o miro al suelo."Genesis, te dije que ya me disculpé.."

"ah,pero en persona es mucho mejor que yo haciendo de mensajero"el viene hacia la puerta y se pone detrás de mi y me empuja dentro, yo le miro.

"¡Cuidense!" el cierra la puerta y se va.

"Disculpa a Genesis,a veces es demasiado despreocupado "dijo de forma fria.

"Ahm,de acuerdo" yo miraba al suelo.

"Siéntate"

Yo me senté inmediatamente después de oírle.

El siguió mirando los informes hasta que los tiro a un lado de la mesa y se cruzó de brazos mirándome.

"¿Tu tutor es el Señor Collins,verdad?"

"Si"

"Su asignatura es la más importante, confio en que hagas lo que te dice."

"eso no es problema, sus clases son bastante utiles, y al menos no estamos encerrados en la clase sentados en la silla" dije yo simplemente.

"pero el es severo en sus clases"

" bueno,eso no es mucho problema"

"Ya veo"

Durante un rato hubo un largo silencio, y parecía que Sephiroth no sabia como seguir la conversación.

"¿tienes amigos?"me dijo el de repente.

"si…esta Cloud…y esta Danan…..y nadie mas…"

"ayer vi que usabas dos katanas con la hoja blanca,¿porque?"

"bueno..la verdad….no lo se,siempre se me ha dado bien la doble espada."

"Yo tengo a mi masamune"dijo el mirando hacia una esquina y ver su espada envainada apoyada en la pared.

"es muy grande,¿como haces para manejarla?"

"esta hecha para mi, nadie mas en el planeta puede manejarla excepto yo."

"pero,¿ entrenaste solo o te enseñaron?"

" las dos cosas"

Durante mas o menos una hora continuamos hablando con pausas algo largas.

Hablamos sobre armas,sobre la comida del comedor y no mucho mas.

el hablaba con frases cortas,pero no importaba.

quizás le juzgue mal.

De repente la alarma de mi PHS suena.

El tiempo se había pasado volando, eran las 20:24.

"ahg,maldición…" dije yo levantándome y guardándome el móvil.

"¿Qué ocurre?" dijo el como si estuviera preocupado,pero la verdad lo dijo como si no le importara.

"nada,uhm,tengo que irme" yo me apresuré a abrir la puerta. "y…lo siento, por lo de ayer"

" igualmente" dijo simplemente el asintiendo con la cabeza,y habría jurado que el estaba sonriendo.

Yo salí de allí y me apresuré a llegar a la habitación en un tiempo record-

"¿Dónde estabas Sari?"preguntó Danan desde el escritorio." Me dijsite que vendrías depus de la clase"

"lo siento,Genesis no dio clase y me arrastró hasta la oficina de Sephiroth"

"uhm….¿y que pasó?"

"nada, oye, ¿y Cloud?"

"ni idea,pero creo que dijo que quería entrenar en el gimnasio"

"bueno…entonces, ¿necesitas ayuda?"

"no importa, debes de estar cansada…"

"ah,Genesis me dijo que solo hace falta que vengamos 3 veces por semana a sus clases"

"Hoy es lunes,asi que…nos tocarían los lunes, miércoles y Viernes" razonó Danan.

"Nos espera una semana dura"

* * *

><p><strong>Dias mas tarde...<strong>

** sabado, 14:12 AM**

Dios mio,llegan las pruebas,hoy echaran a las primeras personas que no han aprendido nada...

¡Y YO LLEGANDO TARDE!

Corrí por el pasillo para entrar en las salas virtuales donde estaban haciendo las pruebas de esta primera semana.

el entorno virtual era un prado extenso. Dentro estaban mucha gente de otras clases, unos estaban celebrando que habian pasado,y otros estaban pasando a mi lado,llendose enojados.

Vi a Ventinel Smith con sus dos "amigos",que estaban celebrando que habian pasado.

me dirigí hacia Danan y Cloud.

"hola chicos,¿pasaron las pruebas?"

"Si,la verdad pensé que seria mas complicado" dijó Danan.

"Si,opino lo mismo,pensé que no pasaba" dijo Cloud.

"¿uy quien nos hace las pruebas?"

"depende de nuestras armas y habilidades,tienen una lista donde cada uno va con uno de los soldados,a mi me tocó con Gnenesis"

"A mi Angeal,pero Sephiroth queria que me enfrentara a el"dijo Cloud.

"espera,¿ que esos tres nos van a valorar?"

"Si,pero nuestro tutor tiene que dar el visto bueno"

"Sari Hayat" Llamó el profesor Faler Collins

"aqui vamos"me dirijo hacia el profesor."estoy aqui"

" eres la siguiente. Para las pruebas te enfrentaras..."

_"Porfavor Sephiroth no,el no,el no..."_ yo estaba rezando interiormente.

"a Sephiroth,dirigete hacia allí"dijo señalando a Sephiroth,que estaba en un lado de el prado virtual esperando.

_"estoy muerta...ugh"_

todos me miraban con cara de lastima,porque sabian que con Sephiroth casi nadie pasaba las pruebas.

Desenvainé mis katanas blancas y me dirigí hacia el hasta pararme a una distancia de seguridad.

"recordad que el entorno puede cambiar de repente,si quieres detener la prueba solo di "me rindo". Empezad" dijo el profesor.

**¡ZAS!**

oí un viento veloz y Sephiroth ya no estaba un segundo después.

miró hacia los lados y detras de mi,pero no le veo.

"¡!" entonces miro al suelo y una sombra caia sobre mi a gran velocidad,yo di un salto hacia atrás lejos y esquivé a Sephiroth por los pelos.

pero no acabó aquí, el lanzó tres ondas de energia con su espada. una en vertical otra en horizontal y otra en diagonal, las tres seguidas una por la otra a gran velocidad.

di un paso rápido a un lado esquivando la vertical, me agaché hacia atrás y la horizontal pasó rozando mi nariz. cuando volví a mi posicion normal tenia la onda diagonal viniendo hacia mi a medio metro,y yo puse mis katanas en cruz,bloqueando apenas el ataque,haciendo que retrocediera unos metros hacia atrás. Levanté la vista y Sephiroth había desaparecido otravez.

entonces,como un acto reflejo me di la vuelta y bloqueé la espada de Sephiroth con mis dos katanas. Chispas saltaron por el contacto. El parecía estar riéndose de mi,me miraba..¿divertido?.

"Algún dia tendrás que dejar de esquivar y bloquear,¿no crees?" me dijo el.

Yo le dí un gruñido en respuesta y el en un gesto me dejo sin una de mis espadas.

El entorno cambió a un desierto con el suelo lleno de grietas y un poco de arena.

_"Mierda,solo tengo una de mis espadas..."_

Y entonces empieza lo peor.

El se acerca mi y se detiene a 4 metros.

"Pyro" dijo el simplemente,botando una materia fuego en el suelo.

entonces se crea un circulo de fuego alrededor nuestro,impidiendo que escapara. empezamos a luchar espada con espada,sus golpes eran certeros y mis manos se cansera de bloquear o intentar atacarlo, porque cada vez que lo intentaba el me esquivaba como si nada.

en un gesto me dio una patada en es estomago y cai sentada en el suelo,mi espada se separó de mi mano a un metro,donde casualmente estaba mi otra espada. Puso su espada en mi cuello.

"Deberias rendirte ya" dijo el aconsejándome que abandonara.

"Esta bien, yo..."

el ya alejaba hacia un lado su espada cuandó yo cogí un trozo de arena y se lo lancé a los ojos aprovechando la pequeña dsitracción.

El dio un gruñido e intentó quitarse la arena de los ojos con una mano.

aproveché para correr y coger mis dos espadas que estabana un metro de mi y me lancé con las dos dispuesta a atacar.

Cuando de repente me fallan las fuerzas y empiezo a marearme, entonces Sephiroth estaba recuperado y fue hacia mi,creo que estaba enojado.

pero no pude ver mas,porqué me desmayé de bruces contra el suelo,y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>me desperté en una especie de camilla,creo que esto era la sala de enfermeria.<p>

"Sari" una voz se acercó a mi.

" mi cabeza" me froto la cabeza.

"se te pasara en un rato"

"¿?"

mi visión se vuelve clara unos minutos mas tarde.

el profesor Faler Collins.

"¿cuantó tiempo ha pasado?"

"has estado 1 hora inconsciente,nos diste un buen susto" dijo Collins.

"no me acuerdo bien de como me desmayé,yo iva a atacar aun con fuerzas de sobra y..pasó"

"en la prueba estabas ignorando que tu cuerpo estaba soportando las altas temperaturas de el entorno del desierto"concluyó Collins.

"Yo antes era de Iciclos,asi que..creo que el fuego y el calor me afectan mas de lo normal"dije yo.

"Cierto Sari,dentro de una media hora podrás irte a tu habitación. Mañana es domingo,asi que tendrás tiempo para recuperarte y volver a las clases el lunes."

"¿ entonces yo...?"

"has pasado la prueba de esta semana,enhorabuena"el se marchó.

mi cara ahora mismo era felicidad,habia pasado la prueba de la primera semana.

aunque no pensaba que me desmayaría y que me aprobaran.

"felicidades" alguien dijo entrando por la puerta.

y era alguien parecido a Rufus Shinra, pero llevaba el peinado distinto y llevaba gafas elegantes.

"¿quien eres?"

"me llamo Lazard Deusericus, soy el director de SOLDADO. Estuve observando las pruebas" El se acerco hasta mi camilla." tu forma de luchar me pareció...interesante,el viejo truco de arena en los ojos fue oportuno"

"gracias,creo"

"Aunque te desmayaste,eso fue una pena..."

"lo se...pero Se-"

"no te preocupes por Sephiroth, el mismo dijo que pasabas la prueba,y el profesor Collins no se opuso tampoco"

".."

"Pero deberas tener mas cuidado la proxima vez"

"lo tendré,señor Lazard"

el se despidió y se marchó.

un rato mas tarde me levanté y me fui por los pasillos,alli me esperaban Danan y Cloud, que venian primero a regañarme por preocuparles,y despues me felicitaron.

quedan 3 semanas,solo tres semanas y cumpliré mi sueño.

* * *

><p>Espesor que les haya gustado ^^.<p>

Revisen y comenten!


	3. Sorpresas inesperadas

Descarga de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de final fantasy VII

Para Carlybones: gracias amiga por decirme ese detalle que me dijiste sobre Rufus en el MP, pero eso ya lo tenia en cuenta, de todas formas gracias, te lo agradezco mucho ^^.

Nota: algunos diran,¿rufus no era Vicepresidente en Crisis Core?. Pues si, pero en mi fic he hecho que su padre "muera antes". a medida que avance el fin se irán revelando más cosas acerca de la muerte del padre de rufus, asi que, por el momento..¡Disfruten del fic!

Dejaremos el fic justo donde lo dejamos en el capitulo anterior.

* * *

><p>-Sorpresas inesperadas-<p>

**El Domingo….**

**Hora: 11:56.**

"Sari, tienes correo "dijo Danan cogiendo un sobre debajo de la puerta de la habitación.

"¿de quién es?" pregunté yo sentada en la cama leyendo uno de los libros de clase.

"no se, no tiene dirección ni nombre por fuera"me da el sobre.

Yo lo abro y lo leo en voz alta.

"dice: Sari, desde que te vi no he dejado de pensar en ti, tus ojos dorados son incluso más hermosos que cualquier joya del planeta. Si me permites conocerte mejor, me gustaría que hoy vinieras al parque del sector 5,para poder hablar tranquilamente."

"¿que?"Danan me cogió el papel y lo leyó."¿Quién te ha escrito esto?"

"no lo se…la letra es bastante limpia, no conozco a nadie de clase que tenga la letra asi"

"de todas formas, no se si deberías aceptar…"

"no te preocupes, si tiene malas intenciones se las verá conmigo"

" como quieras, ten cuidado,"el se va de vuelta a su escritorio.

**Mas tarde…**

Me he cambiado de ropa, ya que por una vez en unos días salgo del edificio, por lo menos debo estar presentable.

Unos pantalones vaqueros, unas botas normales sin tacón de color negro y una camisa de manga larga de color rojo, me he puesto una chaqueta gris para no pasar frio.

Ahora estoy entrando en el parque, no hay nadie, asi que me siento en un banco a esperar.

Tras un rato, alguien se sienta a mi lado y me rodea con su brazo.

"¿esperaste mucho?" dijo una voz tranquila.

"Ventinel…" ni yo misma me había podido imaginar que seria Ventinel Smith quien querría quedar conmigo.(aspecto explicado en el capitulo uno)

"Sari,Sari…no tienes porqué sorprenderte…"

"¿Qué querias?"

"Hablar, pasar el rato, ya sabes, lo normal…"

"me suena abroma pesada.." yo intené levantarme, pero el me rodeo la cintura con su otro brazo.

"no,no,no..no es ninguna broma, voy en serio…me gustaría conocerte mejor…"

"dejame en paz o te dare un golpe tan fuerte que te mataré"amenazé yo con toda mi valentía posible.

"no tienes tus armas aquí,y yo no vine a pelear, solo quiero…conocerte bien" Ventinel empezó a besarme el cuello.

Yo le empujé con fuerza alejándolo de mi.

"eres un asqueroso Ventinel…"estaba de los nervios.

"¿y que me vas a hace, echarme arena en los ojos como a Sephiroth?"

_**¡PLAM!**_

El golpe que le di en la cara fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle sangrar por la nariz.

"Niñata…esta me las pagas" se fue con la nariz chorreando de sangre.

Me metí las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y volví al edificio Shinra bastante triste.

"¿Qué pasa Sari?,volviste pronto" Dijo Danan al verla entrar.

Yo me cai sobre mi cama y me escondi debajo de la almohada.

"fue Ventinel…"

"¿que?"el vino hasta mi y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

"Ventinel Smith fue el que mandó la nota"

"¿y que pasó?"

Yo le conté lo ocurrido.

"Es un bastardo hijo de-"

"Danan…"

"Perdon,bueno..al menos le diste en toda la cara, para que aprenda"

"si,,pero me ha dado un bajón"

"¿bajón, te refieres a que estas depre?"

"Hnnn…"

"bueno,podrías dar un paseo…"

"Hnn.."me levanto de la cama."bueno,eso esta bien"

"voy contigo"

"no Danan,no hace falta, estoy bien."yo me cambio de ropa en el baño y me pongo el uniforme de soldado en pruebas. Voy por los pasillos y me dedico a subir y bajar plantas sin ningún sentido, me topo con algunos empleados de Shinra.

Miraba al suelo al caminar, y me choqué con el brazo de alguien.

"perdona"seguí mi camino sin pararme a mirar con quien me había chocado.

"Ey" la persona llamó.

Me giró hacia la persona con la que me choqué antes."Lo siento"

Era una mujer que vestía un traje con corbata, debe de trabajar en Los Turcos.

Tenia los ojos marrones y el pelo rubio.

"Me llamo Elena" dijo ella amablemente."¿tu eres Sari Hayat,la chica que esta estudiando para SOLDADO?"

"uhm,su,supongo…"

"¿porqué estas con esa cara tan triste?"

"nada,estoy un poco depre nada mas…"

"sabes…"ella me rodea el cuello con su brazo algo brusco."lo mejor para que te animes es un buen chocolate caliente,vamos" ella me coge de la mano y me arrastra hasta una oficina en la que no he estado nunca, parecía mas un salón moderno que una oficina..pero bueno…

"Wuju, ¿a quien trajiste Elena?" dijo un chico pelirrojo.

"una nueva llama Sari,es la chica que esta estudiando para entrar a SOLDADO"

"Ah, encantado, me llamo Reno,y ese de allí es Rude"

" hola"Rude simplemente dijo.

"¿y que te trae pro aquí Sari?"prguntó Reno.

"Necesita una dosis extra de chocolate caliente" dijo Elena.

"ya lo veo, pareces triste, ¡marchando un doble de chocolate recién hecho!" Reno se dispuso a hacerme el chocolate.

"Ven"Elena me hizo sentarme en una silla y ella se sentó sobre una mesa a mi lado."¿y que te pasó?"

"no es nada..."

"vamos, cuéntanos, asi te sentirás mejor" dijo Reno dándome la taza de chocolate.

"Bueno..yo…"

"Reno,no seas cotilla" espetó Elena.

"ey, intento ayudar Elena"

"esta mañana recibí una carta debajo de la puerta de mi habitación, era una nota de alguien que no sabia quien era" yo tomé un poco de chocolate teniendo cuidado de no mancharme la cara.

"¿un admirador secreto?"preguntó Elena.

"algo asi…yo fui para ver quién era…y..fue una persona que…digamos…."quería conocerme mejor"y…"

"no digas mas, intentó abusar de ti y le diste un buen golpe en la cara"dijo Reno deforma triunfante.

"eso lo dices pro experiencia ¿verdad Reno?" dijo Elena riéndose un poco

" hmp" Reno se refunfuño un poco.

"si, le hice sangrar la nariz cuando le golpeé…" respondí yo a al pregunta de Reno.

"uh,eso le tubo que doler…"dijo Elena"¿peor cual es el problema entonces?"

"no lo se, nunca me había pasado algo asi…"

"amiga,en este mundo no siempre hay gente buena, pero de todas formas no tienes de que preocuparte, ya le dejaste las cosas claras a ese tipo,asi que no creo que te moleste mas" dijo Reno apoyado en la mesa.

"Gracias…"sonrió un poco.

"augh,asi se hace amiga"elena me da una palmada en la espalda.

"Elena,Rude,Reno" un hombre con el pelo negro y una marca en la frente entró.

"Hola Tseng,¿Qué pasa?" dijo Reno.

"¿y que hacen ustedes que no van a patrullar?"

"es domingo Tseng, por dios" Reno se quejó.

"¿y tu?"me dijo Tseng a mi.

"es una amiga"dijo Elena un poco nerviosa.

"tiene el uniforme de los soldados en pruebas" comentó el.

"es que lo está" dijo Reno como si fuera obvio.

"Ah,esta bien…Reno, Rufus quiere que vayas a su despacho." Dijo Tseng.

"¿Qué hice ahora?"

"nada,te toca ser su guardaespaldas, ¿no te acuerdas?"

"maldita sea,esta bien,ya voy"el se va con Tseng.

"Yo debería irme tambien,gracias"

"si necesitas hablar ya sabes donde estoy"dijo Elena.

"gracias,adios"

Yo me maché por la puerta. Me sentía mas animada.

"¡Sariii!" alguien vino corriendo hasta mi.

"¿Qué ocurre Cloud?"

"Danan se esta peleando con Ventinel en la entrada del edificio."

"¿¡que!" Cloud y yo corrimos hacia la planta baja y al salir me encuentro con que Danan y Ventinel estaban discutiendo verbalmente."¡Danan!"

"¡No te acerques a ella,cerdo!" dijo Danan a Ventinel.

"¿ah si?,¿y que me vas a hacer eh?"

"te voy a-"antes de que se lanzara yo le cogí por detrás junto con Cloud para alejarlo.

"Danan,dejalo" le dije yo.

"si,no merece la pena" dijo Cloud.

"si,eso Danan,haz caso a tus amigos" Ventinel se rie burlándose de el y luego se va.

"¿te has vuelto loca Sari?, has dejado que se vaya "

"es un idiota,no merece la pena hacer caso de sus estupideces" dije yo soltando a Danan.

"Chicos,yo seguiría con ustedes,pero tengo que irme,he quedado con Zack para entrenar un poco" Cloud se va.

"Sari,yo lo siento mucho…"

"No importa Danan"

"tengo que irme a los suburbios a comprar algo para mis gunblades, si quieres puedes venir conmigo"

"gracias,pero me quedaré aquí."

"entonces nos vemos luego" Danan se marcha.

Me vuelvo a mi habitación y cojo mi cuaderno de dibujo.

En el dibujo lo que pienso en el momento en que dibujo.

Me siento sobre la cama,tomo el lapiz y comienzo a dibujar lineas sin sentido.

A medida que pasa el rato incluso miro hacia otro lado mientras dibujo.

Me quedé dormida y miré la hora tardia que era.

Me marché al comedor.

Me encuentro con Danan solo, no habia mucha gente.

Yo cogí solamente leche en un tetrabrik pequeño y pan tostado con mermelada y fui y me senté con el.

"¿encontraste lo que buscabas para tus gunblades?" dije yo sentándome.

"ah,hola Sari. No, no lo encontré…"

"¿Qué buscabas?"

"nada importante, oye, siento mucho lo de antes con Ventinel"

" tranquilo,ey,¿no hay poca gente hoy?"

"los domingos suelen salir todo el dia los soldados en pruebas y no vuelven hasta la hora de cenar, hace un rato había mucha gente, pero ya se fueron."

"ah….¿y Cloud?"

"No lo se"

"¡Eyyy!" Zack avanzó por la puerta del comedor seguido por Cloud. "hola chicos"

"¿Dónde se metieron ustedes en todo el dia?" pregunté.

"entrenando, Zack me ha enseñado un poco sobre la espada Buster" explicó Cloud.

"¿ya comieron?"

"hace un buen rato con los demas"dijo Zack.

"creo que será mejor que durmamos" Danan bostezó fuertemente levantándose.

* * *

><p><strong>Al dia siguiente en mitad del almuerzo,después de las clases rutinarias….<strong>

"¿puedo sentarme contigo?"preguntó Ventinel con miedo a mi.

"te dije que no te acercaras a nosotros"Danan se levantó de un golpe,pero yo le detuve con un gesto de la mano.

"Ventinel, siento mucho lo que pasó ayer, pero me distes razones para darte ese golpe" dije yo muy seria.

"si, siento mucho como me comporte,es que-..yo…me gustas y-…no sabia como tratar con este tipo de cosas" parecia bastante arrepentido.

"bueno…para la proxima vez creo que ya esta" dije yo.

"entonces…¿me perdonas?"

"claro…"

"gracias Sari,muchas gracias"dijo Ventinel tomándome la mano y estrechándomela algo fuerte."no te arrepentirás" y se fue corriendo.

"¡Sari!" Danan dijo regañándome.

" Danan,relajate,ha pedido perdón…."

"bueno,eso es verdad…."se sentó."aunque esté arrepentido me parece muy raro de el."

"bueno,las personas no siempre son lo que aparentan" dijo Cloud.

"si,eso es verdad. ¿hoy toca clase con Genesis, no Danan?"

"Si,pero se ha ido a una misión a Junon, así que no tenemos clase."

"espera,si solo tenemos clase con el 3 veces por semanas, es decir,los lunes,miércoles y Viernes…..¿entonces el miércoles si esta no?"

"Exacto,y yo aprovechare para hacer la tarea que nos ha mandado el profesor Prinson"

"ah,es verdad, pero es para el miercoles" dijo Cloud

"yo tengo la mitad hecha ya, asi que mañana termino la otra mitad"dije yo.

"Sari,¿no te parece raro que Ventinel no viniera con sus dos amigos,el par de rubios que son gemelos?"

"si, me parece raro,¿Cómo se llamaban?"

"creo que el que tiene la marca de nacimiento en el cuello se llama Jack y el otro se llama Rick,se apellidan "Gefahr"…." Explicó Cloud.( Gefahr significa peligro/riesgo)

"los hermanos Gefahr…hmn…me pregunto donde andarán" dijo Danan.

" quien sabe" los tres nos levantamos."les ayudare a hacer la tarea" dije yo.

**A las 19:28 PM…..**

"madre de dios"dijo Danan masajeándose la mano a si mismo." Por fin terminamos"

"si,buff" Cloud se subió a la parte superior de la litera y se acostó." Por mi ya terminé mi jornada, dormiré un rato"

Yo salí del baño recién duchada y con el maldito uniforme de soldado en pruebas puesto.

"Chicos,voy a salir un rato"

"ten cuidado, nos vemos en la cena" dijo Danan.

"lo tendré" salí de la habitación y me di un paseo por el edificio, para cuando volví a la habitación Danan ya habia descansado y Cloud dormía como un tronco.

"Sari" Danan parecía preocupado.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"me alegra que estés bien" El se acercó a mi y me abrazó.

No sabia porqué pero sentía que esto me sonaba familiar….pero es como si algo bloquera mis recuerdos….

**Flashback.**

"_Sari,amor,no tengas miedo" una voz tenebrosa dijo._

"_No,no-…por-..porfavor.."_

"_tu perteneces a mi oscuridad" sus colmillos rozaban la piel de mi cuello._

**Fin flashback**

Cuando volvi a la realidad los labios de Danan estaban rozando mi cuello sin querer. Me separé de el.

"tardaste mucho, pensé que te habia pasado algo" dijo Danan.

"no me pasó nada, relájate y vamos a dormir ya."

* * *

><p><strong>Al dia siguiente….<strong>

**14:02 AM**

Estábamos en clase del señor Collins cuando Ventinel Smith entra en mitad de la clase.

El profesor nos llama y vamos hasta el.

"Chicos, quiero presentaron a vuestro nuevo compañero Ventinel Smith, del grupo 5. ha venido a nuestro grupo, que es el 4, debido a que como ya saben hay menos gente en las clases por lo de las pruebas de la primera semana, asi que Ventinel estará en nuestra clase"

**Mas tarde,a la hora del almuerzo….**

"no me puedo creer que ese idiota vaya a estar en nuestra clase" dijo Danan comiéndose el arroz con curry.

" dale una oportunidad,a yer se disculpo" dije yo.

"pero podria ser una trampa para que confíes en el y después hacerte daño" razono Cloud comiendo un trozo de pan.

"Hola chicos" y hablando del rey de roma….."¿Puedo sentarme?"

"claro Ventinel" dije yo.

"gracias" el se sentó a mi lado. Delante mia tenia a Cloud y Ventinel a Danan.

"hmp"Danan le ignoró por completo y se dispuso a comer.

Durante el rato que duró el almuerzo Ventinel habló conmigo y con Cloud,y un poco con Danan,que seguia molesto con el.

Al terminar, Cloud y Danan se dispusieron a entrenar por el resto del dia en una de las salas virtuales, yo cogi mi mochila de las clases y me dirigí directamente a la biblioteca.

Como era de esperar, no había nadie, pero me viene bien, me falta la mitad de los deberes que nos mandó el profesor Prinson,uff.

Me senté en la parte mas alejada de la habitación y me dispuse a hacer mi tarea.

Milagrosamente nadie me molesto.

Mucho mas tarde, siendo las 16:40 de la tarde me faltaba una pregunta:

"_**la mejor defensa es un buen ataque, dice la frase. Si te encuentras con un gran numero de oponentes que te tienden una emboscada, ¿Qué haces?"**_

"emboscada…."murmuré yo.

"obviamente les confundirías los unos con los otros para reaccionar mejor a sus movimientos y trazar un plan." Una voz segura de si misma dijo.

"opino lo mismo, pero-" yo me giré hacia mi izquierda."¡ghaa!"Casi me caí de la silla del susto.

"en una biblioteca no se grita"dijo el peliplateado.

"¿desde cuando estas ahi?"

"desde hace un buen rato,me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta." Dijo Sephiroth.

"uhm….esto, el sábado pasado…"

"estuviste bien,aunque lanzar arena a los ojos es un juego sucio"

"no podia desaprovechar la oportunidad" antes que nada terminé de responder a la ultima pregunta de mi tarea.

"sugiero que retomemos el combate donde lo dejamos"

"ahh…no gracias" yo me cargué la mochila al hombro y me levanté." prefiero guardas mi energía por el momento"

"Comprendo, supongo que sabrás que van a adelantar las pruebas para SOLDADO al sabado que viene"

"¿¡que!,¡eso es imposible!" dije yo sobresaltada.

"pues lo es,Lazard ha querido adelantar las pruebas, así que este sabado será la prueba definitiva "

"¿pero apenas ha pasado una semana y quiere que en la segunda ya estemos listos?, es una locura"

"no lo es si has aprendido bien en las clases"

"si he aprendido, pero…"

"la prueba final sera muy dura,te sugiero que entrenes bien." El se marcha.

* * *

><p><strong>El sabado….<strong>

"en equipos de cuatro profavor"dijo el profesor Collins.

Cloud,Danan,yo y Ventinel nos pusimos juntos,los hermanos Gefahr se pusieron con otros.

"bien chicos,cada equipo tendra la mision de recoger esto" muestra un phoenix down."se les dara un mapa con la ubicacion a cada equipo"

"la simulacion sera en unna ciudad en ruinas y siendo devastada. Estara infestada de monstruos y demas."dijo el profesor Will Valery.

"pero ademas,los soldados Angeal Hewely,Genesis Phapsodos y el general Sephiroth estaran en tres areas distintas de la ciudad en ruinas guardando el objeto que deberan recoger. A si mismo,en cada zona habra soldados de segunda y tercera clase,que son parte de la simulacion e intentaran deteneros a toda costa,y eso incluye mataros. Debo recordar que lo unico real aqui seran los tres soldados de primera clase,ustedes y el objeto que tienen que recoger" dijo el profesor Steven Prinson.

"si os derrotan a todos perdeis, y si alguno de los de vuestro grupo quiere abandonar, el resto tambien abandonara. Habran 12 grupos, cuatro iran a la zona de Angeal,otros cuatro a la de Genesis y otros cuatro a la de Sephiroth,pero ninguno sabra hasta el final a quien de los tres sse enfrentaran" dijo Lazard." teneis 2 horas y esta prohibido usar la materia

A cada grupo nos dan el mapa.

Empieza la simulacion.

Una ciudad gigantesta y en ruinas aparece,es de noche.

"vamos chicos"dijo Danan.

"¿quien te hizo jefe?" dijo Ventinel.

"ya basta,Cloud sera el jefe del grupo" dije yo.

"esta bien"ambos se calmaron.

Cloud tomo el mapa.

"bien,entonces iremos por..."Cloud razonó durante un tiempo hasta que señaló hacia una zona donde habia cenizasy muchos escombros."por alli,es un tramo bastante dificil, pero es el camino mas corto"

Todos le hicimos caso y caminamos entre los escombros.

"Ventinel,¿que armas usas?"

"¿yo?,pues..."saca un palo extraño y este se alarga."porra electrica,"(en otras palabras,el arma de Reno xD)"pero tambien uso espada" dijo el señalando la espada a su espalda.

"ah"

Durante un rato caminamos entre el fuego, hasta que nos econtramos con lobos de nibel que poseian un tamaño mas grande de lo normal.

"¡cuidado!" dije yo. Los monstruos nos tenian rodeados.

"ahhg,odio estos bichos"espetó Danan sacando sus dos gunblade.

"opino lo mismo"dijo Cloud sacando una espada parecida a la espada buster.

Empieza a llover.

"lo que nos faltaba" dije yo con fastidio sacandos mis katanas blancas.

Los lobos nibel atacan. Dana dispara a uno de ellos y le corta los la mitad con el filo de sus gunblade.

Cloud se avalanza sobre tres lobos ylos derriba los su gran espada,Ventinel le ayuda.

Yo fui rodeada por tres lobos nibel.

"tipico"dije yo sarcastimante."vamos,venid si se atreven"

Los tres lobos atacan a la vez,entonces yo pongo en posicion mis espadas y hago un ataque circular,haciendo varios giros sobre mi misma dañando a los tres mosntruos a la vez con mis armas.

El ataque se detiene.

"¿estais todos bien?"dijo Danan.

"Si"dijimos yo y Ventinel.

"yo no tan bien..."Cloud se agarraba el estomago,habia recibido un buen zarpazo de un lobo de nibel.

"Cloud"fuimos hasta el pero el cayó herido.

"asi no podra seguir"Danan lo cargó a su espalda."tenemos que continuar"

"pero esta herido,tardaremos mas en llegar"dijo Ventinel.

"no se abandona a un compañero,ademas, si llegamos hasta el phoenix down podremos usarlo en el." Dije yo.

"bueno,sigamos entonces"dijo Danan.

Durante algo mas de media hora estubimos esquivando mosntruos y acabando con otros.

Llegamos hasta una plaza,todo parecia tranquilo.

"demasiado tranquilo"dijo Ventinel.

Oimos unos gritos, 2 equipos de gente estaban siendo derrotados por un Midgar Zolom,una serpiente de mas de 30 metros de altura.

"oh,ah" dije yo."un Midgar Zolom"

Y la serpiente gigante nos miro a nosotros.

"no podemos huir de el"dijo Danan.

"tampoco podemos vencerle,tardariamos mucho y tenemos que llegar al phoenix down" dije yo.

La gran serpiente suelta un rugido hacia nosotros.

"¡corred!"dijo Ventinel.

Dicho y hecho nos dispusimos a correr huyendo de la bestia.

Nos metimos por callaes estrechas,pero el mosntruo nos siguió igual.

"separemonos!"Danan se fue por un lado.

"¡Danan!" yo intenté ir detras de el, pero Ventinel me agarró del brazo y nos fuimos por otro lado.

"¡por aqui Sari!",nos metimos dentro de un agujero estrecho y milagrosamente la bestia no nos siguió a nosotros.

"Da-"Ventinel me calló tapandome la boca con su mano y puso mi espalda contra su pecho y me agarró a el.

"shh...podria volver"me susurro el.

yo guardé silencio e intentaba respirar con normalidad.

Despues de un rato escondidos me di cuenta de que tenia su brazo rodeando mi cintura y mi estomago. Me sentia algo incomoda.

Se oyen pasos fuertes acercarse.

Ventinel quita la mano con la que me tapaba la boca y preparo su arma.

"Sari,Ventinel"una voz conocida dijo.

"Danan"yo sali del escondite y vi a Danan venir cargando a Cloud.

"¿estas bien?"preguntó Ventinel.

"esa cosa casi me coge,pero da igual,estamos cerca del objetivo,vamos"

Recobramos el ritmo.

Acabamos por llegar de nuevo a la plaza.

"por fin llegais,los otros tres grupos ya fueron derrotados"una voz firme dijo,apareciendo detras de unos escombros.

"Angeal Hewely"dijo Danan.

Aparecieron soldados de segunda y tercera clase con espcopetas y espadas .

"Danan,dame a Cloud"Ventinel fue detras de Danan y se cargo a Cloud a la espalda."yo le protegere"

Danan y yo juntamos espalda con espalda.

"Sari,a la de tres corre y coge el phoenix down,lo lleva Angeal colgado de la muñeca, yo me encargo del resto"

"¿que?"

"¡TRES!"

Yo reaccione y fui corriendo hacia Angeal mientras Danan me abria paso.

Angeal tenia una espada buster a la espalda,sin embargo el luchó con una espada de soldado normal.

El reaccionó y bloqueó mis pesadas,pero conseguí que el phoenix down se soltara de su muñeca y fuera parar al suelo.

Mientras yo luchaba con Angeal con gran desventaja a pesar de mis habilidad con las katanas,Danan y Ventinel tenian problemas para luchar contra los demas enemigos.

Buscaba por el suelo el objeto hasta que lo vi a 3 metros,empujé a Angeal con todas mis fuerzas,lo que hizó que se chocara contra una pared y fuera aturdido brevemente.

Yo fui corriendo con todas lsas fuerzas que me quedaban,oí sus pasos venir hacia mi,la sombra de una gran espada detras mi.

Yo salté hacia el objeto y lo cogí en mi mano.

Al mismo tiempo me doi la vuelta en el suelo y bloqueo justo a tiempo la espada buster de Angeal con mis dos katanas.

"lo has conseguido"dijo el dando una pequeña sonrisa. Guardó su espada y me ayudo a levantarme,los ologramas de los soldados se desvanecieron.

"¡Sari, lo has hecho!" dijo Danan mirandome feliz.

Rato despues,usamos el objeto en Cloud,quien se puso bien y se disculpó por ser una carga.

La simulacion terminó y cuando salimos pude ver a Sephiroth salir solo,a Genesis salir con el grupo de los hermanos Gefahr y nosotros con Angeal. El resto que perdió ya habia salido,aunque algunos estaban afuera esperando y que a pesar de haber perdido tambien pasaron.

Al salir nos recibió el presidente Rufus acompañado de Los Turcos y un cientifico. Tambien estaba Lazard.

"Habeis estado esplendidos,os felicito"esas fueron las palabras de Rufus.

"seguidme para ue se curen las heridas"dijo el cientifico.

Mire su nombre en la placa, y decia "Dr. Hojo"

Nosotros y el resto de soldados que quedamos le seguimos. Tambien vinieron Angeal,Genesis y Sephiroth.

Entramos a una especie de laboratorio,pero a lo exagerado y grande y con tecnologia avanzada,nso condujieron a traves de la sala hasta uan segunda sala donde se atendian las heridas de los soldados.

Dentro,unos cuantos medicos y enfermeros nos antedieron a cada uno.

Veo a Tseng hablar con Ventinel en el extremo de la sala mientras le curan.

"¡ghaa,eso duele!"dije yo quejandome cuando me vendaban el brazo.

"ah,lo siento querida" una voz divertida dijo.

"uhm,Genesis...¿porque me vendas el brazo?" dije yo sentada en la camilla con los pies colgando hacia abajo.

"me aburro mucho,el doctor Hojo me prohibe leer o recitar LOVELESS aqui,dice que le pongo histerico"

"ah..."

Observo a Danan a tres camillas mas de mi,estaba siento antedido por un enfermero.

"te preocupas por tu amigo"dijo Genesis al ver hacia donde miraba.

"si,algo asi..."murmure yo sin darle importancia.

"¿te gusta el?"me preguntó con curiosidad.

"no,no,solo somos buenos amigos."

"ah..."una sonrisa extraña esbozo en su cara."bueno,ya esta"dijo el soltando mi brazo vendado.

"gracias" dije yo sonriendole.

"No es nada" y le vi irse a la camilla de Angeal,donde Zack estaba hablando con el.

"estuviste fantastica" una voz suave me dijo."no vi a nadie que aguantara tan bien un combate con Angeal,incluso en desventaja"

Yo me sonroje un poco al oir ese cumplido.

Levanto la vista hacia mi izquierda y casi me caigo de la camilla.

"te asustas con facilidad"dijo Sephiroth casi burlandose.

"un poco"dije yo admitiendolo.

" hubiera estado mejor que a tu grupo le ubiera tocado enfrentarse a mi,asi se retomaria aquel combate."

"no gracias,no quiero perder un brazo" hize un gesto gracioso haciendome la muerta.

Creo haber visto una sonrisa en su rsotro.

"entonces en otra ocasion" dijo el,dandose la vuelta y marchandose.

"¡Sariiiiiiiiiiii!"

Elena corrio hacia mi camilla y me abrazó.

"Elena-"

"¡vamos a compartir habitacion,yay!" dijo ella feliz."no me gusta estar sola y tener una cama de sobra en mi habitacion"

"¿los turcos tienen habitaciones tambien aqui?"pregunté yo sorprendida.

"claro,aunque Tseng tiene su propio apartamento en la ciudad." Se quedo como en las nubes durante unos segundos."¡pero vas a estar bien conmigo!"

"pero tu eres de los Turcos Elena,y yo de SOLDADO"

"decidieron que seria mejor eso que compartir habitacion con 15 hombres." Me informó Elena.

"ahh...entonces esta bien supongo..."

"mañana creo que empiezas tu primera misión"

"¿ya?"

"si,uhm...hay una cueva cerca de la costa mas cercana a Fort Condor donde ha habido terremotos que han hecho que la estructura de la fortaleza se deteriore mucho."

"uau..."

"tranquila,te ira bien,ya lo veras"

"eso espero Elena"

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Revisen y comenten!


	4. Guardando un secreto juntos

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de final fantasy.

* * *

><p>-guardando un secreto juntos -<p>

"_¡te odio!"_

"_vamos Sari, ambos sabemos que te he ahorrado el sufrimiento de que tus padres se murieran como los mios, yo maté a mis padres y les curé de su enfermedad"_

"_¡no tenias ningún derecho a matarlos!" yo lloraba. Estaba de rodillas._

"_tus padres y los míos ahora están en un lugar mejor, olvida todo lo demás y quédate conmigo"el me abrazó por la espalda. Sus uñas se clavaron en mis caderas. "quédate conmigo, mi oscuridad cuidara de ti"_

"_no,no…"por mas que intentaba soltarme de el, solo conseguía que sus poderosas garras se hundieran mas en mi piel, haciendo brotar mi sangre._

"_Sari,amor,no tengas miedo" _

_No,no-…por-..porfavor.."_

"_tu perteneces a mi oscuridad" sus colmillos rozaban la piel de mi cuello._

"_¡!"Sus afilados colmillos se hundieron en mi cuello lentamente._

_Grité de dolor._

"¡NOOOOOOO!"mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"¡Sari, tranquila, tranquila, estoy aquí!" Elena me abrazaba para tranquilizarme. "cuando me desperté vi que estabas dormida y llorabas, ¿Qué pasó?"

"…ah-…"

"tranquila,relajate,solo fue una pesadilla."

"el queria que me uniera a su oscuridad…"estaba tan asustada que me aferre muy fuerte a Elena.

"shhh…no pasa nada Sari,pero intenta calmarte"

"era tan real…"

"date una buena ducha para relajarte mientras yo preparo el desayuno,¿vale?" ella se marchó a la pequeña cocina que habia en el pequeño apartamento,pero seguimos estando en el edifcio Shinra,pero la estancia es bastante bonita. Sin embargo, me levanto algo cansada.

Entro al baño,me quito la ropa y pongo el agua fria.

"Brr…que fria" esto me despertará

Ese sueño era tan real.

"_Mis padres..¿los asesinó esa persona con la que soñé?,¡pero es una tonteria!. Parece que me conocia bien, y que…parecía estar obsesionado conmigo pero ¿Qué buscaba de mi,porque me hacia daño?..¿porque no puedo recordar-?"_

"¡Sari,te quedaras como una pasa arrugada si sigues ahí dentro!" dijo Elena en la cocina.

"¡Voy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Minutos mas tarde…<strong>

"¿a ti te gusta Tseng,verdad?"dije yo con picardia.

"!"ella casi se ahoga con el zumo de naranja."eh,je,jeje….¿se me nota tanto?"

"he viso el peluche…"

"haa..mini-Tseng"dijo Elena sonrojandose.

"¿eh?"

"Reno me lo regalo para burlarse de mi, pero lo suelo guardar bien y lo saco cuando me siento sola y eso"

"¿y porque no le dices a Tseng lo que sientes?"

"uhmn….no he encontrado el momento. ¿y tu que,no hay nadie en esa cabecita tuya?"

"no,realmente no….eso creo"

"awww,yo creo que si,ayer vi como hablabas con el general Sephiroth"

"si,pero hablamos normal…"

"de eso nada,Sephiroth no suele ir a buscar a hablar con alguien, mas bien la gente va a hablar con el."

"quiere retomar un combate que dejamos a medias, según el. Es solo eso" dije yo.

"a ver Sari,te voy a hacer tres preguntas sobre Sephiroth,la primera:¿te ha dado buenos consejos?"

"si…."

"¿suele asustarte a propósito cuando te ve?"

"hmn….puede que si…"dude yo.

"¿el te observa y tu no te das ni cuenta?"

"…ahh-"

"¡eso significa que le gustas!" me dijo ella antes de responderle.

"¡No!_" _dije yo enojada y poniendome _muy_ sonrojada.

"vamos Sari,es imposible que no pienses que el es-"

"¿Elena?" Una voz detrás de la puerta de la entrada llamó.

"¡Voy!"ella abre la puerta rápidamente. "Hola Tseng"

"Elena,¿has visto a Reno esta mañana por aqui?"

"no…¿Por qué,se ha escondido otra vez?"preguntó Elena.

"Si,algo asi…"Tseng entra y va a la cocina y me ve."Pareces cansada"

"no dormi bien"

"el primer dia nunca se duerme bien." mira hacia la puerta abierta de la habitación de las camas y ve a lo lejos sobre la cama de Elena el peluche mini-Tseng."¿Qué es eso?" Tseng va hacia el peluche y lo coge antes de que Elena pueda impedírselo."¿de quien es?"

"m-mio"dijo Elena."me lo regalo Reno como una broma"

"¿Por qué lo conservas entonces?"

"ehhh…."Elena se sonroja.

"yo les dejo que hablen solos,tengo que entrenar para la misión de esta tarde" me marcho y veo a Elena mirándome horrorizada porque la iba a dejar sola con Tseng.

Camino hasta la planta donde están las salas virtuales y elijo la sala 13. Antes de que saque el PHS y elija el modo de combate se hace solo y se pone un paisaje rocoso y aparece un Sephiroth virtual delante de mi._"¿Qué demonios pasa aqui?,ni siquiera he sacado PHS para elegir esto y-" _la voz mecánica del ordenador central interrumpió mis pensamientos.

"**AVISO,AVISO, FALLO EN EL SISTEMA" **

La copia del general me mira como si fuera una presa a la que matar.

"**PAISAJE ROCOSO DE NIVEL 25 ACTIVADO, ENEMIGO: GENERAL SEPHIROTH, SOLDADO DE PRIMERA CLASE, NIVEL DEL ENEMIGO AL NIVEL MAXIMO, MODO COMBATE MORTAL…ACTIVADO"** La voz mecánica dijo finalmente.

"_Me voy a morir….esta simulación no la he hecho yo, ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?"_

La copia de Sephiroth me ataca por la espalda y me lanza lejos contra las rocas."!" voy corriendo todo lo que puedo.

" _No puedo correr toda la vida, este Sephiroth virtual no parece cansarse"_

"Pyro" la voz mecánica del Sephiroth dijo. El fuego se hizo por todos lados. Las llamas ardían con intensidad, y yo soy débil al calor extremo.

"_Si me pasa lo mismo que la primera vez que me enfrenté al Sephiroth de verdad me voy a morir…"_ Antes de poder defenderme el me coge del cuello, asfixiándome y alzándome, dejando mis pies separados del suelo. Yo aguanté todo lo que pude, pero acabé por cerrar los ojos y dejar de sentir lo que habia a mi alrededor….…

**Flashback**

_Dejé de sentir mi cuerpo._

_El separó su cabeza de mi cuello._

"_tu sangre es tan hermosa como dulce su sabor, Sari"_

**Fin flashback**

Abri los ojos tiempo después, todo era muy borroso. _"¿estoy en la simulación todavia?, ¿estoy muerta?"_El borrón se hizo más visible.

"¿puedes levantarte?"una voz amable me dijo.

"si,creo que si…" me encontraba sobre una camilla,según parece.

"me alegra que estes mejor, pensé que no llegaba a tiempo cuando escuché los estruendos de la sala 13."

"¿Qué…?"mi vista se mejoró unos minutos después."!...Danan "me incorporé un poco en la cama,sorprendida.

"el mismo"

"pero-…y-yo.." dije yo con voz debil. Me giré y me senté en la camilla mirando a Danan, quien estaba de pie.

" te has quedado veinte minutos inconsciente, conseguí abrir la puerta y cancelar la simulación cuando escuche lso estruendos"

Empiezo a recordar lo que me sucedió. Las manos del Sephiroth virtual estrangulándome.

Bajo la cabeza y empiezo a temblar de miedo.

"_no llores,no llores,no llores,no llores…."_me decia yo mentalmente a mi misma.

"ey…"Danan me acaricia el hombro.

Yo no aguanto mas y le abrazo tan fuerte como me es posible en este momento y lloré.

"Pensé que me iba a morir-…. Tenia miedo…" dije me acariciaba la cabeza.

"fue un accidente, los accidentes ocurren. Ademas,Sephiroth no seria capaz de comportarse de esa manera….a no ser que le enojes hasta un punto muy critico, cosa casi imposible,asi que no tienes de que tener miedo"

"y-yo-…."

"shhh…desahógate Sari."

Después de un rato llorando abrazada a Danan, quien me calmaba con dulzura, me tranquilicé un poco.

"¿te sientes mejor?"me preguntó el.

Yo levanté la cabeza hacia el y asentí con la cabeza.

"entonces ahora te iras a preparar para tu primera misión oficial,¿de acuerdo?. Y no te preocupes por nada,yo voy a estar contigo"

"Gracias…te debo la vida"

"…cuídate" el se separo despacio de mi y se fue.

* * *

><p><strong>Mas tarde….<strong>

Habíamos llegado a la costa de Fort Condor en naves de combate, asi que tardamos menos de lo esperado en llegar.

Ahora estamos dentro de la supuesta cueva donde se causan los temblores.

Sephiroth y Genesis están a la cabeza, liderando al resto de la pequeña legión que éramos, he visto a los hermanos Gefahr en el grupo.

El resto del grupo no los conocía, tampoco me importaba mucho saber de ellos, al principio antes de partir ellos se burlaron de mi por mi condición de mujer, pero sin avisar Genesis les reprendió y les dio un sermón por ello, algo que me parece un poco extraño la verdad. Llegamos a una zona de la cueva que se divide en tres túneles.

"Bien, unos conmigo y otros con Genesis, el tercer túnel lo investigaremos después" ordenó Sephirtoh.

"Vamos Sari,"Danan se adelantó para ir claramente con el grupo de Sephiroth, los hermanos Gefahr se fueron con el grupo de Genesis.

Me quedé la ultima en elegir con quien iba.

Queria ir con Danan, pero el se fue con el grupo de Sephiroth,y yo-…aun no estaba del todo bien con lo que me ha ocurrido en la sala virtual. Aunque no fuera el Sephiroth de verdad el que me quería matar…tengo miedo.

Voy con el grupo de Genesis, Danan me miró extrañado por mi decisión.

"en marcha." el grupo de Sephiroth se marcha por su lugar.

"Todos detrás de mi,y no se separen" ordenó Genesis caminado por el segundo tunel.

Yo iba a seguirle con el resto cuando oigo un gemido pequeño de dolor en el tercer tunel.

No debo desviarme del grupo, ese tunel aun no vamos a explorarlo,pero…. Quizas si solo le eche un vistazo, no pasaria nada ¿no?.

Me adentro en el tercer túnel yo sola, pero un rato después llego al final.

Solo una pared delante de mi,pero algo me cie que hay algo detrás de esa pared.

Golpeo la pared con mis armas,pero nada sirve.

"Ugh,maldita sea"

Palpo la pared,y de repente mis manos atraviesan la la pared,como si el muro fuera una ilusión o lago asi.

Con algo de miedo atravieso el muro falso y al otro lado pude ver una gran caverna.

Veo un dragón joven tendido en el suelo que parece estar herido, tenía las alas degastadas y heridas y respiraba con dificultad. Su tamaño es bastante grande, sus escamas eran brillantes, de color blanco,con el estomago y parte del lomo con escamas de color azul.

Sus ojos eran de un tono verde y azul al mismo tiempo. Parecia estar protegiendo su huevo que no pensaba que seria tan grande.

El dragon me miraba desde su lugar como si me rogara que fuera hasta el.

Yo fui hasta el con prudencia.

Llego un momento en el que la bestia empujo el huevo hacia mi.

"¿quieres que lo cuide por ti?"le pregunté.

El dragon pareció entenderme, porque me asintió con la cabeza.

"Tu corazon es el mas puro que podido escuchar desde hace mucho tiempo…" una voz resonó en las paredes, el dragon hablaba telepáticamente.

"pero,y-yo.."

"los dragones de mi especie somos especiales, nacemos con un don único que solo se puede utilizar en las frias noches. Nuestra energia fluye de manera distinta a la luz de las estrellas y la luna,pero sin embargo, nuestro don no lo solemos usar mucho." El dragon dijo por telepatía a mi.

"entiendo,¿Cuál es ese don?"

" tendras que averiguarlo por ti misma,cuida de mi hijo por mi, yo ya no puedo luchar para protegerle"

"ahora no puedo llevarmelo" dije señalando el huevo. "no puedo, pero te prometo que volveré para venir a buscarlo"

"cuando vuelvas de nuevo, yo ya no estaré aquí, pero mi hijo sabrá que tu serás su jinete"

"…y-yo…e-esta bien…pero, ¿que nombre le pondrás?"

" eso te lo dejo a tu cargo, tu le protegerás y le ayudaras, confio en que tu corazón le guié a lo largo de su existencia."

"…bien..entonces…volveré para llevarmelo, te lo prometo" yo me doy la vuelta y atravieso el muro por el que vine, acabando en el tunel nuevamente. Salí y fui al segundo túnel de la cueva. Alcancé a mi grupo un buen rato después, que habían llegado al final del túnel, y este tenia una caverna grande llena de cristales brillantes en sus paredes.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que me había ido, así que hice lo mismo que hacían los demás.

Me pregunto como le ira a Danan en el grupo de Sephiroth.

**/Punto de vista de Sephiroth\**

La caverna a la que hemos llegado mi grupo y yo tenia un gran pozo de agua, casi como un lago y parecía tener bastante profundidad.

Los soldados están explorando lo poco que había de la caverna. Uno de ellos estaba sentado en una gran roca junto a la orilla del agua, parecía estar preocupado por algo. Creo recordar que es un amigo de Sari Hayat,pero no recuerdo su nombre. Sus expresiones faciales cambiaban de tristeza a una sonrisa casi sádica y nerviosa.

Ordené que algunos se lanzaran al agua y buscaran algo fuera de lo normal.

Después de varias horas no encontramos nada. Miré el reloj digital de mi PHS y cuando mire la hora supe que pronto se haría de noche.

Le envié un mensaje a Genesis por el PHS avisándole.

"Todos en formación" dije yo, todos hicieron lo ordenado. "mañana seguiremos investigando, nos vamos a la base que esta cerca de Fort Condor y descansaremos, en marcha."

Todos fueron delante de mi y se fueron yendo en formación, el chico del cabello de color sangre fue el ultimo, se bajó de la roca y fue siguiendo al resto del grupo. Yo fui detrás de todos,y caminé al lado del chico, queria preguntar por su estado de animo,ya que me afectaba de forma algo molesta.

"Cadete" le dije yo a el.

El se sobresaltó al ver que le llamé a el,ya que yo le miré mientras caminamos.

"¿Señor?"

"Tu nombre"

"Mi nombre es Danan Tenebrae, señor"

"quiero preguntarte que es lo que te preocupa,te he visto." Dije yo refiriéndome a su comportamiento extraño.

"no es nada señor,se me pasara,usted no tiene de que preocuparse señor"

"no me preocupa en absoluto,respondeme a la pregunta" le ordené yo.

"¿usted conoce a Sari Hayat?"

"es posible" claro que la conozco,entabló un combate decente contra mi sin problemas.

"a ella le pasó algo hoy en las salas de entrenamiento,¿sabe lo de que la sala trece se estropeó?"

"Si,algo oí"

"verá…"

El me contó todo lo ocurrido, y cuando terminó,no pude imaginar el miedo que ella tuvo que pasar.

"…."

"pero lo que me preocupó realmente es que ella no viniera a este grupo" dijo Danan.

"hmn…"

"ella nunca le tubo miedo a usted, pero ahora, ella esta….en todo lo contrario"

"el miedo es algo normal, se le pasará en algun tiempo" dije una mentira muy grande,yo se lo peligroso que puedo ser cuando me enfado, y si mi copia virtual intentó matarla sin contemplaciones, ella me tendrá demasiado miedo para acercarse a mi. No se porque esto me preocupa,tal vez le venga bien que ella me respete como es debido,pero no a costa de una experiencia como esa.

Al poco rato salimos de la cueva para acabar en la arena de la playa, nos dirigimos en dirección a la base cercana a Fort Condor

En la entrada vi a Sari Hayat esperando, entonces Danan fue hasta ella y hablaron, y entraron juntos dentro de la base.

Antes de que ella se fuera dentro,miró hacia atrás y me vio,entonces sus ojos reflejaban miedo puro y entró deprisa.

Tengo que hablar con ella en algún momento.

* * *

><p><strong>punto de vista de Sari\**

**Horas mas tarde….de madrugada.**

Estábamos los dos solos en camas distintas

"Danan, ¿estas despierto?"

"Nnnn…" Dana se gira y me mira desde su cama."¿no puedes dormir?"

"no, pero queria darte las gracias por salvarme antes"

"no fue nada, no te preocupes,duerme" me dijo el con voz cansada.

Intenté dormirme,pero no lo conseguí, estaba preocupada por el huevo de dragón que debía proteger, asi que me vestí con mi uniforme y salí de la base teniendo cuidado de que nadie me viera.

Nadie me habia seguido,asi que caminé para llegar hasta la cueva,que estaba a media hora de aquí.

"Cadete,¿donde vas a estas horas?"

Me giré y pude ver a 5 metros de mi en la entrada al que menos quería ver ahora.

"Señor-….yo solo-…"

"¿A dónde querías ir a estas horas?" me preguntó Sephiroth.

"no podía dormir…"

"Vuelve dentro" ordenó el con voz fría y autoritaria."Podría atacarte algún monstruo"

No podía moverme de mi lugar,tenia demasiado miedo.

"Cadete, ¿no me escuchaste?" se acercó a mi y entonces sus ojos enojados se encontraron con los mios.

Me paralicé del miedo.

"….S-si señor" espeté nerviosa.

"Tu amigo me contó el accidente" dijo el de pronto.

"Solo necesito tiempo para que se me pase el…miedo"

"te comprendo…pero ahora deberias volver dentro"

"Sephiroth, el tercer túnel…"

"¿Qué pasa con el túnel?"

"yo ayer fui a explorarlo a escondidas"

"la curiosidad mató al gato, ¿encontraste algo?"

" estaba sin salida, golpeé con todas mis fuerzas pero nada" mentí yo. No podia dejar que nadie descubriera ese huevo de dragón,pero me sabe mal mentirle a Sephiroth.

"Me estas mintiendo."

"_uh-oh….me pilló"_

"uhmn…."

"¿Qué hay alli?" me dijo entrecerrando los ojos esperando una respuesta.

" un huevo de dragon"

"¿que?"

"a ver…"

Se lo expliqué todo con detalles, el permanecía atento, y cuando terminé de contarle….

"Hay que informar a Shinra" el cogió el PHS para llamar a Shinra, a pesar de las horas que eran.

"No,espera,eso no" yo el cogí del brazo inconscientemente.

"Suéltame ahora mismo"

"prometí que lo protegería" le dije yo

"es solo un dragón mas, ¿Qué mas da?" lo dijo como si no fuera nada de que preocuparse.

Eso me hirvió la sangre, ¿como puede decir eso?.

**PAF**

Le di una bofetada en la mejilla derecha.

"¿¡como que solo un dragón mas!,¡ese dragon es especial, igual de especial que tu, si lo descubren y se lo llevan a Shinra lo abras sentenciado a la misma tortura que ni siquiera un ser vivo se merece,¿de verdad es eso lo que quieres?, pues bien, porque yo no voy a dejar que nadie le haga daño, porque es mi responsabilidad"

Yo salí corriendo en camino hacia la cueva, dejando a Sephiroth atrás, sin esperar a que me respondiera.

* * *

><p><strong>Media hora mas tarde…<strong>

"no puede ser…"maldecí yo.

Al entrar en el tercer tunel la pared ya no estaba, ya se podía entrar perfectamente, el cuerpo del dragón muerto no estaba, y las cáscaras del huevo estaban por todas partes.

"¡GRAAAAAAWWWW!"

Un rugido sonó en uno de los túneles de al lado.

"No…" corrí y fui hacia el segundo tunel, alli habia un boquete que hacia que el primer tunel y el segundo estuvieran conectados.

Delante de mi había un dragón pequeño, un poco mas de mi altura, tenia todo el cuerpo cubierto de color azul cielo, excepto por las membranas de sus alas y su esqueleto que forman las alas y el estomago, que eran de color blanco,tenia dos pequeños cuernos detrás de la cabeza y sus ojos eran de color verde brillante,casi tan brillante como el mako.

Pero del hueco de la pared salio un Midgar Zolom que estaba dispuesto a acabar con el dragon.

"_¡no lo voy a permitir!"_

Mis ojos brillaron,mi pelo se erizó hacia atrás como un alma enfurecida.

Al sacar mis katanas blancas, estan se volvieron totalmente negras,y con ello un aura oscura me rodeó.

"¡GHAAAAAA!" yo me lance hacia el Midgar Zolom.

Después de eso todo se volvió borroso,apenas podía ser consciente de lo que hacia.

Sentí que el cuerpo del Midgar Zolom caía muerto después de unos instantes de cortarle con mis katanas.

Mi cuerpo se calmo, entonces me sentí mareada.

Caminé hasta el dragon, que estaba tumbado contra el suelo, parecía cansado y débil. Yo me senté en el suelo a su lado y me abracé a su cuello.

Mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar solos,y lo ultimo que pude ver es una mancha plateada y negra entrar corriendo al lugar.

* * *

><p>Me desperté en una especie de camilla.<p>

"¿Dónde…estoy?"

"Ey,la bella durmiente despertó,por fin" una voz dijo.

"Augh…"

"Llevas tres dias inconsciente"

"¿¡QUE¡?" me levanto de la cama de un salto.

"e-ey,tranquila"

"¿Ventinel?"

"Uau,te acuerdas de mi aun,je,je…"

"¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?"

"me uní a los turcos"dijo Ventinel.

"oh….¿donde estoy?"

"en Midgar"

"No…oye,¿sabes donde esta Sephiroth?"

"¿para que quieres verlo?"

"tengo que preguntarle sobre algo de la misión a la que fui"

"ya pensaba que dirias eso" coge una carpeta y me la da."aquí tienes todos los datos de la misión, tranquila."

Yo lo leo todo con apuro.

"_Uff,no hay nada sobre el dragon,gracias a dios."_

"Danan ha estado preguntando mucho por ti" me dijo Ventinel.

"Oh…¿Dónde esta?"

"esta de patrulla por Midgar con Cloud y Zack"

"Ah,esta bien" camino hacia la salida.

"¿A dónde vas?"me preguntó el.

"a mi habitación, necesito dormir en una cama cómoda"

Paseé por los pasillos con algo de miedo. Aun recuerdo esa bofetada que le di a Sephiroth.

"_dios santo,me matará,y al dragon seguramente lo habrá matado ya"_

Miro la hora en un reloj del pasillo.

"las 16:26 PM…"

Seguí mi camino y cuando fui a abrir la puerta que daba a la habitación de Elena y mia alguien me pone la mano en el hombro.

"Sigueme" una voz fría dijo.

Sabia de quien era esa voz,no me hacia falta mirar.

"Si señor"

Seguí a Sephiroth sin rechistar.

Al poco rato me doy cuenta de que hemos salido del edificio Shinra.

"Señor, ¿A dónde vamos?"

"Pronto lo veras, cadete"

Desde ese momento me quedé en silencio.

Caminamos por calles estrechas donde no había ningún transeúnte.

Nos metimos en un edificio en ruinas y bajamos escaleras.

Llegamos al sótano del edificio, Sephiroth abrió un pasaje secreto gigantesco detrás de un montón de escombros malolientes y al entrar…

"Grr" El dragon estaba vivo, metido dentro de lo que parecía ser un campo de fuerza, había computadoras en una esquina que seguramente controlaban eso.

El me dijo que no me moviera.

Entonces el se acerco a los monitores y pulso una tecla.

El campo de fuerza se desvaneció.

El dragon y yo nos miramos, y nos acercamos el uno al otro. Cuando estábamos cara con cara, el hizo un ruido parecido a….¿un ronroneo quizas?. No lo se, el me lamio la cara el despues de eso.

"yo también te echaba de menos" no nos conocíamos mucho, pero el y yo sabíamos de alguna manera que éramos compañeros. Miré a Sephiroth, que nos estaba observando."Gracias Sephiroth"

"Tu bofetada me hizo rectificar, pero espero que no me abofetees ni una sola vez mas y-"

"Lo entendí, lo entendí" le corté yo.

"no he terminado" me dijo el poniendo los ojos. "nadie debe saber nada de esto, ¿lo entendiste?"

"¿ni siquiera Danan o Cloud o Zack?"

"ni siquiera ellos" dijo el tajante.

"esta bien…"yo volví mis ojos hacia la mirada del dragón. "le hace falta un nombre"

"Ponle el que quieras" dijo el sin importancia.

"bien, entonces le pondré…Kamure"

"Raro nombre" dijo el.

"Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos Kamure" dije yo acariciándole la cabeza a mi nuevo dragon.

A partir e ahora todo podría cambiar mucho…¿o tal vez no tanto?.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.<p>

Me gustaría que me dieran su opinión sobre los extraños flashbacks del pasado de Sari que ella ha tenido en todos estos capítulos que llevan leyendo, y que hagan sus deducciones.

Por supuesto, tambien quiero saber que les pareció todo el capitulo n.n.

¿Por qué Sari no recuerda nada sobre su vida en Iciclos?, ¿y que es lo que trama quien quiera que este detrás de todo esto?.

Las respuestas las podrán saber si siguen leyendo este fic.

Revisen y comenten!


	5. El mal humor y la fiesta Parte I

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de final fantasy VII.

Disfruten de la lectura ^^

* * *

><p>-El mal humor y la fiesta. Parte I-<p>

Ha pasado mas o menos 2 semanas desde que Sephiroth y yo tenemos a Kamure guardado en secreto.

Siempre le traíamos comida de sobra si teníamos que ir a una misión larga de varios días.

Sephiroth siempre me insistía en que no le mimara, ya que siempre que iba a ver a Kamure jugaba con el, Sephiroth en cambio se dedicaba a entrenarlo.

Su frase para mi casi siempre era: "Tu deberías ser la que le entrenara, no yo, por algo tu vas a ser su jinete."

A Kamure le gustaba hacerle bromas a el. Un día le hizo tropezarse poniendo la cola delante de sus pies mientras caminaba y se cayó al suelo. Sephiroth se enfadó mucho, y me echaba la culpa de que yo le malcriaba.

Habia llegado al lugar secreto después de haber hecho mi patrulla con Danan, y Sephiroth ya había llegado antes que yo y estaba mirando los monitores, pero el se percató de que había llegado.

Parecía no estar de buen humor y me ignoró.

"Kamure, ¿como estas hoy?" Kamure estaba acostado en el suelo,el levantó la cabeza al verme y me lamio la cara."Ahw,no hagas eso" le acaricie la frente.

Escuché un gruñido por parte de Sephiroth.

"_¿pero que le pasa hoy?"_decidí preguntarle que le ocurría. "Sephiroth, ¿te pasa algo?"

"Estoy bien" espetó el muy serio."Pero deberías dejar de mimar a Kamure,es un dragon,no un gato o un perro"

"…" Yo resople en respuesta."No puedo entrenarle si no lo sacamos al aire libre para que pueda volar"

"Eso no es buena idea todavía, de todas formas es algo joven para batir las alas." Levantó la cabeza mirando de reojo a Kamure.

"Por cierto,¿no te has fijado en sus ojos?" le señale yo.

"¿Qué,tiene algo en el ojo?" levanto una ceja interrogante.(¬¬U….)

"No…bueno,da igual…" volví mi atención a Kamure y le miré a los ojos mientras le acariciaba la cabeza._"Tienes sus ojos Kamure,son tan parecidos a los suyos, la forma, el color…todo."_

"_¿Le aprecias verdad?"_ una voz dijo en mi cabeza.

"¿Kamure?" llamé yo en voz baja sin que Sephiroth lo notara.

"_Sari, soy algo pequeño para volar,pero no para hablar por telepatía contigo"_ dijo Kamure por telepatía."¿_Aprecias a Sephiroth verdad?" _

"…"

"_dices que tengo sus ojos..."_

"_Si,tus ojos son parecidos a los suyos…."_ Mi rostro reflejaba tristeza.

"_Sari,no estés triste"_ el cerro los ojos y apoyó su cabeza ligeramente en mi hombro.

* * *

><p><strong>Unas horas mas tarde…<strong>

"Sari, por fin llegaste" Elena me jaló dentro de la habitación y me hizo sentarme en la cama."¿ya sabes con quien vas a ir a la fiesta?"

"¿Qué fiesta?"

"¿no lo sabes?, acaban de inaugurar un centro comercial y van a celebrar una fiesta mañana por la noche, La compañía Shinra esta invitada. "

"pero eso debe de ser para la gente importante de la compañía…yo solo soy una soldado de tercera clase"

"que va,es para todo el que quiera ir"

"no voy a ir de todas formas…"

"¿porque no?"

"no me gusta ese tipo de cosas"

"awgh,eres una aburrida. Vamos,tienes que ir…"

"me lo pensare…"

"¡Yay!" me da un abrazo de oso."¡genial!, ¿y con quien iras?"

"no lo se…¿y tu con quien iras?"

"Pues…con Reno"

"espera,¿Cómo te fue el otro dia con lo del muñeco con Tseng?"

"cuando te fuiste discutimos un rato,pero de pronto Tseng se comportó muy amable conmigo y se fue sin mas…."

"¿entonces ya esta solucionado?"

"mas o menos…ya no es tan rígido conmigo, pero tampoco ha cambiado mucho"

"¿y porque vas con Reno entonces?"

"Tseng va a estar vigilando a Rufus en toda la fiesta,asi que estará ocupado, de todas formas quiero poner a prueba a Tseng" se rie _casi_ malévola.

"¬¬U, no quiero saber lo que significa eso….mejor me lo cuentas mañana, voy a dormir"

Y asi lo hice.

* * *

><p><strong>Al dia siguiente…. 11:34 am<strong>

"bueno, iré a ver a Danan y a Cloud a ver que están haciendo"

**Minutos mas tarde….**

Estaba caminando hacia las habitaciones de los soldados de tercera clase, sabia el numero de cuarto de Danan y Cloud, así que no tarde mucho en llegar.

Aunque por desgracia…

**PLOUM…**

Estaba tan concentrada en llegar a mi destino que choque con alguien.

"lo siento mucho señor-"

"No es nada, pero no soy tan viejo" dijo sonriente alguien conocido.

"Señor Collins, cuanto tiempo sin verle.."

"Lo mismo digo,según he oído te va bien en SOLDADO por el momento"(apariencia y forma de vestir de Faler Collins explicada en el capitulo 2)

"Si…me alegra mucho verle,pero,¿Qué hace usted por aquí?"

"Bueno, la temporada de clases se terminó y estoy volviendo a participar en misiones, como los otros, excepto Will Vallery que volvió a los laboratorios del doctor Hojo para seguir trabajando"

"uhmn..¿y que arma usaba usted?"

"¿no lo sabias?, uso una pistola con ballesta "

"¿que?, pero usted tiene….." quería referirme a que solo tiene el ojo derecho bueno.

"se a lo que te refieres, pero soy bastante bueno, sino no estaría en primera clase de SOLDADO."

"uhmn…esta bien…"

"ya lo veras en su momento, cuídate y sigue practicando" y se marchó siguiendo su camino.

Proseguí a buscar a Danan y Cloud y me empecé a dar cuenta de que todos me miraban raro…y me acordé de que se me olvidó traer el casco conmigo.

Cada vez que pasaba por el lado de un grupo de chicos empezaban a murmurar cosas que quien sabe que estaban diciendo, otros a silbarme y mirarme como si nunca hubieran visto una mujer en su vida.

Y al fin visualicé a Danan,que estaba caminando justamente a donde yo estaba.

"Sari, ¿Qué haces aquí?, sabes que no es buena idea que andes por aquí sola." Me dijo Danan en voz baja a mí.

"Quería ir a veros a ti y a Cloud a ver que hacían…"

"Cloud esta entrenado con Zack y otros soldados, yo acabo de venir de allí,me disponía a descansar un rato…"

"ah, entonces nada, mejor no te molesto mas…"

"espérate un momento Sari, quiero hablar contigo " el encogió del brazo y me llevó a una de las salas comunes del edificio. "tu y yo estaremos guardando la entrada del edificio que van a inaugurar."

"¿desde cuando?"

"nadie quería tener ese puesto, pero nos han puesto el primer turno, suplique que nos pusieran juntos"

"uhmn…vale….¿cuando hay que estar ahi?"

"a las 18:00, y estaremos alli hasta que los hermanos Gefahr nos sustituyan a las 20:30 PM "

"uff…¿allí de pie, como estatuas?" le dije yo.

"pero, cuando terminemos nuestro turno podemos ir adentro del edificio,je,je…"

"¿pero…eso se puede hacer?"

"No,pero se so suplique al presidente Rufus…"

"¿QUE?"dije yo sorpendida."pero-"

"pensé que tendría que besarle los pies, pero la verdad dijo que estaba encantado y que queria que tu estuvieras allí para que dijeras algunas cosas sobre lo de pertenecer a la compañía Shinra y todo eso"

"Dios santo de Gaia, Danan, a veces no se que pensar de ti cuando consigues lo imposible"

"¿Qué soy genial, maravilloso, listo?" me decía el bromeando.

"no, que estas loco de remate" me burle yo de el.

"oh, vaya, lo sentimos, tengo una mente privilegiada" cuando Danan dijo eso ambos nos partimos de la risa durante lo que fueron unos treinta segundos de felicidad.

"Ajem" alguien tosió.

"Ahm-..lo siento señor…ahh- nos vemos después Sari" Danan se marchó algo avergonzado.

"Aguafiestas, ¬¬"

"parecíais niños…" comentó Sephiroth cruzado de brazos.

"vale,¿Qué demonios te pasa hoy?"

"a mi no me pasa nada…"

"no te creo…"

"y a mi que me importa que me creas o no?,dejame en paz…"

"…" "_¿Qué le pasa?,no le he hecho nada malo…estoy harta de que me hable asi"_

"¿sabes que?, me importa un pimiento. ¡No se porque estas de mal humor, quizas te pusieron mas dosis de Mako de lo habitual o te distes un golpe en la cabeza, pero si me vas a hablar de esa forma durante todo el santo dia comportándote como un niño pequeño mejor será que no la tomes conmigo y que te vayas a dar golpes a una pared!" me fui enojada y ni siquiera me paré cuando pase a su lado para ver si estaba enojado, pero me daba igual,tengo cosas mejores en las que pensar.

* * *

><p><strong>18:30 PM<strong>

**Inauguración del nuevo centro comercial de Midgar.**

Después de que Rufus hiciera la ceremonia de inauguración en la entrada, Danan y yo nos pusimos en nuestros puestos.

Llevábamos nuestros uniformes de soldado de tercera clase, con nuestros respectivos cascos puestos.

Danan tenia su pelo rojo como la sangre saliéndole por debajo del casco, al parecer no se lo habia metido dentro del casco por ninguna razón aparente.

Veo a Genesis venir a la entrada, seguidos de Angeal y Zack y….el tonto de pelo plateado, hmp…(Sephiroth, para el que no sepa XD)

Yo me mantengo en mi posición, estoy de turno y no debo distraerme.

Pero santo Gaia, que parece que Genesis tiene un radar para saber quien soy aunque lleve el uniforme, aunque claro, creo que soy la unica mujer soldado de todo Shinra que lleva uniforme…

Pero el caso es, que Gnenesis fue directamente hacia mi.

"¿haciendo de portera de la puerta eh, Sari?" me dijo el.

"Si" simplemente dije.

"yo no aguantaría estar de pie sin hacer nada durante tanto rato…" dijo Zack.

"Cierto Zack,pero tu eres un caso unico" burló Genesis.

"¡Ey!" replicó Zack.

"cálmense y entremos" dijo Angeal arrastrando a Zack hacia el interior.

"Genesis, vamos" dijo Sephiroth con tono molesto.

"Ya,ya,bueno,que tengas una buena noche Sari" Genesis se despidió y se fue siguiendo a Angeal y Zack.

"quiero hablar contigo mas tarde" me susurro Sephiroth a mi lado con un tono muy frio antes de entrar dentro del edificio.

"¿Qué te dijo Sari?" Me preguntó Danan.

"Nada importante"

* * *

><p><strong>20:28 PM<strong>

"Jack, Rick, gracias al cielo que llegaron" dije yo al ver que los hermanos Gefahr llegaban.

"Ya,como sea, ya pueden mover sus traseros de ahí y entrar" dijo Jack,el que tenia la marca de nacimiento en el cuello.

Jack era egoísta, con un ego mas grande que una casa, y algo manipulador, en cambio su hermano gemelo Rick era silencioso, educado, y normalmente era el único que podía calmar a Jack cuando se enfadaba mucho.(apariencia física de los hermanos Gefarh en el capitulo uno)

El aspecto de Rick no había cambiado mucho, aunque se había dejado crecer un poco el pelo, para diferenciarse de su hermano Jack.

"Vale Jack, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza" Danan se apartó de su lugar y lo ocupó Rick.

"Preciosa, mueve de ahí, tu turno ya acabó, ¿sabes?" dijo Jack en tono burlón y engreído.

"No hace falta decírmelo de esa manera" me aparté y el ocupó mi lugar.

"hasta luego tortolitos" dijo Jack mientras Danan y yo entrabamos al edificio.

"Será imbécil el tio…" susurró Danan con fastidio.

"Woah…." Dije yo nada mas entrar.

El nuevo centro comercial era gigantesco, tenía como tres o cuatro plantas, los tonos bancos y dorados adornaban las paredes. Había dos pares de escaleras mecánicas a los extremos en la planta baja, y en medio había una especie de escenario.

En el centro de la planta habia una fuente gigantesca y la música de fondo era relajante.

"tierra llamando a Sari, ¿estas en las nubes?" Danan me dijo llamándome.

"¿no te parece genial como ha quedado este lugar?" le dije yo.

"Si,la verdad es que ha quedado-"

"¡Sariiii!" Elena vino corriendo hacia mi seguido de Reno,quien venia con las manos en los bolsillos y caminando normalmente."Al fin viniste"

"Si,termine mi turno en la entrada…"

"Se me olvido decirte…tienes que venir conmigo,tienes que cambiarte de ropa"

"¿Qué, porqué?"

"Pues para que los periodista te hagan las preguntas, ¿no pretenderás ir vestida con el uniforme no?" Dijo Reno como si fuera algo obvio.

"pero-"

"¡vamos, ven!" Elena me arrastró a través de toda la planta y me metió en el baño de chicas." ponte esto, te quedara bien" dijo dándome una bolsa.

"pero no sabes cual es mi talla…"

"claro que si, mire en el armario"

"oh..bueno-"

"Venga,póntelo,Reno vigila que nadie molesta" Elena dijo.

Cuando saqué el vestido de la bolsa,dije:"Oh dios santo, es-"

* * *

><p>Siento mucho acortar el capitulo aqui :P, espero que les haya dejado intrigados y con ganas de seguir leyendo.<p>

¡dejen reviews, pleaaaase! *o*.


	6. El mal humor y la fiesta Parte II

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de final fantasy VII.

Mis disculpas pro haber tardado un mes(creo) en subir el capitulo, espero que esto compense la espera.

Recordad: Leed con calma y sin prisas,XP.

Advertencia: Flashbacks de Sari, pero como siempre si no quieres leer una parte del capitulo que te incomoda un poquito simplemente sáltatela, XD.

**Editado**: Leed el final del capitulo,he explicado una cosa muy importante para la historia.

* * *

><p>-El mal humor y la fiesta. Parte II-<p>

"_Venga,póntelo,Reno vigila que nadie molesta" Elena dijo._

_Cuando saqué el vestido de la bolsa,dije:"Oh dios santo, es-"_

**Afuera de los lavabos,(vista en tercera persona).**

"Reno, ¿tardará mucho?" Preguntó Rufus llegando a donde estaba Reno guardando la puerta del baño.

"no se, no soy una mujer, relájese jefe,todo saldrá bien" le dijo Reno.

"hmn…avísame cuando este lista" Rufus se fue entre la muchedumbre.

"¿Elena esta dentro?" preguntó Tseng.

"Si,esta ayudando a Sari"

"de acuerdo…"

"oye Tseng,es una pena que tengas que vigilar al jefe con Rude toda la noche"

"¿una pena porque?"

"bueno, mientras tu estas pegado a los pies de Rufus yo me lo estoy pasando pipa con Elena,solo eso"

"¿y eso debería molestarme?" dijo Tseng levantando una ceja._"deja de restregármelo en la cara"_ dijo Tseng en sus pensamientos.

"tu verás…" Reno le dio una sonrisa misteriosamente extraña.

Cerca de allí,Rufus hablaba con Lazard.

"Relájate Rufus,no creo que pase nada." dijo Lazard.

"tu deberías ser el que estuviera nervioso, no yo" dijo Rufus un poco fastidiado."Tu eres el que la tiene que acompañar"

"Ya lo sé,pero tu mantienes mi preocupación por mi." Dijo Lazard riéndose un poco, recibiendo a cambio una mirada molesta de Rufus.

Cerca de la fuente, Danan estaba un poco aburrido esperando ahí.

"Danan, ¿ahora haces de estatua?" dijo una voz riéndose detrás de el.

"No Zack,solo estaba esperando por Sari, Elena se la llevó al baño"

"Ah,es verdad,que va a salir para que la aborden todos los periodistas con preguntas" dijo Zack.

Detrás de Zack estaba Angeal.

"¿y eso porque?" preguntó Angeal.

"uhh,¿y tu te llamas soldado de primera clase,Angeal?" dijo Zack.

"¿Qué me perdí?" preguntó Angeal.

"ya lo verán" dijo Zack con una sonrisa.

**En una esquina, junto al escenario…**

"Santo Gaia, cuanta gente" dijo Genesis.

"Genesis, estas celebraciones siempre son asi."

"Ya lo se, no seas aguafiestas Seph" le dijo Genesis a Sephiroth.

**25 minutos después…**

"Reno,avisa a Rufus,Sari ya esta lista" dijo Elena entreabriendo la puerta del lavabo.

"Ya voy yo" Tseng va a donde estaba Rufus para avisarle.

"esto va a ser divertido" dijo Reno para si mismo.

Rufus se dirige al escenario con un micrófono.

"¿se me escucha?" dijo Rufus en el micrófono.

Todos pusieron atención a el.

"Todos estamos aquí por la inauguración de este centro comercial, pero también estamos por dos razones importantes: una de ellas, para recordar todo lo que mi difunto padre hizo por la empresa."

Se mostraban diapositivas de la empresa detrás de Rufus.

"Shinra aporta protección y seguridad a esta gran ciudad, y además… "

Mientras Rufus daba su discurso (XD),Lazard estaba esperando con Reno a que Sari saliera del baño.

Elena es la primera en salir, con la bolsa de la ropa que Sari llevaba antes.

"Vamos Sari, no estes nerviosa" le dijo Elena abriendo la puerta.

"Vale…pero no estoy convencida…" Sari sale y…

"Santo dios…" dijo Reno sorprendido al ver a Sari.

Volviendo con Rufus en el escenario…

"y la segunda razón,y no menos importante: en Shinra, una mujer ha sido capaz de ponerse a la altura que la compañía requiere uniéndose a SOLDADO, demostrando que todo es posible si te lo propones y pones empeño en ello. Un aplauso para el señor Lazard Deusericus, director de SOLDADO y a Sari Hayat."

Todos buscaron a los lados a Lazard y Sari. Ella iba cogida del brazo de Lazard de forma elegante, dirigiéndose al escenario.

Todos se apartaron, dejándoles pasar. Sari llevaba un vestido de color blanco con líneas amarillas que al azar viajaban por el vestido sin ningún tipo de patrón aparente, llegándole casi a los tobillos. El escote era de hombros caídos, pero el vestido tenia mangas largas que acababan sueltas en vez de tener los brazos desnudos, como era habitual en ese tipo de vestidos.

Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta alta que le llegaba un poco por encima de la mitad de la espalda(el pelo de Sari es ondulado, pero sin llegar a ser rizado ni muy liso), dejando algunos mechones de su pelo a los lados. Dejaba su coleta descansar en uno de sus hombros. En su rostro no llevaba maquillaje alguno, ella no lo necesitaba y no quería ir maquillada. Las líneas amarillas del vestido hacían que sus ojos fueran más resaltados.

"No te preocupes, yo te ayudare en todo momento" le susurró Lazard mientras avanzaban al escenario.

**Con Danan,Angeal y Zack.**

"Santa madre de Gaia…"dijo Zack."esta-…"

"esta hermosa…" susurro Danan para si mismo, mirando asombrado.

"Creo que le perdimos" le susurró Zack a Angeal.

"A los otros dos también" dijo Angeal mirando a donde estaban Sephiroth y Genesis.

**Con Sephiroth y Genesis…**

"Wow…" dijo Genesis."se nos cayó un ángel del cielo"

"…"Sephiroth no decía nada, su rostro no expresaba asombro. Solo observaba atentamente como Sari se acercaba con Lazard al escenario.

Pero sus pensamientos no decían lo mismo.

" _Creo que tengo envidia de Lazard ahora mismo…"_

Subieron al escenario y Rufus le dejo el micrófono a Lazard y se hizo a un lado.

Todos aplaudieron con expectación.

El separó el brazo con el que llevaba a Sari y le cogió la mano de forma sutil y mostró a Sari. Los periodistas hicieron fotos.

"¿a que no se creen que esta dama sea de SOLDADO?" preguntó al publico.

La mayoría dijeron un "no" gracioso.

"Pues lo es, y para demostrarlo les mostrare imágenes de todos sus entrenamientos, de esto ella no sabia nada por supuesto"

Se mostraron videos de Sari hechos con cámaras escondidas, en los que ella estaba entrenando.

La mayoría del publico se quedaron boquiabiertos (excepto los que ya conocían a Sari, claro está).

"¿me creen ahora?" preguntó Lazard a la gente. Al ver que todos estaban satisfechos, continuó hablando, separándose de Sari."¿Alguna pregunta para Sari?"

Los periodistas levantaron la mano.

"Usted,pregunte" dijo Lazard señalando a uno de ellos.

"¿es complicado para usted estar en SOLDADO con el dia a dia?"

"bueno, la verdad estar en SOLDADO no es nada fácil, y puede llegar a ser muy difícil,pero como el señor Rufus ha dicho antes, hay que poner empeño y esfuerzo si uno quiere continuar"

Otro periodista preguntó."¿y porque se unió a la compañía,tubo alguna razón especifica?"

"eso es una historia muy larga…"

"cuéntenos" dijeron algunos periodistas.

"bueno…hace años, cuando yo aun vivía en Iciclos con mis padres, siempre quise manejar una espada como los demás chicos, mis padres no estuvieron de acuerdo con eso, pero me empeñe en aprender y…" ella intentó hacer memoria, pero de nuevo sus recuerdos se volvían borrosos. "y bueno…de alguna forma u otra aprendí, no lo recuerdo bien…"

"¿y que hay de tus padres biológicos?, hemos sabido que ahora vives con tu madre adoptiva" preguntó el mismo periodista.

"murieron hace tres años…" susurró un poco incomoda.

"vale, hasta ahí ese tema, ¿alguna otra pregunta?" Cortó Lazard al darse cuenta de que el tema era muy delicado para Sari.

"¿Qué hay de el resto de compañeros tuyos?, todos son hombres,¿eso no te intimida?"

"claro que intimida…pero se como defenderme, no he tenido problemas con eso hasta el momento"

"oh,hablando de eso, ¿algún soldado de los presentes quiere decir algo?" preguntó Lazard.

"¡Yo!" dijo Genesis al instante, subiendo al escenario y cogiendo un micrófono que le dio un técnico.

Todos aplaudieron y gritaron y vitorearon a Genesis.

"a mi me gustaría decir, que las apariencias pueden engañar, porque he visto luchar de verdad a esta mujer,y puedo decir que no conozco a nadie que pueda ser capaz de manejar dos espadas a la vez tan rápido y preciso como ella lo hace. Y si no me creen a mi…" de un momento a otro arrastra a Sephiroth al escenario y le da el micrófono."que opine aquí Sephiroth"

Sephiroth maldijo por lo bajo a Genesis.

Durante unos segundos,el no dijo nada. Estaba eligiendo las palabras adecuadas.

"No importa si se es mujer o hombre, lo importante es saber aprovechar las habilidades que uno posea y las sepa usar. A Sari Hayat, como al resto de soldados de la compañia, le queda mucho por aprender, pero va por el buen camino." Le devolvió el micrófono a Genesis.

Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon como locos.

"Bueno,creo que las palabras ya sobran…¿y a mi no me preguntan nada?" dijo Lazard bromeando y cruzándose de brazos.

"¡a ver cuando nos subes el sueldo!" gritó Zack casi riéndose cerca de la fuente.

"Zack Fair, que ya te subí el sueldo el mes pasado,¿no te acuerdas?." Dijo Lazard un poco burlón.

"¡No me acordaba!" dijo Zack un poco avergonzado.

Todos se rieron a carcajadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Mas tarde…<strong>

Después de un rato los periodistas se marcharon, pero la fiesta siguió igualmente.

"Sari,estas hermosa" dijo Danan cuando llegó a ella, y dándole un abrazo.

"gracias" le dijo Sari."Oye,no he visto a Cloud…"

"Le tocó vigilar la puerta trasera del edificio con Kunsel" dijo Danan. "Ahora deben de haber terminado y se habrán ido al edificio Shinra ya."

"ah,que pena..."

"Oye… me gustaria hablar contigo sobre-"

"Cadete" dijo una voz seria detrás de Sari.

"¿si?"dijo ella dándose la vuelta, imaginándose quien era.

"Necesito hablar contigo ahora, solo serán unos minutos" dijo Sephiroth.

"Si señor…"

Sephiroth pasó de largo y subió por las escaleras mecánicas.

"Ahora vengo Danan"

"ten cuidado…" dijo Danan.

"vale.."

Minutos mas tarde, Sephiroth se encontraba en la tercera planta.

"¿Qué querias decirme?" le preguntó Sari cuando terminó de subir las escaleras.

"No estaba enfadado contigo…solo estaba de mal humor porque Hojo me habia inyectado mas mako que la dosis habitual" dijo Sephiroth sin rodeos.

"¿eso es todo,por eso estabas de tan mal humor?"

"básicamente….si"

**/punto de vista de Sari\**

"eres tonto¿lo sabias?"dije yo enojada.

"..¿que?" dijo el sin saber porque le estaba diciendo eso.

"me sentí mal por tu culpa, haberme dicho lo que te pasaba en vez de comportarte como un viejo gruñón"

"¡Oye!" el me dijo en un tono alto, molesto con lo que le dije."Vine a disculparme y tu vas y me-"

"Pero de todas formas me alegra que no estés enfadado conmigo" dije yo cuando le abracé por debajo de los hombros.

"…"el se puso tan tenso como una estatua, sin decirme nada, sin hacer nada.

Yo me sentí estupida, asi que me separé de el.

"…" unos brazos poderosos rodearon mi espalda y me atrajeron con brusquedad contra el, acariciándome la espalda.

De pronto recuerdos de mi pasado asolaron mi mente…recuerdos de los que no recuerdo…otro misterioso recuerdo. Cerré los ojos…

**/Flashback\**

_Dejé de sentir mi cuerpo._

_El separó su cabeza de mi cuello._

"_tu sangre es tan hermosa como dulce su sabor, Sari"_

_Sus besos frios como el hielo se posaron en la herida que habia hecho con sus afilados colmillos._

"_P-por favor…déjame ir…" lloraba lagrimas de dolor._

"_Shhh…mi dulce cielo delicioso…no te permitiré que llores como una niña…."El agarró mi rostro con una de sus manos por debajo de mi mandíbula. Hizo presión en su mano para obligarme a abrir mi boca._

"_ahh-…" no podía moverme, mi cuerpo no me respondía._

"_eres una mujer…una mujer con un poder tan grandioso….y tan hermoso…"aflojo su agarre y comenzó a acariciarme cada linea de mi rostro con lujuria."deseo tu poder…deseo tenerte para mi…déjame cumplir ese deseo…." Acerco su rostro y se inclino sobre mi, tendiéndome en la fria hierba mojada…en medio de la lluvia y la noche. Se puso sobre mi y empezó a besarme de forma lenta, pero salvaje y posesiva._

"_¡N-…..NO!" reuní todas las fuerzas que me quedaban y le empuje a un lado, haciendo que su cabeza diera fuertemente contra una piedra._

_Me levanté y eché a correr._

**/Fin flashback\**

"_¡NO!"_ grité en mis pensamientos.

Abrí mis ojos de nuevo.

"¿Sari?"

Estaba a pocos centímetros de la cara de Sephiroth.

Yo me aparté de inmediato.

"parecias ausente…" simplemente dijo el.

"Ha sido….otro flashback…"

"¿flashback?"

"ya sabes….cuando….de pronto te vienen recuerdos a la cabeza. Durante algún tiempo he recordado parte de mi pasado,pero es como si nada…no consigo encajarlo en mi pasado"

"¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?,podria ser algo muy importante" dijo el regañándome.

"no lo se…."

"Sari,eso no es normal…"

"ya lo se, yo no soy normal, ¿Dónde has visto tu una mujer con pelo azul y ojos amarillos, que tiene un dragón como compañero?"

"No me referia a eso…pero no creo que seas rara…simplemente naciste con dotes únicas que te diferenciando los demas, como yo"

"uhmn….gracias,creo"

"¿y como es eso de que parezco un viejo gruñón cuando estoy de mal humor?"

"lo pareces…"

"eso me ofende" dijo burlándose de mi un poco.

"Para la proxima vez avisame, asi no me preocuparé tanto"

"¿estabas preocupada….por mi?" dijo el un poco asombrado, con una ceja levantada.

"¿y que esperabas, que echara chispas de felicidad por verte de mal humor?" Le dije yo molesta.

"no tienes porque preocuparte, eres solo una cadete y yo el General de SOLDADO" dijo unos momentos después de quedarse pensativo.

"¿Y?" dije yo.

"¿que?"

"¿Qué de que?"

"¿Qué dices?" dijo Sephiroth.

"no,¿Qué dices tu?"

"¡No!,estoy diciendo que es lo que estas-"

Yo me partí de la risa allí mismo.

"¿no veo la gracia?" dijo el sin comprender nada.

"lo siento,perdona…"

"deben de estar esperando abajo…" dijo el.

"Si,es verdad,Danan debe de estar subiéndose por las paredes…" baje por las escaleras después de decirle eso.

"No te lo dije antes…pero estas preciosa…" dijo Sephiroth en voz baja siguiéndome.

"g-gracias" creo que mi cara ahora era un semáforo en rojo.

Al llegar a la planta baja me fui directamente hacia Danan,que estaba hablando con Zack entre la gente que bailaba y bebia. Angeal y Genesis estaban sentados en la fuente hablando y observando a la gente.

Y entre toda esa gente pude ver a Reno bailando con Elena, mientras que Tseng estaba en una esquina, mirando como si tuviera una especie de envidia o algo asi.

"Sari,que bueno que llegaste…"

En ese momento,sonó una canción de baile relajante y rítmica. (por ponerles un ejemplo claro y preciso, la "marcha turca" de Mozart,pero bueno...XD)

"que oportuno…maldiciones…" dije yo.

"Vamos" Danan me cogió de la mano y me llevó a la zona donde la gente bailaba la canción lenta.

Pude ver a Reno que iba a empezar a bailar con Elena, pero Tseng se acerca y le aparta de un empujón. Ante esto Reno se rie y se va a una esquina a mirar.

Danan y yo bailamos tranquilamente. Una de sus manos estaba en mi cintura, mientras que con la otra me cogia de la mano para dirigir la danza. Yo tenia mi mano libre puesta en su hombro.

"Sari,creo que ya te lo dije antes…pero estas tan hermosa…"

"si,me lo dijiste antes,pero gracias de nuevo…" yo le sonreí. "aunque no se si creérmelo"

"creeme, eres una mujer hermosa…" Dijo el en mi oído en un tono suave y…¿seductor?.

"yo-"

"CAMBIO DE PAREJA" Dijo el encargado de la música.

"¡Ah-!" el y yo nos separamos. Al darme media vuelta,ya tenia a otra persona bailando conmigo.

"Buenas noches"

"¿Señor Collins?, no le habia visto"

"Bueno, se pasar inadvertido…estuviste bien en la entrevista."

"ah,gracias"

Pude ver a Genesis empujar a Angeal dentro de la gente que bailaba y partirse de risa.

Sephiroth permaneció de pie junto a la fuente y creo que estaba observándome de reojo. Yo le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que viniera sin que Danan lo notara, pero el me negó con la cabeza y me sonrió un poco. Supongo que el baile no es lo suyo,je,je.

2 minutos mas tarde, todos volvieron a cambiar de pareja.

"Sari,que bueno verte" dijo Lazard.

"Señor…"

"Solo Lazard,por favor,no soy tan viejo…" dijo el en un tono divertido.

"De acuerdo….Lazard" le sonreí yo.

Durante un rato me quedé bailando con el.

Hasta que se tubo que cambiar de parejas otra vez.

"!...H-hola…"

"hola de nuevo" me dijo Danan."pensé que no iba a verte otra vez"

"me alegra verte." le dije yo sonriéndole.

"y yo…"

Durante el resto del baile no hubo más cambios de pareja.

Danan me miraba a los ojos de una forma que me hacia sonrojarme, pero nunca pude desviar la mirada hacia otro lado.

La canción terminó y cambio a otra mas actual, que era mas ruidosa pero divertida.

En ese momento yo me aparté de el con cuidado.

"¿Qué pasa?" me preguntó el.

"Estoy un poco cansada…voy a sentarme"

"claro…yo voy a ver como están Jack y Rick afuera en la puerta" me besó la mano y se marchó.

"Boo.."dijo una voz.

"!" me giré detrás de mi."no hagas eso…"

"eres fácil de asustar" dijo Sephiroth burlándose un poco, cruzándose de brazos.

"algún dia despertaras sin tu pelo" amenace yo un poco enojada, cruzándome de brazos también.

"¿eso es una amenaza?" el acercó su cara a la mia.

"Si,lo es" hice lo mismo que el.

"¿debería tener miedo?" dijo el en tono divertido, acercando su cara aun mas a la mía.

"Deberías" el era mas alto que yo, asi que me puse de puntillas para desafiarle con la mirada. Nuestras frentes se juntaron la una con la otra y sus ojos me miraron fijamente de forma desafiante, al igual que yo.

"_Tiene unos ojos tan hermosos…"_ dije yo en mis pensamientos, dejando de lado mi enfado. Al ver que el enarcó una ceja hacia arriba, preguntándose porque no le miraba desafiante y enojada como antes, yo mire hacia otro lado y dejo de estar de puntillas. _"Maldita sea Sari, no pienses en eso…" _me maldecía a mi misma.

"¿Qué te pasa?" me preguntó el, dejando de estar de brazos cruzados.

"Nada…no importa"

"¿no aguantas la mirada o algo asi?"

"la tuya al menos no."

"¿tiene algo de malo mi mirada?"

"¿que?,no,no tiene nada de malo….al contrario, es solo no aguanto la mirada….ahhg…olvida lo que dije"

El se rie en voz baja.

"¿sigues nerviosa, porque?"

"no es eso, es que hace frio…" el estaría pensando algo como: **"**_**si hombre, que me lo voy a creer, ¿no?"**_

"¿Esto es muy aburrido ahora, no crees?" me preguntó el."¿vamos a dar un paseo?" me dijo el susurrándome.

"Uhm..claro"

Salimos por la puerta trasera y dimos un pequeño paseo hasta el parque que estaba justo a la vuelta de la esquina.

Un cenador (espacio cubierto, suele ser redondo o hexagonal (depende), cercado y revestido de plantas trepadoras que hay en ciertos jardines y algunos parques, busquen imágenes XD.) habia en el centro del parque… las plantas trepadoras tenían flores blancas y adornando el lugar.

La hierba era grisácea, pero igual de hermosa. Tres arboles con algunas hojas en ellas escondían el lugar. Nunca pensé que en Midgar habría un lugar tan bonito.

"es..es tan hermoso…" subo al cenador.

"veo que te gusta"

"nunca habia visto este lugar antes"

"la mayoría de la gente de Midgar nunca se para a mirar el paisaje…siempre con prisas. Supuse que tu sabrías apreciarlo" dijo el detrás de mi.

"Si,pero…¿Por qué me lo enseñas?"

"bueno, también es una forma de disculparme por como me he comportado y….en realidad..queria decirte algo"

"¿no me dijiste antes lo de-?"

"Eso no era lo que quería decirte" me toca el hombro y se pone frente a mi. "me iré una semana a una misión a Junon, parece ser que unos monstruos se han vuelto locos y necesitan de mi ayuda para eliminarlos…espero que lo entiendas"

"claro…."

"te llamare para ver como sigues con Kamure y-…" el dejó de hablar de pronto. Pensé que quería decir algo mas, lo pude ver en sus ojos"…para ver como estas."

" vale…" me decepcioné un poco y me entristecí.

"Ey…¿Qué te pasa?" el me levantó la barbilla para que le mirara." ya sabes que no debes preocuparte de mi…"

"No es eso…" me aparto de el.

"No hagas eso,se que te pasa algo" me cogió por los hombros para evitar que yo me fuera.

"tus ojos son casi iguales a los de Kamure"

"¿Y eso….?"

"Me gusta eso…"

"¿te gustan los ojos de Kamure porque se parecen a los mios?"

" Algo asi….."

"….hmn…..bueno ya se que mis ojos son irresistibles." dijo el burlándose un poco de mi.

"Presumido, mejor no te hubiera dicho nada" le di la espalda."no te tomas nada en serio"

"Era una broma…" sentí que sus manos empezaban a atraparme y a hacerme cosquillas.

"¡Ey,no hagas eso!"

"¡Demasiado tarde!" empezó a hacerme cosquillas.

Yo me reia mientras intentaba liberarme de el y de sus cosquillas.

Después de un rato,acabé por rendirme.

"Bueno,seria mejor que volviéramos"

"Nah, no creo que nadie nos echara en falta" dije yo, jadeando un poco con mi espalda contra su pecho.

"sabes, tus ojos brillan mucho ahora" me dijo el, susurrándome al oído."¿ pero no te han inyectado el mako todavía, verdad?"

"No… el doctor Hojo dijo que mi sangre rechazaba el mako y Danan se negó en rotundo porque dijo que a el no le hacia falta."

"igualmente…tus ojos son hermosos…"

"uhmn..gracias…" le dije yo sonrojándome un poco.

El miró hacia arriba y observó el cielo nocturno, al cabo de un rato yo hice lo mismo.

"Deberiamos volver a Shinra…" dijo el de pronto.

"Tienes razon" le dije yo casi de inmediato separándome de el.

* * *

><p><strong>00:34 AM<strong>

**Edificio Shinra.**

Sephiroth y yo volvimos al edificio Shinra y me acompañó hasta mi habitación.

"Espero que la fama no se te suba a esa cabecita tuya" me dijo el poniendo su dedo índice en mi frente.

"No hay problema, no creo que se me suba a la cabeza" le aparte la mano de mi frente. Iba a abrir la puerta, pero de pronto su mano detuvo la mia.

De cualquier manera…otro recuerdo vino a mi mente…

**/Flashback\**

"_Esperame Sari" un niño con la edad de quince años me detuvo cogiéndome la mano, yo tenia la misma edad que el._

"_¿Qué pasa?, tengo que ir con mamá, necesita ayuda con las flores" dije yo, frente a la puerta de mi casa._

"_solo queria decirte que desde que nos conocimos cuando éramos pequeños…yo…" el me acarició el rostro y su otra mano pasó alrededor de mi cintura. "me gustas mucho Sari…." El me dio mi primer beso, fue mágico y maravilloso. Yo solo me deje llevar, la forma en la que me besaba era magnifica. Rodee su cuello con mis manos y correspondí ese beso. Me besaba con pasión y delicadeza al mismo tiempo._

**/Fin flashback\**

"_la voz de ese chico es la misma de los otros flashbacks, ¿entonces tuve un amigo que me amaba y después me queria matar y hacer sufrir y mató a mis padres?...¿pero porqué?, ¿tal vez me engañó para algo?. Recuerdo que dijo que yo tenia un poder especial…La voz de ese chico…me suena tanto a la de alguien….pero no consigo acordarme. En mis flashbacks siempre puedo oir su voz y sentir su tacto pero cuando le miro solo veo su silueta y su rostro esta oscuro y apenas visible…..creo que en ese flashback yo tenia quince años...un año antes del accidente..."_**(1)**

Aun sentia la forma con la que ese chico me acariciaba el rostro.

"hnn…"

"¿Sari,estas bien?" una voz me llamaba.

"¿….?" Abri los ojos. Estaba tumbada de lado sobre…¿mi cama?.

"Tienes un poco de fiebre…¿me puedes oir?"

Yo asenti como pude a la voz que me hablaba.

Veia los muebles de mi cuarto,y un borrón negro delante de mis ojos. Habia un olor a cuero negro y….¿hebillas de color blanco que tapaban un poco mis ojos?.

"¿Dónde…estoy?"

" Te desmayaste"

"_Esa voz…¡ha!."_

"…tuve…un flashback…fue…muy real..uhm…"

Terminé de abrir los ojos,mi cabeza estaba apoyada en algo que se movia en un ritmo lento y constante.

Miré hacia arriba,vi que sus ojos me miraron. _"santo Gaia….sus ojos…"_

"¿Qué haces…?" antes de terminar la frase el me interrumpió.

"Mis disculpas…pero creo que mañana deberias hablar con el doctor Hojo sobre esos flashbacks. Se que el no es quizás el mejor ser humano que existe, pero sabrá ayudarte…"

"Si..quizás tengas razón"

"debes dormir"

Noto como el me recuesta en la cama y se levanta.

"mañana ya estare en Junon…Kamure tiene la comida necesaria, pero ve a echarle un ojo de todas formas" me dijo el.

"Gracias por enseñarme ese lugar antes…." Dije yo levantándome para despedirme de el y acompañarlo a la puerta. Me di cuenta de que tenia puesto aun el vestido, y que mi pelo estaba suelto.

"Sabia que sabrías apreciarlo…" El ya estaba fuera de mi habitación, yo me quedé en la puerta.

"Entonces cuídate y eso…" dije yo sin saber que mas decirle.

"Buenas noches Sari" dijo el acariciándome el hombro con las yemas de sus dedos enguantados, rozando mis cabellos azules durante unos incómodos segundos. Alzó su otra mano y tocó mi mejilla con sus dedos, obligándome a mirarle.

"¿Qué ha-?"

No lo vi llegar.

Todo dejó de tener sentido a mi alrededor.

Sus labios irradiaban un calor ardiente cuando rozaron los míos lentamente.

Nunca me esperé algo como esto, no sabia si corresponderlo o no…

Todo me pareció tan extraño y confuso…que le aparté de mi bruscamente y le cerré la puerta en las narices.

Al poco rato escucho sus pasos alejarse de la puerta.

**/Punto de vista de Danan\**

(Primera vez que se ve la perspectiva de Danan,lol)

Acabo de ver desde el extremo de este largo pasillo como el besó a Sari…

Le cerró la puerta bruscamente,supongo que ella estará confusa ahora…

El se queda mirando a la puerta durante un rato, con una mirada entre la preocupación y una ligera tristeza apenas visible.

Luego, se marcha.

"_Sari…yo te salvaré de Sephiroth…"_

De alguna manera tenia una sensación de tener unos celos incontrolables…no sabia porque. Es como si yo considerara que Sari es mia y de nadie mas….

Y lo mas extraño de todo es que **deseo **que ella sea mia…sentirla cerca de mi….y protegerla de quien quiera quitármela…

Este sentimiento tan extraño ha surgido de la nada…pero de alguna manera es como si ya hubiera tenido esta sensacion antes…

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong>: el accidente fue hace tres años,como he relatado a lo largo del fic, pero este ultimo flashback es de un año antes del accidente. Lo menciono por si no lo entendieron bien.

Mil disculpas por tardar en subir el capitulo, ^^U

Sephiroth: de disculpas nada, ¬¬…

Autora: TT_TT, no te enojes…prometo tardar menos la próxima vez.

Sephiroth: vale, entonces ya no estoy enojado…

Autora: genial! =D, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y…

Sephiroth:¡Revisen y comenten!

**ANOTACION:** al principio del fic dije que Sari tenia mas o menos 18 años,casi 19, y si haceis calculos pensareis que no concuerda con nada de lo que se ha dicho en este capitulo. Es decir,si ella tiene 18,y el accidente fue hace tres años cuando ella tenia 15 años...y antes dije que el accidente fue un año despues cuando ella tenia 15 años...no concuerda¿cierto?, pues bien,la explicacion es sencilla:

Sari pronto cumplira los 19 años, de ahi el "casi tiene 19" o "mas o menos tiene 18 años", y es de una de las cosas de las que tratara el siguiente capitulo.

Ademas, cuando pasa un año Sari considera que es un año mas(como algunos/as hacemos algunas veces) aun sin llegar a la fecha exacta del accidente,¿a que no adivinan que dia es exactamente?,XD.


	7. Danan Tenebrae Parte I

Descargo de responsabilidad:¡no soy dueña de Final fantasy VII!

Nota: disculpas por tardar en subir el capitulo,tenia que esforzarme todo lo posible y además he aprovechado las vacaciones para terminarlo, espero que les guste.

Advertencia: Danan tiene demasiada imaginación, ¬¬…(si, piensen mal,XD)

* * *

><p>-Danan Tenebrae. Parte I-<p>

**/Punto de vista de Danan\**

**6:12 AM…**

Todos duermen, yo estoy en la parte inferior de mi litera en mis pensamientos, Cloud esta en la litera de al lado durmiendo.

El resto gracias a dios no roncaba.

Ayer vi la escena que Sari tubo con Sephiroth, y aun me llena de rabia y odio lo que vi.

Es un alivio que el se haya ido a Junon una semana entera, así tendré tiempo para conquistar a Sari antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

No sé porque quiero que ella esté conmigo…es como si fuera algo que me viniera por naturaleza.

De cualquier forma, me he fijado en que ella es muy hermosa: sus ojos dorados, cuanto anhelo que esos ojos se fijen en mí y en nadie más.

Su pelo azul como el cielo y oscuro al mismo tiempo es tan suave…las pocas veces que he tenido la oportunidad de captar su olor es como si emanara su exótico aroma para atraerme.

Cierro los ojos e imagino que ella esta tumbada de lado en una llanura de verdes pastos, ella parecía dormir profundamente.

Yo camino hasta Sari y cuando me pongo sobre su cuerpo abre los ojos y se pone bocarriba para mirarme. Su rostro y sus ojos reflejaban alegría y amor al verme a mí.

Nos empezamos a besar con fervor y-

"¡DANAN!"

"¡AH!" me levanté de un susto y de milagro no me di contra el techo de la litera."¡Dios!, ¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?"

"Danan, deja de gritar a tus superiores"

"_¡*# $%&, es Genesis!" _ Maldecía yo en mi mente.(palabrota censurada, XD).

"Levanta, todos los demás ya están afuera" la mirada de enojo de Genesis era terrorífica."¿Interrumpí un sueño lindo acaso?" su rostro cambio a yo-soy-un-metiche-que-quiere-saberlo-todo-porque-me-da-la-gana.

"No señor…" me levanté de la cama.

"Bien,tienes 10 minutos para salir y unirte a los demás en las salas de entrenamiento en la sala virtual numero 13" salió por la puerta dando un portazo.

"_la sala trece….…"_

* * *

><p>No fue difícil vestirme, coger mis gunblades e ir directamente a la sala trece de entrenamiento.<p>

Me encontré allí con Sari, ella estaba entrenando con Rick Gefahr, es el mas silencioso y tranquilo de los dos hermanos,al contrario que Jack,que es un egoísta y un engreído.

Por otra parte, puede ver admiración por Sari en Rick,y eso es algo que me pone de los nervios.

_**¡ZAS!**_

"¡HA!" Sari cayó desarmada ante Rick.

"Buena jugada" Dijo el cortésmente tendiéndole la mano.

Ella le cogió la mano y se levantó.

"A ver,todos al suelo y 30 flexiones" dijo Genesis.

Nos pusimos en fila,yo me apresure para ponerme al lado de Sari, a su derecha.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7…..

Pude ver como Genesis ponía el pie en la espalda de Sari,ella ni se inmutó y siguió haciendo los ejercicios como si nada.

Ante esto Genesis frunció el ceño y apoyó todo su peso en el pie. Sari no dijo nada,pero sus flexiones eran mas lentas.

"Se esta pasando un poco" susurró Cloud a mi lado.

"Ya,es verdad" le dije yo en voz baja.

Cuando habíamos terminado, Genesis nos mandó a correr por todo el edificio Shinra en parejas con una pierna atada a la del otro, es decir, mi pierna izquierda atada a la pierna derecha de otra persona.

Hice pareja con el imbécil de Jack Gefahr, Cloud con el mismísimo Genesis,que supongo que seria para fastidiarlo y Sari con Rick Gefahr…hmp.

Teníamos que bajar a la planta baja de cualquier forma sin usar el ascensor.

"Date prisa tonto"

"Cuando menos te quejes mejor,Jack"

Bajamos las escaleras y nos tropezábamos mucho, al bajar un par de plantas me fijé que Rick y Sarí bajaron por las escaleras de emergencia, ya que por las normales la mayoría íbamos por ahí y había un atasco de gente.

* * *

><p><strong>Una hora mas tarde…<strong>

Al llegar a la planta baja Genesis ya nos estaba esperando con Cloud, quien tenia cara de estar cansado y derrotado.

"Bien chicos, ahora todos correremos por Midgar durante cuatro horas y media, pero desátense los pies. Pueden descansar 10 minutos cada hora para no perder el ritmo."

Todos dimos un suspiro de agonía e hicimos lo que nos dijo.

Genesis supervisaba desde el fondo para que no nos detuviéramos hasta que pasara una hora. Nos hacia correr muy rápido.

Vi a Sari entre los demas,estaba en el centro y la vi con la cara sudando y los ojos cansados.

Apresuré mi marcha y me puse a su lado mientras corríamos al ritmo de los demás.

"Sari…animo, solo quedan unos 20 minutos y podremos parar"

Ella afirmo con la cabeza y yo me puse detrás de Sari y la empujaba un poco poniendo mi mano en su espalda, para que no se retrasara y acabáramos en la última fila con Genesis.

A los veinte minutos pudimos paramos a descansar.

A Sari parecía que se le iba el corazón por la boca.

Y todavía nos quedaban tres horas y media de caminata.

* * *

><p>Tres horas más tarde todo fue a peor.<p>

"Sari,si no puedes mas para un rato, no es bueno que pongas al limite así"

"Puedo con esto Danan." me dijo ella mientras corría.

Al final acabábamos en la última fila…..con Genesis detrás gritándonos.

"¡APRESURENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!" Nos gritó tanto que llegué a pensar que me quedaría sordo.

Me empezaban a pesar los pies como si mis botas estuvieran hechas de roca maciza, mis músculos cada vez que intentaban el esfuerzo de continuar se tensaban al limité y no podía sentirlos. Corría sin saber donde pisaba, pero intentando seguir el patrón de los pies para correr.

Pie izquierdo, impulso, poner el pie derecho, impulso, una vez mas el pie izquierdo…

En mi cabeza intentaba que mi cerebro manejara el patrón y continuara para no caerme al suelo.

Mi pelo estaba mojado de sudor, mi garganta se enfriaba con el viento frio que llegaba a mi boca abierta mientras corríamos.

No era el único que se sentía así, vi en la cara de los demás mi misma agonía.

Genesis se estaba pasando de la raya…se estaba burlando de nosotros…pero todos saben que el es así en los entrenamientos…poniéndonos al limité.

Sabía que si me detenía ahora mis pies se derrumbarían, asi que no tenia mas remedio que continuar.

Al ver a lo lejos el edificio Shinra, mi cara se iluminó.

"Ya queda poco Sari, vamos, el edificio esta ahí mismo" le dije yo entre jadeos.

Todos me oyeron decir eso y miraron hacia adelante, entonces reunieron todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

"¡Suban todos a las plantas de alojamiento, no se detengan!" dijo el refiriéndose a donde nosotros teníamos las habitaciones.

Todos queríamos quejarnos de eso, pero ninguno se atrevió.

Genesis fue por el ascensor y se adelantó, diciéndonos que quería vernos arriba lo mas rápido posible y que entonces el entrenamiento habría acabado.

"Cloud, Danan,Rick, subamos un par de plantas mas…" dijo Sarí de pronto." En la habitación de Elena y mia estaréis mejor"

"Si" dijimos los tres mientras subíamos las escaleras.

Al llegar a la planta correspondiente Genesis nos esperaba, pero nosotros 4 subimos y dijimos por el camino que subíamos un poco mas.

Sarí abrió la puerta y se dejó caer en la cama, yo alcancé y rodeé la cama yendo por el otro lado quedándome frente a ella,Rick se cayó al lado de Sari en la cama y Cloud al lado mío.

"UFFFFF…" dijimos todos al unísono.

Después de estar un buen rato recuperando el aliento pudimos hablar.

"Madre mia….nunca mas,nunca mas…" decía Cloud estirando las manos y los pies.

"Mátenme dios…" rogaba Sari cansada.

"Necesitamos una buena ducha" dijo Rick.

"Hay dos duchas individuales en el baño…" dijo Sari en voz baja, cansada.

"Nuestra ropa está abajo" dije yo.

De pronto alguien toco en la puerta y entró Zack.

"Chicos, Genesis me dijo que-…madre de dios…apestáis a sudor, uff" dijo el tapándose la nariz.

"Zack,baja abajo y tráenos ropa para cambiarnos Danan, Rick y yo porfavor." Pidió Cloud casi rezando.

"Si, mejor voy yo porqué si bajan ustedes matarán a medio edificio" dijo Zack cerrando la puerta y riéndose por el camino.

Todos guardamos silencio mientras esperábamos a Zack.

Rick se quedó medio dormido con la cabeza girada hacia un lado donde no estaba Sari,Cloud izo lo mismo pero mirándome a mi con ojos cansados.

Yo miré a Sari que estaba mirándome a mi también.

Sus ojos cansados me miraron, yo imaginé que me decian: ** "ven Danan..ven…hazme tuya…"**(¬¬U…Danan tiene problemas,XD)

Sentí que mis partes inferiores iban a cobrar vida propia sino las atendía ahora mismo, pero aguanté los quince minutos mas largos del universo.

Zack entró con nuestra ropa y Rick y Cloud entraron primero a ducharse antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

"Chicos, después de almorzar hay entrenamiento por la tarde con Angeal,no se preocupen" las palabras de Zack me aliviaron.

"Yo voy a faltar, tengo que ir a los laboratorios" Dijo Sari.

"¿y eso porqué?" preguntamos al unísono Zack y yo.

" es algo normal, solo es el chequeo del mes…" por alguna razón pienso que esta mintiéndonos.

Charlamos un rato hasta que pasados veinte minutos Rick y Cloud salieron de baño con las ropas cambiadas, salieron con Zack y yo me quedé a solas con Sari.

"Ahm…báñate tu primero si quieres Sari…." Me sonrojé un poco.

"Vale, iré primero,gracias" ella cogió ropa de muda en su armario y entró en el baño.

Escuché el sonido del agua de la ducha caer a los pocos segundos.

Tenia tantas ganas de sentirla cerca de mi.

Me levanté con mucha cautela y poco a poco me fui acercando a la puerta, que para mi suerte no estaba cerrada con llave.

De pronto mi mente visualizó una magnifica idea….una idea genial….

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado mucho el capitulo…y mis disculpas por como se comporta Danan,XD.<p>

Continuara en el siguiente capitulo ^^.

Dejen sus comentarios y hagan sus deducciones, :D.

PD: si,yo también tengo miedo de la idea "magnifica" que a Danan se le haya podido ocurrir, ¬¬U.


	8. Danan Tenebrae, parte II

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de final fantasy VII.

Siento haber tardado tanto,mi dispositivo USB se estropeó y se me borró el capitulo :s,pero lo he arreglado, espero que os guste.

_**Advertencia**_: discusión en una parte del capitulo,ya saben, sino quieren leerlo sáltenselo.

Para el anonimo/a _**LadyWhiteRose **_: me alegra que leas mi fic,y respondiendo a tu pregunta,te me adelantas XD,en los próximos capitulos Sephiroth y Aeris se verán e incluso hablaran en una ocasión por lo menos,pero no os emocionéis mucho, ademas,en este fic Aeris está con Zack, como en el juego,pero el SephxAeris lo adoro y lo amo X3. este fic es un SefirothxOcCxOcC, pero espero que sigas leyéndolo.

Anotaciones:

"**Negrita con comillas"**: voz de la persona llamada por el PHS

Una cosa, no se olviden de seguir los flashbacks históricos, son muy importantes.

* * *

><p>-Danan Tenebrae,parte II.-<p>

**/Punto de vista de Sephiroth\**

Es solo mediodia y ya estoy en Junon,he acabado con los monstruos que molestaban en la ciudad aunque en las afueras hay muchos. Las defensas de Junon les retienen por el momento.

Aun sigo pensando en lo que ocurrió ayer con Sari. No lo entiendo,¿Por qué me rechazó así?,aunque también yo me sobrepasé un poco. Aquí estoy, sentado en mi escritorio..con la mirada puesta en el portátil y aun así no consigo distraerme.

De todas formas me apetece llamarla y ver como le ha ido, aunque solo no haya pasado ni medio día.

Dicho y hecho, mi mano coge el PHS a mi derecha y marco su número.

A los pocos tonos, lo cogen.

"**¿Si?" **

Una voz masculina habló por el numero de Sari,eso no me lo esperaba. Aunque la voz me sonaba de algo.

"¿está Sari?"

"**Oh, bueno,ella está ocupada…." **Hizo una pausa**."Está bañándose,¿Quién es?"**

"Sephiroth"

"**Disculpe General..soy Danan Tenebrae, amigo de Sari,¿quiere que le deje algún recado?"**

"No,la llamaré mas tarde…es todo" _"¿solo un amigo?,no lo creo…jah…quizás Danan sea la razón por la que me rechazó…"_

"**De acuerdo…¿le puedo decir algo?"**

"¿Qué es?"

"**Perdiste" ** y colgó, dejándome sin entender bien lo que quiso decir con eso.

* * *

><p><strong>punto de vista de Danan\**

Colgué el PHS de Sari y lo puse en la mesa de noche.

Escuchaba el sonido del agua de la ducha en el baño, entré dentro de la estancia con la ropa para cambiarme.

"¡Danan!" como era de esperar, Sari se alarmó, pero a través de la puerta de la ducha no se veia nada,debido al vapor del agua.

"No te preocupes, no aré nada, voy a ducharme" mi tono de voz sonó amable y educado, lo suficiente como para que ella no se enfadará. Entré en la segunda ducha y comencé a bañarme.

Largos minutos que parecieron eternos, a pocos metros, en la otra ducha tenia a Sari, pero a pesar de la tentación me resistí, porque tengo un plan para alejarla de Sephiroth y de quien quiera alejarla de mi.

Aun sigo sin entender porque estoy tan atraído por ella…es como si fuera algo que me viniera desde siempre..y tampoco entiendo desde cuando me sucede esto, no puedo recordarlo…tal vez en el ultimo mes o desde el incidente de Ventinel y yo, quien sabe.

Tras varios minutos de lavarme, decidí hablar al fin.

"Sari…anoche yo-"

"Lo siento Danan,te dejé solo en la fiesta.." me interrumpió ella antes de dejarme terminar.

"No,no se trata de eso…vi lo que pasó con Sephiroth…"

"¿me estabas espiando?"

"No te vi en la fiesta por un buen rato así que volví a Shinra para ver si estabas en tu apartamento… y os ví a los dos."

"¿y…que quieres decirme?" su voz se notaba preocupada y algo nerviosa.

"No confies en el, solo quiere usarte Sari…"

"Danan, se que quieres protegerme porque eres mi mejor amigo, pero no lo necesito" su voz firme y algo enojada sigue siendo hermosa.

Escuché como salía del baño, yo me apresuré y me cambié rápido y fui a la sala,solo para ver que Sari usaba la puerta de su armario de ropa como protección mientras se cambiaba, aunque me figuraba que llevaba una toalla alrededor de si misma también.

"Sari, piénsalo de este modo: el es General de soldado de primera clase de Shinra, tiene el privilegio de poder hacer lo que quiera y eso incluye usar a gente como si fueran trapos de usar y tirar"

"El no me aria algo así…" susurró ella.

Desesperado por hacerla entrar en razón, cerré la puerta del armario y ella estaba casi vestida…solo faltaba su camisa, que ahora usaba para taparse su busto, aunque llevaba sostén puesto.

"¿Cómo estas tan segura de ello?, no tienes pruebas Sari, no puedes confiar en el, te quiere manipular y una prueba de ello es lo que ocurrió anoche. No quiero que te lastime nadie solo porque tienes un gran corazón. Tienes amigos que te respetan y te aprecian, como Cloud por ejemplo, o como yo." La cogí de los hombros inconscientemente y se los apreté.

"D-Danan…"

"¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió con lo de el admirador secreto que resultó ser Ventinel?,me enfurecí cuando supe que intentó abusar de ti y por eso discutimos en la entrada del edificio Shinra…me enfureció el saber que intentó aprovecharse de ti, que eres una buena persona. Tienes que entender que Sephiroth hará lo mismo contigo, porque él se puede permitirse el usar a alguien, porque después no podrías hacer nada. Tienes a tus amigos que te respetamos y apreciamos de verdad…no en una mentira."

"Agradezco que te preocupes tanto por mi..pero no es-"

"¡Si es necesario!,me preocupa que te hagan daño, porque tu no te mereces que te ocurran cosas horribles…quiero ayudarte" _"y tenerte solo para mi…."_ añadí yo en mis pensamientos.

"Suéltame…eso duele"

Noté que le estaba apretando los hombros demasiado fuerte y la solté.

Me alejé de ella y me giré,dandole la espalda.

"Solo piénsatelo porfavor y…recibiste una llamada de Sephiroth antes, dijo que te llamaria mas tarde." Con eso me marché por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>punto de vista de Sari\**

**Un par de horas mas tarde…**

Han sido las horas más horribles de mi vida.

Después de que Danan se fuera, tuve que ir a los laboratorios para lo de hablar con Hojo sobre lo de mis flashbacks.

Y me hizo un par de escáneres cerebrales y me hizo tantas preguntas que me duele la cabeza.

Por suerte Lazard estaba allí para asegurarse de que Hojo no intentaba usarme como conejillo de indias ni nada, aunque ambos me han preguntado sobre porque aún no tengo Mako en mi cuerpo como los demás soldados. Yo les respondí diciéndoles que mi cuerpo rechazaba el Mako por si solo y que además Danan se habia negado a llevar Mako tambien,ya que dijo que no le era necesario.

Según uno de los relojes colgados en los pasillos, eran las 20:00, quizas pasé demasiado tiempo dentro.

Cuando volví a la habitación,me encontré con que Elena,Cloud, Danan, Angeal y Zack estaban haciendo la cena en la cocina como locos y Genesis estaba sentado en la silla mirando a los demás como cocinaban.

Al parecer Zack y Danan contaron a los demás sobre lo de que me iba a hacer una visita al doctor Hojo y decidieron hacer de comer entre todos mientras yo no estaba.

Decidí irme al salón y sentarme en el sofá a esperar a que terminaran.

Danan,como era de esperar vino y se sentó a mi izquierda.

"Sari…tengo que hablarte de algo…"

"Si es sobre Sephiroth no quiero escuchar nada de ti…" Me levanté pero Danan me cogió del brazo bruscamente y me hizo sentarme una vez más.

"No es eso…es sobre algo que quiero hablar contigo."

"¿el que?"

"Sari…somos buenos amigos y…me gustaría que…que fuéramos algo más…" Acariciaba mis manos con suavidad

"Y-yo no se que decir…"

"Puedes pensarlo todo el tiempo que haga falta…" Una de sus manos rozó mi mejilla y su mirada se clavó en la mía. Sus ojos morados parecían brillar.

Él acerco su cara a la mía mientras me daba caricias en el rostro y no le detuve,no sabia porque…

Justo antes de que me besara, la cabeza me dio vueltas y sentía que me empezaba a desmayar. Cerré los ojos,como si me empezara a dar sueño.

Escuchaba a Danan llamarme y s voz parecía preocuparle…pero no podía hablar.

Otro recuerdo perdido vino a mi mente…

**/Flashback histórico\**

"_me gustas mucho Sari…." El me dio mi primer beso, fue mágico y maravilloso. Yo solo me deje llevar, la forma en la que me besaba era magnifica. Rodee su cuello con mis manos y correspondí ese beso. Me besaba con pasión y delicadeza al mismo tiempo._

"_Yo-"me separé de él un poco brusca._

"_Sari…lo siento…no quería ser tan directo-.." el parecía estar nervioso._

"_N-no te preocupes…los dos tenemos 15 años y es normal-…"_

"_¿es normal que nos besemos?"_

"_ahm-..no lo sé…madre dice que eso es una de las cosas que hacen los novios"_

"_entonces..¿te gustaría ser mi novia?"_

"_nunca he tenido uno…"_

"_ni yo..he estado esperando para poder decirte que me gustas…se que suena raro pero es verdad…¿recuerdas que en cada cumpleaños siempre recibes una rosa azul desde hace varios años por un admirador secreto?, voy a las montañas siempre a conseguirte una todos los años."_

"_Tú siempre desapareces en mi dia de cumpleaños y-…oh.." me di cuenta de que todo concuerda. _

"_¿entonces quieres…salir conmigo?"_

"_Claro que si-"_

**/Fin flashback histórico\**

"_El recuero se cortó justo cuando yo iba a decir el nombre de la persona…seguía sin poder verle el rostro cuando tengo estos flashbacks, ero es el mismo chico que un año después intentó hacerme daño en aquel accidente…¿por qué pasa esto, quien es?...y sobretodo…¿porque quería hacerme daño exactamente?. Lo único que sé es que él decía en los otros flashbacks que quería mi poder pero…¿Qué poder?."_

Poco a poco volví a la realidad, abrí los ojos y vi que aún seguía en el sofá, creo que solo habían pasado unos segundos.

"Sari,Sari,¿estas bien?"

"S-si,estoy bien…solo estoy un poco mareada…"

"dejaré que descanses" me besa la mano y se marcha lentamente por la puerta.

" _Danan es mi mejor amigo y siempre se preocupa por mi pero no estoy segura de sí salir con él o no…desde lo ocurrido ayer con Sephiroth no sé que hacer…tal vez si le llamó y le pido ayuda sobre esto consiga organizar mi mente de una vez."_

Aunque extrañamente, mi PHS suena por si solo.

Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y respondí.

"¿Si?"

"**Soy yo"** una voz tan tranquila y severa al mismo tiempo solo puede pertenecer a una persona.

"Oh,hola Sephiroth…iba a llamarte…"

"**¿Para qué?"**

"Para pedirte consejo…si no te molesta claro…"

"**No,no molestas…¿de qué se trata?" **Parecía intrigado por saber por qué quería pedirle consejo.

"Pues…es que hoy…Danan me ha pedido salir con el..y…no estoy segura de que hacer…."

"**deberías hablarlo con Elena, yo no soy el más adecuado en ese tema"**

"Ah…" me decepcione un poco.

"**¿ya fuiste a los laboratorios?" **

"Si,todo fue normal…Hojo me hizo muchas preguntas"

"**Ten cuidado con eso.."**

"lo tendré…"

"**¿y…como te ha ido el dia?"**

"Muy instructivo, tuvimos entrenamiento intensivo con Genesis"

"**¿intensivo?"**

"Literalmente; primero entrenamos entre nosotros, luego nos mandó a hacer 30 flexiones…y creo que la tomó conmigo o algo…puso el pie en mi espalda mientras hacia las flexiones"

"**Si,Genesis se suele pasar un poco."**

Continué contándole todo lo ocurrido en el entrenamiento y de como llegamos apestando cuando terminamos.

"**Una cosa…sobre lo de ese Danan…no te preocupes, lo que ocurrió ayer fue un error" **Dijo Sephiroth cambiando de tema de pronto.

"¿un error…?"

"**Cuando intenté llamarte la primera vez hoy, tu amigo lo cogió"**

"Estaba en la ducha y se me olvido en la mesa de noche."

"**Si, **_**seguro**_** que fue por eso…"** su voz era sarcástica.

"¿Qué quieres,que le ponga una gabardina al PHS y lo tenga en la ducha o qué?"

"**No intentes cambiar de tema. Se muy bien lo que ocurrió entre ustedes"**

"¿de qué demonios estás hablando?"

"**hablo de lo siguiente: cuando los demás salieron te fuiste al baño, Danan se metió dentro contigo y pasasteis un buen rato en la ducha juntos…"**

"¡eso no es verdad!,¿Qué demonios te pasa?" estaba enojada y con razón.

"**¿crees que soy tonto?, me rechazaste ese beso porque ya estabas con Danan,pero te aprovechaste de mi y encima me vienes con que "te ha pedido salir" y necesitas de mi consejo. Pues toma este consejo: me da igual lo que hagas porque no eres mas que una niña que ha tenido suerte de entrar a SOLDADO."**

"Lo primero de todo es que me esforcé en entrar en Shinra,no es que tuviera suerte, lo segundo es que yo no tenia idea de que _querias_ besarme y me asusté. Y Danan tenia razon…eres alguien que usa su privilegio para usar a la gente como un trapo de usar y tirar sin importarle nada mas que a ti mismo."

"**Lo mismo podria decir de ti,pensé que era de fiar, pero veo que no es así, pretendías jugar conmigo, pero eso ya no va a ocurrir."**

"¡yo nunca he pretendido hacer nada de eso!,¡estas acusándome de nada sin pruebas y ademas no es cierto,lo sabes muy bien!"

"…"

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos. Pasados unos dos minutos,volví a hablar yo por el PHS.

"Sabes…esto mejor lo hablamos cuando vuelvas de Junon en una semana…"

"…"

Colgó el teléfono sin darme una respuesta.

Guardé el teléfono y me dirigía la cocina para ayudar a los demas a preparar la cena,pero poniendo una sonrisa fingida ante ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de vista de Sephiroth\**

Es todo tan confuso…soy un soldado de primera clase y me preocupa algo tan impensable.

Tal vez deba olvidarme de ella como amiga después de todo es solo una cadete…y yo su superior,¿no?.

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de vista en tercera persona\**

Sari seguia realizando misiones a lo largo de la semana, y aun no había decidido si salir con Danan o no, tenia pensado esperar a que Sephiroth volviera de su misión para hablar con el.

El examen de ascenso a segunda clase era en 2 semanas y a estas alturas todos los cadetes de tercera clase estudiaban y practicaban mucho.

Ventinel era cada vez mas hábil con la porra eléctrica y en pocos dias empezó a hacer equipo con Rude y Reno para las misiones.

Tseng andaba como siempre, pero con una clara diferencia: empezó a enamorarse cada dia mas y mas de Elena.

Rufus en cambio estaba preocupado.

Había llegado a sus oídos que había un infiltrado en Shinra que intentaría matarle a él, igual que ha su padre.

Pues se hizo realidad: solo tres dias antes de que volviera Sephiroth y un dia después de llegar a sus oidos los rumores, hubo un accidente en los laboratorios y Rufus estaba allí cuando sucedió.

Casi se le cae encima dos tanques de media tonelada sobre el y,aunque habian dicho que fue un accidente, en uno de los tanques caídos(y por suerte, no se derramó nada) habia una nota pegada y algo escrito en ella con sangre y pluma:

_**Acabaré contigo como con tu padre…**_

_**Vigila bien por donde andas…**_

Una amenaza así indicaba que el asesino iba muy enserio.

A partir de ese momento,Rufus era escoltado siempre por Tseng y Elena, desde que entraba al edificio Shirna hasta que todos dormitaban en sus camas.

Lazard estaba preocupado por su hermanastro Rufus,ya que si era asesinado, él mismo tenia que tener los mandos de Shinra y toda la responsabilidad que conlleva, eso sumado al hecho de que ya era el director de SOLDADO y Lazard se sentía muy a gusto con su puesto.

Nadie de la compañía fue alertado para avisar de que habia un asesino en Shinra, solamente al Doctor Hojo,a Lazard, y los principales soldados de primera clase: Genesis,Angeal y Sephiroth, aunque este ultimó fue informado a través de una video-conferencia por Lazard.

Y después a solo dos días de que Sephiroth volviera de Junon Sari se vio envuelta en una misión simple pero peligrosa: escoltar a Rufus durante todo el dia, junto con Ventinel.

Al parecer habia problemas en Midgar en uno de los sectores con uno de los reactores Mako justo después de verificar ese mismo dia que estaba en perfecto estado. Tseng,Elena, Rude y Reno tuvieron que ir alli, ya que Lazard en se momento estaba casualmente en ese reactor Mako para inspeccionarlo, ya que el resto de científicos estaban ocupados.

Rufus se preocupó lo suficiente por su hermanastro como para mandar a sus mejores turcos a rescatarlo e investigar lo ocurrido.

Y Ahora, Sari caminaba por los pasillos al lado izquierdo del presidente, dirigiéndose al despacho.

Al llegar a la puerta.

"Uno de vosotros se quedará en la puerta" dijo Rufus.

"Lo aré yo" dijo Sari.

"Bien, recuerda que no debes dejar entrar a nadie excepto a los soldados de primera clase, al doctor Hojo y a Tseng y el resto cuando vuelvan. No dejéis entrar a nadie mas,sin excepciones." Rufus entró, seguido de Ventinel.

* * *

><p><strong>Varias horas mas tarde…<strong>

**18:34 PM.**

Danan caminó por el pasillo directo a la puerta del despacho de Rufus.

"Danan,no puedes entrar" le dijo Sari.

"Pero es que he averiguado quien es el asesino…"

"¿en serio,quien?"

Entonces ocurrió algo impensable:

El cuerpo de Danan fue cubierto por una niebla verde, solo para hacer aparecer a otra persona.

Tenia el pelo rubio con mechones de cabello blanco que le llegaba hasta la nuca y le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, pero solo tenia pelo en la mitad de su cabeza,ya que la otra estaba rapada, aparentaba unos 26 años,de estatura alta y de cuerpo enflaquecido pero fuerte. Sus ojos eran marrones,pero brillaban como el Mako. Sus ropas eran las mismas que las de un soldado de tercera clase.

"Yo, Sam Ultionis"(ultionis significa venganza en latín)

"!..." Sarí desenvainó una de sus katanas blancas y apuntó al cuello de Sam."Ha sido un error dejarme ver tu verdadera apariencia."

"Yo que tu dejaria esa katana en otro sitio que no sea mi cuello si quieres ver vivo a tu amigo Danan y al chico de pelo chocobo."

"¡!" al intentar gritar para avisar a Rufus y Ventinel, Sam, con la velocidad y presición de un halcón sacó una cerbatana y le dio en la mano a Sari,haciendo que está soltara su espada. A los pocos segundos, empezó a resultarle difícil mantenerse en pie y se arrodilló en el suelo.

"No te preocupes, el veneno ara su efecto. Primero los músculos de tu cuerpo no te responderán, tu piel se tornará pálida, enferma y el veneno te dormirá para después darte un infarto en media hora." Sam se arrodilló delante de Sari y la tomó de la barbilla para mirarla."es una pena...eres muy bonita…" besó a Sari en la frente, en la mejilla y en el cuello, solo para después intentar besarla en los labios, pero Sari aun podía moverse un poco y apartó la cabeza a un lado."Hn…como quieras" Se levantó y apartó a Sari de la puerta y sacó una pistola. "Rufus Shinra…vas a morir"

* * *

><p>Mil perdones por tardar mas está vez, con los examenes no podia terminar el capitulo y tambien lo que explique arriba.<p>

Espero que os haya compensado la espera con este capitulo u.u.

¡Revisen y comenten please!


	9. venganza y equivocarse

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de final fantasy VII.

Advertencia: no se asusten si ven que Sam Ultionis parece un loco medio hechicero y todo eso, tiene razones para ser como es…aunque eso ya lo verán mas adelante XD. Y bueno, lo importante, es que habrá escenas tristes en este capitulo u.u. Y si,otra vez la imaginación de Danan también XD.

"_**Negrita con cursiva y comillas": **_ cambió repentino de lo que se está pensando, como si fuera otra persona,con tono de voz malvado si se dijera en voz alta. Esto es exclusivo para Danan….XD

Nota: siento haber tardado en subir capítulos, espero que esto compense.

Nota2: Aeris está con Zack en este fic, como en el juego, se los recuerdo.

* * *

><p>-Venganza y equivocarse-<p>

En una habitación oscura, dos jóvenes estaban maniatados contra un tanque de Mako puro de media tonelada.

"Aun no puedo creerme que nos engañara así" Danan intentaba sin éxito liberarse.

"Ese no es el tema, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que Sari maté al presidente Rufus"

"¿qué?" preguntó Danan algo confuso.

"¿no te acuerdas que dijo que iba a asesinarlo?" Dijo Cloud.

"Ah si….perdona, tengo la mente confusa, aun siento ese golpe en la cabeza que nos dio y…"

El rostro de Danan se volvió como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Ella va hacia el despacho de Rufus"

"…¿y…que quieres decir con eso?"

"¡eso quiere decir que tenemos que salir de aquí ya antes de que Sari mate a Rufus y a Ventinel!"

"Danan,tranquilízate-"

"¡no me voy a tranquilizar,voy a salir de aquí con el tanque de Mako puesto si es necesario!"

Intentó levantarse aun estando atado e hizo fuerza para moverse…pero sin éxito.

"_Si no nos hubiera engañado….oh..Sari…¿Por qué me has hecho esto a mi….amor?. Sari….me duele tanto lo que nos has hecho…"_(Uish,no te pases Danan O_OU, pareces un poeta desdichado XD, este chico se dejó engañar por Sam, que puede cambiar de apariencia, recuérdenlo)

Nuestros dos amigos pensaban que habían sido traicionados por Sari, sin saber que en realidad fue Sam con la apariencia de Sari.

Y hablando del rey de Gaia…

* * *

><p><strong>En el despacho de Rufus…<strong>

**Sam Ultionis, justo antes de entrar, volvió a tomar la forma de Sari.**

"¿Qué ocurre Sari?, escuché algo afuera" dijo Ventinel al ver entrar a Sam.

"Todo va bien.." dijo Sam con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Sari…¿te pasa algo?" dijo Ventinel algo extrañado.

"¿de verdad crees eso?" apunta con la pistola a Rufus ,estando al otro lado de la mesa.

"Tu…" siseó Rufus."¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?"

"¿No es obvio?. Matarte como lo hice con tu padre…imbecil" dijo Sam con la voz de Sari.

"Sari..tu…n…no puede ser…" Ventinel estaba en shock.

"Créetelo querido…voy a acabar con lo que he empezado, si Rufus cae...Shinra lo hará con el…y de paso Danan y Cloud tambien"

"¿Qué les has hecho Sari?" preguntó Ventinel, aun en shock.

"¿puedo saber porque intentas matarme?" dijo Rufus en un tono de tranquilidad,a pesar de la situación.

"Venganza… ¡estúpido rubio mimado del demonio!" con un gesto rapido de su mano y sin dejar de mirar a Rufus, Sam dio un disparo a Ventinel,dandolé en el brazo.

"¡HAAAHG!" Ventinel se dio contra la pared y se resbaló al suelo.

Rufus aprovechó la oportunidad para levantarse y ponerse lo mas lejos posible.

"No te muevas" Sam volvió a apuntar con el arma al presidente."Tu vas a recibir tu merecido"

"No lo entiendo…¿porque mataste a mi padre,porque haces todo esto Sari?"

"Querido Rufus..a veces hay cosas que no necesitan explicación… está compañía nunca debió existir, y me encargaré de borrarla del mapa" Con su mano libre,saca una esfera negra y la tira al suelo,creando humo negro que invade la estancia."Ahora, gracias a esto, no podras moverte,y me encargaré de que sufras hasta la muerte. Aunque es una pena que Lazard se pierda la fiesta…de todas formas tus queridos Turcos estarán ocupados salvándolo del reactor mako..¿cierto?"

"Tu..tambien...provocaste el incidente…."

"Callate…voy a matarte" apuntó con la pistola y-

**¡PAM!**

Ventinel, en un ultimo esfuerzo, había tocado un botón secreto a su lado y había activado la alarma general del edificio.

"¡MALDITOS SEAIS!" Al ver que Ventinel había activado la alarma, se puso nervioso y decidió escapar."¡ESTO no va a quedar así!"

* * *

><p><strong>Afuera, mientras tanto…<strong>

"_N-no puedo moverme…me..me voy a morir….el veneno."_

"_**Sari…" **una voz dijo en la mente de Sari._

"_¿Kamure?"_

"_**Sari, no dejaré que mueras…"**_

"_N-no puedes ayudarme…"_

"_**Si…si que puedo…aunque soy joven aun…puedo curar tu veneno a esta distancia…aunque eso me dejará sin fuerzas durante varios dias…puedo curarte de algunos venenos…es uno de mis 5 dones"**_

(explicación: una de las habilidades que he puesto de Kamure es la conexión que existe entre Sari y Kamure es que este puede curarla de venenos letales, pero ojo, esto agota su energia y no sirve con todos los venenos, una lastima.)

"_No Kamure-"_

Una sensación de calidez rodeó a Sari, poco a poco empezó a sentir sus brazos y piernas y empezó a levantarse.

Aunque de pronto se abrieron las puertas del despacho, dejando salir el humo negro y Sam perdiendo la apariencia de Sari al salir.

Sam rápidamente le dio a Sari la pistola entre las manos.

"Disfruta de tu largo sufrimiento, querida." Sam se fue corriendo y se escabulló por un hueco de ventilación del techo.

"¿pero que-?" Un poco mareada por el humo, se alejó de las puertas para intentar respirar.

A los pocos segundos, se ve a Zack venir con varios soldados de tercera clase.

"¿Qué ocurrió Sari?" Zack miró a las manos de ella,viendo la pistola.

"Yo-"

Antes de poder decir algo, los soldados de tercera clase sacaron a Ventinel y a Rufus.

Ventinel,al mirar a Sari,dijo:

"¡Arrestad a Sari por intento de asesinato contra Rufus,por asesinar al antiguo presidente y por el atentado contra el reactor Mako de Midgar!" dijo el sin rodeos.

"!" los soldados hicieron lo pedido, e inmovilizaron a Sari.

"Zack, lleváosla a una de las celdas aisladas y que avisen a Sephiroth para que vuelva de Junon lo antes posible. Este asunto es serio" meditó unos segundos. "que alguien traiga un medico y un equipo para limpiar este humo toxico" dijo Rufus,aun afectado por el humo.

"¡Si señor!"

* * *

><p><strong>Horas mas tarde….<strong>01:34 AM

Una sala blanca,fria, oscura, sin brillo alguno.

Una puerta mecánica de alta seguridad del color del acero adornaba las cuatro paredes de la gran habitación, aparte de otra puerta que daba a un baño.

Una cama en la esquina,desde la que se podia ver la puerta en el otro extremo de la sala.

Junto a la cama, una simple mesa gris y una silla, a su derecha una estantería con libros y mas a la derecha, la puerta de baño.

Sari estaba esposado de manos con un collar eléctrico resistente al agua en el cuello.

Despojada de sus ropas de soldado, lo único que llevaba encima era su ropa interior, unos pantalones largos azul marino y una camisa a juego que le quedaba grande y los pies desnudos.

Sentada en el suelo contra la cama, su rostro era triste.

"_Kamure…kamure ayúdame porfavor….."_

Ninguna respuesta.

"_¿Por qué…porque me ha pasado esto a mi…?"_

Entró por la puerta Zack junto con Kunsel, con un rostro decepcionado.

"Sari, levantate…."

"Zack…yo no-"

"¡No lo hagas mas difícil de lo que ya es!" dijo muy enfadado Zack. Fue hasta ella y la cogió del brazo, haciedola que se levantara. Kunsel, sin decir palabra,la cogió del otro brazo."Todos quieren decirte algo"

Con la puerta abierta,entró Ventinel, con el brazo vendado.

"Eres una traidora…." Dijo Ventinel."Pensé que éramos amigos,pero eres en realidad una mujer fria y sin sentimientos..mereces lo que te va a pasar…" guardó silencio y luego la miró."Me da asco mirarte…" Con eso,se fue por la puerta,solo para que entrara Rufus Shinra, acompañado de Lazard, Reno y Elena.

"Nos engañaste a todos, un buen espectáculo…." Dijo Lazard, en un tono molesto.

"Cierto…. Y mataste a mi padre..intentaste matarme a mi y luego provocaste un atentado en el reactor mako….y no solo eso… encerraste a dos soldados contra su voluntad….espero que tu castigo sea acorde con todo lo que has hecho" dijo Rufus en un tono neutro.

De pronto, Elena se adelantó y le pegó una bofetada a Sari,a lo que Reno fue y retuvo a Elena para que esta no se acercará mas.

"¡pensé que eras mi mejor amiga!,¡Te odio!"

"Elena…yo-" Sair estaba demasiado afectada.

"Elena,ya basta" Reno la alejó y se la llevó de la habitación,seguidos por Lazard y Rufus.

"_No, no..yo no he sido…yo no….basta..porfavor…" _

Entraron Angeal y Genesis, con rostros decepcionados y tristes.

"…" Angeal solo se dignó a mirar al suelo,cruzado de brazos.

"Una flor hermosa que resulta ser solo una vulgar mala hierba" siseó Genesis."Deberiamos matarte ahora mismo.." Sacó su espada.

"Genesis" Zack advirtió."no"

"Dejalo Genesis,no merece la pena" dijo Angeal finalmente.

"Cierto… no voy a ensuciar mi espada con su sangre" Genesis se marchó enfadado,seguido por Angeal.

"No-…no.." Sari estaba asustada,triste y desesperada."¡NO, YO NO HE HECHO NADA!" intentó liberarse de Zack y Kunsel, pero estos la retuvieron.

"¡Ya basta Sari!" Zack dijo.

"¡Soltadme,yo no he hecho nada,no fui yo,no fui yo!" soltaba lagrimas de dolor mientras intentaba liberarse."Yo…no..no he sido…" dejó de luchar por un momento.

De un momento a otro…Danan entró una vez mas.

"Chicos,soltadla,yo puedo con ella" dijo Danan.

"no podemos…" dijo Kunsel.

"Esperad fuera..esto..es personal…" dijo el, en un tono severo.

"…Esta bien..vamos Kunsel." dijo Zack." Tienes unos minutos, cerraré la puerta"

Soltarón a Sari y la pusieron sentada en la cama.

Al salir ambos soldados y quedar Danan a solas con Sari.

"como…¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto a todos?..pero sobretodo..¿porque a mi?" Danan se adelantó hacia dodne estaba Sari,quien no podia hacer nada mas que llorar.

"Danan..y-yo…yo no fui…yo no-…yo no-….ahh-…" se ahogaba en sus palabras y ocultaba su rostro en sus manos.

"No sé si pensar que tus lagrimas son reales o no…pensé que éramos algo especial…pero solo estabas actuando…" Se detuvo frente a Sari._"oh,amor….…quiero tener tu cuerpo contra el mio,quiero sentir tu piel en mis manos y desearla…quiero todo de ti…incluso verte triste es hermoso" _ Se dijo a si mismo en sus pensamientos._"¿eh?..¿pero que estoy diciendo?,estoy pensando como un psicópata…" _se sacudió la cabeza."No puedo confiar en ti…ya no…"

Danan se dio la vuelta y se aproximó hasta la puerta.

"Danan….porfavor..yo-..yo no-…"

"Dejalo…." Danan tocó a la puerta y se marchó sin mas.

"…_estoy sola..nadie me cree…Kamure…ayudamé…." _Se dejó caer en la cama.

Sin respuesta…

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente…<strong>

Sari no abrió los ojos, aun seguía con ganas de seguir llorando sin fin…pero sus ojos ya no podían soltar lagrimas.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero ella lo ignoró,no queria mas insultos de lso que eran sus amigos.

"Vete…seas quien seas…" se giró al otro lado,quedando co el cuerpo mirando a la pared en la cama.

Sin respuesta, solo unos pasos frios se aproximaron hasta la cama,hasta que se detuvieron muy cerca.

Ella no se movió, siguió llorando….aun sin haber lágrimas.

Con miedo a que fuera Danan otra vez o cualquier otra persona, se abrazó contra si misma y agachó la cabeza, haciendose un ovillo.

"fuera…" dijo ella, con tono asustado e inseguro.

"Sari…."

"!" al abrir los ojos y darse la vuelta, vió a…."Angeal…" se asustó y puso la espalda contra la pared.

"…Eres tan joven…y sin embargo has hecho esas cosas tan terribles…lo que no entiendo es..¿porque?"

"Yo….no…..no…no fui…"

"¿Por qué te intentas convencer a ti misma así?, necesitas ayuda…"

"No estoy loca…no-…"

"…Todo ira bien…"

"No es cierto…"

"Escúchame…vengo para decirte que Sephiroth acaba de llegar de Junon hace una media hora…puede que el venga a verte mas tarde.." dijo Angeal en un intento de calmar a Sari.

"no quiero ver a nadie…"

Lo que mas le dolería a Sari seria ver a Sephiroth decirle cosas horribles y humillarla totalmente.

"…Vendrán a interrogarte mas tarde"

Angeal,sin saber que mas decir, salió de la sala.

* * *

><p><strong>Mas tarde…<strong>

El interrogatorio habia sido un fiasco…

Lazard quiso interrogarla para intentar hablar con ella sin problemas…aunque debido a todo lo ocurrido lo unico que pudo hacer Sari es llorar y decir que ella no habia sido.

De vuelta a la habitación fria, habia un plato de comida en el que habia agua y unas gachas.

Sari no tocó nada ni comió.

A las 15:00 PM se abrió la puerta.

Sari estaba una vez mas en la cama,igual que antes.

"Fuera…." Dijo ella.

Y una vez mas, los pasos se acercaron hasta ella,sin decir nada.

Aunque,a medio camino los pasos se detuvieron.

"¿porque?" La voz inconfundible de Sephiroth dijo.

"!" no abrió los ojos ni se giró.

"encontré a Kamure en un estado de letargo,¿Qué le has hecho?" Preguntó el general.

Ninguna respuesta, solo silencio,un amargo silencio.

Sephiroth continuó su acercamiento a la cama, hasta estar frente al mueble, y viendo a Sari de espaldas y abrazada contra si misma.

"_Si bien es cierto que ella ha hecho todo lo que me han informado y que en realidad ella es fría, sin sentimientos y cruel….¿porque está triste entonces, porque está llorando?" _

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y estiró el brazo y tocó el hombro de Sari, solo consiguiendo que está temblara de miedo por todo su cuerpo.

"_No me hagas mirarte porfavor….porfavor Sephiroth…"_ rogaba ella en sus pensamientos.

"_Quizás solo esté actuando_…" se dijo Sephiroth a si mismo para evitar sentir compasión por Sari en estos momentos debido a todo lo ocurrido.

"Mírame, soldado" Dijo con voz severa el general.

"N-no…"

"Mírame…" puso su mano en uno de sus brazos, lo mismo hizo con su otra mano y con algo de brusquedad la hizo girarse hacia el, con los brazos inmovilizados. Vio que ella tenia la cabeza agachada y su pelo le tapaba parte de su cara.

"N….Basta…déjame…d-déjame morir…" estaba débil y apenas podía hablar,no había comido nada desde el día anterior ni tampoco agua.

"¿morir?, ¿acaso te arrepientes de tus actos?" Preguntó el.

Sari reunió sus fuerzas para poder gritar:

"¡Yo no lo hice!" Abrió los ojos, mirándole directamente a los ojos con el rostro al descubierto.

"¿ENTONCES QUIEN FUE?" Respondió Sephiroth en un tono aun mas alto.

"F-fue Sam-…U…Ultionis…yo no…"

Se separó bruscamente de ella, dejándola en la cama, sentada.

"Si fue otra persona y no tu, ¿Cómo es que Rufus afirma que estuviste allí apuntándole con una pistola?" Preguntó el, algo confundido.

"Sam..el…cuando yo es-…estaba afuera…yo…" dejó de hablar y cerro los ojos, quedándose dormida.

"Sam Ultionis…" Sephiroth se marchó por donde había venido.

* * *

><p>Horas mas tarde…21:26 PM…<p>

Sari se despertó en una camilla, en una especie de habitación de hospital.

"¿donde estoy?"

Frente a ella, Lazard estaba sentado frente a la camilla.

"Señor…"

"Te han hidratado mediante líquidos" dijo el.

"yo-…no..yo no..fui, no.."

"No digo que te mereces todo lo malo que te ocurra, pero tampoco puedo decir que no estoy enfadado por lo que has hecho"

"Lazard…" susurró ella."Sam…"

"Sephiroth nos ha contado sobre el nombre que has dado, están investigando eso….pero por ahora puedo decirte que puedes descansar tranquila por el momento" se levanta para irse.

"E-spera…" dijo ella.

"¿que?" se acercó a la camilla

"Lazard…l-…lo siento…." Se incorporó para poder mirarlo."Yo-…." Empezó a sollozar.

"llorar no te va a servir de nada en estos momentos…" se dio la vuelta para marcharse una vez mas, pero Sari le cogió la mano.

"No…n-..no te vayas"

"_Tengo la sensación de que no puedes ser tu la causante de todo esto, pero todo apunta hacia ti…."_ "Tengo asuntos que atender" Se soltó de ella y se marchó.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en la sala de reuniones, Angeal y Genesis estaban reunidos con Rufus. Tseng y Rude también estaban presentes.<p>

"Debemos hacer algo, ella ha intentado acabar con la compañía"

"Lo sé Genesis, pero aunque ella ha atentado contra mi…me resulta muy…"

"¿sorprendente, inesperado?"

"Exacto Angeal."

"Si se me permite decir algo…." Quiso ofrecer Tseng, acercándose a la mesa de reuniones.

"Dinos Tseng" pidió Rufus.

"Quizás aun nos sorprende de lo que ella ha hecho pero nos dio el nombre de Sam Ultionis…"

"¿y averiguaron algo de ese nombre?" preguntó Genesis.

"No" dijo Rude, acercándose también."No hay nada de nada, ningún informe ni nada como si no existiera pero…" Tseng le interrumpió.

"Parece que alguien estuvo husmeando hace dos dias en los archivos de Shinra" Tseng mostró un informe, tirándolo en la mesa. " Hace dos dias, a las 8:40 AM se captaron imágenes en los laboratorios de lo que parecía ser… a Sari husmeando en el ordenador del Doctor Hojo. Cuando vimos la grabación en las cámaras de vigilancia fuimos a comprobar el ordenador… y parece que borró archivos e introdujo un virus, pero gracias al antivirus de la computadora no se perdió dato alguno." Señalaba a las fotos regadas en la mesa.

"¿y cual es el problema?" Preguntó Angeal sin entender bien.

"Hmn…." Rufus ojeaba algunos papeles y fotografías.

"Un segundo…" Genesis cogió una foto en la que se veía perfectamente a Sari en el ordenador de Hojo. "Es imposible que ella estuviera a esa hora. Por la mañana yo la vi salir de su habitación y se dirigió directamente a tu despacho a esa hora para hacer de escolta con Ventinel."

"¿Cómo sabes tu eso?" Preguntó Tseng.

"Esa mañana estaba un poco aburrido y estaba buscando a Zack y Angeal para entrenar, de paso vi a Sari y se me ocurrió seguirla por si se topaba con Zack o Angeal,pero no fue así, así que deje de seguirla y me fui."

"Entonces….¿Sari tiene un doble o algo así?" dijo Angeal confuso."No entiendo nada"

"Tseng, trae el portátil de mi despacho" ordenó el presidente.

Dicho y hecho Tseng salió por la puerta de la sala de reuniones apresuradamente.

"Comprobaremos si hay dos Sari…si es así me temo que hay dos opciones: o puede multiplicarse o es cierto lo que dijo del nombre de Sam Ultionis y ese Sam haya conseguido culparla a ella" dijo Rufus después de razonar unos minutos.

"¿entonces no tendríamos que sacarla de la zona de aislamiento?" Propuso Angeal."Está pasándolo muy mal, eso seguro."

"No podemos arriesgarnos, se quedará donde está hasta que averigüemos mas…"

Lazard apareció por la puerta y entro cerrando detrás de el.

"He hablado con Tseng de camino hacia aquí…" Lazard se sentó junto a Rufus."y seria bueno comprobar también las cámaras del reactor Mako en el que se sucedió el accidente que casi me mata"

"Es cierto…." Murmuró Rufus para si mismo.

"Yo me encargaré de eso" Decía Rude mientras salía de la sala.

"Supongo que has vuelto de ver a…..Sari"

"Asi es Rufus…la verdad…no está bien precisamente, y algo me dice que ella es inocente…"

"No debes compadecerte de ella, no la conoces" advirtió Rufus.

"Tu tampoco" replicó Lazard. "Un segundo….¿y el General Spehiroth donde se ha metido, no debería estar aquí también?

"Se ha abstenido de venir… lo mejor es que sigamos está reunión sin el, tiene cosas en las que pensar" dijo Angeal.

"Aquí está el portátil señor" dijo Tseng pasando por la puerta.

" con mi ordenador veremos todas las grabaciones necesarias y veremos que hacer…" dijo Rufus.

* * *

><p><strong>En la habitación de Sari y Elena.<strong>

En la cocina, Elena intentaba tranquilizarse…pero con poco éxito. Reno, Rick, Danan y Cloud discutían sorbe lo que hacer.

"No me fastidies, Sari no creo que sea una traidora…." Dijo Reno." No me lo parece"

Elena, que estaba de pie y apoyada contra el muro de la cocina, le miró.

"Las pruebas indican contra ella y Ventinel y Rufus la vieron a ella perfectamente, mas las grabaciones de las cámaras de vigilancia y los testimonios de Danan y Cloud. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que es inocente?"

"Porque no me parece lógico Elena"

"lo mismo digo" dijo Rick.

"Ademas, ¿no te acuerdas que dijo algo de un tal Sam Ultionis según nos dijo Tseng de parte de Sephiroth?" comentó Reno.

"Si,es verdad pero…" Elena no sabia que decir o hacer.

"Deberías ir a verla, hablar con ella y darle un abrazo, estoy seguro de que lo necesita" dijo Reno muy seguro de si mismo.

"Le dije cosas horribles y la golpeé…no creo que quiera verme" susurro Elena, triste.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en la planta baja del edificio Shinra…..<strong>

"Buenos días señorita,¿en que puedo ayudarla?" La recepcionista dio una sonrisa.

"Vengo a ver a un familiar,Sari Hayat" Una dama con una bata de doctores dijo. Su pelo estaba recogido en una trenza alta,de pelo castaño y-..un sengundo…¿No es Aeris?.

Si, lo es.

¿pero..porque nuestra querida Cetra se adentraría en la boca del lobo así?.

"Oh,lo siento,ella está en el área de aislamiento en las plantas subterráneas y-"

"No importa, yo me ocupo" dijo una voz tranquila pero seria.

"D-de acuerdo señor…."

Aeris se giró y vio a nada mas y nada menos que a Sephiroth (recuerden ,en este fic Aeris está con Zack,como en el juego XD).

"Por aqui" Sephiroth caminó escaleras abajo y Aeris le siguió sin rechistar.

"¿Eres Aeris,verdad?, la hermanastra de Sari" preguntó el General._"Aunque son solo familia política….en cierto modo me recuerda a Sari…"_ se dijo el en sus pensamientos.

"Si,lo soy"

"Ha hecho cosas horribles aquí…."

"He oído que la culpan de cosas que no ha hecho…" dijo Aeris un poco enojada mientras seguían bajando por las escaleras, hasta bajar dos pisos.

"Eso no lo sabemos, pero todo la culpa a ella…" tras pasar controles de armas no legalizadas(quitando que Sephiroth tiene la masamune,claro XD) y puertas y pasillos, llegaron a la zona de aislamiento donde tenían a Sari."Ahora está curándose en uno de los laboratorios. Estaba deshidratada y apenas había comido…"

Al pasar por la puerta de los laboratorios, los médicos ignoraban a Sephiroth y Aerith, ya que estaban sumidos en sus investigaciones y demás. Gracias a los cielos que el Doctor Hojo siempre solia estar en los laboratorios de las plantas superiores.

"Aquí. Tienes un par de minutos, no pueden ver a civiles aqui" dijo el.

"Gracias… ahm..¿puedo decirle algo?"

"¿Qué es?"

"Zack siempre me habla de ustedes…" dijo ella, riéndose un poco."Siempre decía que tu y mi hermana os llevais demasiado bien como para ser solo amigos"

"Zack…¿le conoces?" murmuró el.

"Ahm…si-…salimos juntos" dijo ella sonrojándose al pensar en su querido Zack.

"Entiendo…"

"¿tu no entras?" dijo ella antes de abrir la puerta.

"No puedo…." Dijo el en un tono neutro, a pesar de que dentro de el se sentía mal.

"Vale…sino te importa…¿podrías avisar a Zack por mi?"

"Se enfadará si sabe que estas aquí."

"Se enfadará aun mas si descubre que entré y salí de aquí sin ir a verle" dijo ella sonriendo un poco.

"Lo aré" con ello, Sephiroth se fue alejando por los pasillos._"Zack nunca me mencionó que salía con la hermanastra de Sari…." _Sacó el PHS mientras subía las escaleras y marcó el numero de Zack.

"**¿Si?"**

"Zack."

"**Hola Seph,¿Qué pasa?"**

"Nunca me habías comentado que salías con la hermanastra de Sari…"

"**Ahhh-..es que me daba vergüenza ^/^U, jeje…¿Cómo sabes tu eso?"**

"porque está en la zona de aislamiento visitando a Sari"

"**¿QUE ELLA QUE….?, oh dios….¿pero tu acaso no sabes que Shinra la busca,imbecil?"**

"Cálmate Zack,¿Por qué la buscan?"

"**¡PARA MATARLA Y LUEGO DISECCIONARLA PORQUE….¿es un angel?"** se dijo Zack confuso. **"¡NO ME ACUERDO!"** la voz de Zack era muy alterada.

"Si quieres venir a buscarla para que no le pase ya te dije donde está, y deja de gritar como un histérico" colgó a Zack y guardó el PHS.

* * *

><p><strong>En la habitación de Elena y Sari…<strong>

En la cocina todos seguían discutiendo sobre lo que sucedía, más Danan se retiró y se fue al cuarto de Sari y se acostó sobre la cama mirando al techo.

Su pelo rojo como la sangre se extendía hacia los lados sobre las sabanas, sus brazos estaban alzados sobre su cabeza y ligeramente separados.

"_Oh…Sari, me da igual si eres una traidora o no__**….te deseo tanto….tu cuerpo...tu alma….**__"_ Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por su imaginación.

_::Sueño de Danan::_

"_Danan" Sari estaba tumbada _ a su lado, en la misma habitación, solo que ella vestia un hermoso vestido blanco, simbolizando la pureza de su corazón.

"_Sari…." Danan giró la cabeza y la miró._

_Sari se levantó de la cama y el también, abrazándola y ella recostó la cabeza en su hombro, dejando expuesto su cuello._

_::fin sueño de Danan::_

Danan se despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza y sin saber muy bien lo que habia soñado o pasado.

"_¿Qué demonios me está pasando?, menudo sueño mas….raro… me están pasando cosas raras últimamente…"_

* * *

><p><strong>En la zona donde Sari estaba descansando…<strong>

"Elmyra está preocupada por ti hermana.." dijo Aerith.

"No te preocupes, estoy bien…¿y me dijiste que sales con Zack?, uau hermanita,que bien eliges a los chicos" dijo Sari sonriendo un poco, intentado estar alegre.

"ahh-" se sonrojó."Es genial conmigo…llevamos un par de meses juntos"

"¿ y no me dijiste nada?"

"No sabia si iba a ser seguro…."

"Espero que os vaya bien a los dos…" dijo ella de pronto un poco triste.

"¿te ocurre algo?"

"No..es solo que..de hablar de novios…me ha recordado a..Danan"

"Es cierto…¿tu sales con el no?"

"¿Zack te cuenta chismes o algo asi?" preguntó ella.

"Si, algo asi" Dijo Aerith sonriendo."Pero oye…no te veo feliz con Danan…me refiero a que…aparte de toda esta situación parece como si no estuvieras cómoda con el."

"Es que aun no le he respondido que si o no y…con todo este asunto, resultará imposible. Pero aun así…."

"El general Sephiroth me acompañó hasta aquí,le invité a que entrara conmigo pero al parecer se sentía deprimido cuando le pregunté"

"Está….decepcionado conmigo…no quiero hablar de ello."

"Está bien…hablemos de otra cosa entonces." Dijo Aerith con una sonrisa.

"No importa, creo que deberías irte ya hermana…podrían verte"

"está bien" la abraza."Cuídate mucho" Aerith se va del lugar por donde había venido, y al salir un preocupado Zack la estaba esperando para abrazarla y llevarla a la salida.

* * *

><p><strong>A las 02:07 AM….<strong>

**/Punto de vista de Sephiroth\**

Me desperté de golpe.

Esa era la cuarta vez que me despertaba en mitad de la noche.

No podia dormir. De alguna manera tenía que ver si ella estaba bien.

Dicho y hecho, marché rápidamente a vestirme e ir a la zona aislada donde la tenían cautiva aún.

"_No puedo llegar a comprender el porque…¿Por qué me afecta tanto que ella pueda ser una traidora?, tal vez por mi dedicación a Shinra me sienta ofendido por lo ocurrido…quizas solo eso..."_

Antes de poder terminar de razonar en mi mente ya estaba frente a la puerta.

Entré sin problemas, al tener acceso permitido para entrar.

La habitación estaba oscura…a pesar de ser blanca.

En el extremo de la habitación había un bulto en la cama, supuse que era Sari durmiendo.

Caminé sin hacer ruido alguno.

Me habían dicho que la habían trasladado de vuelta a esta habitación después de haberla restablecido. Vi un plato de comida vació. Supongo que no tuvo mas remedio que comer, aunque ella no deseara mas que morir.

Llegué a la altura de la cama.

La vi dormida, con el cuerpo hacia arriba, y las mantas la tapaban hasta el cuello.

Por debajo de las mismas sus manos agarraban las telas y vi como su cabeza se movia.

Una pesadilla.

Me senté con cuidado en el borde del mueble, y con el dorso de mi mano acaricio su mejilla con suavidad.

Poco a poco eso la calmó, e incluso sonrió en su sueño.

Se llega a despertar, pero no por completo.

"¿Se…phiroth?" dijo ella adormilada aun.

"Shh…" la tranquilicé."Siento haberte despertado"

"No importa." Dijo ella despacio y con sueño."¿Estas…decepcionado conmigo?"

"¿Por qué debería de estarlo?" le pregunté yo.

"Porque…todos me acusan…de lo que pasó…"

"…." No supe que decirle.

"Danan…me odia…todos…incluso..tu-" se entristeció.

"No te odio Sari, solo estoy confundido, como todos." Suspiré.

Ella empezó a dormirse otra vez.

"Seph….quédate…" dijo ella adormilada.

"No puedo pero…" me acerqué a su cara y le di un beso en la mejilla."Buenas noches…"

Quise besarla en los labios, pero no seria justo, puesto que con lo dormida que estaba ella no lo recordaría.

Y yo queria que la segunda vez(el primero fue en capitulos anteriores y ya saben que Sari lo rechazó en el ultimo segundo,u.u) que nos besáramos...ella me correspodiera sin miedo de mi y recordándolo com osi fuera el primero.

Me levanté y fui saliendo de la habitación, estando seguro de que ahora si podría ser capaz de conciliar el sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras, en alguna parte….<strong>

**/Punto de vista de Sam Ultionis\**

Esa niña está recibiendo mi supuesto castigo….y me encanta.

No puedo dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que ella parecía cuando me miró desconcertada antes de que la arrestaran por error.

"Pero mi principal objetivo es asesinar de una vez y para siempre a Rufus Shinra…"

Miraba en mi escritorio el mapa del edificio Shinra con una sonrisa tétrica en mi cara.

"Y con el que lo sigan todos…."

_Sobretodo el Doctor Hojo…por lo que me hizo a mi, por lo que le hizo a mi hermanito._

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya compensado el capitulo u.u, es el mas largo que he escrito.<p>

Zack: eso compensa…¡pero no tardes tanto T_T!

Autora: perdón D:

Sephiroth: no te perdonamos ¬¬….

Autora: :-(..*cara de cachorrito*

Sephiroth: vale, si te perdonamos…

Autora: Gracias Sephi :3

Sephiroth: de nada ^^U

Genesis: ¡Dejen comentarios y opiniones! *sonrisa de oreja a oreja*

Sari: en el próximo capitulo veremos mas cosas interesantes :3, entre ellas a Reno huyendo de Elena, quien irá armada con una sartén :D, ¡Yay!, o tal véz no XD.


	10. Recobrando

Descarga de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de Final Fantasy VII

Siento haber tardado, se me borró el capitulo T-T

Sephiroth: muchísimas gracias a pao-chan200 por ayudar a la autora a terminar el capítulo con sus estupendas ideas. Es un amor *guiño*.

Elena:¡Reno!*con una sartén en mano persiguiendo a Reno*

Reno: T_T, salvenmeee.

Sephiroth: ^^U…que disfruten del capítulo…

* * *

><p>-Recobrando-<p>

Al dia siguiente de que Rufus junto con Angeal, Genesis Tseng y Lazzard se quedaran toda la noche viendo videos, descubrieron que alguien ahbia entrado en el reactor por la puerta trasera..algo que se transformó en Sari.

Deducido esto, la dejaron libre.

Todos le pidieron disculpas.

Rufus fue el primero, sintiendose avergonzado de haberla acusado junto con Ventinel.

Lazzard la abrazó y se alegró de que todo estubiera solucionado.

Rick y su hermano gemelo tambien se disculparon, junto con Elena, quien abrazó tan feurte a su amiga que casi la ahoga.

Angeal se disculpó junto con Zack.

Genesis le regaló una rosa blanca como modo de disculpa con una sonrisa.

Todos le pidieron perdón, en especial Danan, quien intentó pedirle una cita para darle una oportunidad con ella.

Sari dijo que no, ya que ella seguia enfadada con el.

Ella se marchó a dar una vuelta por Midgar con el, sin ser nada mas que un leve paseo.

"Sari..de verdad… lo siento tanto…es que no podia creer que tu fueras…una asesina"

"y no lo fui, pero tu no confiaste en mi,¿como esperas que yo confíe en ti ahora?"

"…yo te amo…de verdad" dijo el apenado.

"lo pensaré..ahora porfavor dejame…" dijo ella adelantando su caminar.

"está bien….te veré luego"

Sari caminó sola por los suburbios de Midgar, pensando en todo lo que le habia pasado, el unico que quizas confió siempre en ella fue Sephiroth pero, ¿Dónde estaba?.

De pronto miró hacia un pequeño puesto de frutas que era asaltado por un ladrón.

"¡usted,deje eso!" le dijo ella al hombre.

Pero como era de esperar, al oir eso el ladrón echó a correr con la bolsa de dinero por las estrechas calles sin fin.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, lo perdió de vista.

"Genial….bueno,almenos son las 15:00 PM…."

"_**Hermosa mia…."**_

"!..¿quien ha dicho eso?"

"_**eres tan hermosa…incluso llorando…"**_

"no tiene gracia…"

"_**Déjame sentirte…"**_

Un escalofrío le recorrio la espalda, se dio la vuelta y vio unos intensos ojos monstruosos caminar hacia ella.

Invadida por el miedo,echó a correr con el alma en vivo, sin mirar atrás, incluso empezó a llover de pronto, las calles parecian aterradoras.

"_**¡No escaparas de mi!"**_

La voz en su cabeza sonó tan cerca que la hizo tropezarse. Imágenes de ese ser de sus recuerdos que parecia cobrar vida.

Los pasos se acercaron hacia ella.

Un fuerte brazo la levantó y la puso contra la pared de golpe.

"_**¡serás mia!"**_

"¡Alejaté,fuera!" gritando de miedo, pateó a lo que la tenia sujeta.

"¿Quieres dejar de gritarme al oido ya?"

Se tranquilizó de pronto al reconocer la voz.

Al mirar detenidamente a los ojos monstruosos, se dio cuenta de que no lo eran…eran hermosos…verdes.

Sephiroth.

"¿Seph..iroth?"

"¿y quien crees sino?, te vi correr por estos callejones, lo que no acabo de entender es porque huias de mi."

"..lo siento…yo-,…!..¿y tu que haces aqui?"

"patrulla, terminé hace un rato"

"perdona…"

"¿Por qué te disculpas tanto?" dijo el enarcando la ceja.

"es que..me asusté…habia una voz…"

"demasiado tiempo en la zona de aislamiento te ha dejado la cabeza loca…"

"¡no estoy loca!" le gritó ella.

"no grites" dijo el en tono neutro.

"¡suéltame de una vez!"

"no hasta que dejes de gritar" dijo el.

"¡DIJE QUE-!"

Antes de poder terminar ella se detuvo.

Habia dejado de llover…

Sephiroth tenia el cabello empapado, asi como su rostro, su ropa.

Sari no pudo evitar mirarle fijamente a sus ojos.

El se extrañó de eso, nadie le miraba tan fijamente a los ojos, y mucho menos tan cerca.

Instintivamente el levantó una de sus manos a su rostro y la acarició casi sin pensarlo.

El acercó su rostro al de ella.

Demasiado cerca…

_**CRASH**_

El sonido de caerse el cubo de la basura por culpa de un gato rompió el instante,haciendo que ambos se separasen.

"Deberias volver a Shinra…" dijo ella.

"vamos, volveremos juntos"

Ambos salieron del callejón y caminaron.

"¿sigues con Danan aun?"

"No..no lo sé…no puedo confiar en el…pero…no se que hacer."

"no te merece, eres demasiado inocente para el" dijo el sin pensarlo.

"¿perdona?" dijo ella ofendida."no soy ninguna niña"

"yo no he dicho eso"

"pero lo has pensado" dijo ella enojada.

"no tengo la culpa de que cometas errores"

"¿QUE clase de errores?"

"…"

"¡no te quedes callado!"

"deberías callar, nos ve todo el mundo"

"me da igual, eres como todos los hombres, brutos, egoístas y creidos" apuró el ritmo para dejarle atrás.

Pero en vez de eso consiguió que el general se enfadara de mas y le agarrara el brazo, jalándola contra la pared de un callejón, donde nadie les veia.

"retira eso" dijo el intentado no enfadarse mas.

"¡no pienso retirar nada y-!"

Sephiroth dio un gruñido, y frustrado por solo oirla gritar….

La besó.

"!"

Cualquier forcejeo fue inútil.

Poco apoco hasta el propio soldado se relajó.

Tras unos minutos sin moverse ninguno de los dos….

Sari sintió el deseo de corresponderle, y en un primer momento hizo, hasta que el se separó.

"Solo así te ibas a callar" dijo el sonriendo un poco.

"…yo-"

"¿demasiado para ti,acaso?"

"ya veo el porque no querias venir conmigo Sari" dijo una voz conocida.

"1!..D-Danan…no es lo que crees…" dijo ella alejando a Sephiroth de ella.

"podrias haberme dicho que te acosaba…" dijo Danan.

"_¿es tonto o es ingenuo?,quizas ambas cosas" _ se preguntó Sephiroth.

"El no está-"

"¿Qué pasa, no tenias nada mejor que hacer que espiar?" dijo el gran soldado de pronto.

"cállate, sabia que algunos soldados de primera clase eran unos aprovechados…y veo que tu eres el peor"

"cuida tus palabras cadete" dijo el en un tono peligroso.

"Ahora no estamos en el edificio Shinra…_señor_"

"es cierto…"

_**PLAM**_

Un puñetazo fue lo que recibió Danan instantes después.

Su labio brotó un poco de sangre.

"Maldito…" maldijo el. "¡HAAAAH!" se lanzó sorbe el preparando el puño, pero los reflejos del General consiguieron detener su brazo para luego contraatacar con un codazo en el estomago.

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de vista de Sari\**

Empezaron a pelearse.

Sino detengo esto se matarán los dos.

Me acerque a ellos para separarles, pero se daban golpes tan bruscos que tenia miedo de que me golpearán a mi.

"Porfavor dejen de pegarse ya-" les pedí a los dos.

"empezó el" dijo Danan alejándose después del ultimo golpe.

"Amenazaste sin razón,cadete"

Continuaron discutiendo y siguieron peleando.

Sephiroth llegó a empujar a Danan al suelo en un puñetazo.

Cuando Dana se levantó me acerqué a el y le di una bofetada.

"¿S-Sari?"

Sin decir palabra me acerqué a Sephiroth y le miré a los ojos.

Le dí otra bofetada en plena cara.

"!"

"Me decepcionan peleándose de esta manera…."

Me alejé corriendo de alli sin esperar mas y solo pude irme hasta el escondite donde teniamos a Kamure.

Cuando llegué, el estaba medio despierto.

De alguna manera el sabia que me sentia fatal.

Me senté a su lado y puse mi cabeza sobre su estomago, Kamure me rodeó con su cola y su cabeza, dandome una especie de abrazo, diciendome que podia desahogarme alli si yo lo deseaba.

Me sentí mejor después de un buen rato.

"gracias Kamure..."

El estaba dormido, pero se que me escuchó.

Me levanté y regresé al edificio Shinra, a mi apartamento con Elena.

Me di una buena ducha, comí algo y di un paseo por los pasillo.

Me encontré con Genesis y se unió a mi, dijo que no encontraba su libro loveless por ninguna parte asi que le ayudé a buscar.

Resulta que se lo habia dejado en los baños. Hay que ver que despistado es.

Después de eso se marchó y me metí en las salas de simulación y entrené un rato a solas para desahogarme.

Luego de eso me fui a la oficina de los Turcos y charlé un rato con Reno y Elena,que les habia tocado el papeleo de los informes, pobres.

Al ver que estaban atareados me fui a mi habitación a dormir un rato.

Me sentí mareada al intentar irme a la cama.

"_**eres tan dulce…"**_

"_vete…fuera de mi cabeza."_

"_**me encanta …."**_

Sentí unas manos invisibles tocarme.

"_**¡no puedes huir!…"**_

De pronto la voz se fue, pero seguí sintiendo las manos.

Me di cuenta de que habia alguien allí.

Lo empujé y encendí la luz.

"¿Rick…que hacias?"

"lo siento, no queria-…." Estaba avergonzado." Queria hablar contigo porque los demas van a dar una una fiesta esta noche y vine a decirtelo. Vi que no estabas y te esperé aqui. Cuando llegaste vi que estabas mareada y te cogí… -"

"tranquilo, pro lo menos te has disculpado…" le dije yo tranquilamente." Me gustaria estar sola, voy a dormir un rato"

"c-claro" se fue casi corriendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto…<strong>

"menuda paliza te diste" dijo Cloud.

"como sea" dijo Danan quejandose. " solo tengo el labio un poco partido y un moretón en todo el brazo."

"wow…y pensar que te peleaste con Sephiroth,debes tener cuidado, la proxima vez te matará" dijo Zack.

"si..lo se."

"¡bueno, pensad en la fiesta que nos vamos a meter en la sala común, nada de soldados de primera clase,solo los de tercera y segunda y los turcos,wuju!" Ventinel.

"si, la pena es que solo habrá dos chicas…" dijo Cloud." Y una es Sari y la otra Elena…"

"en este caso "las unicas gallinas del gallinero" supongo" dijo riendose Zack.

"esperemos no se cuele ninguno de primera clase…ya sabes como son algunos, quitando a Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis y los profesores" dijo Danan.

* * *

><p><strong>A la hora de la fiesta…<strong>

"Chicos,¿y Sari que?" preguntó Zack.

"me dijo que ni venia chicos, queria dormir." Respondió Elena.

En la habitación de arriba, Sari dormia profundamente.

Un sueño convertido en recuerdo la invadió.

::Sueño de Sari::

"_¡no escaparas de mi!" dijo su perseguidor en la lluvia._

"_¡dejame en paz!" Sari siguió corriendo hasta verse al borde una colina empinada hacia abajo._

"_¡eres mia!" el hombre la abrazó contra si mismo en un intento de cogerla…pero se tropezó y la arrastró con el colina abajo._

_Ambos cuerpos se separaron, el por un extremo, y por el otro Sari…_

_El perseguidor cayó por otra parte de la colina donde habian muchas rocas._

_Sari tuvo mas suerte._

_La caida fue mas empinada pero limpia, aunque sin quitar que se golpeó en la cabeza contra una roca fuerte._

_Todo era oscuro…._

::Fin sueño de Sari::

"haa…otro sueño raro…" se levantó medio dormida aun y escuchaba la musica de la fiesta. "tengo pocas ganas de ir"

"Te estaba esperando" dijo una voz en la puerta de la habitación.

"Danan…¿estabas esperando a que me despertara?" dijo ella confusa.

"asi es…" el avanzó hasta ella para abrazarla, sin embargo Sari le dio la espalda.

"Vete…antes tuviste un comportamiento muy infantil.."

" siento..no queria que te enojaras.._perdóname_"

La rodeó con sus brazos por detrás, y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

"¡" ella se apartó."¿¡que haces!?, ya te dije que no somos pareja.."

"yo quiero algo ams que eso…¿no crees?" la sonrisa se volvió torcida…demasiado para Danan."¿no me recuerdas?" la voz cambió.

"!Sam-"

Sam la empaló contra la cama y volvió a su forma original.

"sabes… me sentia tan _culpable_ de que te quedaras con todo el lio por el que te hice pasar….quiero compensarte…¿me dejas?"

"pervertido-" ella trataba de liberarse de sus brazos.

"no lo intentes, mis guantes estan hechos para aguantar la fuerza de 10 hombres…" Dio un suspiro."Vamos..sol oquiero disculparme…déjame darte ese _placer_ tan prohibido para todos"

"¡ALEJATE DE MI!"

"hmn…" al final se apartó de ella." Hoy estas arisca…bueno…ya te vendré avisitar otro dia…" desapareció entre las sombras.

"ugh…tengo que poner una alarma en mi cuarto cuanto antes…"

* * *

><p><strong>En la entrada a la fiesta….<strong>

"esto es increíble, deberiamos estar ahí dentro" dijo Genesis quejandose.

"los soldados novatos necesitan una fiesta normal sin soldados de primera clase como nosotros que llamemos la atención…Lazzard lo decidió asi." Dijo Angeal

"Awww…¿y porque eso?"

"porque el año pasado armaste un buen lio en su fiesta Genesis" replicó Sephiroth."¿a quien se le ocurre meter chocobos en una sala aislada con gente?, a ti ¬¬."

"bueno..eso es agua pasada…tiene que haber alguna forma de entrar" dijo Genesis.

"bueno..de hecho yo si puedo entrar" dijo Sephiroth." Estan agradecidos conmigo porque arreglé el desastre que causaste"

"te odio ¬¬"

"lo sé Genesis"

"!..Hola Sari…" dijo Angeal mirando como la mencionada se acercaba a ellos.

Ambos soldados fijaron su mirada en ella.

Su traje era algo muy sencillo:

Unas sandalias negras con cierre de cinturón elegantes, vaqueros azules a juego, y su blusa era de tirantes cruzados por la espalda, de color rojo caoba que le llegaba un poco por debajo del cinturón del vaquero, que era de color negro.

Su pelo estaba semi-recogido, dejando su rostro y sus oidos al descubierto y dejaba descansar la coleta en uno de sus hombros. El recogido era gracias a una liga y varios imperdibles disimulados con un adorno encima que era algo parecido a una pequeña rosa negra.

Sus ojos llevaban un poco de sombra, resaltando sus ojos.

"Hola Angeal,¿no entras?" preguntó ella ignorando un poco a Sephiroth.

"No podemos…¿ no te contaron lo que hizo Genesis el año pasado?"

"escuché algo de eso…pero veo que es verdad…"

"jeje" rió Genesis.

Angeal alejó a Sephiroth un segundo.

"¿no crees que es la oportunidad de disculparte con ella?"

"Ni siquiera me ha saludado, es una mujer imposible" dijo Sephiroth.

Sari entraba dentro de la fiesta.

"Eres Sephiroth, General de soldado. Las mujeres caen a tus encantos…asi que USALOS de una buena vez y te disculpas…no quiero oír otro discurso mas de Genesis por tu culpa ¬¬" y con eso Angeal empujó a Sephiroth dentro de la sala.

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de vista de Sari\**

La fiesta tenia un ambiente tranquilo y agradable.

Fui hasta la mesa de comida, donde estaban Cloud, Zack, Rick, Ventinel, Reno, Elena y Danan hablando.

Cloud llevaba la misma ropa que Zack, vaqueros y camisa negra, solo que Zack tenia una corbata desatada colgando de su cuello.

Ventinel y Reno iban con sus ropas de trabajo, obviamente.

Rick ya tenia el pelo un poco mas largo llegándole casi a los hombros, distinguiéndose cada vez mas de su hermano gemelo Jack, que siempre se lo cortaba para dejar ver su marca de nacimiento en el cuello.

Tenia pantalones normales de color marrón, con camisa a juego con el dibujo de un águila.

Elena iba desgraciadamente con su ropa de trabajo. Pero lo compensó poniéndose un bonito colgante azul que resaltaba sus ojos y quitándose la corbata.

Los demas llevaban ropas oscuras. Típico de los chicos.

"Hola chicos"

"wow, que hermosa viniste. Sino fuera porque Elena me daba una colleja te daba un beso."

"Reno, comportate" dijo Elena.

"Oye, no tengo la culpa de que Tseng siempre llegue tarde a tus citas con el, yo ya tengo novia"

"Si, Scarlet" dijo Zack riendose. "esa relación no durará mas de 2 meses hahaha"

"Neh, ya veré" dijo Reno ignorando el comentario de Zack.

"uff… no me hablen de parejas hoy, tengo un dia estresante…"

"vale Sari…no te alejes mucho del grupo o el resto de chicos te comen viva" dijo Elena.

"Bah, una patada en la cara y me dejan tranquila" dije tranquilamente.

"¿se lo pasan bien chicos?"

"señor Lazzard…" dijo Cloud asombrado.

"solo Lazzard por esta noche. He logrado librarme del trabajo durante un par de minutos, así que he bajado a comprobar que Genesis no ha entrado, espero que se lo sigan pasando bien." y con eso, se fue entre la multitud.

"bueno,¿vienen a bailar un rato?" preguntó Zack yéndose a la pista.

"nah-, yo no sé bailar" dijo Elena.

"uy, que mentira mas grande" dijo Reno."¡Mira, si ahí esta Tseng, ve por el!" dijo el empujándola directamente donde Tseng la esperaba.

"Bueno…yo no me siento con humor para bailar, estaré un rato aquí"

"vale" todos se fueron a bailar, excepto Danan.

"Sari yo-"

"Vete, ya tuve suficiente con verte comportarte como un niño…" dije enojada.

"está bien" se alejó lejos y se unió a los demás.

Me puse un poco de ponche en un vaso y me dediqué a mirar a todos.

"Disculpa,¿eres Sari Hayat?"

"¿hmn?"

El chico que me preguntaba parecía ser mas joven que yo, y tenia el pelo corto y negro y los ojos marrones, dejando una pequeña trenza en su nuca. Moda rara de los chicos.

Tenia un piercing en la oreja derecha también.

"Me llamo Krust Hastin… hemos ido a la misma clase a principio de todo-, pero no creo que lo recuerdes"

"ahh.. perdona, no me acuerdo pero-" levanté la mirada detrás de el y vi al imbécil de pelo blanco venir hacia mi a lo lejos."¿Por qué no bailamos un rato y así me cuentas sobre ti?" me apresuré a tomarme la bebida y jalarle conmigo entre la gente, empezando a bailar con el.

"ahh-, bueno, yo soy de Mideel y mis armas son doble pistola…"

Seguimos bailando y siguiendo el ritmo de la musica.

Pude ver como cierto imbécil me miraba desde la mesa de comidas con mirada asesina, pero yo le ignoré simplemente y disfruté del baile.

A los pocos minutos la música terminó y comenzó otra.

"te traeré algo de beber, ahora vengo" Krust se fue hacia la mesa.

"e-eey te ligaste a un chico bien lindo" dijo Elena cerca de mi con Tseng.

"no, solo he bailado con el para ser amable ¬¬U"

Krust volvió con las bebidas y nos las tomamos juntos y hablamos un rato cerca de donde ponían la musica.

A las 1:00 AM me sentía algo cansada asi que me despedí de todos y me marché a mi cuarto.

"Oye" la voz mas reconocible del planeta me detuvo.

"¿QUE?" dije enfadada frente a mi puerta, antes de entrar a mi habitación.

"quiero disculparme" dijo Sephiroth.

"Lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarme en paz , ¿sabes?."

Y tan enojada, cerré la puerta con llave tras de mi sin esperar a que el me respondiera.

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente…<strong>

"_Cariño despierta" una voz seductora me dijo._

_Abri los ojos y me encontraba en una sala completamente blanca._

_Estaba sobre una cama, aparentemente con mi pijama pero las sabanas eran tambien blancas y-…la cama era de..¿matrimonio?._

_Me giré a mi derecha para ver quien estaba a mi lado._

"_¡haaah!" me caí de culo al suelo al ver a Sephiroth casi desnudo, y con desnudo me refiero a que SOLO lo tapaban las propias sabanas._

"_¿Qué pasa, tuviste un mal sueño?" el se levantó cubriendo sus "intimas" partes con la tela." No temas, ya pasó" se acercó a mi y me levantó."bueno,¿te apetece desayunar?" me dijo rodeándome con sus brazos._

"_ahh-,¿es una broma no?" _

"_No,¿Por qué iba a hacerle eso a mi propia esposa en nuestra luna de miel?"_

"_¿luna de….miel?"_

"_debes de haber tenido un mal sueño…pero eso lo puedo arreglar ahora mismo" me sonrió dulcemente._

_Luego sus ojos se tornaron rojos, se agrandaron y su sonrisa se volvió torcida, las paredes dejaron de ser blancas, todo se oscureció._

_De pronto me vi otra vez en la misma escena, la sala blanca y la cama.._

_Pero esta vez estaba Danan._

"_¿Danan?"_

"_¿has dormido bien amor?" se arrimó a mi y me dio un beso en el hombro._

"_ahh-..si…"_

"_hnn..me alegra oir eso…" se levantó y se puso pantalones blancos._

_Yo le seguí y una puerta dio hasta la cocina._

"_todo ha ido bien desde que asesinamos juntos a ese loco de Sephiroth."_

"_¿l-lo matamos?"_

"_¿no recuerdas amor?, le maté para que pudiéramos estar juntos."_

"_¿y como es que estoy contigo..?"_

"_bueno, según recuerdo tu le odiabas…"_

"_¿que?,claro que no le odio"_

"_me has mentido…" se acercó a mi sacando un cuchillo de un estante._

"_¡espera,espera!"_

* * *

><p>Me desperté en mi habitación.<p>

Solo fue una pesadilla.

"una pesadilla demasiado real…uff"

Simplemente me levanté y fuia la cocina.

Me encontré con el panorama de que Elena estaba en la cocina desayunando con Tseng.

"Buenos dias Sari" me dijo ella.

"no quiero parecer egoísta pero..¿que hace el aquí, Elena?"

"ahhhm-…" miró a Tseng, quien ocultó su rubor detrás de su bocadillo. "le subí aquí porque se habia pasado bebiendo y…le deje dormir en mi habitación ^^U" dijo ella avergonzada.

"Okay, no quiero saber mas, me voy a la ducha" me fui de alli y me fui al baño.

Me quité mis ropas y me metí en la ducha.

A medio de terminar escuché la puerta abrirse, supongo que Elena queria decirme lo que pasó con Tseng.

"Elena,¿me pasas la toalla del estante porfavor?" le pedí yo mientras salia.

Ella no dijo nada, tampoco es que la viera bien por culpa de la puerta corredera del plato de la ducha.

Cogí la toalla y me sequé el pelo poniéndomela en la cabeza.

"vaya…"

"¡QUE HACES KRUST , FUERA, FUERA!"

Le tiré cosas antes de que me viera mas y me tapé con la toalla.

"Wah!, déjame explicártelo-, yo solo queria agradecerte el buen rato que pasamos anoche en la fiesta y Elena me dijo que t-tu estabas en la ducha y yo pensé que ya habias terminado de ducharte y-" hablaba muy rápido pero entendí cada palabra.

"¡LARGO,LARGO!"

Estaba tan avergonzada que lo saqué a patadas del apartamento.

Le hice correr por el pasillo, y vi desde la puerta como se iba.

Por el otro lado Reno estaba caminando hacia mi puerta y me miró con cara de extrañado.

"¿Y TU QUE MIRAS?" cerré la puerta con fuerza y me dispuse a cambiarme de ropa.

Al terminar me arreglé el pelo y salí a una de las salas virtuales a mi sesión de entrenamiento.

Me desahogué completamente en el entrenamiento.

A las once de la mañana salí de alli y mi PHS sonó.

Tenia que encargarme hoy de llevar informes a la oficina de Lazzard y ayudarle.

Esto va a ser aburrido.

* * *

><p>Y claramente, ESTO ES ABURRIDO…<p>

"Sari,Sari…no te quedes dormida" dijo Lazzard.

"dime que no hay mas papeles que leer…uff"

"Ya terminamos, puedes irte, gracias por la ayuda"

"de nada." Me dirigí hacia la salida.

"Oye,¿Qué te parece si te doy unas vacaciones?"

"¿eh?" me detuve y me di la vuelta.

"te las mereces, tienes que despejar tu mente de todo lo ocurrido"

"ah..bueno, si usted lo dice"

"te puedo mandar mañana mismo a Costa del Sol y que pases una semana tranquila." Camina hacia mi y me da unos papeles de lo de mañana.

"Gracias señor, lo necesito…"

"se acerca la temporada de vacaciones de todas formas, asi que disfrutalo mientras puedas"

* * *

><p><strong>Al dia siguiente…<strong>

Sol, playa…el mar… el rumor de las olas…

¡me encanta!.

Y eso que soy de Iciclos y allí hace frió.

Recién llegué me fui a comprar un bikini, la parte de arriba era negro con doble tirante cruzado por la espalda, por supuesto. Era como una especie de camisa muy corta de deportes.

La parte de abajo era lo normal, tambien de color negro.

Tomaba el sol acostada sobre mi toalla junto a la sombra.

Todo era perfecto.

"aww..ojala los dias fueran asi de tranquilos siempre…"

"sip, eso es cierto"

"!" levante la vista un segundo."¿Qué haces aquí Ventinel?"

"¿te soy sincero o te miento?"

"dilo de una vez."

"estoy de misión aquí, se han dado avistamientos de un dragon rojo por aquí."

"ajá…" No me creo ni una palabra.

"bueno, de todas formas,¿no te acompaña nadie?"

"no, prefiero estar sola en mis vacaciones, gracias"

"como quieras, ten cuidado" le vi irse de la playa por la escaleras.

Luego de eso decidí entrar en la terraza del bar que habia, es un buen ambiente.

Luego, me entró un remordimiento bastante grande por lo que le dije a Sephiroth la ultima vez que le vi.

Supongo que se me pasará mas tarde…tengo mucho en lo que pensar antes de que llegen los demas aquí en los próximos dias.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras, en alguna parte…<strong>

"_tan linda…y tan inocente que pareces…mi linda rosa azul…" _

_Una sonrisa surcó la oscuridad como un cuchillo al cortar el aire._

"_Pronto, pronto iré a por ti…"_

_Rojo….._

_Un destello rojo fue lo único que quedó en la mente del muchacho en aquella pesadilla tan real._

"¿estas bien Danan? "

"Si Cloud…uff…no es nada….un mal sueño" dijo el zarandeándose la cabeza ligeramente para despertarse del todo. _"es muy extraño, esas pesadillas…son tan reales…"_

"bueno, entonces sigamos entrenando"

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya compensado con esto :3<p>

Angeal: Ha estado genial, sigue así ^^

Autora: awww, gracias Angeal, eres un ángel, nunca mejor dicho :3

Cloud:¿alguien me dice que va a pasar en el próximo capitulo?, ¡quiero mis vacaciones en Costa del sol tambien!

Autora: eso es un secreto, tendréis que esperar a leer el próximo capitulo.

Sephiroth: y recuerden…lean y comenten.

Todos: ¡Amén!

Sephiroth: eso no era necesario pero….como sea ^^U

NOTA: una vez mas, gracias a pao-chan200 por ayudar aportando ideas geniales, eres la mejor.


	11. Líos y regreso del pasado

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de Final Fantasy VII

**EDITADO: corregido errores que vi.**

Reno: Aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo. Antes de nada decirles que el capitulo empezara con el punto de vista de Sephiroth en la fiesta para luego saltar hasta donde habia terminado el capitulo anterior ^^

Genesis: le doy mis mas cordiales agradecimientos a Pao-chan200 por seguir ayudando a la autora a hacer que los capítulos sean mas enriquecedores, ;3.

Sephiroth: ¬¬U, no la asustes con tu cara.

Génesis: *cara de pocos amigos* déjame ser yo mismo, ):

Sephiroth: bueno…disfrutad de la lectura y no olvidéis leer con calma, el capituló puede ser un poco largo.

Autora: por cierto lectores, intento cambiar mi forma de escribir los párrafos, espero que esto no suponga un problema para ustedes. Dicho esto, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>-Líos y regreso del pasado-<p>

**/Sephiroth POV\**

**En la noche de la fiesta….**

Buscaba a Sari por el lugar, pero no la encontraba, asi que me fui a una esquina y esperé a que ella apareciera.

**Bingo.**

La vi hablando con un chico en el otro extremo. Caminé hacia ella para hablar, pero inmediatamente jaló al cadete y empezaron a bailar juntos.

"_Maldita sea."_

"Te ves con celos…" Lazard me dijo a mi lado.

"No"

"Negarlo a estas alturas es perder el tiempo, créeme…"

"¿a que te refieres?" le pregunté yo.

"Señor Lazzard, Genesis intenta entrar por los conductos de ventilación" dijo un cadete acercándose.

"hmp, ese Genesis…que pesado es."

Me dejó solo mientras se iba y el tiempo iba pasando, cada segundo mirándola bailar con ese muchacho me resultaba largo…

Y _estresante. _

Por otro lado, vi a Danan de lejos observar con ira al chico. Algo me dice que pensábamos igual. En un momento dado se hizo tarde y ella salió de alli. La seguí hasta la puerta de su habitación para disculparme.

"Oye"

"¿QUE?" dijo enfadada frente a la puerta, sin siquiera voltearse para mirarme.

"quiero disculparme" dije yo.

"Lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarme en paz , ¿sabes?" y tan enojada, cerró la puerta con llave sin esperar a que me explicara.

"_Mujeres….quien las entendiera…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sari POV\**

**De vuelta a la actualidad….**

"Por los dioses de Gaia…"

Esa fue una de las muchas frases que escuché de la gente que me veía pasar en mi bañador pro la playa, al día siguiente algunos soldados de Shinra abina venido a pasar las vacaciones a Costa del Sol, como estaba previsto. Lo que me sorprendió fue no ver a Krust, me dijeron que se fue a visitar a sus padres a una aldea o algo así. Seguidamente, me dispuse a tomar un baño relajante en el hotel. Fue muy aburrido estar sola, pero a las pocas horas vino gente de Shinra y se llenó de gente, excepto mis amigos conocidos, que se habían quedado.

* * *

><p>Después de mas o menos unos dos días, volví a Shinra. Mis amigos se habían quedado para entrenar, y la verdad no me hacia gracia estar tanto tiempo sola y ya me sentía mejor y quería entrenar un poco.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de vista en tercera persona\**

**Por la tarde…**

Danan y Sari se encontraban entrenando tranquilamente olvidando por un tiempo sus diferencias para intentar ser amigos de nuevo.

**Mientras tanto sephiroth, Angeal y Génesis...**

"¿donde esta Sari, Genesis?" preguntó el general de orbes brillantes.

"nuestra hermosa doncella no ha llegado"

"no me digas, si no me dices ni me doy cuenta" contestó Angeal muy sarcástico.

"el sarcasmo no es una virtud tuya"

"y la inteligencia no es la tuya"

"_se supone que mande avisar a Sari de esta reunión..." _ Pensó nuestro Sephiroth mientras Angeal y Génesis discutían como niños pequeños.

* * *

><p><strong>De mientras...<strong>

"ufff que buen entrenamiento, ya nos hacia falta algo así, ¿no crees Danan?" dice con una sonrisa satisfecha del entrenamiento mientras limpia su rostro con su toalla.

"si, eres una gran rival Sari"

"si, te gane"

"pero solo por esta vez, tu belleza es una trampa mortal"

"¿eh?"

"Lo que escuchaste" dijo mirándola con picardía.

"si bueno, vayamos por algo de beber" camina a la salida algo sonrojada.

"de acuerdo" la alcanza con una sonrisa de lado.

* * *

><p>"esta es la primera reunión de toda la institución de formación de SOLDADOS...tomen asiento" dice Sephiroth desde el escenario hablando a través de un micrófono y comienza su discurso mientras observa todo al rededor en espera de la aparición de Sari.<p>

"_ella no faltaría a una reunión tan importante...tampoco está ese estúpido cadete Danan..."_Frunce el ceño, buscando la respuesta _"¿de que me preocupo?...deben estársela pasando muy bien"_

Su expresión facial comienza a mostrar más irritación.

Es turno de hablar de Génesis, y mientras cambian de lugar este le dice:

"¿Por qué no vas a buscarla? por mas que intentes ocultarlo, se nota tu molestia, además sea cual sea la circunstancia ella no faltaría y si tuviese que hacerlo, estaríamos enterados de ello, ¿no lo crees?"

Esa ultima frase retumbo en los oídos de Sephiroth, era cierto Sari hubiese ido personalmente a él que no iba a ir, por cualquier motivo que hubiera ocurrido.

Abrió grande los ojos y salio del lugar a paso veloz.

* * *

><p>"esto esta demasiado callado..." dice Sari mirando hacia todos lados buscando señal de vida, mientras ambos caminan por los pasillos.<p>

"debe ser por la reunión que no hay nadie" se encoge de hombros.

"¿reunión?"

"si la reunión, ¿qué no te enteraste? aunque pensándolo bien, me sorprendió que no fueses."

"¡yo no me enteré de ninguna reunión!" detiene su paso. "¡Danan, maldita sea!, ¿por que no me dijiste?"

"yo pense que si sabías."

"demonios...estaré-...estaremos en problemas"

"yo no, yo avise que no iría"

"Danan eres un imbécil"

"pero el imbécil que te quiere y que hará todo para que me escojas a mi" comienza a acercarse a ella, y ella da pasos hacia atrás, pero poco a poco el la va acorralando contra la pared, ya que la tiene justo donde quería, coloca sus brazos sobre la pared en forma de una pequeña prisión.

"¿qué crees que haces?...Danan esto no es gracioso"

"¿cuando he dicho que es una broma?" acerca su rostro al de ella.

"Danan no-...aléjate de mí". Gira su rostro y pone sus manos sobre su cara como barrera, una extraña aura comienza a aparecer sobre el lugar. "¿Danan?-…"

"no escaparás Sari" dice con una voz terrorífica, toma ambas manos de Sari y la tira al suelo colocándose encima de ella y sosteniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza. "solo serás mía."

"Danan suéltame, no quiero hacerte daño"

"¿por qué hacerme daño? mejor dime que me amas, y que solo a mi me amarás."

" ¡Danan, este no eres tú!, ¡Danan!"

"¿qué demonios cree que hace cadete?"Dice Sephiroth quitando de encima a Danan de Sari, aquella aura desapareció.

"¿no debería usted estar en la reunión, señor?"

¿y tú en cama, por la supuesta fiebre que te dio?" Danan frunce el ceño al ser contraatacado con su propia mentira.

"yo...yo no me enteré de que había una reunión" dijo Sari sin saber si entrometerse en la conversación.

"cadete a su habitación ahora" ordena a Danan con cara de MUY pocos amigos.

"nos vemos luego Sari, con permiso" esto último lo dice con CLARA molestia, marchándose del lugar y dejando a ellos dos solos.

"¿no te hizo daño?" Dice mirándola de reojo.

"no, gracias por ayudarme, no se que le paso a Danan, no parecía él"

"después hablare con él, ahora...yo mande avisarte de que había reunión"

"nadie fue a avisarme...enserio"

"...hmp" bufa. "de acuerdo...no se que ocurrió entonces...no importa la reunió casi termina, vamos a mi oficina para que te hable sobre el tema de la reunión."

"de...de acuerdo" _"pensé...que me iría peor...tengo que hablar con Danan..."_se va tras Sephiroth.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la oficina y sentarse, el soldado de primera clase se sumió en sus pensamientos un largo rato:<p>

_"Ese aura que brotaba de Danan...me es familiar en algo..."_

" err...¿señor?" dijo Sari extrañada del silencio incomodo.

"bueno, en la reunión hablamos sobre la nueva formación de los soldados de tercera clase y los de segunda, hemos cambiado algunas cosas para que todo vaya bien y no haya problemas internos."

"¿problemas internos?"

"si, peleas, grupos de soldados que trafican con "estimulantes" para las misiones buscando el camino fácil, etc..."

"oh..."

"para los de tercera clase como tu que ya estáis cerca de los exámenes de admisión para los de segunda...se les asignará un soldado de primera clase que actuará como un "tutor"."

"¿eso incluye también al señor Faler Collins y Steven Prinson?"

" si, de hecho los que fueron vuestros profesores al principio serán vuestros tutores, pero os trataran como a soldados, no como simples alumnos, estáis a otro nivel que debéis aceptar. También estaremos Genesis y yo."

"¿y Angeal?"

"tiene ya suficiente trabajo con Zack..."

"oh...bien..."

"habrá un seguimiento de todo lo que hagáis, la mínima conducta inadecuada cuenta para el examen. Se han aplazado los exámenes unas semanas mas tarde después de lo que ocurrió hace unos días con tu caso de Sam Ultionis, en total solo quedarán 20 días para prepararse para los exámenes."

"vaya..."

"y no habrá ningún favoritismo." Esto último lo dice seriamente.

"¿porque iba a haber favoritismos?"

"deberías saberlo mejor que nadie."

"¿Que insinúas?" dijo ella en un tono enojado.

"lo sabes. No esperes que actué diferente por ti."

"¿Quien te crees que eres para decirme eso?" estaba enojada de verdad. "ni que yo estuviera colada por ti, pff."

"¿lo estas?" dijo ligeramente interesado levantado una ceja.

" ¿perdón?, pareces mas un gato mimado que una persona normal, ¡no, gracias!"

"cállate. "Su mirada era tétrica y penetró el alma de la cadete, dejándola con el miedo adentrándose en sus huesos. "¿así me agradeces que te ayudara antes?"

"te lo agradezco, pero no tienes derecho a afirmar cosas que ni son ciertas."

Sephiroth pensó detenidamente antes de continuar hablando.

"me es difícil confiar en alguien..."

"¿y que te ha hecho pensar que no puedes confiar en mi?"

"todo el mundo quiere algo de mi, siempre, ¿quien no dice que solo intentas engatusarme para pasar los exámenes de SOLDADO?"

Sari se levanta de golpe y lo mira a los ojos mientras empieza a hablar . "mi sueño siempre fue estar aquí por mi propia cuenta,¿sabes acaso porque?, ¡porque quiero ser mas fuerte, porque quiero proteger lo que aprecio y no perderlo como ocurrió con mi familia!"

"..."

"apenas recuerdo algo sobre mi pasado, solo se que alguien les asesinó y no pude hacer nada porque era débil. Por ejemplo, ¿sabes acaso como te sentirías si podrías haber salvado mas vidas después de una misión, y no pudiste hacer nada mas que quedarte mirando?."

"si lo sé...soldados fuertes confiaban en mi para acabar un trabajo sin ninguna baja en misiones pasadas…solo me ocurrió 2 veces...jamás volví a dejar que eso pasara... no fue agradable ver como las familias de los soldados fallecidos en combate me pedían explicaciones y lloraban por ellos...muchos incluso no tenían familia ni amigos... fue un sentimiento horrible...solo quería cavar mi propia tumba y meterme en ella para pagar por esos errores tan graves que cometí."

"entonces,¿crees que perdería el tiempo buscando el camino mas tonto para ser mas fuerte?, mis padres se avergonzarían de mi si lo hiciera y dejaría de ser quien soy."

"..."

Después de un rato, todo se calmó, ambos se sonrieron sin razón alguna y se empezaron a reír, sephiroth a su manera claro.

"¿de que te ríes?" reía interiormente, sin saber porque.

"pfff de nada" dijo ella riéndose. "¿y tu que?

" yo que se, te reíste primero tu."

"te ríes como un loco, haha."

"fue a hablar la mas indicada" dijo el aun riéndose.

"meh, reír es bueno"

unos instantes después, ambos se calmaron, volviendo todo a la normalidad.

"creo que me iré ya, Elena necesitaba ayuda en la cocina cuando volviera." dijo levantándose.

"¿van a cocinar?" dijo el acompañándola hasta la puerta.

"si, hoy es "la noche de la pizza misteriosa""

"¿misteriosa?"

"si, es algo extraño...pero divertido."

"¿aceptáis espectadores?"

"acuérdate de traer un paraguas entonces" dijo ella riéndose mientras se iba por el pasillo.

"no entendí…" se dijo a si mismo murmurando mientras veía como la cadete se iba.

* * *

><p>"¿que?,¡Elena, lo prometiste!"<p>

"Lo siento u.u, tengo patrulla con Rude y Tseng esta noche, vas a tener que hacer las pizzas tu sola, perdona."

"jo, está bien, cuídate." Colgó el PHS y lo guardó.

Hacer las pizzas sola no va a ser nada fácil para nuestra protagonista.

* * *

><p>Y claro…<p>

¡DESASTRE!

La mesa de la cocina estaba ensuciada de harina para masa de pizza.

"uff…maldita sea…esto no está saliéndome bien."

Tocaron a la puerta y fue a abrir.

"¿Sephiroth, que haces aquí?"

"me dijiste que harías pizzas con Elena…."

"…me temo que hoy no habrá nada de eso…me están saliendo fatal y hoy Elena me ha dejado plantada" dijo con gran disgusto.

"ya veo… y tienes harina en la cara"

"ah-, como sea, pasa"

El general avanzó por el lguar hasta la cocina, siguiendo a la chica, mientras esta limpiaba el rostro con un paño.

"¿y que harás?"

"no se…solo he conseguido hacer una pizza…." En la mesa había lo que parecía una pizza escacharrada con forma de…..¿martillo?.

"hmn…." Cogió un trozo de la amorfa comida y se lo comió."¿Qué tiene?"

"pues, tomate, atún, jamón, queso blanco fundido, orégano…."

"….está bueno." Esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

"!..gracias y eso que Elena no está conmigo hoy…uff"

"entonces…¿no aras nada mas?"

"normalmente hacemos las pizzas, vemos una película cutre de terror para reírnos un rato y luego hablamos de lo que ha pasado en el dia de hoy…."

"parece buen plan"

"¿quieres ocupar el puesto de Elena esta noche?" dudó ella.

"no tengo nada mejor que hacer…" dijo en tono aburrido. "además…después de lo que ocurrió antes seria mejor que no te quedaras sola"

"Danan no suele ser así…le ocurre algo extraño"

"¿extraño?... si tu lo dices…."

* * *

><p>"¡Ha,ha, a ese se le ve el maquillaje!" dijo Sari riéndose en el extremo izquierdo del sofá comiendo palomitas del bol que le separaba de sephiroth, quien estaba al lado derecho.(mirando delante del mueble, no detrás)<p>

"o_0!…,¿esto de que año será?" dudó el general.

"ni idea, pero da risa verlo y-¡Wow, a ese zombie se le cae la oreja postiza!"

"…¿oreja postiza?" de eso si que se podía reír sephiroth. "Solo a ti se te ocurre eso"

"hahahaha, si, lo sé, lo siento por ser divertida"

"yo también puedo serlo."

"di un chiste" le desafió ella.

"hmn…..¿que le dice un chocobo dorado a uno amarillo?"

"….¿que le dice?"

"le dice: "ey, ¿no has pasado por la freidora aun?""

"…..q-…."

Ella se partió de la risa allí mismo.

"eso-….ese es el chiste malo mas raro que he oído" dijo ella.

"un intento…"

Pusieron atención de nuevo a la película.

"¿no hace calor?" preguntó el general."¿tenéis aire acondicionado o algo?"

"nop, no tenemos, solo lo que da la ventana" dijo señalando dicha ventana. "espera, ¿te traigo una cerveza fría o algo?"

"no, con agua bastará"

"vale"

Ella fue a la cocina a por el agua, cogiendo un baso y llenándolo de agua fría del grifo.

**/Sari POV\**

Ya tenía el vaso, así que fui de nuevo al salón.

"Toma aquí tiene el agua Seph-"

Sephiroth había tenido demasiado calor para tener puesto la parte superior de su traje, así que se lo quitó.

"oh, gracias" toma el vaso de agua."por cierto, creo que la película esta casi terminando"

"s-si ya…" Me senté a su lado igual que antes, pero ni siquiera podía mirarle.

"_Maldita sea, seguro que lo ha hecho para fastidiarme a mi."_

Intenté ver tranquilamente el televisor.

Por un rato funcionó…

Hasta que cierta persona se rodó mas cerca mía. Intenté mirarle, pero me di cuenta de que el bol de palomitas estaba en la mesita del lado del sofá donde el estaba sentado.

¿Casualidad?

No ¬_¬U.

Me rodé lejos de su intento de acercarse a mi, pero solo soltó una pequeña risita.

"¿estas bien?"

"no me parece buena idea que haciendo calor te me acerques ¬¬"

"¿y porque no me miras?"

"_¡oh, maldita sea!" _

"…" le vi como apagaba el televisor.

"Tenemos que hablar de esto"

"¿del que?" le pregunté.

"lo sabes…sabes que estamos llegando a un punto en el que seremos mas que "amigos"…" su voz y su rostro se tornaron serios.

"…no es buena idea…"

"¿por?"

"no creo que fuera a funcionar…." Dije casi murmurando.

"tal vez…pero por intentarlo…" se volvió a acercar a mi.

le alejé.

"escúchame: esto es solo un altibajo de sentimientos por mi parte y por la tuya. Pasado un tiempo seguro todo volverá a ser normal."

Meditó un tiempo.

"si…ahora que lo dices…tal vez" su mirada era neutra pero su tono de voz le delataba.

"además, tu y yo somos de rangos muy distintos…lo mejor sería…dejar de…ser amigos..o..lo que sea…" le dije yo.

"tal vez, pero tu y yo somos los únicos que sabemos sobre Kamure y eso nos une"

"…." Suspiré."ya…"

"o..tal vez quieras darle mas oportunidades al cadete…"

"Danan es y solo será un amigo…ya me ha decepcionado muchas veces…"

"¿y el otro con el que bailaste en la fiesta?"

"¿Krust? ,ah..se me acercó a hablar y eso…apenas se de el"

"….ya…como sea…"

"…lo siento…"

"…"

"sabes…cuando me acusaron de lo de Sam Ultionis pasé mucho miedo…" mis manos empezaron a temblar solo con recordarlo."Todos me odiaba..y….tenia terror de verte…"

"tenias miedo de mi."

"n-no…no fue eso" bajé la cabeza intentado no llorar."n-no quería verte p-porque tenia miedo de que tu también me odiaras…no quería que eso pasara…"

"…recuerdo cuando fui a verte…"

"si-…"

"….no pude dormir tranquilo desde que me informaron de eso…fui a verte porque….lo necesitaba"

"… Sephiroth…no sabia-"

"claro que no lo sabias, ¿porque ibas a intentar saberlo?" se levantó y cogió su traje para ponérselo.

"no te vayas enojado…" le cogí el brazo.

"no lo estoy" se da la vuelta y soltaba su traje a un lado."me confundes…"

"¿confundirte?"

"y eso me molesta mucho" le noté enojado todavía.

"yo-"

_**Toc,toc….**_

"¿?, ¿Quién será a estas horas?" fui a la puerta de entrada y abrí."¿Angeal, que haces aquí a estas horas?"

"estoy buscando a Zack, se ha escapado del entrenamiento otra vez…"

"aquí no está…¿has mirado en el gimnasio?"

"uh-..es cierto. Mirare allí, gracias."

Cerré la puerta y volví al salón.

"…debo irme…es tarde." Cogió su traje y se lo puso para irse.

"gracias por quedarte un rato…"

"de nada…" pasó a mi lado sin apenas decirme nada y se marchó cerrando la puerta.

Decidí irme a dormir para dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente….<strong>

Misión del día: evitar a Sephiroth y Danan a toda costa.

Obviamente tenia que evitarles para concentrarme en mi trabajo y desde hoy tengo 20 dias para prepararme para los exámenes. Las listas para ver quien nos tocaba de tutor en los próximos 20 días ya estaban puestas en el tablón de anuncios. A cada tutor le tocaba un grupo determinado:

Me tocó con Steven Prinson, de mi grupo no estaba nadie excepto Cloud y Krust.

Jack le tocó con Genesis.

A su hermano Rick le tocó con Faler Collins

A Danan le tocó con Sephiroth.

Menudo día nos espera…

* * *

><p><strong>A la hora del almuerzo…<strong>

Todos estábamos sentados en la misma mesa.

"ahhhg-…me duele todo el cuerpo" protestó Jack."Genesis es un mandón…"

"siempre te quejas de todo hermano" dijo Rick." El profesor Collins es mas duro y no me quejo"

"Pues con el señor Prinson no nos fue tan mal…" dijo Krust. "Cloud, Sari y yo fuimos los primeros de la clase"

"oh, si, si te refieres a salir corriendo antes deque nos comiera un Midgar Zolom mientras le atacábamos, pues si" dije yo riéndome.

"a mi me llama pelo chocobo ¬¬" dijo Cloud.

"ese es tu eterno mote" dijo Danan llegando y sentándose a su lado.

"tardaste mucho amigo,¿pasó algo con Sephiroth?"

" ufff…gracias a dios no Cloud…pero me duele el trasero de caerme de la colina escarpada que nos hizo subir en la sala de realidad virtual…mientras los monstruos nos atacaban desde arriba"

"hahaha, eso quiero verlo" rió Jack.

"oh,¿alguien quiere mi manzana de Banora?, estoy llenísimo" dijo Krust.

"uh, uh, ¡yo, yo!" dijo Cloud levantando la mano.

"ey, chocobo, yo tengo mas hambre que tu" se quejó Jack.

"¡deja de llamarme así!"

"wow, ¿como está el grupo de locos?" dijo alguien acercándose mientras venia riéndose y se comía la manzana. (N/A: Zack, nos has leído la mente, hahahahaha,XD)

"¡Zack!" dijimos todos al unísono.

"me encanta cuando hacen eso, XD. Oigan, ¿vienen al centro comercial después o seguirán entrenando?"

"neh, yo no puedo, tengo entrenamiento extra" dijo Danan.

"yo también" dijo Rick.

"y yo" dijo Jack.

"yo, Cloud y Sari no tenemos nada de eso" dijo Krust.

"que suerte" dijo Zack."¿vendrán?"

"me abstengo, quiero dormir" dijo Cloud.

"yo voy,¿y tu Sari?"

"si, iré con Krust"

"Genial, nos vemos después"

* * *

><p>Zack,Krust, Angeal y yo entramos al centro comercial una hora mas tarde.<p>

"wow, han mejorado esto"

"Zack, no vayas a perderte como la ultima vez"

"tendré cuidado Angeal"

"si, como sea…nos vemos aquí en media hora para comer algo" Angeal se alejó con un Zack curioseando por todos los lados.

"hmn…" me puse a mirar tiendas pero nada me llamaba la atención.

Lo mas lindo que fue un brazalete de metal negro con una gema púrpura adornándola. Al ver el precio supe que deberé ahorrarlo para comprar.

"¿te gusta algo?" me preguntó Krust.

"n-no, nada" caminamos juntos mirando las tiendas.

"bueno…¿tu crees que Danan estará bien?"

"¿porque me preguntas a mi?"

"bueno, os conocéis….y tengo la sensación de que salió mas cansado del entrenamiento de Sephiroth de lo que aparentaba."

"bueno, es su problema, además estoy molesta con el."

"¿por que?"

"no quiero hablar del tema, ¿vale?" dije con clara seriedad.

"perdona…^^U" dijo Krust.

* * *

><p>A lo que fue casi media hora de charla entre Krust y yo, me di cuenta de que era un chico modesto y normal, pero también agradable.<p>

"deberíamos volver, es la hora de comer" dijo Krust.

Asentí con la cabeza y volvimos al punto de encuentro, allí Angeal y Zack nos esperaban, este ultimo llevaba una bolsa con zapatillas nuevas creo. Nos fuimos a uno de los restaurantes con terraza del centro y Angeal nos invitó a todos a comer. Fue genial.

"Ough…mi alma no puede mas" dijo Zack.

"te dije que no comieras tanta carne" le replicó su mentor.

"Ey,que sorpresa gente…" Elena caminó hacia nosotros con Tseng detrás."¿De compras?"

"si,¿y ustedes también?" le pregunté yo.

"neh, que va…vinimos a comprar cosas para la oficina" dijo Elena señalando las bolsas que llevaba su compañero.

"de todas formas tenemos que irnos ya." Dijo Angeal levantándose."Recordad que tenéis que ir a mirar vuestra evaluación del día."

"es cierto, vamos"

* * *

><p>"Tengo un notable alto…8,10" dije yo."Ni me lo creo yo misma."<p>

"yo tengo un suficiente alto…6,75" dijo Cloud."es algo"

"a mi me han puesto un notable raspado…7" dijo Krust.

"wow, somos geniales, pensé que tendríamos peores notas" dije yo.

"tenemos que mejorar mas." Dijo Cloud.

"muy cierto, pero son las siete de la tarde y las salas virtuales ya están apagadas. No se puede ir allí sin un soldado de primera clase a altas horas de la noche." dije yo.

"pidamos permiso a algún soldado de primera clase, Steven Prinson ya se fue a dormir hace rato, seguro." Dijo Krust.

"Genesis, el podría-"

"nonono, Sari, pasó de tener que tratar con el, sabes que su discurso de Loveless es…muy largo."

"es cierto Cloud, además Angeal ya nos invitó a comer, así que nos quedaremos sin entrenar supongo."

"¿y Sephiroth?, tal vez podrias-"

"Krust, ¿me veo con ganas de pedirle algo a don "mirada-enigmática-de-imbécil"¬¬"

"ehhh….pregunta retórica ^^U"

"bueno…vamos a dormir en todo caso"

* * *

><p>Dormir….<p>

Ojalá pudiera dormir..

No pude, estaba preocupada por Danan….

Tan testaruda, me levanté y me fui a buscarle a su habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Escuché golpes en el piso de las salas virtuales, decidí ir a ver que ocurría.

Entré en una de ellas. No pude creerlo…

"¡Danan!" corrí al verle tendido en el suelo en mitad de una simulación. "¿Qué demonios haces?" le cogí el PHS y cancelé el entrenamiento.

"e-estaba entrenando, me lo ordenaron" dijo con voz cansada.

"¿Quién te lo dijo?"

"yo"

"tu….Sephiroth, ¿te has vuelto loco?, estabas a punto de matarle."

"está en el nivel mas bajo de todo mi grupo, si quiere seguir, tendrá que mejorar bastante…"

Ayudé a Danan a levantarse. "no tienes porque tratarle así"

"¿pretendes defenderlo?, debe entrenar"

"…." Deje de mirarle y hablarle, continué mi camino para dejar a Danan en enfermería y luego caminé hasta mi habitación, esperando que el día siguiente fuera más calmado.

* * *

><p>Dias mas tarde, todo iba fenomenal.<p>

Todos mis amigos íbamos bien en los entrenamientos día a día, alguna que otra misión, me sobraba tiempo para ira ver a Kamure y entrenarle, evitando a Sephiroth en lo posible cuando el no estaba en el escondite. Luego, Danan cada vez estaba más calmado y dejó de actuar raro y posesivo hacia mí, eso fue un gran cambio.

Para entonces ya quedaban solo 15 dias para prepararse para los exámenes de admisión.

Pero…cada vez que veía a Danan, tenía un moretón mas en un brazo o las manos lastimadas de usar la espada, no sabía que le ocurría, los de su grupo también estaban casi en el mismo estado. Me dijeron que Sephiroth es muy estricto en los entrenamientos.

Empecé a verle con otros ojos al saber rumores de el. Decían que torturaba a los soldados a su cargo para simplemente verles sufrir…cosas de esas. No quise creer nada de eso, pero cada vez que pasaba a su lado en alguna ocasión en los pasillos, su mirada me pareció cada vez mas asesina cuando me miraba.

Tenía mucho miedo, y eso es algo…que no puedo negarlo.

Empezaba a afectar a mi entrenamiento diario…

"¡Sari!,¿puedes repetir lo que acabo de decir?" exigió el profesor Prinson.

"err…ahhh-….no…no lo sé."

"sal de la sala, te quedas sin entrenamiento por andar en las nubes, no quiero verte en las salas virtuales en todo el día." Eso significaba que no podría entrevenar para los exámenes, un riesgo que ningún soldado debe permitirse.

Salí de allí decepcionada y me fui al comedor, aún no había nadie, y me alegro.

Apenas compré una barra energética y me la zampé por el camino de vuelta a las habitaciones de Elena y mía.

Soy estúpida, dejo que me afecten rumores tontos de un tipo con problemas sociales y me echan del entrenamiento, hoy sacaré un cero bien redondo en la nota diaria…

"¿estas bien?"

"!1…no es nada señor Shinra" le dije a Rufus, quien estaba de camino a su despacho.

"por tu cara diría que te ha ido mal el día…."

"ya…perdone, debo irme" no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie simplemente me fui a mi habitación y me dormí hasta dios sabe cuando sin hacer nada.

Elena me tocó en la puerta pero yo ni le abrí.

Un rato después me llegó un mensaje al PHS:

**- ¿puedo hablar contigo?**

**Atte: Sephiroth.**

¿Qué querría decirme?, le respondí:

**- Como quieras….**

Al minuto recibí una respuesta.

**- Prinson me ha comentado tu comportamiento…**

"_buff…que cotilla es cuando quiere…"_

**- ¿Qué mas te da?, es asunto mio, déjame en paz.**

No recibí otra respuesta, supongo que me dejará en paz…

* * *

><p><strong>Danan POV\**

"_Es tan extraño alejarme de ella, contenerme y no abrazarla y hacerla mia…¿Cuándo me volviste loco de amor, Sari?. No consigo quitarte de mi cabeza…"_

"¡tierra llamando al planeta Danan…"

"!,perdona Krust…¿Qué dijiste?"

"te decía que si sabes algo de Sari, no ha salido de su cuarto desde que el profesor Prinson la echó…"

"no, no la he visto,¿porqué la echaron de la clase?"

"estaba en las nubes, igual que tu, o eso creo…"

"hmn..que raro…"

"bueno, no importa…" dijo el.

"_¿q-…que no le importa…y porque demonios preguntas?" _dije yo interiormente.

"¿y eso porque?"

"Sari se cree demasiado…."

"es tu amiga…"

"por favor,¿un chico y una chica,amigos?, bah"

La verdadera personalidad de Krust era revelada ante mi. No puedo permitir que este tonto vuelva a acercarse a mi amor…

"Krust,¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta?"

"¿a donde?"

"vamos a entrenar un poco a los almacenes, allí nadie nos molestará"

"vale."

"_pagarás…..por TODO…."_

_Una sonrisa se ensanchaba detrás de mi, ojos púrpura brillaban y una gran sombra me abrazaba…_

_Rojo…rojo es el color que mas me agrada…_

_Dulce…¿Qué es dulce?...su sabor….me encanta...!..lo sé…. lo recuerdo…ahora lo recuerdo._

_**Tu sangre es tan hermosa como dulce su sabor….Sari…**_

"_Hahahahaha…. nadie se interpondrá entre yo y el poder de mi flor azul…."_

_Porque yo…._

_Acabaré lo que empecé hace tres años, y entonces ELLA…_

_**Será mia…**_

* * *

><p>Bueno ,gracias por esperar, espero que les haya dejado intrigados con la historia con este final tan….¿raro?..XD, diganme su opinión y lo que entendieron de ello :P.<p>

Angeal: no olviden de revisar y comentar, ;-)

PD: muchas lineas separadoras...uff XD


	12. Flor azul, roja oscuridad

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de Final fantasy VII

Zack: una vez mas, bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fic.

Autora: bien dicho Zack, espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo ^^.

Sephiroth: y está vez has tardado menos de una semana en subirlo, es un record.

Autora: gracias =)

Genesis: a continuación, las advertencias:

**ADVERTENCIA: capítulo con algo de drama y descriptivo sobre la vida pasada de algunos personajes, por favor, si no quieres leerlo, no lo hagas.**

* * *

><p>-Flor azul, roja oscuridad-<p>

**/Danan POV\**

_Os contaré mi historia, resolveré las dudas que tanto aclama el mundo…_

_Un día...un joven chico de 9 años con cabellos rojos como la sangre y ojos púrpura estaba una vez más solo._

_Nadie quería jugar con el, le despreciaban socialmente sin ninguna razón y era el punto de mira de burlas de mucha gente._

_Hasta que un día…alguien no me insultó…_

_Alguien quería conocerme y fue amable conmigo…_

_Mi flor azul…_

_Al principió rechacé esa amistad por falta de confianza, pero su sonrisa y su amabilidad e inteligencia cambió todo eso._

_Es tan hermosa…_

_Pero muchos chicos opinaban igual que yo en ese entonces…_

_Uno de ellos quiso darme una paliza para hacerme entender que mi flor azul "no estaba a mi alcance"._

_¡Jah!, iluso, ella estaba destinada a ser mía._

_Cuando el inepto niño me dio los primeros golpes, no me importó, yo sabia de alguna manera que ella estaría de mi lado._

_Y así fue._

_Al enterarse de la paliza que me dieron, ella me acogió, me ayudó y estuvo cerca de mí mas que nunca._

_Cada noche que pasaba solo podía soñar con su rostro, sus hermosos ojos amarillos como el oro, su pelo azul como el cielo._

_Jamás pude fijarme en otra chica que no fuera ella._

_¿Era egoísta, estaba obsesionado, loco tal vez?._

_Si, puede que todo eso fuera cierto, o quizás no._

_En su primer cumpleaños que conocí , decidí ir a las montañas de Iciclos a buscar una rara flor azul que solo crecía allí._

_Conseguirla y dársela a una persona querida como ella significa darle mi afecto y protección para toda la vida._

_Y así lo hice, siempre, pero en secreto le daba ese regalo en su cumpleaños v sin que lo supiera, aún no estaba preparado para decírselo a la cara y siempre desaparecía ese día con la excusa de "tengo que ayudar a mis padres" o algo similar._

_Mas mi vida también existía…_

_Shinra quiso poner un reactor Mako en Iciclos y crearon un prototipo…_

_A los pocos meses ya funcionaba y mis padres fueron a trabajar allí, decía que se pagaba bien._

_La verdad no me importaba que se enfermaran, mi padre era un alcohólico que siempre golpeaba a mi madre cuando se le antojaba y ella descargaba su frustración en mi, tanto en forma de regañinas, como de golpes o simplemente llorando en mis brazos. Un día mis padres volvieron de trabajar agotados, sus pálidas pieles estaban enfermizas y el olor a Mako estaba en ellos._

_Ese olor siempre me repugnó, para mi significaba la deshonra de mis padres, ellos también odiaban su olor… y lo tenían metido en la sangre._

_Me pidieron que les asesinara._

_Mi madre me miró y me dio una daga de la cocina para que finalizara con su dolor. Ellos no querían sufrir mas, ya no podían cuidar de mi, ellos intentaron darme lo mejor que pudieron a pesar de todos los problemas._

_Empecé con mi padre, a el no el tenia ningún aprecio._

_Con mi madre fue un poco distinto._

_Ella solo dijo:_

"_Hijo, solo hazlo, estaré bien…no que queda ni un solo aliento de vida mas."_

_Y yo, dejándola sobre la cama y abrazándola, le respondí:_

"_Destruiré lo que causó esto madre, acabaré con Shinra por ti…te lo prometo"_

_Sin pensarlo mas, hundí la daga en su corazón mientras la miraba, ella nunca dejó de sonreírme en ningún segundo. Siempre iba a recordar esa sonrisa._

_Pude escuchar un "perdóname…" de su voz casi ilegible._

_Yo solo pude responder:_

"_te perdono, eres mi madre después de todo"_

_Ella cerró los ojos y su alma dejó la habitación._

_Extrañamente, me sentí bien…pensé que había hecho bien y purifiqué sus almas del Mako…_

_Me limpié de arriba abajo y dejé la daga en las manos del cuerpo de mi padre. _

_Luego salí corriendo a pedir ayuda y todos vinieron a la casa._

_Les dije que mi padre había discutido con mi madre, la mató y luego se suicidó._

_Todos me creyeron, de todas formas en Iciclos nadie iba a creer que un niño mató a sus propios padres._

_Sari, mi flor azul fue la única que vino a mi para consolarme, me ofreció su casa, pero aunque quisiera estar mas tiempo con ella yo rechacé amablemente la oferta._

_Después de que limpiaran la casa, volví a ella y seguí con mi vida._

_Los años pasaron, crecía fuerte._

_Cuando tuve los 15 años, decidí confesarle mi amor a ella un día delante de su casa._

_Solo pude ser capaz de decir:_

"_me gustas mucho Sari"_

_La besé, le di nuestro primer beso, siempre ansié ese momento._

_Estaba en el mismísimo paraíso en ese momento._

_Ella me correspondió y desde entonces estuvimos juntos, como pareja casi un año._

_Me di cuenta de que sus padres también sufrían el problema que tuvieron los míos, tenían el Mako en el cuerpo, trabajaban en ese reactor a pesar de que iban a quitarlo unas semanas mas tarde por las quejas del pueblo y de otras ciudades._

_Sari había heredado los hermosos ojos de su madre, y el color del cabello de su padre._

_Su madre era solo una aldeana, pero también sabia defenderse._

_Su padre fue un soldado de guerra que se retiró cuando sufrió un golpe casi mortal en el brazo derecho, eso le dejó con una gran cicatriz en ella, y a pesar de que se había recuperado sin problemas y no perdió el brazo, ya estaba inútil._

_Sari me contó que su madre fue la única que ayudó a su padre cuando esté eligió Iciclos como lugar para vivir, le curó las heridas y poco a poco se enamoraron._

_Ella le enseñó a ser un hombre pacifico y el la enseñó a defenderse con puños y espada._

_Ojala la historia de mis padres fuera así. _

_Mi madre era una pobre aldeana y mi padre la acogió, un día se dieron cuenta que mi padre dejó a mi madre embarazada de mi. No había mas, las cosas iban mal, el bebía y trabajaba en las montañas cazando monstruos fuera del pueblo varios días y volvía borracho, y el resto de la historia ya la he contado._

_Volviendo a mi hermosa flor, decidí matar a sus padres para desprenderla del dolor de ver a la familia sufrir por culpa de Shinra._

_Lo hice de forma que ellos no sufrieron nunca, eran una buena familia para ella, pero yo podía cuidarla y ellos estaban enfermizos de Mako._

_Ella lloró en mis brazos buscando consuelo, y eso fue lo que hice._

_De pequeño siempre tuve curiosidad por las habilidades mágicas con la materia y otras cosas._

_Descubrí que yo tenía un don._

_La oscuridad me amaba casi tanto como yo amaba a Sari._

_Pasaron varios días cuando decidí contarle a ella sobre mis recién descubridos poderes._

_Pero, me volví loco, mi mente se volvió loca por ella, la oscuridad, todo._

_Y no me importaba, deje que todo pasará._

_Vi en Sari Hayat una energía especial, un poder grande…_

_Ese poder debía ser mío…_

_Y aquella noche…aquella noche que llovió, le revelé mi verdadero ser, le conté todo lo que hice con mis padres y con los suyos, todo._

_Ella se asustó, me dijo que me odiaba, pero yo no iba a dejar que se fuera de mis manos. La oscuridad de mi ser me dio poderes extraños, sentí que algo siempre estaba en mi propia sombra dentro de ella. También me dieron manos con afiladas garras, unos colmillos que se asemejaban a los de un elegante vampiro y mucho más._

_Ser medio vampiro gracias a la oscuridad que me abrazó…¿no es genial?_

_Esa noche lluviosa sentí cerca su cuello una vez que la perseguí y noté un poco de su sangre que brotó de una herida leve que le hice en el cuello._

_La amo…la amó con todo mi ser tanto como el poder que anhelo de ella._

_Un accidente en la nueva persecución hizo que ella cayera colina abajo por un lado, y yo por el otro._

_Mi destino fue peor, acabé por un lugar lleno de rocas y cosas que me golpearon en la caída. Desgraciadamente gracias a ello mi cabeza sufrió tantos golpes que perdí la memoria, parte de ella, no recordaba de donde era exactamente, vagué por los lugares, solo recordaba mi nombre y mis habilidades con las gunblade._

_Fui de posada en posada, de casa en casa buscando un hogar, ganar dinero y poco mas. Tres años más tarde, descubrí que en Shinra yo podía hacer pruebas para SOLDADO y hacerme muy fuerte._

_Jamás me di cuenta de que me metía en la boca del enemigo. Me alegra que mi persona aun recordara vagamente que odiaba el Mako y no lo tuviera en el cuerpo, al igual que Sari tampoco lo tenia._

_El destino me llevó a reunirme con Sari Hayat, mi amor…_

_Pero claro, yo no la recordaba en absoluto debido a mi accidente, fue como volver a conocerla de nuevo. Supongo que ella sufrió lo mismo que yo y no se acordaba de mí._

_Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo todo después de tanto….y gracias al beneficio de que ella aun no me recuerda, podré conseguir su poder, con el podré destruir Shinra, vengar a mi madre y hacer a Sari mia._

_Pero volvamos a la actualidad…estoy por darle su merecido a Krust…_

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud Strife POV\**

Bueno, después de un entrenamiento duro estoy deseando dormir un rato aunque…

¿Dónde estaba Krust?, me dijo que estaría con Danan…

Necesitaba la ayuda de Krust para entrenar, Zack estaba ocupado en una misión con Angeal.

Lo llamé al PHS y me contestó.

"**¿C-cloud?,¿Qué pasa?"**

"tio, necesito tu ayuda para entrenar"

"…**err, oye estoy ocupado, ya te llamaré luego"**

"¿Danan está contigo?"

"**No,no, estoy solo entrenando-, Danan se fue a duchar."**

"pues ven conmigo a entrenar entonces."

"**!..¡no!"**

"no hace falta que grites asi Krust…"

"**quiero entrenar solo, me gustaría ayudarte pero ahora no puedo, ¿te llamó despues, vale?"**

"está bien, como quieras." Le colgué.

Supongo que estoy solo…

¡!.

"_o tal vez no, puedo pedirle ayuda a Sari, debe de estar en el apartamento de las plantas de arriba con Elena."_

* * *

><p><strong>Faler Collins POV\**

Otro entrenamiento productivo, Rick Gefahr se está volviendo todo un experto, aunque Genesis me ha comentado que su hermano Jack no anda lejos.

"Faler,¿te queda café?" dijo el señor Prinson entrando en mi oficina.

"si Steven, me queda café,¿otro entrenamiento extra?" le dije mientras le daba una taza.

"si, aunque la chica hoy no prestaba atención a la clase"

"hmn,Sari suele ser bastante responsable en los entrenamientos, tal vez le ocurra algo"

"hmn, bueno, sabrá arreglárselas"

"deberias hacer algo, está a cargo tuyo, es de tu grupo"

"si, si, lo sé, pero no tengo buen habla con los cadetes, me tienen miedo, jah."

"que bromista, lo haces a propósito"

"oh, cállate pirata púrpura ¬¬"(N/A: sino recuerdan el físico de los tres profesores, vayan al capítulo 2 y léanlo, ;3)

"bueno, ¿Qué harás?" le pregunté ignorando su ligero insulto bromista.

"no lo sé, estoy pensando en que nuestros grupos deberían enfrentarse, así como los tutores también"

"tu lo que quieres es luchar contra Genesis, Steven"

"si, es cierto, ese no me ganará como la ultima vez." Se tomó su taza de café.

"bien, creo que si lo hablamos con Sephiroth y Genesis estarán de acuerdo. Y debería ser una sorpresa para los soldados"

"eso ni lo dudes, bueno, me voy, Will Valery necesita ayuda con un "nuevo espécimen" en el laboratorio"

"¿otro lobo nibel?"

"nah, un Midgar Zolom."

"suerte"

"gracias, pero no la necesitaré" con eso, Prinson se marchó de la oficina a paso ligero.

"_apuesto a que tendrá un arañazo en la espalda cuando vuelva…."_

* * *

><p><strong>Will Valery POV\**

"Señor Valery,¿esta todo listo para el Midgar Zolom?" preguntó el doctor Hojo.

"s-si señor" le dije yo nervioso.

Tener miedo de Hojo es un deber, siempre que alguien le contradice le tiene en su punto de mira.

"Bien, pero quiero que te encargues de algo mas…"

"¿señor?"

"sígueme y no hagas preguntas tontas"

Sin esperar mas le seguí por el laboratorio hasta llegar a una mesa con muestras de sangre.

"toma" me da un archivo con un expediente y unas muestras de sangre. "quiero que investigues a este cadete"

"señor-…pero si es Sari Hayat…"

"si, lo es,¿y?."

"¿Por qué quiere que haga-?"

"bueno, el hecho de que su sangre tenga "inmunidad" para el Mako me sorprendió mucho"

"que yo recuerde su amigo Danan no quiso tener el Mako tampoco"

"no, le dejé tranquilo, poseía una energía extraña…"

"¿extraña?"

"si" cogió otra muestra y me la enseñó. "¿ves este humo negro en la sangre?, esta muestra fue sacada la primera vez que Danan vino aquí. Al principio solo era sangre, nada mas, pero después…" se dio la vuelta."fue cambiando, he intentado analizar el humo, pero no coincide con nada existente…"

"¿entonces…es..?"

" ¿extraterrestre?, no imbécil, claro que no. Mas bien creo que es…oscuridad"

"¿oscuridad?"

"mira" puso la muestra debajo de una lámpara de luz solar y entonces el humo se metía dentro de la sangre para protegerse. "¿ves?, la oscuridad odia la luz…"

"esa conclusión es…demasiado rara."

"he buscado otras explicaciones, pero no hay nada mas, ¿tienes una mejor idea?"

"n-no señor…"

"bien, haz lo que te dije sobre esa soldado."

"en-enseguida señor"

Me fui a mi puesto rápidamente en mi pequeño laboratorio personal para trabajar mas tranquilo.

¿Qué querrá el de Sari?, tal vez deba avisar a Sephiroth, el sabe mejor que yo como se comporta Hojo respecto a las personas.

"Ey gafotas, ¿Dónde tienes al Midgar Zolom?"

" un poco de respeto Steven ¬¬U"

"si, como sea,¿Qué hago con la serpiente gigante?"

"solo necesito que le saques unas muestras de piel, de su veneno y un colmillo"

"wow, pides mucho."

"créeme, sino fuera necesario no te lo pediría."

"bien, bien,¿en la celda 12 era?"

"si, esa"

Le vi irse hacia el lugar indicado, Prinson es bastante eficiente cuando se trata de ser "bruto".

Antes de nada, escribí una carta, la metí en un sobre y le pedí a Kunsel que se lo diera a Sephiroth cuando pudiera.

Espero que todo salga bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth POV\**

**Mas tarde…**

"señor" Kunsel me dejo varios sobres en la mesa y se marchó rápidamente.

"hmn…veamos: informe de misión, informe de misión,…todo igual…"

Visualicé un sorbe blanco muy pequeño.

"¿y esto?"

Comencé a leer:

**Estimado General Sephiroth:**

**Debo decirle que uno de los cadetes que usted conoce está en un serio peligro, imagino que usted sabrá de quien se trata puesto que solo hay una soldado que tenga el cabello azul y ojos amarillos.**

**Pero ese no es el caso, Hojo ha estado pendiente de Hayat y me preocupa que algo le suceda a ella. Desde que el doctor supo lo de su "inmunidad" al Mako (debido a que lo rechazaba su organismo) ha estado muy pendiente de ella últimamente. Me ha mandando analizar muestra recientes de sangre de ella, espero no encontrarme nada extraño….**

**Igualmente, ella es una buena chica y una buena soldado, no sería nada bueno que Hojo deseara convertirla en un experimento, usted lo sabe mejor que nadie.**

**Atte: Will Valery.**

_**PD: por favor, por mi propia seguridad y la suya, destruya esta carta cuando la haya leído detenidamente.**_

Doblé y destruí dicha carta al terminar de leerla tal y como me lo pedía.

"_Hojo…¿Qué tramas en tu cabeza?. De todas formas, no puedo advertir a Sari…no es el momento mas adecuado para ello puesto que estamos enfadados el uno con el otro."_

* * *

><p><strong>vista en tercera persona\**

"oh, vamos perezosa, levántate" le decía Elena a Sari. "solo por un mal dia no deberias estar encerrada debajo de las sábanas de tu cama"

"no quiero, me siento fatal"

"¿Qué te ocurre?" preguntó la rubia.

Sari se sentó en la cama para poder hablar.

"necesito….a alguien que me comprenda…"

"soy tu amiga, para eso estoy aqui"

"no me refiero a eso, es que… creo que debería hablar con Danan"

"¿Qué, estas loca?, Danan está loco de la cabeza"

"ha cambiado…"

"eso es lo que aparenta Sari"

"disculpad" Cloud entraba en la sala."Sari,¿puedes venir a entrenar conmigo?"

"no, hoy no aré nada de eso…¿has visto a Danan?"

"Krust me dijo que estaba en las habitaciones duchándose"

"gracias" ella simplemente se fue caminando hacia su destino.

* * *

><p><strong>Mas tarde…<strong>

"¿Danan?"

"oh, hola Sari-..¿que haces aqui?"

"¿y esa sangre de tu brazo?"

"no es nada, me golpeé un poco pero he usado Materia cura y estoy mejor" explicó rápidamente.

"oye,yo…queria hablar contigo"

"¿de que se trata?"

"últimamente, las cosas han cambiado un poco y…" ella estaba por empezar a llorar.

* * *

><p><strong>Danan POV\**

Está a punto de llorar, supongo que todo va como tenia planeado, ella vendrá a mis brazos…

Por fin, tendré su poder…

"Sari…" Antes de poder terminar, ella vino hacia mi y me abrazó sollozando. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"no sé que me pasa…m-me siento extraña…"

"_Oh, mi amor, yo te aré sentir mejor…."_

"Sh….tranquila, estoy aqui"

"yo-…"

"ven" me la llevé fuera del edificio Shinra, y fuimos un poco lejos para estar a solas."dímelo"

" me siento sola…"

"no lo estas, tienes muchos amigos"

"n-no es eso…yo-…necesito a alguien que-…"

"te refieras a amor,¿verdad?"

"algo así…"

"_y tu siempre serás mía"_

"¿Qué puedo hacer yo para cambiar eso?"

"te he juzgado mal, estos dias, he notado que has cambiado y-…"

"_Y tanto que he cambiado…"_

"¿Y?"

"yo…"

"¿quieres que responda por ti, Sari?"

"…"

"Pues la respuesta es: Si, si deseas que esté a tu lado"

"solo…quiero que sigamos siendo buenos amigos Danan…"

"_eso y mucho mas, flor azul…."_

"lo sé…"

Es tan inevitable acariciarla…la tengo abrazada contra mí,¿como resistirse ante la tentación de sus ojos?. Pasé mi brazo por detras de su espalda, y con la otra acaricié suavemente su mejilla.

Ella se dejó tocar.

Es mi oportunidad.

La besé y entonces, sentí su poder llenando mi cuerpo.

Deseo mas…

Ella no se daba cuenta, me correspondió el beso.

Eso me confundió un poco y no pude absorber mas poder.

Mi vista se centró en el edificio Shinra mientras ella me besaba.

¿y que creeis que veo?, al general de SOLDADO mirándonos desde la entrada. Me miró a lo lejos confuso y enojado. Yo solo sonreí al ver que el estaba interesado en mi querida Sari y decidí demostrarle que ella es y siempre será mia.

La besé aun mas fuerte, casi se me corta la respiración.

"ah-.." ella se separó de mi."Danan…"

Le sonreí."¿amigos, o quizas algo mas?"

"quizás…algo mas."

"bien, pero debemos volver a Shinra…"

"vale, vamos"

Volvimos cogidos de la mano, al entrar Sephiroth seguía mirándome a lo lejos con odio.

"adelántate, tengo que mirar una cosa en el tablón de anuncios"

"vale" ella se marchó en el ascensor.

Caminé hacia donde estaba el."¿Ocurre algo, General?"

Me miró furtivamente antes de responder."no eres quien dices ser"

"eso depende" le desafié. "solo te diré algo…." Me acerqué a el y le susurré al oido."si te atreves a tocar a Sari, me aseguraré de que ella sufra las consecuencias, igual que he hecho con Krust"

"!...tu…le quieres hacer daño"

"mas bien, me interesa algo que yo necesito, y que ella tiene. "

"puedo vencerte si así lo deseo"

"oh, por supuesto general, pero….¿no querrás que gente inocente sufra las consecuencias de tus errores, verdad?" sin dejar que el me respondiera me marché.

Mi plan empieza.

Y Krust...ha recibido su merecido, es solo cuestión de horas que encuentren su frío cuerpo en los almacenes...

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Danan….."<strong>_

"_¿Quién habla?" en mi mente algo me hablaba._

"_**Recuperaste tus recuerdos…ahora…podremos usar nuestros poder de oscuridad, cobrar nuestra ansiada venganza"**_

"_Duskayr…..mi fiel dragón rojo...¿me has esperado en el sidestream_**(1)**_ todo este tiempo?"_

"_**nuestras almas son el uno para el otro, ha llegado el momento de que descubras el verdadero don que posees…"**_

* * *

><p>Bueno gente, espero que este capítulo os haya gustado mucho ^^<p>

Angeal: a mi personalmente me ha gustado.

Genesis: pelota ¬¬

Angeal: ^^ *le da un golpe en la cabeza* ¿dijiste algo?

Genesis: X_X

Autora: bueno, espero que el próximo capítulo les guste mucho mas ^^

**(1): el "sidestream" significa "corriente secundaria" en ingles, es algo que me he inventado sobre la marcha, en el próximo capítulo lo explicaré con detenimiento. Solo puedo decir que es como la Corriente vital (o lifestream) del juego, pero algo que lo complementa. Como dije antes, lo explicaré en el siguiente capítulo con más detalle.**


	13. EXTRA:Duskayr y la Sidestream

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de final Fantasy VII.

En este capítulo intentaré explicar que significa "sidestream"(o corriente secundaria, es algo que me he inventado, :D), además de decir quien es Duskayr y que tiene que ver el con Danan.

Seguidamente, en estas fechas tan señaladas de diciembre de 2012 quiero agradecer a todo usuario, anonimo o persona que lee, comenta o solo se pasa a leer….gracias, gracias por pararos a leer mis historias, leas por encima o despacio, gracias a todos y feliz navidad.

Angeal: Lets rock baby!

Autora: ¡Eso mismo, empezemos el capitulo! :D

PD: pondre este capítulo en un one-shot aparte llamado "Duskayr y la Sidestream", ya que a mi parecer me parece lo mas apropiado.

* * *

><p>-EXTRA: Duskayr y la Sidestream-<p>

_Cada cosa tiene su parte mala, incluso la corriente vital tiene su lado oscuro...el sidestream (en español, corriente secundaria), para estar en equilibrio con el mundo y los seres vivos. _

_Esta "sidestream" está hecha para alojar aquellas almas de monstruos corruptos, es decir, malvados de verdad, no por ser solo animales y actuar por instinto o naturaleza, en ese caso los animales van a la corriente Vital._

_Sin la sidestream, la Corriente vital se colapsaría y las almas de la gente sean humanos, o de otras razas derivadas de los seres humanos, desaparecerían. la pregunta es, ¿que ocurre con los" mitad humano-mitad monstruo" , simple, son libres de elegir ir a la Corriente Vital si han hecho el bien y conservar su mitad animal(o derivados) si asi lo desean. _

_Pero si no es así, el sidestream los transformará completamente en una criatura horrible, y la pondrá en un sufrimiento eterno acorde a lo que ha hecho en su cruel vida de destrucción. _

_Existe una criatura, la peor de todas ellas, en el corazón del sidestream... un dragón tan rojo como la sangre misma, ojos negros y llenos de odio. Su cola era larga y como una sierra, segaba cualquier cosa que le echaran. alas grandes e imponentes. Cuernos llenos de cicatrices de batallas._

_Este dragón antes era mitad humano tambien...mas el prefirió matar a cualquier cosa que estuviera a su paso en vez de proteger y servir al planeta ya que se sentía y era rechazado por todos, humanos y monstruos. Un día, este tenía la oportunidad de cambiar cuando la propia diosa de Gaia le hizo la oferta. En vez de eso, quiso matarla sin compasión y absorber su energia como reclamo por tener una vida mala. El sidestream actuó de inmediato, llevándoselo y transformándolo del todo. De eso hace miles de años._

_Encadenado en lo mas profundo de la oscuridad con cadenas de la mas brillante luz, esté dragon demoníaco quería venganza...siempre buscó a algún humano a través de un estanque de sangre que tenía para ver el planeta, alguien que supiera entenderlo. Fue inútil, ningún humano le entendía, y aunque así fuera, nadie pudo soportar su poder._

_Excepto un joven niño llamado Danan. Era el destino, ambos eran como dos gotas de agua, deseaban destrucción en el fondo de sus corazones, deseaban venganza aunque fuera por distinta razones. Duskayr, que así se llama nuestra temible criatura roja, usó la obsesión de Danan por Sari para intensificar su poder y dárselos. Todo fue bien, hasta aquel accidente que le hizo perder la memoria a Danan. Duskayr no podia hacerle recobrar sus recuerdos, pero esperó y esperó a que el recuperara la memoria y así el descubriera de nuevo sus poderes. _

_Ahora que eso ha sucedido, las sombras empiezan a surgir de las cenizas..._

_Solo Duskayr sabe que poder es el que tiene Sari. también está interesado en el, pero para destruirlo..._

_Kamure, el dragón de Sari,su propio linaje es leyenda. Su madre era antepasado de los primeros dragones bondadosos del planeta,incluyendo a los que eran mitad humanos._

_Duskayr una vez cayó en el amor cuando aun era mitad humano antes de ser condenado a la sidestream, antes de ser vil y cruel completamente. Se enamoró de una mujer mitad dragón con los tonos mas azulados y hermosos que cualquier otra criatura pudiera tener._

* * *

><p><strong>Hace miles de años...<strong>

"Deja de seguirme" dijo la mujer dragon aterrizando en el suelo elegantemente. "no deberías hacerlo"

"¿porque?, pareces inofensiva y fácil de matar"

"ten cuidado con lo que dices, no sabes con quien estas hablando" dijo ella amenazante.

"eres del clan enemigo, eso es todo lo que necesito saber"

"insolente."

"sabes..." llegó delante de ella."seguro tu familia no te dejaría salir sola..." estiró la mano para tocarle el brazo, pero ella le alejó con un gruñido.

"apártate de mi, imbecil"

"Me llamo Duskayr, no imbecil. ¿y el tuyo?"

"Serenya, ese es mi nombre"

"ahora que hemos hecho las presentaciones,¿pasamos a la acción?" la empujó con fuerza contra el rocoso suelo.

"te arrepentirás de haber hecho eso"

La batalla entre ellos fue casi épica.

mientras Duskayr se limitaba a esquivar y contraatacar a Serenya, ella atacaba sin parar con golpes y ataques inigualables.

Duskayr no se lo tomó en serio hasta que recibió un mordisco en la cola por parte de Serenya.

Eso no le agradó nada.

Su respuesta fue golpear a la mujer violentamente enfurecido.

El estaba ganando, en una ocasión la tiró al suelo y estaba dispuesto a matarla con sus garras.

"¡Detente porfavor!" Serenya estaba llorando del dolor que sentía, magulladuras dolorosas en todo el cuerpo, algún que otro moratón.

Duskayr se detuvo justo antes de atacarla.

Nunca se había encontrado con un rival llorando. los del clan de Serenya eran serios y no se atendían a razones, preferían morir a llorar o suplicar delante de un enemigo.

"¿te humillas así delante de un rival?, resulta patético"

"q-..." ella le empuja y se levanta. "¡tu eres el que ha empezado a insinuarse como un desesperado y luego me has golpeado como un imbecil!"

"¿INSINUARME?, ¡he visto mejores hembras que tu, paliducha!"

"!" ante eso ella le propinó un buen golpe en la cara, ganándose una marca de garras en el rostro.

"no debiste hacer eso" la agarró de las manos, echó el vuelo y la estampó contra una gran roca, quedando el encima de ella."ahora si que no tendré compasión"

ante esto, Serenya tenía miedo de verdad. Y quedándose sin ideas...

Le besó.

La primera reacción de nuestro Duskayr fue sorprenderse durante una centésima de segundo. Luego, se relajó y siguió sus instintos.

Serenya al ver su oportunidad, de un movimiento se puso sobre el.

Duskayr esta demasiado "hipnotizado" por el momento que no se dio cuenta de nada. Estaba deseoso por besarla otravez.

"en otra ocasión, imbecil" saltó en el aire y se fue volando.

"!..eso lo veremos...Serenya"

* * *

><p><em>desde aquel momento ellos siempre se buscaban en el mismo lugar para discutir y buscar excusas para verse. El buscaba besarla uan vez mas, pero desde aquel día eso jamas sucedio de nuevo. Ella buscaba saber de sus intenciones.<em>

_Pero la verdad, es que empezaron a ser amigos._

_Meses mas tarde, Duskayr decidió dar un paso adelante._

* * *

><p>"Hola" nuestro rubí hombre se posó en el suelo.<p>

"ya tardabas mucho" dijo la dragona azul caminando hacia el.

"¿me echabas de menos acaso?"

"déjate de bromas pesadas ¬¬U"

"¿y como sabes que no bromeó?, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no eres tan rígida como te hacer parecer"

"¿que?"

"ya sabes a lo que me refiero..." se acercó y rozó la mejilla de Serenya suavemente. "por tu culpa ya no puedo dormir por las noches..."

"...¿que quieres decir?"

"me hiciste algo, me hipnotizaste con tu belleza..." la agarró contra si mismo y la abrazó mirandola a los ojos.

"!"

"y té aré pagar por ello"

"n!¡sueltame!"

"eres mía..."

Casi poseído por sus instintos y su deseo, intentó forzar a Serenya. Pero ella lo rechazó.

* * *

><p><em>Desde entonces, no volvieron a verse, el incidente hizo que Duskayr se sintiera estúpido y humillado por su propio comportamiento ante alguien a quien empezaba a amar de verdad.<em>

_Serenya estaba preocupada por verle y que sucediera aquello otravez pero, al mismo tiempo deseaba volver a verlo._

_ambos querían verse._

_cuando un dragón encuentra a su media naranja, es para toda la vida, no puede dejar de pensar en ella, es una conexión casi imposible de romper. Eso incluye a las razas mitad humana y mitad dragón._

_durante varios años nunca supieron nada del uno del otro, no hubo una noche en la que no pensaran en el otro._

_Pero una noche... Duskayr explotó, no aguantó mas y voló en su busca._

_Era una tarea suicida, el territorio del clan enemigo estaba bien vigilado, pero gracias a sus habilidades no tubo problemas._

_encontró a su amada sentada sobre un arbol observando la luna._

_el intentó ser discreto._

* * *

><p>"se que estas ahí Duskayr" bajó de la rama del árbol.<p>

"te acuerdas de mi nombre..." salió a la vista.

"...¿que quieres?, no debes estar aqui, es peligroso."

"Necesitaba verte..."

"pudiste hacerlo hace muchos años..."

"..me...sentía culpable por..lo que ocurrió la ultima vez..." intentó explicarse. "no quería forzarte a nada"

"¿vienes a intentarlo otravez?" estaba insegura de lo que iba a pasar.

"no...solo vine a decirte..." sacó una gema azul del tamaño de un ojo y se lo dió. "lo siento..."

"esto es...l-...el zafiro sagrado...¿donde lo encontraste?"

"lo encontré por casualidad, me recordaba a ti..."

"el zafiro sagrado en mi clan se usa para proponer la unión de una pareja para el resto de la eternidad"

"...¿eso significa que te acabo de pedir...matrimonio?"

"si, eso acabas de hacer." se sonrojó un poco. "seras tonto..."

"de todas formas no puedo vivir sin ti..."

"estas loco...somos de diferentes bandos, y además enemigos."

"que piensen lo que quieran, solo me importas tu" la abrazó. "Serenya..."

* * *

><p><em>Se enamoraron, la felicidad pudo haber cambiado a Duskayr...<em>

_Sin embargo, una gran tragedia asoló su alma._

_Un día de atardecer ambos volaban juntos como siempre hacían. El clan de Duskayr y el de su amada no estaban de acuerdo en que estuvieran juntos._

_El trató de arreglar las cosas pero fue inútil..._

_Los clanes se pelearon a muerte. Ambos amores estaban entremedio de la batalla, intentado frenar a sus propios clanes._

_Un grupo de humanos, fieles a la diosa de Gaia conectados al planeta llamados Cetra _(que eso si es del juego)_ quisieron detener la batalla. Fueron implacables, castigaron el comportamiento de ambos clanes destruyéndolos._

_Duskayr trató de escapar de sus ataques para defender a su amor, pero justo delante de sus narices, la flecha certera de uno de los Cetra se clavó en el corazón de Serenya, cayendo muerta en el acto._

_**Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.**_

_Su alma se llenó de ira y rabia, acabó con todo ser que hubo en el campo de batalla._

_Cuando se encontró solo, fue hasta el cuerpo de su amada, lo recogió y lo enterró en un lugar desconocido que solo el sabe._

_Desde entonces, Duskayr jamás volvió a desear ser feliz ni a confiar en nadie._

_Una cosa está clara…_

_El amor puede curar el corazón de un hombre, pero tambien destruirlo por completo._

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado leer esto y que os haya aclarado lo que significa "Sidestream" y que mi invento sobre esto os haya gustado ^^.<p>

_**Recuerdo que este capítulo tambien estará en forma de one-shot.**_

**Recordad: leed, comentad y disfrutad de la lectura siempre, 3**


	14. Guardianes Ancestrales

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de Final Fantasy VII.

Después del capítulo extra, continuaremos con la historia justo donde la dejamos en el capitulo 12, volviendo a la actualidad.

Kunsel: recuerden leer despacio y con calma.

Genesis: ¡y que empiece el capítulo!

**IMPORTANTE: explicaré otro concepto mas inventado por mi misma: Los Guardianes Ancestrales, unido a parte de la historia y es muy importante.**

**EDITADO: Corregido error temporal de un flashback.**

**EDITADO2: Gracais por el detalle Noel-chan XP, se me olvidó poner el punto de vista de Sari ahí.**

* * *

><p>-Guardianes Ancestrales-<p>

**En la actualidad...**

"Mira, mis notas han subido mucho hoy, he compensado con el día anterior" dijo Sari sonriente.

"te estas volviendo muy fuerte" dijo Cloud. "oye,¿y Krust?"

"no lo sé, no lo he visto desde ayer, me parece muy raro"

"a mi también, me dijo que se iba a entrenar solo" dijo Danan acercándose a ellos.

"estará en algún lado, no deberíamos preocuparnos tanto" dijo Rick.

"Chicos, Lazard no quiere a todos en el salón de actos" dijo Zack viniendo hacia ellos.

"¿que ocurre?"

"no lo se Cloud, creo que ha habido un accidente o algo así"

* * *

><p>"Investigaremos lo que ha ocurrido y se encontrará al culpable..." Lazard hablaba sobre el encuentro del cadáver de Krust en los almacenes."Desgraciadamente en los almacenes no hay cámaras de vigilancia. Aun así, a partir de ahora y hasta nuevo aviso, ningún soldado de tercera clase saldrá del edificio a menos que sea necesario. Buenas tardes a todos"<p>

Cada soldado fue saliendo del lugar de vuelta a sus tareas.

"no puedo creerlo, ¿quien ha podido hacerle eso a Krust?" Sari estaba destrozada.

"encontrarán al culpable, ya lo veras" su ahora "pareja" le consolaba.

"tienes razón Danan... será mejor olvidarlo"

"vayamos a entrenar, creo que tengo sesión con Faler" dijo Rick.

"ah, maldita sea, y yo con Sephiroth" dijo Danan quejándose.

"se bueno amor" le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"uhh-, por favor los besos en una cama" dijo Jack.

"hasta luego"

Cada soldado por su camino, Sari decidió ir a ver a Elena a la oficina.

"¿sabéis algo de lo de Krust?"

"nope" dijo Reno. "ojala supiéramos algo" le ofreció una taza. "chocolate"

"gracias" lo cogió y tomó un poco."¿Y como vais a saber quien es?"

"seguro dejó un rastro en el almacén" dijo Elena. "tu eras su amiga, ¿que hacia el allí?"

"no lo sé, Danan me comentó que le dijo que quería entrenar solo. Supongo que alguien le tenia rencor o algo y..."

"es posible pero...¿porque?"

"no lo se Elena..." suspiró.

"ey, ¿no tienes que entrenar con Prinson hoy?"

"hoy no ha querido poner entrenamiento extra, dijo que le dolía la espalda por ayudar en el laboratorio con un Midgar Zolom"

"ugh- odio esos monstruos" dijo Reno poniendo una mueca.

"¿tienes ofidiofobia Reno?"

"¿eso que es?"

"fobia a las serpientes"

"muy gracioso Elena ¬¬, no, no tanto como eso...pero me dan algo de miedo."

"Reno, Elena, tenemos trabajo" Rude entraba por la puerta serio.

"está bien, nos vemos luego Sari"

"vale, cuídense"

Ella salió del lugar y dirigirse a su habitación, pero por el camino se topó con Rufus, que parecía afectado por lo ocurrido.

"¿le ocurre algol señor Shinra?" dijo ella educadamente.

"las cosas no han salido como yo esperaba." se apoyó contra la pared con rostro pensativo.

"en una gran empresa siempre hay agujeros"

"¿que quieres decir?" la miró.

"nunca es fácil dirigir algo tan grande como Shinra, y aunque yo no se lo que significa estar en un puesto tan importante como el suyo, si se algo: si en vez de tapar el agujero con tierra lo escondes con una tela, siempre habrá alguien que lo encuentre y lo use contra usted."

"entiendo lo que quieres decir...si hay que solucionar algo, hay que hacerlo bien..."

"perdone si le ha parecido algo grosero lo que dije...no debería decirle como dirigir una empresa..." Sari se sentía algo avergonzada.

"no, está bien. Eres la primera que es sincera con la situación de Shinra en estos momentos."

"oh, entonces supongo que está bien..."

"que tenga un buen día" Rufus se fue a su despacho bastante mas animado.

Finalmente Sari se marchó a su habitación y descanso un rato.

Aun así, conciliar el sueño fue imposible.

Se dedicó a esperar un mensaje de Danan para hablar con el por sms.

A lo que fue una hora mas tarde...recibió una llamada de su PHS.

**"¿como te encuentras?"**

"bien, mas o menos, aun no puedo creer que alguien haya matado a Krust"

**"No te preocupes, Shinra se encargará de atrapar al responsable"**

"me caía bien Krust...cuando encuentren al asesino espero que le ocurra lo peor"

**"si...yo también lo espero. ¿Que tal si salimos a algún sitio?"**

"no podemos, acuérdate que Lazard dijo que los soldados de tercera clase no podemos salir hasta nuevo aviso."

**"bueno, ¿entonces nos vemos en la sala común?"**

"bueno, no cambiaria mucho..."

"**¿y si voy a tu habitación?"**

"si, si tu quieres."

"**en unos minutos estaré allí"**

* * *

><p>Sari se preparaba para recibir la visita de su <em>novio, <em>se puso ropa más o menos cómoda; una camisa corta sin mangas, pantalones cortos y sandalias a juego.

Para dar el toque final, se arregló el cabello

"_seguro que le gustará como he quedado"_ Sari sonreía orgullosa y entusiasmada.

**Toc, toc.**

"_debe de ser el, le daré una sorpresa ^^"_

"esta abierto" dijo ella al estar frente a la puerta de entrada.

Empezaron a abrir la puerta, entonces Sari saltó rápidamente y rodeó el cuello de Danan con sus manos por detrás.

"me alegra mucho que vinieras" dijo ella abrazada a el.

"y yo de verte tan bonita, mi flor azul" sonrió el.

_**Flor azul…**_

_**Mi flor azul…**_

…_**tu poder…eres….eres mía…**_

**/Punto de vista de Sari\**

"ah-…" me empecé a marear.

"¿estas bien?"

"estoy cansada…. Creo que…necesito dormir."

Me llevó en brazos hasta mi cuarto y me posó sobre la cama. Obviamente Danan se puso sobre mi buscando "cariño".

"¿Q-qué haces?"

"tu relájate…."

"e-espera no creo que sea buena idea…"

_**Eres mía…**_

"_No esa voz otra vez no.." _me dije a mi misma.

"calma, no te aré daño amor."

_**Dame tu poder…tu alma…¡todo!.**_

"¡DIJE QUE NO!" le aparto de un empujón reaccionando ante la voz en mi cabeza.

"¡OUCH!" Danan se dio un buen golpe en el suelo."ahh-…tampoco era para tanto-"

"! Dios mió, lo siento, lo siento Danan" fui hasta el y me arrodillé a su lado. "no quería hacer eso-"

"está bien, te presiono demasiado para tan pocos días que llevamos juntos"

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de vista de Danan\**

"_**ten mas cuidado Danan, si la presionas mucho te recordará y todo tu plan se irá a la basura"**_ dijo Duskayr en mi mente.

"_es tan difícil resistirse a ella Duskayr…" _mi voz melancólica en mi mente era curiosa.

"_**mantén tus hormonas en orden."**_

"_Aguafiestas, ¬¬"_

"_**solo mantenla cerca de ti por el momento, la necesitamos"**_

"perdóname Danan… no quería gritarte así-."

"bueno…tal vez un beso ayude"

La levanté del suelo y luego la besé sutilmente.

"….." ella se sintió bien en un primer momento, pero la falta de oxígeno era vital también.

Tras varios segundos me separé de ella.

"descansa"

Tal como fui diciéndolo, me fui de lugar, marchándome pro los pasillos de Shinra.

"_Duskayr, hay que acabar con Rufus Shinra de una vez y vengar a mi familia."_

"_**¿en que piensas?"**_

"_quizás deba hacerle una visita a Sam Ultionis, el odia a Shinra tanto como yo, y tal vez consiga matar dos pájaros de un tiro."_

"_**un plan retorcido y con riesgos….no está nada mal."**_

"_si, nada mal, solo queda un cabo suelto, acabar con lo poco que queda de amistad entre Sari y Sephiroth. El es un obstáculo en el camino. O mejor dicho….es un dolor de cabeza que voy a eliminar."_

"_**quiero ver como lo intentas, jah."**_

"_todo a su tiempo Duskayr…todo a su tiempo…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Días mas tarde….<strong>

**/Punto de vista de Sari\**

Lazard ya nos dejó salir del edificio sin problemas, eso fue un gran alivio, pude ira ver a Kamure al escondite.

"veo que te queda tiempo para visitar a Kamure" la voz de Sephiroth me alertó de que estaba allí.

"¿ahora si me hablas?, eso es una noticia increíble." En estos días no le había visto en absoluto, y solo quedaban 9 días para los exámenes de ascenso.

"quedan 9 días para los exámenes de ascenso, tengo trabajo que hacer. Además, tu novio te mantiene lejos de cualquier otra relación de amistad con cualquier hombre."

"solo quiere protegerme."

"o es muy celoso."

"por tu tono de voz diría que tu eres el que esta celoso."

"Tal vez si, tal vez no. Me confundes un poco."

"hoy estas bromistas, creí recordar que desde que "te confundo" no querías saber nada de mi" no se porque pero no quería que se me acercara.

"iré directo al grano: Danan asesinó a Krust."

"!, eso es imposible."

"era el único que tenia razones."

"¿y con que pruebas?"

"es el chico con el mayor problema de hormonas que he visto. Esta loco." Se cruzó de brazos delante de mí.

"¿Por qué no aceptas que el es mejor que tu en todo y le dejas en paz?" enfurecerme no es bueno, y creedme, estaba a punto de explotar.

"¿ah si?, soy mas fuerte, mas inteligente, y no soy un psicópata por ello." Cada palabra significaba un paso mas cerca mía, y Kamure no dijo nada, ya que estaba dormido en aquel momento.

"y mas tonto"

"no cambies de tema."

"déjame en paz"

"…escucha, te lo digo por tu bien: aléjate de el, no te hará ningún bien estar con el."

"no lo entiendes Sephiroth…" baje la cabeza. "Le amo"

"eres de buen corazón, pero buscar bondad en el interior de la gente que solo tiene maldad dentro no solucionará las cosas"

Le aparté un poco para poder pensar tranquila.

"no sabes nada….m..me hace sentir bien…"

"te ha encerrado, necesitas ayuda."

"le amo…"

"eso no lo sabes"

"¿Sabes que?, déjame en paz, es mi problema y es mi vida personal." Le aparté bruscamente y empecé a marcharme del escondite.

"cuando acabes destrozada por su culpa recuerda esto: **no esperes mi ayuda**." Eso fue lo último que le escuché decir antes de largarme de allí.

Al irme de regreso a Shinra, en la entrada Danan me esperaba con cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Dónde estuviste?"

"fui a dar una vuelta"

"debiste decírmelo antes, podría habarte pasado algo malo"

"Danan, se que te preocupas por mi y te lo agradezco, pero se cuidar de mi misma."

"¿y que estuviste haciendo?"

"di un par de vueltas por Midgar y ya está." Le mentía, pero Sephiroth y yo acordamos no decirle nunca a nadie sobre Kamure y mucho menos sobre el escondite.

"está bien, confiaré en tu palabra…"

"lo dices como si fuera un delito hacer lo que yo quiera sin tu permiso."

"es solo-"

"Danan, si quieres que nuestra relación funcione deberías dejarme espacio personal…"

"vale, no te enfades, lo entiendo" su voz intentaba calmarme, pero yo se que no le había convencido del todo. "bueno, ¿vienes a entrenar con Cloud, Rick y yo?"

"no, quizás mas tarde, necesito dormir"

"vale, nos vemos después entonces." Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Se que me quiere, pero no dejo de pensar en que hay algo raro en el.

* * *

><p><strong>Danan POV\**

"_Me oculta algo, lo sé."_

"_**Relájate, recuerda el plan"**_

"_si, como sea, ya conseguí contactar con ese Sam Ultionis y esta todo preparado. Cuando yo decida se pondrá en marcha todo."_

"_**Cuando ese Sam mate a Rufus, ¿le asesinaras a el también?"**_

"_¿tu que crees, Duskayr?, todo el que se atreva a tocar a mi flor azul es hombre muerto…"_

"_**Sabes que necesito ser liberado…"**_

"_Lo se, pero no es fácil arrebatarle su poder a Sari, todo a su tiempo."_

"_**solo con una porción justa de su poder es suficiente, luego yo aré el resto…"**_

"_como quieras"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sari POV\**

**Días mas tarde…**

Oh dios mió, solo quedan 5 días para los exámenes de ascenso. Estoy de los nervios, y eso sumado a que Danan me interroga cada vez que me voy sola a algún sitio sin decirle nada es….insoportable. Hemos llegado a un punto en el que el es un amor hasta que no le digo a donde voy y….

Ayer estaba cansada y cuando no le respondí a donde fui, el me golpeó en plena mejilla.

No fue un gran golpe, y no me dolió mucho físicamente, pero me dolió interiormente.

Llegados a ese punto, le dije que cortaba con el hasta que pasen los exámenes de ascenso y luego hablaríamos del tema. El parecía dolido y me prometió que después de los exámenes seria mejor persona.

El golpe en la mejilla me dejó un pequeño moretón. La gente me preguntaba y yo le decía que me di un golpe contra una puerta.

Ahora mismo mi grupo (el de Steven Prinson), el de Genesis, Faler Collins y el de Sephiroth estaban todos juntos, con 5 días para las pruebas nos pusieron a todos juntos a entrenar a nuestro aire, se limitaban a vigilarnos.

Hoy Cloud, Rick y yo entrenábamos en un combate de todos contra todos entre nosotros, Danan se dedicaba a entrenar con el hermano de Rick, Jack.

"vamos Cloud, puedes hacerlo mejor." Dijo Rick esbozando una sonrisa.

"¡agh, ese látigo tiene truco!" Dijo Cloud quejándose.

Así es, Rick usaba espada y látigo como armas, su hermano prefería armas más directas y usaba una lanza con doble hoja.

"no te quejes Cloud, tu entrenas para la espada búster." Le dije yo.

"si, pero no me dejan usarla hasta que esté en segunda clase de SOLDADO"

"bueno, mas razones para aprobar" con mis katanas blancas di un salto enorme y me lancé sobre Rick, quien usó habilmente4 la espada y la puso en posición horizontal para bloquearme.

Al ver eso, puse los pies sobre la superficie de la espada, la usé de palanca y salte otra vez, acabando detrás de Rick.

Eso me dio la oportunidad de propinarle un golpe en la cabeza con el mango de una de mis katanas y le aturdí.

Cloud en ese momento se lanzaba sobre mi, le bloqueé con mis armas, pero tenía demasiada fuerza y acabé rodando por el suelo.

En ese momento Rick estaba cuerdo y luchó con Cloud, ambos eran buenos, pero a Cloud le sacaba de quicio el látigo de Rick.

Me levanté y volví a la acción.

* * *

><p><strong>De mientras, observando…(Punto de vista en tercera persona)<strong>

"Hmn,¿tu que opinas de ese chico Collins?" preguntó Sephiroth

"¿de Cloud dices?, tiene madera de soldado, he oído que entrena para usar una Buster"

"si, eso me contó Zack, tiene buenas oportunidades."

"y tu, ¿Qué opinas de Rick?"

"le has entrenado muy bien Faler."

"si, podría decir lo mismo del chico del pelo rojo, Danan"

"si, ha sido difícil de tratar, tiene mucho orgullo."

"se le pasará cuando madure."

"hablando de eso, ¿Qué dicen de Sari Hayat, aprobará?. Yo creo que es capaz de hacerlo." preguntó Steven Prinson.

"Bueno, opino igual, a pesar de ser una chica pelea muy bien" opinó Genesis.

"concuerdo contigo Genesis, es bueno saber que ella ha mejorado mucho estos días" dijo el soldado Faler Collins con una sonrisa."¿y tu Sephiroth, que dices?"

"prefiero esperar al momento de los exámenes para opinar algo."

"hmn, como sea. Este año hemos hecho un gran trabajo, creo que la mayoría aprobarán."

* * *

><p><strong>Sari Hayat POV\**

**Un par de horas mas tarde….**

"Ha sido genial, el mejor entrenamiento de mi vida, woow" dijo Cloud alegremente.

"Ha, ha, el mió también" le dije yo. "estoy deseando que sean ya las pruebas"

"mi hermano sigue insistiendo en que me pateará el trasero" dijo Rick.

"no le hagas caso, es un orgulloso" Le dijo Cloud.

"hablando de orgullosos…Sari, ¿es verdad que cortaste con Danan hasta hablarlo después de los exámenes?" preguntó Rick.

"si, es cierto, pero no es nada."

"bueno, si estas segura…" murmuró Rick. "Vamos a comer al comedor."

"te sigo" le dijo el rubio.

"yo voy ahora, tengo que ir al baño" les dije a ambos.

"ok, te esperamos en la mesa de siempre" ambos se fueron.

Entré al baño y me miré el moretón de la cara, la verdad era un poco feo y aún me dolía cuando me lo tocaba.

Me aseé un poco y salí de allí ,en ese momento Faler Collins y Sephiroth pasaban a mi lado.

"Sari, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?" Me dijo el soldado de cabello púrpura.

"si señor Collins"

Sephiroth se mantuvo distante y siguió su camino.

"Hoy te he visto muy animada entrenando pero, me preocupa ese golpe en tu mejilla, ¿ocurre algo?"

"no, solo fue un golpe que me di contra una puerta."

"Sari, debo advertirte que mentir no hará que se soluciones tus problemas" me dijo amablemente el.

"lo sé señor-..Es…es algo sin importancia, estoy bien."

"muy bien, pero la próxima vez no me mientas y cuéntame la verdad"

"lo aré, señor"

"cuídese, cadete" el soldado se marchó por su camino.

El profesor Collins es alguien misterioso para mí, me pregunto como perdió su ojo izquierdo y porque el ojo que tiene visible es casi blanco. Es casi un misterio.

* * *

><p><strong>Faler Collins POV\**

Continué mi camino hasta mi despacho, allí Genesis, Steven y Sephiroth me esperaban para evaluar a los cadetes en el entrenamiento de hoy.

Entre el trabajo, Sephiroth se acercó a mi.

"¿para que querías hablar con la cadete?"

"me preocupaba ese golpe que tenía en la cara, vino al entrenamiento con ella."

"si, ahora que me acuerdo, vino con un golpe en la cara…¿de que era?"

"dijo que de un golpe contra una puerta, pero mentía, no me dijo lo que fue."

Medité un tiempo. "creo que alguien la golpeó pero…bueno, da igual, volvamos al trabajo."

"si…tienes razón Collins…."

Continuamos el trabajo, al cabo de una hora terminamos el trabajo y todos salieron del lugar, excepto Sephiroth y Steven.

"Collins…¿Cómo perdiste tu ojo izquierdo?" preguntó dudoso el general.

"yo sé lo que le pasó, estaba aquel día, fue cuando conocimos a Will Valery y nos hicimos amigos." dijo Steven.

"Bueno, no me agrada contarlo…pero.." me quité el parche y vieron mi ojo, bueno, mas bien lo que vieron fue una cicatriz pequeña en mi ojo y estaba cerrado e inútil. "mi ojo malo está inútil, pero tampoco puedo abrirlo, tras la operación me dijeron que jamás volvería a poder usarlo, pero que mi ojo derecho aún estaba sano."

"es blanco"

"casi, diría yo. Todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo, hace unos 20 años creo recordar, cuando aún era novato en soldado de primera clase, Sephiroth, tu no nos conocías ya que aun eras demasiado joven, eras un niño aun creo…"

**/Flashback\**

_En mis primeras misiones era muy atrevido, siempre iba un paso por delante, en ese entonces Steven y yo éramos rivales, habíamos estado juntos desde el primer día que nos apuntamos a SOLDADO. Steven era mas calmado que yo en aquel entonces, y casi siempre tenia que cubrirme la retaguardia. Éramos un gran equipo, pero con grandes discusiones también._

_Un día nos encargaron una legión de soldados de tercera clase y nos pidieron que fuéramos a Fort Condor a vigilar el lugar y nada mas, solo íbamos a estar allí una semana y siempre que íbamos no ocurría nada. Fort Condor siempre era defendido por los ciudadanos, ya que Shinra quería destruirla en aquel tiempo, y aun lo intentan._

_Eso a mi me molestaba, y siempre que podía me quejaba a Steven de ello, además de criticar un poco a Lazard por mandarnos misiones así._

"_Esto es horrible y aburrido, Lazard es imbecil"_

"_cállate de una vez Collins, no me extraña que Lazard nos made estas misiones si siempre te quejas"_

"_solo digo la verdad, en Fort Condor nunca pasa nada."_

_Eso era verdad, cuando nos mandaban a vigilar estábamos en la base mas cercana al lugar y vigilábamos los movimientos de todo lo que ocurría allí._

"_dedícate entonces a entrenar con tu pistola-ballesta que te hace falta."_

"_¿y tu que?, ni siquiera tienes un arma propia"_

"_tengo mis guantes, prefiero luchar mano a mano con los monstruos, es mas fácil para mi."_

"_sino fuera porque tienes que llevar por lo menos la espada contigo ya te habrían comido los monstruos, Steven."_

"_Si, pero por lo menos no soy tan quejica como tu y no soy un suicida."_

_En ese momento se escuchó un estruendo._

_Cerca de Fort Condor está la Mina de mitrilio, y en ese tiempo los Dragones Arcaicos escapaban de la mina y venían directamente a nuestra base, no sabíamos porque, pero nunca les agradábamos._

_Su habilidad "lanzallamas" era impresionante y peligroso, y aun peor cuando habían 5 dragones juntos._

_Aquello era una como una fiesta con una hoguera gigante._

"_¡Son míos Steven!"_

_Yo como siempre, estaba emocionado por ver que habían enemigos con los que entretenerse, entre Steven, yo y los soldados acabamos con ellos._

_Pero de la propia mina voló y vino otro dragón, malhumorado….con ganas de matarnos a todos y…mas grande que los otros._

_Como siempre yo me lancé el primero y en principio fue bien._

_Estábamos a punto de derrotarle, pero la bestia me golpeó con una de sus garras en la cara, le logré esquivar por poco y también robarle su habilidad lanzallamas, pero mi ojo izquierdo quedó sangrando porque su garra lo rozó con mucha fuerza y debido a eso me desmayé._

_Me desperté en Shinra, allí Steven me dio la regañina de mi vida y conocimos a Will, me operó del ojo y…cuando supe lo que me iba a pasar desde ese momento y al saber que solo tendría un ojo bueno, pensé que estaría fuera de la compañía para siempre, pero no me rendí: le demostré a Lazard que era igual de útil tanto si tenia dos ojos o uno solo. Me volví más calmado pero preciso a la hora de luchar._

**/Fin flashback\**

"Y también después de eso los dragones Arcaicos dejaron de ir a nuestra base." Concluí yo.

"Vaya…." Sephiroth se había quedado algo impresionado. "pensar que tu eras tan….impredecible hace tanto tiempo…"

"Si, y ahora yo soy el impredecible y el es el calmado" dijo Steven riéndose.

"una pregunta, ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"soy mas joven que Steven y Will, tengo 37 años"

"si, todo un casanova." Dijo Steven burlándose.

"Gracias por contarme lo que te ocurrió, supongo que nunca es fácil"

"de nada Sephiroth"

"bueno, con tanta charla tengo sueño, adiós" Steven se marchó dando bostezos por el camino.

"creo que yo aré lo mismo. Hasta luego Collins" El general también se fue de allí.

Y me quedé solo en mi oficina.

Y por arte de magia sonó mi PHS al cabo de pocos segundos.

"¿Si?"

"**Collins, ¿estas solo?"**

"Si, ¿ocurre algo Will?"

"**He terminado de analizar las muestras de sangre de Sari Hayat como me dijo Hojo pero…."**

"¿pero?"

"**¿recuerdas que te conté lo que le ocurría a la sangre de su amigo Danan?"**

"Si, lo de la oscuridad que se protegía metiéndose en la sangre"

"**ocurre lo mismo con ella, pero tiene una energía distinta."**

"¿luz, energía buena?"

"**hmn...es posible, pero-…he buscado información…y también encontré un gen muy raro..."**

"¿Qué tiene de raro?"

"**lo raro es que ese gen solo lo tienen los dragones"**

"Sari es…¿un dragón?"

"**No exactamente, tengo la ligera sospecha de que ella podría ser una jinete de dragón."**

"eso es una leyenda Valery, ¿estas seguro?"

"**Estoy casi seguro, pero además, solo habían dos tipos de jinetes de dragón antiguamente: los normales, y los ****Guardianes Ancestrales"**

"creo que he leído sobre eso, eran jinetes de dragón que forjaban vinculo con un dragón y protegían a la raza de los Cetra con poderes de luz. Esos guardianes eran muy raros en su época ya que en esos tiempos los dragones odiaban a la raza de los Cetra."

"**exacto, pero también hubo un clan de dragones azules que siempre estuvo al servicio de los Cetra y tengo la sensación de que Sari tiene un dragón y que ella es una Guardiana Ancestral"**

"puede ser…."

"**si ella fuera una jinete normal, solo tendría el gen de dragón, pero ella tiene el gen y además esa energía de luz."**

"eso es muy serio, ¿se lo dirás a Hojo?"

"**Y un cuerno, no pienso decirle eso a ese loco. La convertiría en un experimento."**

"pues tendrás que inventarte una excusa."

"**solo le diré que sus defensas en su organismo repelen el Mako y ya está."**

"¿has pensado contárselo a Sephiroth?"

"**no, por el momento no. Hasta que no esté completamente seguro no le diré nada, esto solo lo sabemos tu y yo."**

"si... lo que no acabo de comprender es porque me cuentas todo esto"

"**eras su profesor, en cierto modo sabrás que hacer."**

"no lo sé, ella ni siquiera creo que ella sepa que es una Guardiana Ancestral."

"**en algún momento se lo tendremos que contar"**

"cuando las cosas se calmen"

"**tienes razón, bueno…hasta luego, tengo trabajo por hacer"**

Terminó la llamada y guardé el PHS.

Esto es preocupante, ojala el doctor Hojo jamás descubra el secreto de Sari Hayat, por el bien de todos.

Aun así mi curiosidad me mataba, y decidí leer una vez mas aquel libro que me contaba la leyenda de los Guardianes Ancestrales:

**Guardianes Ancestrales:**

_**Antiguamente, miles de años atrás, los dragones odiaban a muerte a los humanos y los humanos a los dragones. Eso incluia a los Cetra.**_

_**Pero habían un clan de dragones azules, tanto si eran dragones completos como si eran mitad humanos, uno de esos clanes desde tiempo inmemoriales estaba al servicio de los Cetra.**_

_**Algunos humanos forjaron vínculo con estos dragones, algunos solo llegaban a ser jinetes normales y otros se convertían en Guardianes Ancestrales, decidamos a proteger a la raza de los Cetra y su cultura. Debido a esto, cuando se formaba un Guardián Ancestral, poseían un poder misterioso que solo pudo ser descrito como la propia luz, energía que combatía la oscuridad. Por otro lado, el clan de dragones rojos jamás quiso unirse a ningún humano, pero su sed de sangre era poderosa. Los Guardianes Ancestrales se creen extintos después de las grandes guerras del pasado.**_

**Conexión con la leyenda de Duskayr y Serenya y la Sidestream.**

_**Esta leyenda de amor y tragedia descrita en paginas anteriores tiene una conexión, ya que el clan de la dragona Serenya eran los dragones azules que servían a los Cetra, tanto si eran dragones completos como si eran mitad humanos.**_

_**Duskayr, nuestro trágico protagonista, sabía de esto, pero nada le importó al estar tan enamorado de su amada. El peligro de ser descubiertos hacia que fuera aun más atrevido estar juntos.**_

_**Aun así, después de aquella batalla en la que perdió a su amor como hemos contado en este libro, el odió a todo ser que estuviera de acuerdo en servir o ayudar a los Cetra. Asesinó a tantos humanos y bestias que había pasado mas sangre por su cuerpo que el que el mismo posesia en su organismo.**_

_**Dicho eso, Duskayr fue uno de los culpables de que la raza de los Guardianes Ancestrales fuera extinto, pero cuenta la leyenda que cuando la vida de Duskayr llegó a su fin, la propia Diosa de Gaia, Minerva, le dio una oferta: la oportunidad de seguir vivo a cambio de servir a los Cetra para compensar la pérdida de los Guardianes Ancestrales. Ante eso Duskayr se sintió insultado y echo la culpa de todas sus desgracias a la diosa. Y no solo eso: trato de atacarla.**_

_**Pero la Sidestream automáticamente lo arrastró a la más pura oscuridad y agonía, convirtiendo del todo en un dragón y sometiéndolo a sufrimiento eterno.**_

_**Se dice que está en lo más profundo de la Sidestream encadenado con cadenas de luz, observando el planeta con profundo odio, esperando a que algo suceda y poder vengarse de la diosa de Gaia y de los Cetra.**_

_**Se cuenta que, mientras observa el planeta, en ocasiones aun recuerda con profundo cariño los únicos momentos que fue feliz: con su amada Serenya. Pero el odio, la venganza y la oscuridad pueden ocultar todo eso.**_

Una vez mas, este libro siempre me ha fascinado… se titula: "leyendas de Gaia"

Debería prestárselo a Sephiroth, el comprendería mejor todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV\**

Una vez más, tenía que encargarme del maldito papeleo de los informes de las misiones. Reno y Rude estaban de misión y Tseng necesitaba ayuda.

Esto es un asco, literalmente. Aunque por lo menos estoy con Tseng, pero últimamente se ha vuelto muy distante conmigo.

"Tseng, toma, estos informes son los últimos, eso espero." Deje el montón sobre una mesa aparte.

"gracias Elena, hoy terminaré pronto."

"sino necesita nada mas, me retiro, señor" me fui hacia la puerta y la abrí.

"Elena" me llamó el. "un segundo."

"¿necesita algo mas?" cerré la puerta para darle cara.

"¿ocurre algo con Reno?"

"¿Reno?, no la verdad es que no, ha estado normal últimamente, ya no se escapa tanto de hacer misiones."

"No me refería a eso" se levantó de su asiento y se cruzó de brazos. "estas mucho con el últimamente."

"somos compañeros, es normal." Algo me decía que cierta persona estaba celosa. Awww."Además, es un buen amigo y me cae bien."

"¿amigo?"

"si, ¿eso es malo?" dije con una sonrisa divertida sabiendo que el estaba celoso.

"ya sabes que las relaciones con el personal no son adecuadas"

"oh porfavor, no eres el mas indicado para hablar" dije en tono molesto.

"tu tampoco, estas enamorada de mi y se nota." se acercó a mi y me rozó la mejilla.

"y-..y tu eres el peor jefe que he tenido, ¬/¬" aparté la mirada.

"lo sé" me dio un casto beso en los labios como disculpa.

Este Tseng, no cambia nunca…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto….(Punto de vista en tercera persona)<strong>

Cloud,Rick y Sari salían del comedor con los estómagos llenos.

"Bueno, en 5 días tenemos la prueba, ¿se sienten listos?" preguntó Rick.

"yo tengo un poco de miedo, no sabemos ni como van a examinarnos." Dijo Sari.

"Bueno, supongo que será algo similar a lo que hicimos cuando tuvimos que entrar a SOLDADO"

"Espero que sea así Cloud, sino no se que podrá ser" dijo Rick.

"bueno, de momento entrenemos que es lo que tenemos que hacer." Dijo Sari con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado el relato de los Guardianes Ancestrales (otro concepto inventado por mi misma, 3), espero sigan leyendo esta historia y les haya gustado mucho.<p>

Angeal: en el próximo capítulo se relatarán los exámenes de ascenso a SOLDADO de segunda clase y lo que ocurrirá.

Autora: Revisen y comenten, please.


	15. Ascenso y pesadilla

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de Final Fantasy VII.

Autora: bienvenidos una vez mas a un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste mucho. Creo que es el capítulo mas largo que he escrito XD.

Angeal: muchas gracias a los seguidores del fanfic por dejar sus opiniones, valen su peso en oro,diamantes y una sonrisa, :3.

Autora : una vez mas, gracias a Pao-chan200 por hacer que mi musa de la escritura vuelva (mi musa se fue de vacaciones una temporada pero Pao-chan la hizo volver a sartenazos, lol,XD) y animarme a seguir escribiendo ^^.

Genesis: bueno, espero disfruten leyendo esto, pero antes….

**AVISO:** explicación de la muerte de algunos personajes, si no os gusta algo, no lo leáis o saltároslo, porfavor.

Zack: ¡Enjoy!

* * *

><p>-Ascenso y pesadilla-<p>

**/Sari POV\**

**Día del examen de ascenso a soldado de segunda clase.**

**Hora: 9:13 AM**

**Lugar: en las afueras de Junon (Bosque).**

Los nervios me están matando, nos trasladaron a este bosque que está cerca de Junon y nos dijeron que los grupos de cada tutor se enfrentarían unos contra otros, y los propios tutores contra los otros y solo pueden atacarse entre ellos y corregir a sus propios grupos. Además, había que reunir tres objetos: Un Phoenix down, una materia Cura y una materia de invocación y dirigirse al cañón de Junon. Los perros guardianes tenían los objetos en collares colgados al cuello(los monstruos del juego, no es que sean perros guardianes, se llaman así.): Teníamos hasta el anochecer para terminar.

Un lío monumental.

"Bien chicos, preparaos, en un minuto empezaremos" dijo Steven Prinson.

"madre de Gaia, esto va a ser una masacre." Dijo Cloud.

"si, y que lo digas"

Revisé mi equipo una vez mas:

Tengo dos katanas: cada una tiene dos ranuras en el mango para colocar materias:

tengo lo mismo en ambas: materia de ayuda(azul)elemento básico y la materia elemental relámpago.

Aparte, en el brazalete que tengo solo puedo poner una materia, así que puse una de Barrera por si las moscas.

Los equipos se distinguían por una banda de color en el brazo:

Sephiroth: Negro

Genesis: Rojo

Steven Prinson: Azul

Faler Collins: Violeta oscuro.

Todos se colocaron en posición, entonces se escuchó el sonido de una bengala en el cielo.

"¡VAMOS!" el señor Prinson empezó a darnos indicaciones mientras corríamos.

El lugar empezó a plagarse de soldados.

Me concentré en buscar a los perros guardianes para poder recoger los objetos.

Por el camino intentaron frenarme varios soldados del otro equipo.

"¡Prepárate a morir!" dijo uno de ellos delante de mi con espada en mano.

Con lanzarme contra el con mis armas y un golpe en el estomago le dejé K.o.

Escuché el gruñido de un perro.

A lo lejos un perro guardián que tenia en el collar una materia Cura me vio.

"ven aquí perrito lindo" desenvainé mis armas dispuesta a atacarle y al bestia vino hacia mi.

"GHRAAAH!" pegó un salto para atacar, era mi oportunidad.

Con una de mis espadas corté el collar del perro y con la otra le provoqué daño.

Solo quedaba librarse de el.

Eso era otro cuento.

Era tremendamente pesado, en el sentido de que no dejaba de gruñirme y lanzarme zarpazos o mordiscos.

En una de estas me enojé y le clavé las katanas usando las materias relámpago.

Acabó frito, pero conseguí librarme de el.

Estuve horas buscando el resto de objetos.

Llegué hasta un pequeño lugar rocoso, allí estaba Sephiroth luchando con Faler Collins mano a mano.

Era impresionante verles luchar.

La elegancia del viento bailar de un lado a otro sumado a la destreza de una espada y la certeza del arma de Faler era todo un espectáculo.

Todo un baile en el que se demostraba quien era el mas fuerte. Ambos no estaban cediendo ni un solo centímetro.

Quería quedarme a verlos luchar, pero tenia cosas que hacer.

Conseguí el Phoenix down de otro perro guardían que estaba peleando contra uno de los del grupo de Collins, entre ellos estaba Rick.

Salí corriendo y me dispuse a buscar un perro guardian con una materia de invocación.

Maldita sea.

Tardé más tiempo del que esperaba.

Me detuve bajo un árbol para descansar un poco.

El profesor Steven me vio y se dirigió a mi.

"¿Qué haces?,¡mueve el trasero y no te detengas!"

"necesito un respiro, solo me falta un objeto."

" a este paso te alcanzaran y-"

De entre los arbustos una bola e fuego fue directo hacia mi, pero se desvió hacia el profesor Steven, quien lo esquivó milagrosamente.

"maldito…"

"bien, creo que es hora de la revancha Steven" la voz de Genesis se hizo notar.

"da la cara." Miraba alrededor buscando al soldado.

"claro, si eso es lo que quieres…" bajó de los arboles y empezó a luchar contra el profesor. Yo les dejé a su aire y me fui.

Acabé por llegar cerca de Junon, y no encontré ningún perro guardián, quedaban un par de horas para que todo terminara.

"Maldito perro, que asco"

Esa voz de quejica solo podía pertenecer a Jack.

Le vi correr hacia Junon y le vi en su mano una materia de invocación: Shiva.

_"Ese imbécil…no se merece estar en soldado, le voy a dar una patada en el trasero."_

Corrí detrás de el y usé mi katana con la magia relámpago para hacerle caer.

"¡Ghah!, maldita sea-"

"haber sido mas discreto" le quité la materia de la mano.

"no te iras así-" se levantó enfurecido y me atacó con su arma: lanza de doble hola.

Me moví a la derecha y luego a la izquierda.

"¡deja de moverte!" atacaba cegado con su enfado, pero eso no le impidió causarme daños.

Su arma rozó mi espalda, ganándome un buen corte en el.

En respuesta a eso me quejé un poco.

"te daré tu merecido"

"¡eres insoportable!" Alcé mi espada de abajo hacia arriba. Sin querer le dañé el rostro a Jack ,y esté acabó sangrándole la cara y quejándose en el suelo.

Entré a Junon apurada, allí en el cañón Angeal esperaba, había que darle los objetos a el y entonces ya habría aprobado.

Fui hasta el y le entregué todo justo antes de que se pusiera el sol.

"felicidades cadete, ya eres un soldado de segunda clase"

"gracias Angeal"

"de nada" me sonrió.

"¿y Cloud pasó, y Rick?"

"Si, Rick aprobó, Cloud aún no ha llegado así que…no ha pasado, tampoco Jack."

"¿Danan Tenebrae?"

"hmn..si, también pasó"

"Sari, estaba esperandote…" Danan sacó sus gunblade mientras se acercaba a mi.

"¿que quieres?"

"pelear" me sonrió.

Se abalanzó sobre mi y salté hacia atrás para esquivar.

Eso no le detuvo para nada, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me propinó un codazo en pleno rostro y una patada en el estomago.

"ugh-…."

Usé la Barrera de mi brazalete para poder alejarle.

Me puse seria, si combate era lo que quería el, eso mismo iba a recibir.

Puse todo mi empeño en la lucha.

Angeal miraba con asombro nuestro combate.

Ya el examen había terminado y todos estaban llegando, incluidos los soldados de primera clase.

Danan tenia un aura extraña y me golpeó muy fuerte, acabé en el suelo sin poder moverme.

_**Tu poder, damelo…¡damelo!**_

La voz otra vez…

No pude escuchar mas…

* * *

><p><strong>Danan POV\**

**Horas mas tarde….**

Después de lo ocurrido, regresé a mi habitación para descansar, aunque luego me tocaba hacer guardia de noche por el incidente con Sari.

_**"Danan,¿como mataste a los padres de Sari exactamente?"**_murmuró Duskayr en mi mente con curiosidad. _**"tengo curiosidad"**_

_"oh, me acuerdo como si fuera ayer."_

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdo\**

_El mako corría por sus venas debido al trabajo en el reactor, les hice un favor a ellos y a mi flor azul._

_Sari estaba con ellos en las montañas de Iciclos para recoger leña para el invierno, me disfracé de Lobo usando una piel de imitación del mismo y atraje a varios con carne podrida hacia el lugar donde estaban ella y sus padres._

_Lo demás fue sencillo, ella se quedó aterrorizada, su padre la subió a un árbol y ella se quedó a salvo, pero ellos no._

_Habían_ _demasiados lobos, pero gracias a olor que desprendía la carne podrida no me hicieron caso y pude acercarme a los padres de Sari y matarlos con el cuchillo con el que maté a mis propios padres._

_Su padre era un guerrero, pero estaba inútil y yo era ágil y veloz, mi rabia pudo con el a pesar de ser tan joven. Con su madre lo hice de forma rápida e indolora. Sari estaba en el árbol con los ojos cerrados por el miedo, así que no vio nada._

_los lobos terminaron el trabajo por mi, es mejor no describir como acabó todo por el bien de mi conciencia,_

_Mejor no describirlo._

_me fui de allí hasta mi casa y esperé a que Sari volviera por su cuenta o la rescataran._

_entonces ahí fue cuando ella vino a mi buscando consuelo y cariño._

_"Sari,¿que pasó?"_

_"D-Danan...m-mis padres..ellos-..los lobos los han-"_

_estaba nerviosa y con lagrimas en ojos ojos, yo sol ola abracé y la consolé sin darse cuenta que el asesino era yo... ella nunca lo supo._

_Antes mencioné que sus padres no sufrieron nada..._(capitulo 12)

_Pero la verdad, resultó interesante escuchar sus gritos de agonía mientras perecían._

**/Fin Recuerdo\**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"vaya, eso si que es tener una mente retorcida"<strong>_

"gracias Duskayr. Ahora tengo que recuperar a mi amor lo antes posible"

_**"creo que después de luchar con ella y casi matarla no va a ser facil"**_

_"no te preocupes, tengo un plan."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sari POV\**

"Elena-" me desperté

"¿que pasó, no estabas durmiendo?"

"t-tuve una pesadilla..."

"¿sobre que?"

"mis padres-..cuando los mataron-" estaba nerviosa y tuve que sentarme en la silla.

"venga, tranquila, cuéntamelo." Elena se acercó a mi dándome un vaso de agua.

"está bien- estaba con mis padres en la montañas de Iciclos-"

* * *

><p><em>"vamos cariño, no te separes" dijo mi padre a mi madre cortando las ramas de un arbol con el hacha.<em>

_"si, espera" ella me miró."vamos Sari, deja eso"_

_"es que he visto un conejo en este agujero"_

_"pues déjale tranquilo, sabes que no puedes tener mascotas en casa"_

_"jo, está bien"_

_Volvimos con papá para seguir recolectando leña para el frio invierno._

_Se escuchó el aullido de lobos cercanos, mi padre levantó la vista rápidamente._

_"que extraño, por aquí no suelen venir los lobos..."_

_y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, brillantes ojos aparecieron a nuestro alrededor y nos rodearon._

_"¡Mayra, poneos a salvo!" Le dijo mi padre a mi madre._

_Ella me cogió y me subió a un árbol alto. Luego trató de subir, pero un lobo la cogió del pie y la jaló al suelo._

_"¡Banger, ayuda!"(Se dice "Beinger") Gritó ella a mi padre._

_El acudió en su ayuda y alejó al lobo, pero otro se le tiró encima._

_Desde ese momento ,cerré los ojos, tenia miedo, mucho miedo._

_Solo escuchaba zarpazos, golpes, rugidos...y gritos de mis padres._

* * *

><p>"Y me desperté. No me acordé de nada mas...porque me desmayé del miedo y el terror de ese instante. Después no sé que pasó..."<p>

"Sari..."

Empecé a llorar sin remedio.

"n-no pude hacer nada, apenas me acuerdo de como eran mis padres o de mi vida en Iciclos...n-no puedo recordar nada, no se porque-"

"shhh, tranquila" me abrazó para calmarme. "es mejor olvidar el pasado,¿vale?"

"augh-" me incorporé algo adolorida.

"no te levantes, aun estas recuperándote" una voz masculina dijo, entrando a la habitación.

"¿Sephiroth?"

"Si" se sentó en el borde de la cama.

"ahm-.¿cuanto tiempo ha-?"

"les dejare a solas, cuida de ella un rato" Elena se escabulló cual comadreja lista.

"solo unas horas: Cloud,Rick,Zack,Angeal y Genesis están en la cocina."

"¿y..que hacen alli?"

"no quieras saberlo" esbozó una sonrisa.

"…tenias razón…Danan es….peligroso."

"lo sé, te lo dije."

"me lo merezco por tonta…" bajé la cabeza. "lo siento…."

Uno de sus dedos enguantados levantó mi rostro.

"la culpa es suya, no la tuya"

"Gracias Sephiroth." Sonreí un poco.

"De nada."

Bostecé un poco con algo de sueño.

"creo que voy a dormir un rato"

"descansa entonces"

"Espera" le cogí la mano.

"¿quieres que me quede?"

"n-no quiero que Danan se presente aquí mientras duermo..creo…que es capaz de hacer eso."

"está bien, duerme."

Cerré los ojos, sabiendo que el estaría alli mientras descansaba…

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente….<strong>

Descansé magníficamente bien, un sueño reparador es lo mejor.

"ya despertaste"

"¿sigues.. aquí?" me sorprendí de ver a Sephiroth despierto y en la habitación todavía..

"claro, me pediste que me quedara…"

"oh…"

"solo por curiosidad…¿Cómo se tomó tu familia que entrarías a Shinra?"

"uff….eso si que es un recuerdo bastante movido…"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback\(Punto de vista en tercera persona)**

_Era una hermosa mañana en la casa de Elmyra junto a sus dos hijas adoptivas Aerith y Sari Hayat._

_Sari se despertó bastante temprano que de costumbre, y había una buena razón para ello…¡por fin podía tener la oportunidad de entrar en SOLDADO!... semanas anteriores había tenido el valor de enviar una solicitud a Shinra..y solo hace unos días recibió una carta en donde se le daba el visto bueno, diciéndole la fecha de las pruebas y junto con un uniforme de soldado de tercera clase._

_Ahora con el uniforme ya puesto (y con un poco de fastidio por el hecho de que el pelo le salía por debajo del casco y tenia que meterlo dentro) se dispuso a despertar a su hermana Aerith._

_"¡Aerith!..¡Aerith!espierta!"le dijo._

_"aww..¿que pasa?"dijo sentándose en la cama con algo de sueño_

_"¿Qué,no vas a darle suerte a tu hermanita querida?"_

_"ah!¿llevas el uniforme?...o.0.."_

_"¿Cómo me queda?"_

_"¡te queda genial!aunque…el casco, hahaha."_

_"bueno,tendre que usarlo mucho si lo hago bien en las pruebas, ¿no?"_

_"supongo que si."_

_"eso espero…uf…bueno bajemos a comer."_

_Bajando las escaleras de la casa hacia la cocina, se podía oler el desayuno: un zumo de naranja recién exprimido, unas tostadas con su mantequilla y..¿bacon?._

_"por fin os habéis levantado…venid a desayunar" sonrió Elmyra._

_"bacon~…¡genial!" dijeron las dos jóvenes alegremente._

_*las tres se sentaron a desayunar*_

_"Aerith no comas tan rápido…"_

_"es que esta tan rico…."_

_Sari acabó el zumo, cogió un trozo de bacon y se lo comió rápidamente._

_"tengo que irme pronto si quiero llegar a tiempo."_

_"no hay prisas, Aerith, ve a vestirte vamos a acompañar a tu hermana hasta Shinra_

_"okay!"sube arriba con una tostada en la boca._

_10 minutos mas tarde al terminar el desayuno se rompe el silencio._

_"¿puedo decir algo?" dijo Elmyra con voz algo molesta._

_"no,porque se lo que vas a decir, lo hemos discutido muchas veces…QUIERO hacer esto."_

_"pero es demasiado peligroso…"_

_"no me importa… quiero ser fuerte, debo ser fuerte..¿no lo entiendes?"_

_"¿¡y si te pasa algo que!? ,¡a tu hermana no le gustaría que te pasara algo!"_

_"¡no me pasara nada!,¡estaré bien!"_

_Elmyra gruñe ante la insistencia de su hijastra. "¡Sari no vayas allí!_

_"mama…hermana…" Aerith se había terminado de vestir y había visto y oído todo en la puerta de la cocina._

_"¿Aerith?Aerith, nosotras-" la mujer mayor intentó calmar la situación._

_"no me gusta que discutan" dijo Aerith entristecida._

_Sari va hacia ella y le coge las manos. "ey,no pasa nada Aerith."_

_"¿y si te pasa algo si entras en SOLDADO…y si te..?"_

_"Aerith….no me pasara nada…"_

_"¿Cómo lo sabes?"_

_"nunca te dejaría sola, ¿entiendes?"_

_"hermana."la abraza cariñosamente._

_"deberíamos irnos si quieres llegar a tiempo" dijo la madre._

_**unos 30 minutos mas tarde...**_

_"¡Aerith,no corras!" dijo Elmyra_

_"¡mira, el edifico shinra!"_

_"….es…muy grande…" Sari miraba al edificio con asombro._

_Elmyra se detiene a unos 20 metros del edificio_

_" hasta aquí podemos acompañarte.."_

_"hermana ten cuidad"_

_"lo tendré, Aerith"_

_"sigo estando en desacuerdo pero… aun asi te deseo suerte." Dijo con una leve sonrisa Elmyra a su hija adoptiva._

_"te lo agradezco…nos vemos…." se pone el casco y da media vuelta hacia las grandes puertas de Shinra._

**/fin flashback\(Fin punto de vista en tercera persona)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sari POV\**

"aquel dia fue cuando conocí a Genesis y me llevó a donde estabas tu con el resto de soldados,¿te acuerdas?."

"si, vagamente…¿no le dirás nada a tu madrastra de que ya ascendiste?"

"no lo sé, nunca le gustó la idea de que hiciera esto. Si le digo algo intentará insistir y de todas maneras ella no es mi verdadera madre y yo ya soy mayor para decidir por mi misma."

"Hmn…suena complicado"

"si, supongo que si…"

"Sari…¿recuerdas que te dije que si Danan te hacia algo…yo no te ayudaría?"

"si, lo recuerdo"

"mentí" me sonríe.

"oh…es bueno saberlo"

"dime,¿Qué tal si cuando estés un poco mejor, te invito a tomar algo?"

"mn….lo pensaré" dije yo haciéndome la interesante.

"piensa en ello entonces" de uno de sus bolsillos saca una rosa roja y me la da.

"hmn,hmn, ¿coquetear con el personal no esta prohibido?" me reí un poco.

"no lo sé, y aunque asi fuera no me importaría" el sonrió divertido. "puedo hacer lo que quiera"

Acaricié uno de los pétalos de la rosa.

"gracias Sephiroth"

"no las des aun"

"¿Porque?"

"mañana tendrás que ir al laboratorio, el Doctor Hojo quiere...examinarte"

"¿QUE?, ¡no quiero!"

"lo sé...ha investigado con Will Valery porque tu organismo no acepta el Mako, quiere hacerte una prueba definitiva y de paso curarte las heridas"

"bueno, que remedio" dije con mala gana.

* * *

><p><strong>Varios días mas tarde...<strong>

Todo va de maravilla.

Estoy recuperada, mi trabajo de soldado de segunda clase me va genial, casi no veo a Danan molestarme.

Sephiroth y yo hemos recuperado nuestra amistad.

y-..bueno, parece que algo mas.

Aparte de eso, hoy tuvieron que coger a muchos soldados de segunda clase porque al parecer varios reactores fueron asaltados misteriosamente por monstruos que no deberian estar alli. No era grave pero mandaron a Genesis con soldados de segunda clase, no mandaron a los de tercera clase porque estaban defendiendo Junon de un ataque naval de lo que dijeron que era _una gran bestia roja, _Cloud y Jack fueron alli supongo. Yo me tuve que quedar a hacer papeleos con el presidente porque fui la única que no fue porque me quedé dormida. En fin, la organización de esta empresa es un caos.

"Sari, coge esto y déjaselo a Sephiroth en la oficina" Dijo el presidente Rufus con una sonrisa amable dándome un par de carpetas de informes. "si no le encuentras en la oficina ve a buscarlo de todas maneras, tengo que hablar con el"

"si señor"

Salí de allí y con la misma casi no encuentro la oficina, casi no me acordaba de donde estaba.

estaba la puerta abierta asi que dejé el informe en la mesa.

Sephiroth no estaba.

"genial ,ahora tendré que ir a buscarlo"

se me ocurrió llamarle por el PHS, pero no contestaba.

"maldita sea" dije saliendo de la oficina."tendré que preguntarle a alguien, seguramente estará entrenando en alguna de las salas virtuales."

subí un par de pisos y llegué al pasillo. De casualidad me encontré con Zack y le pregunté.

"Zack,¿has visto a Sephiroth?, tengo que darle un mensaje del presidente"

"está allí en una de esas dos salas virtuales" dijo Zakc señalando a dos de las puertas de realidades virtuales que habian allí entre muchas. "está entrenando."

"gracias"

seguí mi camino y entré al lugar a la segunda sala, deshaciendo el area virtual para poder hablar mas tranquila con Sephiroth.

"¿Sephiroth?" en la sala no habia nadie.

De pronto la puerta de realidad virtual se cerró con llave ella sola con un clic.

"!, maldita sea"

y de paso, la maquina hizo un paisaje de ciudad oscuro y completamente de noche.

"esto no es bueno..."

**"HAHAHAHAHAA"**

_"esa risa...¡no puede ser-!"_

de entre las sombras, unos ojos brillantes se empezaban a acercar.

Y poco a poco, vi lo que me temia.

una gran figura se acercó a mi, dispuesto a atacarme.

Pero dio un paso atrás y se ocultó.

**"Nos volvemos a encontrar...Sari"**

"¿¡quien eres, que quieres de mi!?,¿¡donde esta Sephiroth!?"

**"solo quiero..."**

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.( no miréis detrás de vosotros! omg! XD, es broma :3)

_**"Abrazarte...¡PARA SIEMPRE!"**_

_¡ZAS!_

Me atraparon dos terribles brazos por la espalda.

"_Estoy muerta de miedo, no puedo moverme, n-no puedo" _

El monstruo me tiró al suelo, obligándome a mirarlo.

O eso pensaba yo.

Se tiró sobre mi.

"te lo creíste" dijo el ser riéndose un poco.

"!"

"_Esa risita…!"_

"Grrrr!, ¡Sephiroth!" dije yo muy enojada."¡Sácate de encima, no es gracioso!"

Sephiroth continuó riéndose y sin moverse.

"Tu te lo buscaste, eso te pasa por interrumpir mi entrenamiento"

"estas bromista hoy, ¬¬"

"si, algo así." Esbozó una ligera sonrisa. "tengo el dia libre"

"¿y te dedicas a gastarme bromas mientras yo estoy trabajando?" dije aun con tono molesto. "¡quítate de encima!" traté de empujarle para que se apartara pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

Me di cuenta de que el aún tenia sus brazos a los lados de mi cuerpo, impidiéndome escapar. Además, su cabello empezó a caer hasta mi rostro, como una cascada.

"no creo que lo que estés haciendo sea tan importante si has venido a verme aquí"

"precisamente vine porque tengo que darte un mensaje y-"

"¿hola?"

**CLIC.**

La simulación desapareció de pronto.

"¡!" ambos miramos hacia al puerta.

"ahm…"

Rufus Shinra había entrado y nos miró con una expresión de sorpresa.

Yo me pregunté: ¿Por qué nos mira así?.

Hasta que miré a Sephiroth, y en la posición en la que estaba sobre mi.

"_¡oh….dios….mio!….trágame tierra."_

"señor, yo-"

"le estaba enseñando a Sari un movimiento de combate" dijo el general de inmediato.

"eso está muy bien, pero envié a la señorita para que te trajera a mi despacho, tenemos que hablar. Sari, puedes retirarte a descansar."

"si señor Shinra" ambos dijimos al unísono.

Sephiroth se levantó y yo tambien.

"hablaremos mas tarde" Me susurró el general al oido.

Se marchó con el presidente afuera y yo me fui a mi habitación. Me encontré a Elena cocinando bastante temprano.

"¿Por qué estas cocinando ahora?"

"3, hoy viene Tseng a almorzar."

"Ohw~,¿os dejo a solas?"

"de eso nada XC, no te escaparas esta vez y-"

Me sonó el PHS con un mensaje.

Lo leí:

_**Hoy a las 17:30 PM en el parque del cenador.**_

_**Atte: Sephiroth**_

"¿el parque del cenador?" preguntó Elena al asomarse leyendo mi sms.

"si, el dia de la inauguración del centro comercial me llevó a un lugar de Midgar que era muy bonito. Esta algo escondido y no mucha gente lo ve porque esta tapado por tres arboles grandes y algo siniestros" **( Ver capitulo 6)**

"seguro que quiere darte una sorpresa"

"quien sabe."

* * *

><p><strong>Mas tarde….<strong>

**Hora: 17:50 PM**

**Lugar: parque del cenador, Midgar.**

Está tardando mucho en venir. No sabía que ponerme, así que fui con unos pantalones vaqueros, botas de apenas dos centímetros de color gris y camisa de manga larga color azul marino con un dibujo de una silueta de dragón en color blanco. Me sujeté el cabello con una coleta alta y dejando cabellos a los lados de mi rostro.

"siento haber tardado"

Giré la cabeza de donde provenía la voz.

"hola" dije a Sephiroth. "¿para que querias verme aqui?"

"Tener mas privacidad" se subió al cenador y se puso frente a mi.

"¿para que?"

No dijo nada. Me miró con un rostro amable, pero estaba segura de que me ocultaba algo...

Rozó sus dedos contra mi mejilla y acercó mi rostro al suyo.

Nuestros labios se rozaron.

Pero tenía una mala sensación.

Aparté la cabeza hacia un lado.

"dime que te ocurre..." dije con voz clara de que sabía que algo le sucedia.

"nada"

Suspiré.

"Sephiroth, no soy tonta,¿para que me has citado aqui?"

"..."

"sigh" le aparté bruscamente."sino vas a decir nada me voy"

"No, no te irás"

sentí un fuerte jalón hacia atras y me abrazó con fuerza contra el.

"!"

"estoy mas que harto"

"¿q-que?"

Su rostro se tornó muy serio.

"¿no te das cuenta?, llevamos tiempo siendo amigos y sabes perfectamente lo que ocurre."

"..."

"cada maldito dia que pasa intento acercarme a ti, pero tu te alejas,¿porque?"

"yo-"

su mirada se clavó en la mía.

"¿tu, que?"

"suéltame primero, para empezar"

me soltó bruscamente.

"..."

"sabes, no te niego que...alguna vez he pensado en eso pero... sabes que no iba a funcionar"

"¿y porque?" dijo con voz molesta. "¿aun sientes algo por Danan?"

"algo, pero no lo sé...es algo extraño...no consigo quitarmelo de la cabeza, y ya es molesto."

"..."

"no le he visto ultimamente y eso me ha ayudado pero-" le di la espalda. "no se que hacer si me lo encuentro."

"yo te diré lo que puedes hacer"

"!"

Me volvió a sujetar, pero esta vez me abrazó con tranquilidad.

"ven conmigo"

"¿contigo..a-…a donde?"

Separó la cabeza para mirarme.

"a la felicidad"

"…po…podria…podriamos intentarlo" dije con voz nerviosa.

Sonrió de una forma que nunca antes le habia visto.

Sonreia feliz…

Y yo tambien.

* * *

><p>Los siguientes dias fueron tan especiales…<p>

Sephiroth era atento conmigo.

Cuando terminaba mis misiones y regresaba a mi habitación me encontraba con una rosa en la cama.

Pero no solo eso.

Cuando íbamos a ver a Kamure entrenábamos con el y después hablábamos de lo que nos pasaba por el día.

Hoy me ha invitado a cenar, ya que es su día libre.

Estoy deseando saber que me tiene preparado.

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de vista en tercera persona\**

"Hmn,hmn….vaya…asi que solo sus globulos blancos la protegen del Mako….interesante" dijo Hojo mirando una muestra.

"e-entonces…¿Qué hara?"

"Pensé que habria algo mas que esto para que esa niña rechace el mako, no es una Cetra, asi que me centraré en cosas mas importantes. He visto este efecto en varias mujeres ya." El doctor Hojo se marchó sin decir nada mas.

"ufff….aleluya" dijo porfin William Valery. _"Dejará en paz a Sari Hayat durante una buena temporada, eso creo."_

* * *

><p><strong>En algún lugar.<strong>

"_**he vuelto…¡he vuelto!"**_

"_porfin eres libre…"_

"_**todo gracias a ti, anfitrión"**_

"_gracias a que conseguí quitarle el suficiente poder a Sari cuando estábamos juntos, podras volver."_

"_**desgraciadamente aun no puedo tener mi forma original, viviré en tu sombra hasta que encuentre una solución"**_

"_si, por cierto…gran actuacion en Junon"_

"_**gracias, lástima que no pudiera matar a nadie sin poder alguno,Danan"**_

Danan sonrió como nunca lo habia hecho antes.

"_de nada…Duskayr"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cuando la oscuridad sonrie, el mundo debe prepararse.<strong>_

_**Jamás toques la sombra, nunca toques la sombra del ser rojo.**_

_**Será un error que no querrás cometer nunca.**_

_**¡Guardián Ancestral, despierta de tu sueño y ayuda al planeta!**_

_**Despierta tu poder pronto…o el mundo se convertirá en cenizas y polvo…**_

"!"

"¿estas bien?" preguntó Sephiroth.

"s-si, estoy bien. vamos" le cogió de la mano. _"no dormí bien anoche, debo dejar de ver películas de terror y aventura, uff"_

Ella llevaba un hermoso vestido largo de cóctel con corte asimétrico, con la única manga que tenia siendo bastante larga. El color del vestido era plateado y su cabello yacia suelto y virgen, con su color azul oscuro y sus ojos dorados resaltados con su vestido.

Sephiroth llevaba un esmoquin negro con corbata, su cabello estaba sujetado con una coleta baja, lo suficientemente baja para que ningún pelo estuviera fuera de lugar.

"entonces vamos" la condujo dentro del coche y el se puso en el asiento del conductor de un Lamborghini Aventador J gris (busquen imágenes en su navegador, el coche no tiene techo).

"¿A dónde vamos Sephiroth?"

El solo sonrió.

"al mejor restaurante de la ciudad"

* * *

><p>Autora: Nyu, lo dejo aquí :3, ese que es injusto…pero así os dejo con la intriga ;)<p>

Genesis: seguid leyendo en el próximo capitulo.

Zack: ¡no os olvideis de revisar y dejar un comentario!


	16. La cita y la sombra

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de Final Fantasy VII.

**NOTA: como siempre, les aviso que si algo no les gusta, no lo lean o sáltenselo, :3.**

Genesis: bienvenidos una vez mas a un capitulo de este fanfic.

Kunsel: espero que disfruten leyendo.

Autora: ¡bien dicho!,¡empecemos!

Zack: ¡ENJOY!

* * *

><p>-La cita y la sombra-<p>

_"¿A dónde vamos Sephiroth?"_

_El solo sonrió._

_"al mejor restaurante de la ciudad"_

**/Sari POV\**

"¿q-que?"

Un fuerte sonido del motor del coche fue suficiente para que empezara a moverse.

"vamos al restaurante en donde van todo ser que es alguien en Midgar."

"pero nos vana ver juntos"

El dio medio giro al volante para cambiar de intersección.

"eso es lo que pretendo."

"pero si apenas llevamos unos días juntos-.."

"no es un problema, ¿no has leído las revistas de Midgar?, desde hace dos semanas sospechan que tu y yo tenemos una relación."

"¿y no crees que sería peor si nos vieran?"

"eso es justo lo que pretendo"

Al tomar la esquina llegamos a la entrada del restaurante, había periodistas en la entrada que empezaron a rodear el coche.

Sephiroth se bajó del coche, me ayudó a salir y le dio las llaves a un cochero.

Entré cogida de su brazo y mirando al frente, los paparazzi nos hacían muchas preguntas, pero Sephiroth se mantuvo firme y les ignoró por completo.

"estas loco" le dije.

"si, loco por ti" se rió un poco.

"por aquí porfavor" un mesero nos condujo hasta una mesa grande en la que estaban Ángeal, Genesis, Zack, Faler Collins y Rufus Shinra esperándonos.

"la pareja del día" dijo Zack saludando con la mano.

"Cállate Zack" le dijo Genesis.

"H-hola ^^" Dije algo nerviosa.

"¿Saben algo de porque hay tanta gente afuera?, es muy molesto" preguntó Angeal.

"eso es algo obvio Angeal" respondió Sephiroth sentándose conmigo. "Creen que es verdad que estoy saliendo con Sari"

"¿y no se supone que es verdad?" dijo Genesis.

"si, ahora si es verdad, desde hace unos días"

"Sephiroth, es demasiado pronto" dijo Zack. "¿tu que dices Sari?"

Todos me miraron esperando una opinión.

"No lo sé, supongo que así deberíamos librarnos de ellos."

"no lo creo" dijo Rufus haciendo una señal para que trajeran los menús. "seguirán acosándoos. La gente querrá saber todo de todos."

"bueno, ya nos preocuparemos, pidamos algo de comer ya." Dijo Zack.

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde\**

"Zack, ya te dije que no podías comer tanto."

"Lo se Angeal, pero estaba todo muy bueno, :P"

"Creo que la gente afuera ya se marchó" dije yo mirando hacia la ventana.

"es un buen momento para irse" dijo Sephiroth.

Todos nos marchamos de allí, volví con Sephiroth en su coche, pero nos bajamos en un apartamento bastante lujoso.

"¿y esto?"

"¿no lo sabías?, tengo casa fuera de Shinra también."

"ahh-, yo pensaba que vivías solo en Shinra" me bajé del coche.

"si, pero de vez en cuando vengo aquí a…."despejarme" por así decirlo." Sephiroth abrí la puerta con su juego de llaves.

"wow" el apartamento era sencillo y a la vez hermoso."pero…¿para que venimos aquí?"

"no me apetece volver a Shinra hasta mañana por la mañana, supongo que tu tampoco"

"err-, claro ^^U, pero no creo que dormir con esta ropa sea muy cómodo."

"oh, no pasa nada, espera aqui"

El se fue un momento del salón para luego volver con una camisa y un pantalón.

"ponte esto, te quedará un poco grande, pero es mejor que nada"

"gracias..ahm-…¿y por la mañana voy con esto?" le pregunté cogiendo y observando la ropa.

Sephiroth se rió ante tal pregunta

"relájate, tengo trajes de soldado de segunda clase en el armario viejo."

"¿y eso?"

"por si acaso, a veces Zack cuando sale de fiesta se olvida de lavar su traje de soldado y le presto alguno"

"vale, ehm-..voy a cambiarme…"

"el baño está al fondo del pasillo"

"gracias-"

Fui al baño y cerré con llave para tener privacidad. Después me quité el vestido y resto de ropas y entré en la bañera.

"_hasta ahora el ha sido amable y galante, pero temo que quiera algo mas…bueno, no debo precipitarme."_

Tras varios minutos ve vestí con la ropa, que me quedó un poco grande, pero almenos los pantalones tenían un cordón con el que sujetármelo a la cintura.

Salí al salón pero Sephiroth no estaba.

"¿Sephiroth?" llamé yo.

"aqui" dijo el dentro de una habitación.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré a dicha persona con la mitad de ropa pues todavía (solo se le ve el torso, XD)

"¡ponte algo de ropa!" me giré avergonzada.

"¿eh?, a eso iba." Se ríe. "como sino hubieras visto antes a un hombre a medio vestir."

"pues no ¬/¬"

"¿y que demonios hacías con Danan entonces?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"pues..err-…lo normal entre parejas, pero no llegamos a mucho mas." Me giré algo enojada ocultando el rubor en mi rostro. "eso es asunto mio"

"oh~, así que aun eres una flor sin desflorar" se rió acercándose a mi aun a medio vestir.

"¡No te me acerques así!" fui caminando hacia atrás tropezando con algún mueble.

"No te voy a hacer nada~" se preparó para saltar sobre mi, pero me aparté hacia atrás. "¡ven aquí!"

"¡de eso nada!" le hice una mueca y salí corriendo por todo el salón y Sephiroth siguiéndome."¡idiota!"

"¡te tengo!" Me cogió cual saco de patatas y me arrastró a la cocina.

"¡Suéltame!" hice pataletas pero solo conseguí que el se riera mas.

Me dejó sobre la mesa y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

Me reí todo lo que mi aliento pudo dejarme y, en el momento de recobrar oxígeno, le miré directamente, algo cansada y con los ojos tan pesados que apenas podía mantenerlos abiertos.

"¿tienes sueño?" preguntó el.

"hnn…"

"vamos"

Cerré los ojos y sentí como me cogian en brazos y me llevaban a alguna parte, acabé sobre una cama blanda y confortable, parecía una nube.

Luego, unas manos algo frías me sacaron las sandalias que tenía puestas y me cubrieron con mantas

"Buenas noches" un beso en mi mejilla fue lo único que noté antes de dormirme.

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente….\**

El sol de la mañana era perfecto.

Había dormido magníficamente. Me estiré y miré a mi lado, Sephiroth seguía dormido.

¡Espera un segundo!

"¿Seph?"

No respondía, así que traté de zarandearle pero lo único que conseguí fue que se girara y se tirara sobre mi, casi aplastándome.

El dolor de tener algo tan pesado encima (por no decir doloroso) me hacía perder oxígeno.

"¡gh, Seph-..me ahogas!"

"Nhhg" solo se volvió a girar y volver a su posición de antes.

"si que tiene un sueño profundo"

Finalmente me levanté algo dolorida. _"tomo nota: no despertar a Sephiroth si hay probabilidades de que me aplaste al intentarlo."_

Mi estómago rugió entre tripas, lo que significa que tengo hambre.

Salí hacia la cocina y busque algo de comer en la nevera. Habían tantas cosas que ni sabía que desayunar primero.

Cogí lo primero que vi al azar: leche y mantequilla.

Tomé unas tostadas y empecé a desayunar, aun tenia el estomago un poco lleno de anoche.

Al terminar fui al armario a buscar la ropa de soldado de segunda clase que Seph me dijo que tenía guardado.

Me cambié y de milagro me sirvió.

"¿ya te vas?" bostezó el desde la cama.

"recuerda que tengo que ir a Shinra a entrenar, y tu tambien."

"espera" se logra levantar."yo te llevo"

"estas demasiado somnoliento como para conducir, iré andando"

"¿y ni un beso de buenos dias?" pidio el cual niño pequeño.

"Haha, está bien" le dí un beso cariñoso."me voy, ya nos veremos después."

"siento dudar en eso" me cogió y me abrazó por la espalda. "es temprano, son las siete de la mañana, podemos ir a ver como sigue Kamure y luego ir a Shinra"

"está bien, pero espabila dormilón, antes intenté despertarte y casi me aplastas" me separé de el con cuidado.

"hmn..ya decía yo que había algo blando en mi espalda."

Le di un par de golpes en los brazos quejándome."¡Seras tonto!" le dije en broma.

Después de eso esperé a que se vistiera y comiera algo para ir a ver a Kamure al escondite.

"según esto pronto estará en la etapa adolescente, es una buena oportunidad para entrenarle para volar" dijo el general mirando los monitores.

"apenas tenemos espacio aquí, solo he podido conseguir que Kamure ejercite los músculos de las alas, pero necesita mas espacio"

"podriamos ir a las vías subterráneas, alli el lugar es suficientemente ancho y alto para el."

"si, pero el problema es llegar hasta allí."

"hmn…ya se me ocurrirá algo."

"_puedo intentar algo, pero necesitaré acumular energía para hacerlo" _dijo Kamure telepáticamente a Sari desde su lugar.

"Kamure dice que tiene una idea, pero que tendremos que esperar."

"bien, mañana veremos lo que podemos hacer." Sephiroth se acercó a la puerta. "¿vienes?"

"quiero quedarme un rato mas, hacia tiempo que no veía a Kamure"

El sonrió "bien, pero no te quedes mucho rato"

* * *

><p><strong>Mas tarde…<strong>

Sephiroth miraba sus informes cuando de pronto un molesto amigo cruzó la puerta, Genesis no paró de molestarle todo el dia preguntado por Sari y el. El general simplemente le dijo que no pasó nada, pero nuestro querido amigo de Loveless seguía metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

Un consejo: nunca molestes a un soldado si tienes posibilidades de acabar cortado a la mitad, a no ser que te llames Genesis….

"lo siento Seph, no te creo" se levantó y caminó a su lado, dándole un golpecito con el libro por el camino."Sabes que todos pensarán igual de mal que yo, el ser humano es así." El dio un pequeño salto para alejarse hasta la puerta antes de que al general le diera tiempo de sacar su espada y clavársela en la cabeza a el. "que bruto estas hoy, ni que estuviera mintiendo"

"Genesis, solo te lo repetiré una sola vez." Se levantó y acercándose a su compañero apuntó con su espada a su cuello en la distancia. "si vuelves a meterte en los asuntos de Sari y mios, me aseguraré de cortar por la mitad lo mas preciador que tienes. Y no me estoy refiriendo a lo que tienes debajo de los pantalones" dijo con voz seria, y peligrosa.

"no eres capaz" dijo Genesis agarrando mas fuerte en su mano a su libro Loveless

"si fui capaz de mandarte colina abajo por estar metiendo canela en mi comida sabiendo que no me agrada, seré capaz de destrozar tu libro."

"vale,vale, relájate, no me meteré mas con Sari…que arisco eres"

La alarma general empezó a sonar en el edificio.

"¡Sephiroth!" Zack entró dando gritos por la puerta.

El llamado bajó su espada y la dejó sobre su mesa.

"¿se puede saber porque entras así?" preguntó Genesis.

"ahhh-…afuera..grande…monstruo …" Zack estaba recobrando aliento.

"¿monstruo, donde?" dijo Sephiroth cogiendo de nuevo su arma y asomandose al exterior.

"en la entrada a Shinra, tiene al presiente Rufus"

"démonos prisa" los tres soldados bajaron corriendo hasta la entrada.

"pero que demonios-" Genesis dijo asombrado.

Una gran sombra estaba en el suelo y de ella había salido una cola roja que tenía a Rufus atrapado.

Los turcos rodeaban el lugar al igual que todos los soldados presentes de Shinra.

"Sephiroth, menos mal" Tseng dijo apuntando a la sombra. "esa cosa ha salido de la nada y tiene al presidente"

"¿y a que esperáis para cogerlo?"

"mira allí" señaló delante de la sombra, donde un cúmulo de oscuridad con forma humana estaba quieto, con ojos rojos, mirando fijamente a los recién llegados."esa cosa no nos deja acercarnos, y si lo hacemos, puede hacerle daño a Rufus."

"_**Sephiroth….devuélveme lo que me pertenece…"**_ gritó en la mente del General.

"_¿lo que…le pertenece?" _

El general no se dejó intimidar y se lanzó hacia la figura tenebrosa.

"_**¡DAME LO QUE ME PERTENECE!"**_

La sombra del suelo empezaba a hacerse pequeño y la cola de dragón arrastraba a Rufus hacia el.

"¡No!" Sari Hayat salió de entre los soldados y se lanzó con sus dos katanas, la figura sombría la miró, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba el golpe de Sephiroth.

"_**¡MORIRAS!"**_ las palabras retumbaron en la mente de la valiente soldado.

"¡Sari alejate!"

"¡Coge al presiendente, yo el distraigo, vamos!"

"yo te ayudo" dijo la voz de Rick acercandose a su lado.

"yo también, aunque sea un soldado de tercera clase" dijo Cloud.

"no se olviden de mi" dijo Ventinel sacando su porra electríca (el arma de Reno, se los recuerdo.)

"hora de patear traseros" dijo Zack sacando su espada.

Genesis y Angeal se encargaban de salvar a Rufus, Sephiroth dirigía el ataque.

"Genesis, usa tu fuego mágico para aturdirlo"

"¡KIAAAH!" el susodicho sacó fuego ardiente de su mano y lo lanzó contra la gran cola de dragon.

"¡Ahora Sephiroth!" gritó Angeal-

El general alzó su espada y saltó a gran velocidad, golpeando con su arma al montruo.

Al mirar atrás, el golpe no le había hecho nada.

"¿de que esta hecho?, ni siquiera le ha hecho un rasguño"

"Angeal, creo que la cola es de dragón, ninguna bestia tiene la piel tan dura."

"pues no es un dragón normal que digamos" se quejó Genesis a su compañero.

"necesitamos hielo…es lo que debilita a los reptiles."

Sephiroth, miró en uno de sus bolsillos, sacó dos Materias: Hielo y Mitificar (provoca confusión y locura al enemigo). Combinó ambos objetos, tirando primero Mitificar y luego Hielo al objetivo. Como resultado, la gran bestia soltó a Rufus tirándolo por los aires.

"¡Ya lo tengo!" Angeal saltó para cogerlo con éxito."¿Está bien?"

"sobreviviré-.." se quejó el rubio.

"**¡GHRAAAAAAAAAH!" **

En el otro lado, Sari y sus amigos habían contenido a la figura oscura con éxito, la cual gritó en agonía al ver como su criatura volvía dentro de la sombra del suelo. Empezó a desvanecerse en el aire.

"_**¡VOLVERÉ!" **_gritó en la mente de todos antes de desaparecer.

* * *

><p><strong>Edificio Shinra, habitaciones de soldados de segunda clase.\**

Un cúmulo de sombras apareció sobre una cama, dando forma a Danan Tenebrae.

"_estábamos tan cerca Duskayr…"_

"_**habría funcionado de no ser por ese general"**_

"_es un problema, no podemos derrotarle."_

"_**pero sabemos su mayor debilidad…¿no es cierto?"**_

"_si….." _la sonrisa de Danan se torció._"ella…."_

"_**pero debemos recuperarnos"**_

Danan se levantó y se estiró las extremidades, parecía algo adolorido, pero nada cansado.

"_voy a crear mi coartada antes de que se pregunten donde he estado."_

"_**¿y cual será?"**_

"_no puedo combatir si tengo la pierna lesionada"_

"_**no estas lesionado"**_

"_esta mañana me quejé mucho de mi pierna,¿recuerdas?." Se volvió a acostar en la cama._

"_**Cierto, ya me acuerdo, entrenaste con ese tal Jack para ayudarlo en su entrenamiento de cadete. Te golpeó con su arma de doble hoja y te dio en la pierna."**_

"_apenas me rozó, pero mentir se me da bastante bien, me vendaron la pierna y me mandaron reposo absoluto. Que ingenua es la gente."_

"_**cada vez me caes mejor, Danan."**_

"_lo mismo digo, Duskayr"_

* * *

><p>**Dias mas tarde….\**

La única explicación que encontró Sephiroth y el resto de Shinra para describir lo que ocurrió aquel dia solo tenia un nombre.

"Sam Ultionis" repitió Tseng. "solo pudo ser el"

"hmn, la verdad no me extraña que haya desarrollado tanto sus habilidades, antes solo sabía cambiar su propia apariencia" dudó Rufus.

"es muy posible que ahora pueda cambiar el aspecto de su entorno también" dijo el doctor Hojo."los experimentos que se llevaron acabo con el fueron bastante peligrosos, fue un error que lograra escapar hace tanto tiempo."

"pero lo que salió de su sombra era real" señaló Sephiroth."no pude cortarlo con mi espada. Era duro como el diamante."

"bueno, tal vez una materia de invocación de un dragón mezclada con sus habilidades haga eso posible" propuso Angeal.

"si, eso parece mas lógico" afirmó Genesis.

"bueno, entonces debemos ir en su busca" dijo el presidente. "Tseng"

"si señor."

"organizad grupos de búsqueda para encontrar a Sam Ultionis"

"seria bueno que los turcos colaboraran con los cadetes de tercera clase" dijo Lazard, el director de SOLDADO.

"si será lo mejor" rufus estuvo de acuerdo.

"hacedlo pero si le encontráis no luchéis con el, informad y luego id con los soldados de segunda clase" dijo Lazard a los tres soldados de primera clase.

"si señor."

"bien, manos a la obra, seguiremos con normalidad pero mantened los ojos abiertos"

Con eso todos se retiraron de la sala.

"madre de Gaia" dijo Angeal entrando al área de descanso y sentadote."Ahora tenemos que esperar a que encuentren a ese Sam o que ataque otra vez."

"es estresante, ese idiota es un psicópata." Respondió Genesis molesto. "ey, ¿sephiroth no estaba detrás?"

"no, se ha ido a su oficina"

* * *

><p><strong>Sari POV\**

Creo que la reunión ha terminado iré a ver que noticias trae Sephiroth.

Escuché un alboroto tras su puerta.

"_¿Cómo que no quieres quedar?"_

"_Scarlet, lárgate antes de que me arrepiente de haberte dejado entrar"_

"_antes eras mas divertido ir contigo a cualquier parte…"_

"_que yo recuerde nunca hemos ido juntos a ningún sitio, tu y yo jamás hemos tenido nada, y no creo que ocurra nunca."_

"_¡esa estúpida niña te ha lavado el cerebro!"_

El arrastrar de la silla me hizo notar que el se habia levantado muy brusco.

"_Vuelve a besarle los pies al presidente si quieres, pero vuelve a molestarme otra vez con tus tonterías y me aseguraré de que eso será lo ultimo que hagas en tu vida"_

Me alejé de la puerta para no ser atropellada por una mujer vestida de rojo y rubia salir echando humos.

"¿eso que fue?" pregunté asomándome en la puerta.

"una bruja" acomodó la silla y se apoyó en su escritorio

"oh" entré a la oficina y cerré la puerta.

"no captó la idea de que ella nunca me ha interesado"

"¿porque?, parece muy guapa"

Me sonrío levemente y jaló de mi brazo para abrazarle.

"Lo que tiene ella de guapa lo tiene de bruja pero…"

Sus caricias siempre son irresistibles, incluso teniendo los guantes de combate puestos.

"tu eres distinta, me alegro de ello"

"si, no me gustaría ser ella, antes me suicido" dije haciendo una mueca solo con imaginarme ser como Scarlet.

"sabes..hace unos días Genesis estuvo molestándome sobre que habíamos hecho aquel dia que nos quedamos a dormir en mi apartamento."

"¿y que te dijo?"

"insinuó que habíamos hecho algo juntos y..."

El continuó hablando y le seguí escuchando atentamente mientras estaba abrazada a el.

Pude observar que en su mesa había un par de informes sueltos y había una foto de mi casa.

Eso me extrañó demasiado.

Me separé haciendo que detuviera la conversación y, al coger la foto, me la quitó al instante.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunté con voz temerosa.

"no es nada"

"esa foto es de mi casa, ¿Qué haces con ella?" me crucé de brazos esperando una respuesta. Sephiroth se quedó pensativo, parecía buscar una manera de responder a mi pregunta rápidamente, para buscar o una excusa o una manera rápida de contarme lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al final solo me miró, sin responderme.

"no puedo decírtelo"

"¿Cómo que no puedes?"

"si te lo digo no valdrá la pena después"

Caminé indignada hacia la puerta."¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti si me ocultas secretos?"

"yo…"

No terminó la frase, no me dijo nada y al final me marché de allí.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth POV\**

No he sido capaz de decirle porque tengo esa foto de su casa, ha debido de pensar mal de mí.

Pero si le decía algo la sorpresa se habría estropeado.

Regresé a mi asiento y llamé a un número de teléfono apuntado detrás de la foto.

"**¿Si?"**

"Soy yo"

"**¡oh, General!, ¿necesita ayuda con la sorpresa?"**

"no, no, todo va bien señora Elmyra. La fecha es mañana, ¿verdad?"

"**si, mañana es el gran día."**

"necesito saber qué es lo que le gusta a ella para comprarle el regalo"

"**Bueno, no sabría decirle, debería tratar de adivinarlo en vez de preguntármelo, sería lo más adecuado"**

"pero no sé qué regalo hacerle…no quiero equivocarme."

Ella se rió un poco tras el teléfono.

"**no te preocupes, a ella le gustará cualquier cosa que le des mientras sea de usted, estoy segura de ello."**

"gracias, que pase un buen día"

Cerré el PHS y empecé a pensar en cómo realizar la sorpresa de mañana.

"_no me extrañaría que Sari no se acordara del día que es mañana con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente…"_

* * *

><p>Bueno ,espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, siento mucho que haya sido un poco corto (a mi parecer,XD) disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.<p>

Angeal: no olviden revisar y comentar.

Autora: y si les he dejado con ganas de seguir leyendo…esa era mi intención *risa malevola* ok no XD.

Zack: hasta el próximo capítulo, =3


	17. Especial: Pasado, parte primera

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de Final Fantasy VII

**Esto es un capítulo especial relatando un fragmento del pasado de Sari Hayat desde su punto de vista y el de Danan Tenebrae, en el siguiente capítulo seguiré con la sorpresa que le tienen preparado a Sari en el capitulo 16.**

**Un detalle, recuerde que Sari es de Iciclos.**

* * *

><p>-Especial: Pasado, parte primera.-<p>

**/Sari Hayat POV\ **

_Amaneció muy pronto, el sol parecía querer salir cuanto antes parar despertarme y así lo hizo._

"_vamos dormilona levántate"_

"_cinco minutos mas" bostecé somnolienta._

"_ya tienes 15 años, creo que has dormido suficiente" mi madre me jaló de las sábanas. "vamos,¿no quieres terminar tus tareas parar quedar con Danan?"_

"_¡es verdad!" me levanté como el rayo y bajé por las escaleras hasta la cocina, allí mi padre ya estaba desayunando._

"_hola princesa mia, ¿a que vienen esas prisas?"_

"_hola papá" le dije amablemente dándole un beso familiar._

"_no quería levantarse y cuando dije el nombre de Danan ha salido corriendo" rió mi madre entrando al lugar._

"_¡mamá!" protesté yo._

"_ya,ya, tómate el desayuno" me puso un bol de leche y el cajón de cereales."hoy el colegio está cerrado por mantenimiento pero vas a hacer tu tarea igual"_

"_está bien mamá, cogí el concepto"_

"_Banger cariño, ¿hoy vas a cazar otra vez?"_

"_creo que si, me han avisado de que hay lobos cerca de aquí pero iremos por la noche."_

"_hmn, esos animales deben estar hambrientos."_

"_iré a investigarlo, pero hoy voy a ayudar con el mantenimiento de la escuela. Mañana nos toca a los dos trabajar en el reactor Mako" Se levantó terminando su comida y cogió su chaqueta._

"_llega pronto para el almuerzo hoy hay patatas y carne en salsa" le dio un beso de despedida antes de que mi padre respondiera._

"_hmn, trataré de no llegar tarde" mi padre se encaminó hacia la puerta, así que me tomé rápido mi tazón de leche y le abracé por la espalda para despedirme._

"_¿y yo que?"_

"_tranquila princesa" me correspondió el abrazo y luego se soltó. Me miró con una sonrisa. "me recuerdas a tu madre, tienes sus ojos."_

"_si ya, y yo tu color de cabello, ¿seguro que no se te cayó un bote de pintura azul en la cabeza?" le pregunté haciéndole la gracia._

"_haha, no, estoy seguro, adiós" se marchó cerrando tras de sí._

"_hija, vete a hacer tu tarea"_

"_voy mamá" _

_Subí a mi cuarto y empecé a hacer mis deberes, era muy aburrido, pero era lo que había y aun era muy temprano._

_Me pregunto si Danan se habrá levantado ya. Debe de seguir deprimido por la muerte de sus padres._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Danan POV\**_

_Me he despertado demasiado pronto, pero no podía volver a dormirme._

_Ayer los vecinos me trajeron comida y provisiones, se han compadecido de mi , desde que "asesiné" a mis padres creen que sigo depresivo._

_Ilusos, por lo único que estoy arrepentido es por mi madre, a ella si que la echo de menos._

_Su cabello era igual al mío, pero yo poseía los ojos de mi padre, cada vez que me miro al espejo en el baño veo su horrible cara mirándome. Lo único que le agradezco es que me devolviera mis gunblade después de que mi madre, al intentar hacerme un regalo por mi ultimo cumpleaños, me los quitó alegando que "no era ni hombre" para usarlas._

_Error, siempre que podía me las llevaba a escondidas y practicaba, ahora que el no está puedo usarlas con libertad._

_¿Encantador, verdad?_

_Pero echo de menos a mi madre, a pesar de que puse fin a su sufrimiento. Cada vez que recuerdo esa sonrisa en su rostro antes de morir me hace pensar en los pocos momentos felices que tuvimos juntos, cuando mi padre estaba fuera de casa ella parecía aliviada, pero cuando volvía a veces tenia miedo, y otras sonreía de buena gana. Nunca entendí del todo a mi madre, pero sé que lo hacia todo por mí, y yo todo por ella, todo._

_Cuando estaba enferma le llevaba sopa caliente que ella me enseñó a preparar, hablaba con ella sobre el colegio y sobre mi amor. Ella siempre me dijo que Sari era la chica para mi. Tenía razón._

_Madre, te echo de menos…_

_Añoro esas veces que me abrazabas después de que mi padre volviera de la taberna borracho y la pagara conmigo. Tú siempre sabías como calmarme cuando estabas bien. A veces tú necesitaste desahogarte en alguien, y yo estuve allí para ti. Si alguna vez tengo la oportunidad de hacerte volver a la vida, lo haré sin pensármelo dos veces._

_Juro, juro en lo mas profundo de mi ser, que usaré todo lo que esté en mi mano para acabar con Shinra y conseguir tener a mi lado a Sari lo suficiente para obtener su esplendido poder y usarlo a mi voluntad, de una manera o de otra, llegando a matar si es necesario._

_No me importa cuanta gente tenga que sufrir para conseguir mis objetivos, no me importan sus vidas ni sus intenciones, quiero verlos sufrir hasta el último minuto y que lo último que vean sea a mí acabando con sus inútiles vidas._

_Y si es necesario…_

_Le venderé mi alma a la oscuridad que me está abrazando poco a poco._

"_¡Buenos días Danan!" Me dijo la vecina mientras tendía la ropa._

"_buenos dias" le respondí con amabilidad mientras cerraba la puerta de mi casa y caminaba por el pueblo._

_A lo lejos vi al padre de Sari entrar al colegio que estaban reparándolo y empezaba a ayudar, supongo que Sari estará en su casa haciendo la tarea._

_Caminé hasta su casa y toqué la puerta._

"_Buenos días Danan, ¿Cómo estas?"_

"_bien,¿está Sari?"_

_"está arriba haciendo su tarea, puedes esperar a que termine si quieres."_

"_gracias, lo aré" me senté en la silla a esperar, entonces noté un olor familiar."¿Está cocinando tan temprano?"_

"_si, así tengo tiempo para ayudar a Sari después, solo hay que calentar la carne"_

"_¿va a cocinar carne?"_

"_si, carne en salsa y patatas guisadas"_

"_la ayudo si quiere" me levanté y me puse a su lado._

"_no ,lo tengo controlado, aunque si quieres puedes ayudarme a hacer el postre mientras la carne se hace" ella tenía preparado los ingredientes en el muro de la cocina._

"_¿y que hará?"_

"_pastel de leche y canela" ella miró en los estantes de arriba, buscando algo. "aunque creo que me falta la canela" _

"_puedo ir a comprarlo si usted quiere"_

"_gracias Danan, toma" sacó de su bolsillo unos cuantos gils. "no creo que cueste mucho _

"_vuelvo enseguida"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sari POV\**

_Esta tarea es imposible._

_¿Cómo voy a saber cuanto es 345 al cubo y pasarlo a binario?, bueno…lo del binario tengo que mirarlo en los apuntes._

_¡Malditas matemáticas!._

_Bueno, por lo menos no hay escuela hasta que terminen el mantenimiento, es una suerte._

_**Toc,toc.**_

"_cariño, si ya terminaste tu tarea recoge tu cuarto porfavor" le dijo su madre asomándose a la habitación._

"_Si mamá, ahora lo recojo"_

"_a no ser que quieras que Danan vea lo desordenado que lo tienes te sugiero que lo recojas antes de que vuelva de comprarme la canela" sonrió pícaramente sabiendo que me pondría como loca para recogerlo todo._

_Y así lo hice._

_Tardé un rato, pero el único problema era ordenar la estantería con mis libros…_

_Mi padre a veces me regala algunos libros sobre espadas y sobre como insertarles las Materias. Tambien me regalaba algún que otro cajón de folios, porque yo me dedico a dibujar en mis ratos libres._

_Pero el regalo más especial es la pequeña estatua de chocobo que tengo en mi mesilla de noche. Está hecho de madera y hasta barnizado, me lo regaló el primer cumpleaños que mis padres empezaron a enseñarme sobre el uso de la espada, a los 13 años. Alguno vecinos estaban en contra de eso pero a mi me daba igual, yo estaba encantada._

_Mi cumpleaños fue hace un tiempo y mi padre me regaló dos katanas blancas con ranura para Materias. El mejor regalo de mi vida, antes entrenada con palos, pero ese regalo es aún mejor._

_El único problema es que mi madre no me deja coger mis armas sino está mi padre para entrenarme._

* * *

><p><em><strong>(NA: se preguntarán esto: si ella tenia sus espadas dobles desde ese tiempo, ¿Cómo es que no las usó cuando fue el incidente de Danan y ella, que fue cuando perdió la memoria?, eso fue debido a que Sari pasó demasiado miedo aquel fatídico día y cuando uno tiene miedo de verdad es incapaz de pensar con claridad, mas cuando la persona que creías que era bondadosa no lo es. Disculpen la interrupción, pero quería dejar claro este detalle.)**_

* * *

><p><em>Ella cree que es demasiado peligroso para mi entrenar sola. Bueno, es mi madre, no le puedo hacer nada.<em>

_Ya que he hecho mi tarea y he ordenado mi cuarto, voy a ver si llegó Danan._

"_¿ya ordenaste tu cuarto?" me preguntó ella al verme entrar a la cocina._

"_si mamá, ¿y Danan?"_

"_aun no ha llegado , pero me tienes que hacer un favor, ¿podrías darle esto a tu padre?" me dijo enseñándome una caja de herramientas. "se le olvidó"_

"_vale,¿a donde fue?"_

"_a la escuela, date prisa, las necesita para la obra"_

"_vale"_

_Salí con el objeto en mano y me marché al lugar, por el camino me encontré con Danan._

"_Sari,¿a donde vas?"_

"_ahora te cuento, te veo en casa"_

_Seguí corriendo hasta divisar el lugar, mi padre estaba hablando con unos cuantos obreros._

"_papá" le llamé yo deteniéndome a su lado y recobrando oxígeno."Toma, se te olvidó" le di la caja de herramientas._

"_¡oh, lo había olvidado!, gracias hija" me respondió agradecido._

"_de nada, bueno, hasta luego" regresé a la casa y me encontré a mi madre cocinando con Danan._

"_gracias, yo terminaré con esto" le dijo mi madre._

"_vale." De repente, el me miró. "oh, hola Sari"_

"_hola" le sonreí."madre, voy a dar una vuelta"_

"_claro, pero vuelve para el almuerzo." _

_El y yo salimos de la casa y paseamos un rato._

"_hoy estas hermosa"_

"_gracias Danan" le sonreí, pero entonces me di cuenta de algo, en su cuello había una marca roja."¿te hiciste daño ahí?"_

"_¿hmn?, oh,si, pero no es nada"_

"_está muy rojo" le toqué la marca y se quejó un poco."que te ocurrió….y no me digas que fue con una puerta" le pregunté de brazos cruzados._

"_bueno…ayer me encontré con unos chicos de la escuela…"_

_**/Flashback\**_

"_ey tu"_

"_¿yo?"_

_Me giré hacia quienes me llamaban, eran unos chicos de otra clase._

_Eras tres, uno tenía el pelo corto, moreno y ojos verdes. _

_El otro tenia cabello hasta la oreja y también era moreno, con ojos marrones._

_El último tenia pelo negro y ojos azules, era el que me había llamado._

_Creo que el se llamaba Fint, y sus compañeros eran Morrison y Creg._

"_si,¿eres Danan?" preguntó Morrison._

"_si,¿por?"_

"_¿de que vas?" me empujó fuertemente contra el suelo._

"_¿de que estas hablando?"_

"_andas de niñito bueno por ahí" dijo su compañero Fint."y te estas camelando a Sari"_

"_¿camelar?"_

"_no eres nadie para estar con ella."_

"_cuidado con lo que dices" le respondí peligrosamente._

_Como respuesta Creg me cogió del cuello fuertemente y me alzó varios centímetros del suelo._

"_escucha idiota, será mejor que no te vea por ahí con ella otravez, ella es una buena chica, no como tu, desgraciado." _

_**/fin Flashback\**_

"_ahg, Fint es un idiota, no le hagas caso."_

"_es verdad."_

_Charlamos y charlamos hasta que se hizo muy tarde._

"_¡es tarde, tengo que ir a comer!"_

"_vale, nos vemos esta tarde en mi casa si quieres"_

_Minutos mas tarde, llegue a tiempo para comer._

"_Mayra, amor, mira quien viene a toda prisa" rió mi padre_

"_Banger, no te burles de tu hija"_

"_eso, papá" taché en tono de broma._

"_Bueno, ¿Qué tal te fue con Danan?" preguntó mi madre poniendo los platos con comida sobre la mesa._

"_bien"_

"_bueno, ¿Qué tal si después de comer vamos a entrenar con tus katanas blancas?" _

"_me gustaría mucho padre, pero he quedado después con Danan"_

"_no deberías pasar tanto tiempo con el" comentó en tono serio._

"_papá, es mi novio, es normal que quiera pasar tiempo con el"_

"_si, seréis novios pero debes tener cuidado"_

"_no exageres" _

"_dejad de discutir y a comer" ordenó mi madre_

_Tras un rato almorzando, me levanté._

"_os veo luego" salí de mi casa y me dirigí a la de Danan, el ya estaba sentado en el sofá sin hacer nada. "¿no has comido?"_

"_si, lo hice, no te preocupes…" parecía triste._

"_¿estas bien?, te veo triste"_

"_n-no es nada-" sus ojos estaban casi enrojecidos, creo que el había llorado otravez, siempre suele aguantarse las lagrimas hasta que salen solas. Se que es porque echa de menos a su madre, así que me senté a su lado y lo abracé._

"_n-no puedo….no puedo vivir mas sin ella…" se refería a su madre._

"_Las cosas pasan pro alguna razón, pero tienes que superarlo" le respondí._

"_no es fácil…nunca es fácil…" se ahogaba en sus propias palabras. "Sueño con ella cada noche…es un infierno del que no puedo irme. Ella…era mi única razón de existir…"_

"_busca una nueva razón"_

"_lo único que me queda eres tu…"_

"_y yo estaré siempre contigo Danan, lo sabes"_

"_prométemelo" pidió el, tratando de calmarse._

"_lo prometo."_

* * *

><p><strong>Danan POV\**

_Desde ese día que lloré decidí poner mi plan en marcha._

_Han pasado unos meses y desde hace tiempo he visto que los padres de Sari están enfermos….el olor a Mako se notaba en ellos._

_He decidido que los mataré para ahorrarles el sufrimiento._

_Será cuando se marchen a coger leña para el invierno._

* * *

><p><em>Días más tarde de cumplir mi objetivo, mi amor estaba sufriendo por la repentina "muerte" de sus padres, yo le dije que no se preocupara por nada, que yo estaba allí para ella.<em>

_Ahora tengo el camino libre para hacerla mía._

"_Danan, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?, está lloviendo muy fuerte."_

"_no te preocupes, tenemos tiempo"_

"_¿tiempo para que?"_

"_para mostrarte lo que se hacer"_

_Mi mirada se hizo profunda y brillaba en la oscuridad._

"_¿Qué te pasa?" dijo con miedo._

"_quiero contarte…que el poder que la oscuridad me está dando es maravillosa"_

"_¿q-que?"_

"_pero no solo, la oscuridad me ha dicho que tienes un poder especial…y yo lo quiero"_

"_deja de decir tonterías, no tiene gracia."_

_Me enojé ante su ignorancia, así que la alcé del cuello. _

"_¿tiene gracias que tuviera que matar a mis padres porque Shinra el infesto de Mako?" mi sonrisa se torcía cada vez mas, resistiendo el hecho de tener tan cerca a mi flor azul."¿tienes gracia que te hiciera un favor matando a tus padres también por la misma razón?. " La solté dejándola en shock._

"_tu…mis padres…ellos…" comencé a escuchar sollozos de ella._

"_no llores" me arrodillé delante de ella y acaricié su mejilla."Ahora puedes darme ese poder que tanto ansío, y tal vez te perdonaré la vida...a cambio de algo mas" su mirada perdida era hermosa._

_Pero le vi algo extraño en sus ojos._

_¿valentia,desición?,apenas me dio tiempo a responderme a mi mismo, ante la respuesta de ella a mi propuesta._

"_no…."_

"_¿Cómo has dicho?"_

_Agarré su cara, clavándole las uñas._

"_¡NO!"… me empujó fuertemente y se marchó por la puerta, saliendo en plena lluvia._

_Que interesante…tiene tanto miedo que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que puede atacarme con sus katanas blancas..._

_Ingenua, inocente y hermosa Sari Hayat, m__uy bien, te cazaré, flor azul…_

_Si así lo quieres, te haré mía por las malas. _

**"_¡Podrás correr, pero no esconderte!"_**

* * *

><p>Autora: Espero que les haya gustado mucho leer este capítulo del pasado de Sari y Danan y que hayan disfrutado con ello. También espero que entiendan los sentimientos de Danan, el porque de ser como es él. Ojalá haya quedado claro, XD.<p>

Zack: bien gente, no olviden revisar y dejar un comentario.

Autora: ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!


	18. Felicidades y recuerdos

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de Final Fantasy VII

Angeal: sed bienvenidos una vez mas a un capitulo de este fic.*voz de presentador*

Genesis: gracias por vuestra paciencia, la autora se ha esforzado al máximo para que os guste. *sentado sobre el escenario leyendo Loveless*

Ventinel: y al que no le guste algo de lo que lea, podéis saltároslo y listo *sonrisa*

Autora: muy bien, hora de empezar: ¡Zack, haz los honores!

Zack: ¡ENJOY!

* * *

><p>-Felicidades y recuerdos-<p>

**Operación zafiro**

**Misión: Atraer al objetivo fuera de Shinra y dejarla en la meta a seguir.**

**Objetivo: Sari Hayat**

**Participantes: Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, Zack, Rick, Cloud, Ventinel, Elmyra (madre adoptiva del objetivo) y Elena.**

**Grupos:**

**Genesis y Angeal: seguimiento del objetivo por zona 1.(grupo Alfa)**

**Zack, Rick y Cloud: seguimiento del objetivo por zona 2.(grupo omega)**

**Ventinel: Conducir al objetivo al lugar de destino. (alias: gallo negro)**

**Elena: Dar la señal de salida del objetivo del edifico.(alias: águila)**

**Elmyra: efectuar llamada.**

**Sephiroth: comprar el regalo a tiempo. (alias: Tigre blanco)**

**Zonas:**

**Zona 1: Tejados de Midgar.**

**Zona 2: calles de Midgar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de vista en tercera persona\**

**Habitaciones de Elena y Sari.**

"¿Elena?" Sari buscaba con la mirada a su amiga por las habitaciones.

"Elena se fue a una misión urgente" respondió una voz masculina en la cocina.

"¿Ventinel?, ¿Qué haces aqui?"

"Elena me dijo que tienes el dia libre, y ya que yo también…" caminó hacia ella. "¿Damos una vuelta?"

"no sé, no tengo muchas ganas de salir"

"oh vamos, no quiero aburrirme, asi sales un rato"

"bueno, pero no muy lejos.."

"así me gusta" ella fue jalada por su compañero por el pasillo.

"**Águila llamando a Tigre Blanco"** dijo Elena por el comunicador. **"el objetivo se dirige a la salida con Gallo Negro"**

"**Recibido, avisa al grupo Alfa y al grupo Omega para ira sus posiciones"** contestó sephiroth al otro lado mientras entraba al centro comercial.

"**hecho,cambio y corto"** Elena cambió para llamar a los demás. **"grupo Alfa y Omega en posición"**

"**recibido"** contestó Angeal. **"En posición y listos"**

"**lo mismo digo"** respondió Cloud por el comunicador.

Zack le jaló el aparato a Cloud. **"¿no creen que nos estamos pasando un poco?, tampoco es para tanto"**

"**Zack, te estoy oyendo" **respondió Sephiroth. **"ella se merece esto, ha tenido una temporada difícil meses atrás, así que vamos a animarla, es la única ocasión que tenemos."**

"**vale Tigre Blanco, no me muerdas"** rió Zack.

"**¡dejen de hablar, está saliendo por la puerta!"** respondió Genesis al otro lado.

"**muy bien cada uno a su puesto, cambio y corto." **Finalmente dijo el general.

"vamos a dar un paseo" Ventinel siguió jalando a Sari afuera del edificio.

"¿a donde?"

"vamos a-…..¡tomar un café!"

"uhm, vale"

Mientras tanto….

"**grupo Omega a grupo Alfa, ¿veis algo?"** preguntó Rick.

"**si, les vemos, pero no se a donde van" **respondió Angeal.

* * *

><p><strong>Mas tarde…\**

"voy al baño"

"vale, yo me iré tomando el café"

Ventinel entró al baño y cuando entró sacó el comunicador.

"**Gallo Negro a grupos Alfa y Omega, estoy en la cafetería de la esquina"**

"**recibido, te vimos antes" **respondió Genesis.

"**nosotros te habíamos perdido, gracias por decirlo" **rió Zack

"**¿alguien sabe algo de Tigre Blanco?"**

"**tiene el comunicador apagado Genesis" **dijo Rick.** "supongo que estará comprando todavía."**

"¿busca algo en especial, señor?" preguntó la dependienta de la joyería.

"un regalo para alguien especial" respondió Sephiroth. "es su cumpleaños"

"oh, en ese caso" la mujer trajo un colgante en forma de corazón, una parte era de plata y la otra igual, pero con trozos de zafiro incrustado. "¿Qué tal esto?"

"hmn…no sé…" examinó la joya, y sin darse cuenta, el corazón se partió en dos trozos. "lo siento, lo he roto"

"no, no, es así, puede grabar dos nombres con las iniciales por detrás si quiere."

"hmn..¿cuanto tiempo tardarían?"

"el taller está detrás, pero se tardaría un día entero en grabarlo."

"lo necesito hoy mismo…"

"ahh-..de todas formas es algo caro…es plata con zafiro incrustado y-"

"no importa, puedo pagarlo"

* * *

><p><strong>mientras, en el café\**

_**Beep…**_

_**Beep…**_

"¿si, quien es?"

"**hola Sari, soy yo."**

"¿Elmyra?"

"**si, oye, ¿podrías pasarte por casa?, Aerith está emferma…le vendría bien verte."**

"vale voy enseguida."

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

"mi hermana está enferma, voy a verla"

"ah-, vale"

Al salir del café Ventinel miró hacia los lados buscando a algún compañero, visualizó a lo lejos a Zack, y le hizo una seña para que se dieran prisa.

"oh, cielos, van a la casa" dijo Zack preocupado.

"¿eso es malo?" preguntó Cloud.

"avisaré a Sephiroth" respondió Rick. **"grupo omega a tigre blanco, responde"**

"**¿ocurre algo?"**

"**Gallo Negro se dirige a la casa con Sari."**

"**bien, yo tardaré todavía 20 minutos, nos vemos allí, vayan rápido a la casa, cambio y corto"**

* * *

><p><strong>Mas tarde\**

"Bueno, entra Ventinel" Sari abrió la puerta de su casa."¿Elmyra?"

"parece que no hay nadie"

"voy a encender la luz"

**Clic.**

"¡SORPRESA!"

"¡Whoa!,¿Qué es esto?" preguntó la chica al ver a muchos de sus amigos dentro de su casa.

"Bueno, es tu cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas?" respondió Elena.

"ahhh…lo había olvidado" se avergonzó ella.

"felicidades querida" dijo Elmyra abrazándola. "cumples 19 años ya"

"si, mas vieja soy."

"pero mas hermosa" respondió Genesis sacando una rosa roja y acomodándolo sobre la oreja de Sari.

"Gracias Genesis"

"bueno, antes de empezar a dar regalos…¡a comer!" cantó Zack.

"comilón" le dijo su mentor dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

"auch."

La fiesta fue de maravilla, todos se lo pasaban muy bien, la comida de Elmyra era exquisita, Zack obligó a todo el mundo a bailar, (aunque todos aceptaron de buena gana). También todos le contaron a Sari la "operación zafiro" y todo el lio que habían montado. Fue una anécdota digna de recordar.

Pero faltaba algo.

"hmn..¿y sephiroth no ha podido venir?" preguntó la chica de cabellos azules.

"no lo sé, creo que aún no va a venir…ha pasado solo una hora y media" respondió su madre adoptiva. "vendrá, no te preocupes."

Ella solo asintió y se fue al jardín, observando el atardecer con sus tonos rojos, amarillos y naranjas, apagándose poco a poco para la llegada de la noche estrellada.

Contempló el cielo hasta que el manto negro apareció completamente, Elena estaba detrás de ella preguntándose que es lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga.

"no va a venir" murmuró para si misma.

"si vendrá" dijo Elena, colocando la mano en su hombro. "ya sabes que siempre quiere hacerse esperar" rió ella. "aparecerá."

"tienes razón" una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"vamos dentro a comer la tarta"

El resto de la fiesta fue calmado, cada uno comió hasta hartarse, Genesis se dedicó a leerle Loveless a Elmyra con suma descripción, quien era un pequeña fan de la historia.

Angeal estuvo vigilando a Zack, este ultimo estaba abrazándose con Aerith (ya saben, son pareja), Cloud jugaba al poker con Rick y Ventinel, el pobre siempre perdía hasta que le cogió el truco.

Después de la comida, llegaron los le regaló unas botas nuevas de color plata oscuro.

Entre Rick, Cloud, Zack y Ventinel le habían comprado una materia independiente (purpura) contraataque y materia de invocación Ifrit.

Angeal le dio un llavero para su PHS en forma de ala de ángel.

Genesis le regaló un ejemplar firmado de Loveless, por supuesto.

Elmyra la obsequió con unos guantes de combate, diciendo que eran más defensivos que los que ella llevaba.

Aerith le dio una maceta con una de las flores amarillas de la iglesia, para que tuviera un trozo de casa en Shinra.

Se hacia tarde y Sari se quedaba hasta tarde en la casa, los demás se tenían que ir, Elena llenó una bolsa con los regalos y se los llevó para Shinra ,así Sari no tendría que cargar con ellos en el camino de vuelta.

"querida…¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó la mujer.

"si Elmyra…es solo que…no ha venido" dijo tristemente.

"puede que te esté esperando en otro sitio"

"no lo creo…mejor vuelvo a Shinra, hasta luego"

Sari salió de la casa y se dirigió al edificio Shinra a paso lento.

"_¿Dónde se habrá metido?"_

**Beeep…**

"¿un mensaje?"

_**En el lugar de siempre.**_

_**Sephiroth**_

"_el lugar de siempre es…!"_

Echó a correr bastante decidida, sabiendo al lugar al que debía ir.

El cenador con los tres arboles…

Allí estaba el, esperándola.

"¿Qué haces aqui?"

"quería hacerme esperar" esbozó una sonrisa. "supongo que los chicos te contaron lo que tramamos."

"si, Tigre Blanco, ¿que clase de alias es ese?"

"el primero que se me había ocurrido, la verdad" en su mano tenía una cajita verde.

"¿eso que es?"

"para ti"

Al recibir el regalo, ella se emocionó un poco.

Al abrir la caja, encontró los dos colgantes, la mitad de corazón de plata con zafiros incrustados con sus iníciales, S.H y la otra de plata con la inicial de Sephiroth, S.

"¿dos?"

"tu llevarás el mío, y yo el tuyo"

Ella se giró para dejar que el general le colocase la joya. De igual forma, Sari se lo puso a el.

"así cuando esté lejos podrás pensar en mi."

"ya lo hago a todas horas" rió ella bromeando.

Ambas miradas estaban una frente a la otra, era imposible evitarse. Se abrazaron mutuamente con cariño. Ese abrazo se convirtió en un beso apasionado que dejaría sin respiración a cualquiera tras varios minutos.

Al separarse nuestros dos amados, Sari estaba algo enrojecida, nunca había recibido un beso así en su vida.

"¿ocurre algo?"

"no, nada-" apenas pudo levantar la mirada.

"mírame Sari"

"no puedo…"

"¿por?"

"no lo sé, creo que no aguanto la mirada."

"¿me tienes miedo?"

"no, no, no es eso"

"hn…" alzó su mano en su mejilla para que la mujer le mirara. "tal vez…¿tienes miedo de mi mirada?"

"err…no lo sé..creo que si"

"no debes tener miedo de eso"

"es que….a veces no se cuando estas contento o enojado"

"yo nunca me enfadaría contigo"

Sari se dio cuenta de algo.

"pero yo si" le alejó bruscamente. "estuviste haciendo fotos de mi casa sin mi permiso, ¿recuerdas?"(capitulo 16)

"tenia que recordar donde era para prepararte la sorpresa"

"ah…es verdad, perdón"

"no te disculpes, no hace falta" pensó un segundo. "por cierto, el próximo fin de semana hay una fiesta y tienes que venir conmigo"

"¿de que es la fiesta?"

"es algo rutinario, de vez en cuando tengo que ir junto con el presidente para representar a la empresa."

"mientras no lleve tacones, iré encantada"

Empezaba a hacer frio en el ambiente.

"deberiamos irnos, hace frio."

"bueno, podemos quedarnos en mi apartamento"

"no sé…"

"te secuestraré si es necesario" dijo el general tratando de seducirla.

"entonces no opondré resistencia alguna"

* * *

><p><strong>Mas tarde…\**

**Hora: 00:23 AM, apartamento de Sephiroth a las afueras del edificio Shinra.**

"¿estas despierta?" preguntó el hombre de cabello plateado.

"si" se acomodó parar mirarle desde su lado de la cama.

"no puedes dormir…"

"tu tampoco, creo que no hay mucho sueño"

"No, no lo hay" ella bostezó, cansada. "pero creo que dormiré pronto"

Tras eso, ambos se durmieron un rato después.

Lo que no sabían era que una sombra estaba escalando el edificio contiguo, sacando una cámara y haciendo fotos hacia la ventana de que daba a la habitación.

Eso no puede ser nada bueno….

* * *

><p><strong>Al amanecer\**

**Noticia de ultima hora:**

**Anoche se pudieron ver unas fotos de la pareja mas buscada de Midgar.**

**El general de Shinra al parecer trajo a su pareja a dormir a su apartamento,¿o tal vez algo mas.?**

**¡sigan nuestro programa para averiguarlo!**

"los odio" dijo Sari.

"no le des importancia, solo nos han visto dormir juntos."

"eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa"

"¿de que te preocupas?, solo son rumores…"

"pero podría perder mi trabajo en Shinra"

"no ocurrirá"

"y van a pensar mal de mí."

"¿de que?"

"pensarán que..soy una idiota que solo busca fama y todo eso, y yo lo que quiero es privacidad." Se sentó en el sofá, angustiada.

Unas caricias de su pareja la tranquilizaron, pero no lo suficiente.

"amor, no deberías pensar tanto en esas cosas" suspiró el. "además, aquí tenemos privacidad."

Una sonrisa pícara apareció en el hombre, dando a entender lo que quería decir.

"Seph, ahora no, y mucho menos que pueden estar mirándonos"

"me da igual" comenzó a ponerse sobre Sari. Su mirada ya era enigmática por si misma, pero sumarle un ronroneo ya era….tentador.

Cual gato buscando mimos de su amo, se abrazó a la dama, esperando que esta le correspondiera.

Pero en la mente de ella su mundo se convertía en un infierno, no por el echo de que no le gustara la idea, sino por el hecho de que tener cerca a su persona mas amada significaba pasar calores sofocantes de lo tentador que era.

Al final se dejó seducir por su amorosa pareja.

Tocaron a la puerta, pero Sari fue la única que se dio cuenta.

"ahm,Seph,creo que llamaron a la puerta"

"no quiero levantarme de aqui"

"¡chicos, abran, es importante!" una voz joven llamó

"¿Zack?" el general finalmente se incorporó y abrió la puerta."¿Qué quieres?"

"¿acaso no se han dado cuenta de la foto que les-?"

"Zack, ya lo sabíamos, ¿Qué problema hay?

"el problema es que el presidente se lo ha tomado en serio y…quiere que den la cara en una rueda de prensa."

"maldita sea" protestó Sephiroth.

"¿Cuándo es eso?" preguntó la chica.

"hoy a las 12:00 en el salón de actos de Shinra"

"bueno, nos queda tiempo, gracias pro avisar Zack"

"de nada" el soldado se marchó por su lado, abandonando la estancia.

El día iba a ser largo…

Muy largo.

* * *

><p><strong>Mas tarde\**

**12:01 AM**

"Bien, podemos empezar, primera pregunta" pidió el jefe de la sala.

"señor Rufus, ¿no cree que una relación así puede influir de manera negativa en la empresa?"

"no lo creo, pero si se me permite decirlo, creo que ustedes lo están empeorando, burlando la intimidad de dos personas que se quieren." Juntó las manos. "y eso me molesta también a mi, porque se que vuestro trabajo periodístico es así, no les culpo, pero a veces hay que saber cuando parar. Por eso, he decidido que se le enviará una denuncia a la persona responsable de esa foto, y a la empresa a la que pertenece."

Murmullos y protestas surgieron, pero otra persona se levantó pidiendo la palabra.

"Señorita Sari Hayat, ¿Qué piensa usted de todo esto?"

"bueno…la verdad es que el señor Shinra tiene razón, se han hecho fotos que violan que la intimidad de la gente, eso no es nada respetable por parte de la persona que lo ha hecho. "

"¿y usted, general?" preguntó con mas miedo el periodista.

"si se me permitiera usar mi espada masamune fuera de mi horario de trabajo contra un ciudadano de Midgar…lo haría encantado" dijo con voz tétrica y seria.

El hombre tragó saliva y sentó.

Esta vez una mujer fue la que preguntó, parecía ser amable y según su insignia, era de la revista local.

"hola, una pregunta para la pareja, si no es molestia, ¿Cómo decidieron empezar su relación?"

Ante eso, Sephiroth sonrió levemente.

"bueno, eso es algo privado pero…" se acomodó en su asiento, preparado para responder sin problemas. "Empezamos solo siendo una relación cadete-superior, todo hay que decirlo. Luego, poco a poco todo fue "floreciendo" por así decirlo, mas tarde fuimos muy buenos amigos…entre otras cosas que sucedieron, nos declaramos el uno al otro y aquí estamos."

"¿entonces, ya lo hacen oficial?"

"¿acaso ya no es obvio?" bromeó ligeramente el general, abrazando a Sari, quien estaba asombrada de su tranquilidad.

Todos se conmovieron al ver al general sonriendo de felicidad.

Después de eso y un par de preguntas la rueda de prensa llegaba casi a su fin.

"ultima pregunta, para Sari Hayat, responda con sinceridad: ¿se ha aprovechado alguna vez del estatus del general parar mejorar en su trabajo fácilmente sin esfuerzo?"

Sephiroth iba a responder por ella, pero habló antes.

"no, nunca lo he intentado, de ninguna manera o forma posible. Pero no creo que esta respuesta os vaya a servir, porque continuarán las críticas de todas formas."

Se empezó a hacer un poco de escándalo, pero rápidamente el jefe de la sala puso silencio y las declaraciones ya habían terminado.

Cuando todos se habían marchado, Sari dio un largo suspiro.

"por fin."

"lo habéis hecho bien" confirmó el rubio." con esto estarán una temporada sin dar problemas" se incorporó y se fue con el jefe de la sala.

"bien, vámonos"

"¿a donde?" preguntó la joven.

"tenemos una misión en Iciclos, nos toca revisar el antiguo reactor Mako, ha habido problemas."

"…"

"¿ocurre algo?"

"no…solo que…yo soy de Iciclos…"

"bueno, asi podrás ver a-" se calló, sabiendo que ella era adoptada y que, por lo tanto, no tenía familia allí.

* * *

><p><strong>20:34 PM<strong>

**Iciclos.**

**Helicóptero de Shinra**

Nuestra heroína estaba temblando, no del frío, sino de miedo.

¿miedo de recordar su pasado al poner un pie en su pueblo natal.

Si, era eso.

"no pasa nada" calmó el hombre.

"Sephiroth, tengo miedo, ¿y si recuerdo algo malo, y si recuerdo porque no recuerdo nada de mi vida aqui?"

"deberás afrontarlo, alguna vez tenía que suceder" dijo Rick, quien estaba frente a ellos.

"si, no creo que te pase nada, además, estas con nosotros" afirmó Cloud, quien estaba de prueba para la repesca de ascenso a segunda clase."

"¿tu no eres también de allí, Danan?" preguntó Rick.

"no lo sé" mintió el. "no recuerdo donde nací."

Todo el mundo guardó silencio hasta que el helicóptero aterrizó.

todo iba normal, de los vehículos iban saliendo un par de soldados dirigiéndose al lugar.

**/Sari POV\**

"_Vaya, pensé que me marearía o algo, supongo que debería recorrer el lugar mas tarde."_

"tenemos dos horas para investigar el reactor, sino conseguimos nada, tendremos que esperar hasta mañana, vamos" ordenó el gran soldado.

"¡Si señor!"

Al entrar en el reactor, no pude creerlo.

Era oscuro y aterrador, se escuchaban rugidos de monstruos por todos lados.

"¿hay bestias aqui?" preguntó Cloud. "no debe ser bueno"

"deberíamos haber venido durante el dia, no ahora" afirmó Rick.

Nos quejáramos o no, teníamos trabajo por hacer.

Durante hora y media estuvimos limpiando el lugar de monstruos, la mayoría estaban centrados en la sala principal del reactor.

Acabamos muy agotados, apenas podíamos respirar.

"bien, creo que por hoy basta, mañana vendremos a inspeccionar los sótanos" Sephiroth hizo una señal para que le siguiéramos.

Nos marchamos a la base que estaba a las afueras del pueblo y todos se iban a descansar, excepto yo.

"¿vas air allí, verdad?" comentó el, apoyado en la puerta de salida.

"si, voy a ir"

Pasé de largo y caminé hacia el pueblo, noté sus pasos detrás de mi. "no me sigas"

"te acompaño"

"como quieras."

Seguí avanzando dentro del lugar, vi un par de casas abandonadas, uan me era muy familiar.

Tenia miedo de entrar, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Pisé la entrada de una de ellas y abrí la puerta vieja.

Todo estaba abandonado, destrozado, húmedo y frío.

"¿notas algo?"

"no…nada" miré hacia las escaleras y empecé a subir.

_**Crack**_

Una punzada en la cabeza apareció de la nada.

Era un dolor insoportable, como si estuvieran atravesándote el cráneo con un martillo y un cincel afilado.

No sabía si me había tambaleando y caído escaleras abajo, pero solo sentí que me caia hacia atrás y alguien me cogió por la espalda.

"¿estas bien?, ¿me oyes?"

No pude responder, no podía abrir los ojos.

Empecé a oír unas voces.

"_**Banger, deja de hacer eso, estoy tratando de cocinar la cena"**_

"_**hnn, yo quiero cenarte a ti amor."**_

"_**¡chsst!, te puede oir nuestra hija, tonto"**_

"_**¿mamá, papá?, ¿Qué haceis?"**_

"_**Señorita, ¿Qué te dije sobre espiar en la escalera?"**_

"_**ya, ya lo sé, que no está bien, lo sé padre. Y si queríais un rato a solas, deberíais ir a una cama"**_

"_**¡Sari!"**_

"_**Lo siento madre, pero no soy ignorante, jejeje."**_

"_**está bien, está bien, has salido inteligente, como a tu madre"**_

"_**venga, id a entrenar si queréis, pero teneis una hora, la cena estará lista pronto"**_

"_**¡vamos padre!"**_

"_**¡ey, espérame hija, no puedo correr tanto!,¡no tengo 15 años como tu!"**_

"_**¡deja de breomear papá., se muy bien que sabes correr!" **_rió mi voz del recuerdo.

Dejé de escuchar los sonidos y al abrir los ojos, me encontraba sobre una cama.

"despertaste" llamó una voz muy familiar.

"¿Sephiroth?" me incorporé con un dolor de cabeza monumental.

"casi te caes por las escaleras, has estado unas tres horas inconsciente"

"¿tres horas?" traté de visualizar donde estábamos. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"en la posada de Iciclos, voy a llevarte de vuelta a la base"

Vino hacia mi y me cogió en brazos.

"pero tengo que volver a esa casa."

"no" su voz fue seria y tajante. "Sería demasiado"

"necesito ir"

"son las una de la mañana, es muy tarde." Avanzó fuera de la posada.

"por favor" le murmuré.

"no"

"necesito recordar…"

"no a costa de tu salud"

"solo 15 minutos y nos vamos"

"hmn…"se detuvo y lo pensó mejor. "bien, pero no te iras lejos de mi."

Entramos de nuevo a la casa, allí Sephiroth me cogió de la mano y volvimos a subir las escaleras.

Fui a la primera habitación a la derecha, era un baño mas o menos grande, no había nada.

Fuimos a la primera puerta mas cercana a las escaleras a la izquierda.

Parecía ser una sala de juegos o algo así.

No note nada hasta que me acerqué a la alfombra estropeada del suelo y la pisé.

"_**que linda es, está creciendo mucho Mayra, ya tiene tres añitos."**_

"_**si, deberíamos buscarle una habitación mas grande, tenemos una vacía."**_

"_**¿y donde ponemos los trastos?"**_

"_**en el sótano Banger, en el sótano"**_

"_**oh, ya lo sabía"**_

"_**empezaremos mañana, tengo que terminar de planchar esta ropa"**_

Las voces se reian, ahora me sonaban mas.

Banger….

Mayra….

¡MIS PADRES!

Eran ellos, sus voces….

"¿Sari?"

"no es nada, he recordado algo" zarandeé mi cabeza parar situarme. "este antes era mi cuarto hasta tener 3 años…mi padre me trasladó a otra habitación libre y esta se convirtió en una sala de juegos, para pasar el rato, etc…también aquí mi madre planchaba la ropa."

El se mantuvo callado, pero me escuchaba.

Salí de la estancia y me fui a la que estaba mas al fondo al lado de la otra.

"Esto es…"

Un cuarto.

Allí había una ventana al fondo, a la izquierda, en la esquina, la cama rodeada por dos mesitas de noche de madera oscura. En la cama solo estaba el colchón, la sala estaba desnuda completamente.

Frente a la cama, al fondo, había un escritorio, y sobre el, una estantería con libros de texto sobre usar espadas, Materias, alguno de romanticismo.

Sobre la silla había una figura de madera pequeña, pero tampoco demasiado.

Un chocobo.

Lo cogí entre mis manos.

Los recuerdos volvieron a fluir.

"_**Ya que tienes 13 años y eh hablado con tu madre, desde este momento podremos enseñarte a usar espadas."**_

"_**¡Genial!, ¿me darás una?"**_

"_**no, no. Le dije a tu padre que puede enseñarte, pero nada de armas con filo peligroso hasta que sepas usar las de imitación."**_

"_**eso no vale, no me hagas tener ilusiones…"**_

"_**pero aquí tienes un regalo de consolación, espero que te guste"**_

"_**¡Una figura de chocobo!, ¡gracias papá!"**_

E uso de la espada….a los 13 años….yo-

Otro pasaje se abrió ante mi, esta vez con imágenes.

Un hombre alto, mi padre…

Tenía una cicatriz en su brazo derecho, su cabello era azul y ojos castaños, del mismo color que el mío. Era largo hasta mitad de espalda, lo tenía atado en una coleta baja y llevaba un sombrero vaquero negro con una línea dorada colgando de su cuello con su cuerda.

Sus ropas eran pantalones color marrón oscuro, tenía botas de combate que me recordaban a los de Sephiroth., llevaba una gabardina larga con un par de botones abrochados (los de lluvia no, los de abrigo que no tienen gorro.)

Llevaba un cinturón en el que podía envainar dos espadas, las llevaba en ambas manos, eran plateadas y resplandecían a la luz del sol.

"_**muy bien, antes de enseñarte nada, quiero que veas lo que puedes conseguir con entrenamiento"**_

Fue directamente hasta un árbol y movió sus armas en un par de gestos, fue demasiado rápido para mis ojos.

Pensé que no le había dado, pero el árbol se partió en trozos y se cayó.

"_**wow…."**_

"_**si haces lo que te digo, cuando pasen un par de años podrás tener tus propias armas"**_

Escuché unas voces llamándome, me giré y pude ver a mi madre desde la ventana, parecía saludarme.

Sus ojos eran hermosos, eran iguales a los míos, pero los suyos tenían un resplandor muy especial…su cabello era largo hasta los hombros y negro como el carbón, pero su sonrisa era indiscutible y amable.

"Sari"

"¿eh?"

"¿significa algo esa figura de madera?" preguntó el general, haciéndome llegar a la realidad.

"si…creo que si…"

Le conté todo lo que había recordado, entonces salimos hasta la ultima sala que nos quedaba.

Era el cuarto de mis padres, no tuve ningún recuerdo, era extraño.

"Sari, ya han pasado 15 minutos, vámonos."

"está bien"

Creo que eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, no estaba segura.

Al volver a la base, no pude dormir.

Cuando se hizo de día, no deje de pensar en todo lo que había recordado.

Volvimos al reactor a inspeccionar los sótanos, pero no encontramos nada.

Estuvimos hasta recién entrada la tarde.

Nada de nada.

Regresamos aburridos a la base, teníamos que esperar a que el helicóptero estuviera preparado y listo para salir.

Me eché una pequeña siesta a ver si conseguía calmar mis recuerdos.

No fue asi.

_Todo era oscuro, solo había un camino iluminado de un tono plateado._

_Al final del camino, habia una silueta de una sombra parecida a la que atacó Shinra._

_Quise detenerme para enfrentarle, pero no pude._

_Seguía caminando._

"_**ven, ven conmigo…"**_

_Al terminar de caminar, la silueta tomó color y forma._

"_¿Sephiroth?"_

_Su sonrisa era como la de siempre. Sus ojos solo me miraban a mi fijamente, y extendió los brazos, esperando que fuera a abrazarlo._

_Le abracé cariñosamente._

"_Seph…"_

"_**Sari"**_

_La voz no era la suya._

"_¿Qué le pasa a tu voz.?"_

Apretó su cuerpo contra el mio y se comenzó a reir, llendo desde una risita hasta una risa demasiado exagerada para ser la suya.

"_**Flor azul…"**_

_Esa voz, me sonaba tanto…_

"_**¿de verdad quieres recordar tu pasado?"**_

_Nos empezamos a hundir en el suelo._

"_¡Sueltame!"_

"_**Eres mia, ¿no lo entiendes aun, verdad?"**_

"_¿¡quien eres, que quieres de mi!?" grité desesperadamente para ser libre._

"_**sabras quien soy cuando sea el momento y…¿Qué quiero de ti?"**__ Su tono sarcástico indicaba que la pregunta para el era muy lógica. __**"quiero todo lo que tienes"**_

_Empezó a clavar sus garras en mis brazos._

"_**tu alma…"**_

_El camino de plata se volvió rojo y, como si fuese agua arrastrada por el viento, nos rodeó por completo, casi llegando a tocarnos._

_La figura de Sephiroth se disipó, volvió a ser la figura oscura._

"…_**tu cuerpo y…"**_

_El agua roja se transformó en fuego, rodeó a la sombra, y le dio una silueta._

"_**¡tu poder!"**_

"¡despierta, despierta!" alguien me zarandeaba.

"quieto Zack, no conseguiras mucho si la mueves así." Protestó la voz de Cloud.

"pero como Sephiroth vea que-"

"solo tiene pesadillas profundas" esa voz firme y serena era la de Rick. "acaba de calmarse."

"¿Chicos?" me levanté algo agotada.

"gracias a Gaia que estas despierta"

"Zack creia que estaba poseyendote un fantasma."

"¡Cloud, eso no es verdad!"

"vale, calmaos…¿está preparado el helicoptero?"

"si, vamos antes de que vengan a buscarnos"

Nos subimos a los vehículos y regresamos a Shinra.

"ey,¿Sephiroth no viene?"

"tiene que terminar el reconocimiento, vendrá esta noche" respondió Danan.

"gracias" recibir una respuesta amable de Danan después de tanto tiempo sin verlo…me incomodaba un poco.

"oye,¿estas bien?, los chicos diejron que tuviste una pesadilla fuerte" preguntó en tono neutro.

"no fue nada"

"de eso nada" protestó Zack. "Te movias mucho, murmurabas pidiendo ayuda y no te despertabas cuando tratamos de hacerlo."

"dejadlo ,en serio, no es nada" les sonreí mostrando un falso sentimiento de seguridad.

Les convencí, y no volvieron a preguntarme.

Regresamos al atardecer, subí a mi habitación y me llegó un mensaje de texto por el PHS.

**Siento no haberte avisado antes de que no iba a volver con los demas, te compensaré.**

No le hice mucho caso, estaba demasiado agotada por el viaje para pensar con claridad.

Lo unico que hice el resto del día fue dormir,dormir, y mas dormir.

Elena se llegó a preocupar pero no hice caso alguno.

Estaba cansada de tantos recuerdos recuperados, quizas no todos, pero era algo.

"Pasa, mira a ver si puedes hablar con ella" la voz de mi amiga dijo, cerrándole mi puerta a alguien.

"Sari"

Me alcé al reconocer esa voz.

"¿Rick?"

Ahora que le veo de cerca, ya no se parece en nada a su hermano Jack, su pelo rubio habia crecido bastante, y se habia hecho una coleta. Un par de cabellos tapaban sus ojos, pero eran visibles.

"Estoy preocupado por lo que te ocurrió esta mañana."

"no hace falta que te preocupes, estoy bien" me levanté y caminé hasta la cocina, me siguió. "¿quieres beber algo?"

"no gracias" cruzó sus manos y se sentó en la silla. "escuchame. Últimamente…te he visto muy alterada"

"¿alterada?"

"si" respiró de nuevo. "No eres la misma desde que estas con Sephiroth."

"Rick, por favor, no empieces a actuar como Danan" le rogué. "no quiero perderte como amigo a ti también"

"no, tranquila, no me perderás como amigo" sonrió levemente. "pero…ya no sonríes como antes" su sonrisa se desvaneció, tornándose a un triste gesto.

"¿a que te refieres?, soy la misma de siempre"

"no mientas" dijo en un tono mas alto.

"no miento"

"basta" repitió el.

"¿se puede saber que te pasa Rick?"

"me pasa…" se levantó y fue hasta mi, intentado mirarme. "me preocupa todo lo que ha ocurrido. Me preocupas tu, se que quieres mucho a Sephiroth, lo se pero…" suspiró, derrotado. "te vas a hacer daño"

"¿Por qué?"

"Danan ya lo ha hecho, ¿Por qué iba a ser Sephiroth diferente?"

"créeme, es diferente" le puse una mano en el hombro. "mira, si me ocurre algo serás el primero en enterarte, ¿vale?"

"vale…"

Le dí un cariñoso abrazo para terminar de tranquilizarle.

"Esto..Sari"

"¿hmn?" levanté la cabeza y Elena estaba en la puerta con Sephiroth detrás, mirando con una mueca extraña."oh-"

"bueno, me alegra que estés mejor, adios" Rick se fue acompañado de Elena.

"hola" dije después de un amargo silencio.

"¿Por qué le abrazabas?" me preguntó sin moverse de su sitio.

"Rick estaba preocupado por mi…porque tuve pesadillas profundas anoche…y me despertaron"

"ah…"

Otro silencio incomodo.

"¿querias algo?"

"vengo a dormir"

"er….¿y porque no vas a tu cuarto?"

Se limitó a acercarse a mi y abrazarme contra el, mas fuerte de lo que pensaba.

"¿No puedo dormir contigo?"

"mientras no hagas nada raro" reí un poco.

"bien"

Ambos nos fuimos a mi cama, y como era normal, solo dormimos abrazados.

Me desperté en mirad de la noche y me levanté a beber agua, en la cocina vi a Sephiroth con mi PHS.

"¿Qué haces?" le dije, quitándole el aparato de las manos.

"nada"

"¿nada?" había estado mirando mis mensajes y llamadas. "¿desconfías de mi o que?"

"si" dijo sin rodeos.

"no entiendo porque"

"Hmpf…."

"sabes, me da igual, haz lo que quieras"

Volví a mi habitación y me dormí cerrando los ojos lo mas fuerte que pude.

No me gustaba pelearme con Sephiroth, me hacia sentirme fatal

Intentaba aguantarme las lágrimas, llamadme sensiblera si queréis, pero soy así.

El ya había vuelto a la cama pero ni siquiera me dijo nada, solo se metió en su lado y nada mas.

No dormí durante el resto de la noche, me acurruqué en el otro extremo formando un ovillo de lana.

"¿estas despierta?"

No contesté. Un beso en mi cuello me hizo reaccionar, pero solo respondi con un resoplo malhumorado.

"sigues enojada"

"si" dije finalmente. "no entiendo porque desconfías de mi ahora"

"porque te vi abrazar a Rick"

"¿eh?" me puse a un lado donde pude verle el rostro."¿y?, somos amigos, solo se preocupaba por mi por lo de las pesadillas"

"¿solo eso?"

"Solo eso"

"oh" su tono avergonzado era notable, muy notable.

"buenas noches"

Volví a mi extremo para dormir y ya no dijimos nada mas.

Sin embargo, mis sueños surgieron horribles una vez mas.

La misma pesadilla volvia, el camino de plata, Sephiroth al fondo, su voz me llamaba pero no era la suya.

"dejame en paz"

"**eres mia"**

"no soy tuya, demonio"

"**en alma y cuerpo…"**

"si tengo que pertenecer a alguien es a la persona a la que mas amo"

"**El….le odio"**

La figura apareció delante mia, abrazándome.

"**si soy yo amor" **dijo intentando fingir la voz de Sephiroth.

"no eres el."

"**¿no recuerdas esto?"**

Sus caricias eran iguales a las de mi amor, su sonrisa, su mirada.

¿Qué esta pasando?

"**yo te amo"**

"n-…ngh…" no podía articular palabra alguna. Me dejé hipnotizar por sus palabras. "y-yo"

"**Mi flor azul…"**

No dejó de decir esas palabras, su forma fue cambiando hasta convertirse en Rick.

"¿Rick?"

"**yo no queria solo abrazarte…."**

Todo empezó a darme vueltas sin parar. Me faltaba el aire, necesitaba respirar. Mi corazón latía demasiado despacio y me notaba apurada por despertarme.

Abrí los ojos y no podía moverme. Sephiroth se había vuelto a dormir encima de mi.

"¡levanta,levanta,letavanta!" grité apurada.

El se despertó bruscamente y se apartó girándose, tanto fue así que llego a salir fuera de la cama dándose un buen golpe al suelo.

Recuperé el oxigeno poco a poco.

"buenos días a ti también" respondió un poco molesto."¿Qué te pasó?"

"solo un mal sueño" respondí rápidamente.

"¿seguro?"

"si"

El dia iba a ser largo, eso seguro.

Pero tengo la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar hoy…

* * *

><p>Autora: espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. un poco largo pero bueno…es algo. XD.<p>

Zack: no olviden dejar sus comentarios.

Angeal: y nuestras disculpas por las faltas de ortografía.

Autora:¡hasta la próxima!


	19. Errores

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de Final Fantasy VII

Nota: gracias a mi secretaria** pao-chan200** por darme sartenazos para que espabilara y subiera algo (lol).

Angeal: gracias a todos por seguir esta historia.

Autora: espero que en algún futuro mas gente se una a esto.

Sephiroth: ¿Dónde esta Zack?

*todos miran al cielo*

Angeal: ¡ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Zack: Wee~~*usando la espada de Angeal como aeroplano* ¡ENJOY!

* * *

><p>-Errores-<p>

**/Sari POV\**

Ya han pasado un par de meses desde que soy soldado de segunda clase y salgo con Sephiroth.

Todo va perfectamente, excepto por mi.

Trabajo,trabajo y mas trabajo.

Y la mayoria de las veces haciendo equipo con Rick, que normalmente me gusta la idea.

Pero eso ha cambiado desde que hablamos aquella noche…

"Sari, nos falta este perímetro y volvemos a Shinra"

"¿eh?. Oh, vale, perdon Rick..estoy algo cansada de patrullar"

Por otra parte, Kamure está entrenando muy bien. Encontramos una cueva subterránea debajo de la estación de metro abandonada, fue una suerte.

Es muy grande y ancha, debió de ser un yacimiento de Mako o petróleo hace tiempo.

Volar en el es maravilloso, ojala pudiera llevármelo a las misiones.

Hablando de eso, últimamente Sephiroth anda muy malhumorado. Apenas habla conmigo, y las pocas veces que lo hace me dice que está ocupado. Ni siquiera se presenta a los entrenamientos de Kamure.

"bueno,¿quieres hacer algo?"

"¿que?"

"que si quieres hacer algo cuando terminemos de patrullar"

" Rick, pero gracias"

"necesitas salir, Elena está preocupada por ti…y yo tambien,¿va todo bien con Sephiroth?"

"si…solo ha estado un poco ocupado…"

"¿ocupado?"

"si, desde hace un par de meses le hacen trabajar mucho y todo eso…apenas podemos hablar."

"necesitas animarte, vamos" me jaló dentro del edificio Shinra y fuimos al comedor, allí el me pagó la comida y nos sentamos juntos.

"no es necesario que hagas todo esto."

"venga a comer se ha dicho"

Al final le hice caso y traté de disfrutar el momento.

Se nos unieron Cloud y Ventinel unos minutos mas tarde.

Era genial tener amigos que te animasen.

"¡oh,oh,oh, y entonces salté sobre la espalda de Reno y le pegué un puñetazo a ese tio en todo el ojo!, necesitará un parche para que no se le vea lo feo que le quedó" Ventinel contaba cosas sobre sus misiones.

"si, pero eso no es nada comparado con lo que hizo Cloud en la repesca de ascenso a segunda clase" dijo Rick. "¡se resbaló e hizo caer a Genesis contra el suelo, el se enfadó y casi le quema el trasero a Cloud, hahahaha! "

"¡Ey, almenos por fin he pasado!"

"oh, felicidades, ya eres soldado de segunda clase Cloud" le felicité.

"si, pero tengo que espabilar."

"¿alguien ha visto a Zack?"

"nop, desde que le ascendieron a soldado de primera clase está encantado, no ha parado de hacer misiones como un loco" comentó Ventinel.

"Seh, Angeal trata de ponerlo quieto, pero sin éxito, pobre de el" rió Cloud.

**Beep**

"PHS sonando"

"Ya Ventinel, es el mío"

Lo abrí para ver el mensaje.

**Esta noche dormimos en el apartamento, ve alli cuando termines de entrenar.**

"¿Qué dice?"

""no seas cotilla, es personal Ventinel"

"uhhh~~, apuesto a que cierto hombre alto y de cabello plateado te ha invitado a una cita" bromeó Ventinel.

"neh, dejame tranquila" le golpeé en el hombro y me levanté. "¿entrenamos un poco?"

"¡el ultimo que llegue es un chocobo amarillo!"

"¡Eh, Rick, no te adelantes, pero si Cloud ya es un chocobo!"

"¡Ventinel!"

"lo siento Cloud, es verdad"

Hombres, siempre compitiendo por todo.

Rick parecia mas sociable y mas abierto a los demás. Eso era bueno, ya se integraba bien en el grupo.

"¡Esperenme!"

Les seguí corriendo hasta llegar a las salas de realidad virtual.

"bien,¿Qué os parece si luchamos contra lobos nibel y Midgar Zolom?"

"no Rick ,eso ya es muy repetitivo, ¿Qué tal si luchamos contra un Genesis virtual?"

"ya claro y si quieres de paso Angeal, Sephiroth y medio millar de soldados" dijo Cloud quejandose un poco.

"¡que gran idea!"

"ventinel, ni siquiera puedes luchar con nosotros, eres un agente de Los Turcos."

"oye, que use una porra electrica no significa que no use una espada" cliqueó varias veces en su movil y el entorno cambió. "hecho"

**TERRENO DE BOSQUE NIVEL INTERMEDIO ACTIVADO.**

**ENEMIGOS PRINCIPALES CREANDOSE.**

**ENEMIGOS ADICIONALES PREPARADOS.**

"¿enemigos adicionales?"

"perdón chicos…creo que me equivoqué un poco…"

**MISIÓN: ACABAR CON LOS ENEMIGOS PRINCIPALES.**

**ANGEAL HEWLEY, SOLDADO DE PRIMERA CLASE.**

**GENESIS RHAPSODOS,SOLDADO DE PRIMERA CLASE.**

**SEPHIROTH, GENERAL Y SOLDADO DE PRIMERA CLASE.**

**ENEMIGOS ADICIONALES:**

**Basilisco: serpiente gigante, nivel alto. Habilidad: petrificar.**

**Lobo nibel: nivel intermedio, habilidad: aleatoria**

**GENERANDOSE MAS ENEMIGOS ADICIONALES.**

"Ventinel..que has hecho" le susurré en voz baja.

"será mejor que empecemos a correr"

Y eso fue lo que hicimos.

¿y sabeis lo que pasó?

¡Un infierno!

Aunque eramos fuertes, era demasiado para nosotros cuatro solos. Los basiliscos eran muy escurridizos y molestos, por no hablar de el resto de monstruos.

"¡Tenemos que encontrar a los enemigos principales cuanto antes!" gritó Cloud corriendo delante nuestra.

"¡creo que estarán en lo mas profundo del bosque!" respondió Ventinel. "¡es lo mas lógico!"

"vamos a ello chicos" les dije.

Avanzamos por el bosque sin mirar atrás.

Pero se nos cruzó una cosa muy fea y babeante justo en medio.

"¡!que es eso!" grité un poco alterada.

"err…una babosa gigante…" dijo Rick.

"una no….¡Son cuatro!"

Bueno, uno para cada uno.

Cloud avanzó y con su espada cortó por la mitad al monstruo.

Rick usó si latigo e hizo….digamos "sangrar" algo verde a su enemigo.

Ventinel, lo electrocutó con su porra electrica hasta que empezó a apestar a babosa frita.

Yo habia insertado mis materias habituales:

materia de ayuda(azul)elemento básico por supuesto, pero en vez de usar la materia elemental de electricidad en las dos armas, me he puesto en una de mis katanas una de hielo.

En mi brazalete tambien puse una materia de ayuda elemento basico, pero con fuego, eso me haria resistente al fuego (es cierto, lo he investigado, hacer esa combinación con armadura te hace resistente al elemento que te insertes).

La babosa se tiró encima de mí, aplastandome.

El olor no era agradable, nada agradable.

Usé la katana que tenia electricidad y como era de esperar electrocutó al enemigo.

Y como las babosas gigantes tienen mucha agua en su cuerpo, darle un buen corte con la katana que tenia el elemento hielo le congeló.

Y un golpe con ambas armas le hizo añicos.

"bien, no debemos estar lejos." Dijo Rick.

Seguimos avanzando hasta llegar a un lago.

"bueno, por lo menos es bonito" dije.

"y demasiado tranquilo" ventinel avanzó al lago.

"¡Ventinel!"

"no grites Cloud, estoy aquí mismo"

"estas….caminando sobre el agua"

"¿que?" al mirarse a si mismo caminar sobre la superficie, se asustó. "ahh-….debe de ser otro fallo de la simulación"

"o quizas nos has metido en un bosque encantado" regañó Cloud.

"bueno, no os quejeis, seguro que al otro lado del lago estarán los enemigos principales esperando."

Todos caminamos sobre el agua y avanzamos.

En mitad del lago surgieron tres chorros de agua.

"oh oh…" dije, temiendome lo peor.

Del agua surgieron los enemigos finales.

**ENEMIGOS FINALES GENERADOS.**

**BATALLA INMINENTE.**

**30 MINUTOS PARA FINALIZAR.**

Los tres soldados virtuales se abalanzaron sobre nosotros.

Cloud defendió a Ventinel de Angeal, quien estaba algo cagado de miedo.

Rick luchó con Sephiroth.

Y adivinad a quien me ha tocado.

**PERSONALIDADES DE LOS ENEMIGOS PRINCIPALES ALTERADAS, MODO ASESINO ACTIVADO. NIVEL INTERMEDIO ACTIVADO.**

"Ay madre mia." dijo asustado Ventinel. "nos van a asesinar…"

"la próxima vez yo hago la simulación" le dije.

Genesis lanzó un hechizo de fuego. Mi brazalete se activó y lo usé de escudo, los daños se redujeron, pero eso no impidió que Genesis me golpeara de una patada lanzándome 15 metros lejos de los demás, dándome contra un arbol.

En el centro del lago, Spehiroth usaba el agua como arma, llegando a usar el agua como si fuera parte de ella.

Su elegancia era idéntica a la del real, nunca dejaba de mostrar ningún sentimiento durante la batalla, pero si una sonrisa divertida, como si jugara con Rick. Rick seguía concentrado en el combate y llegó a arrebatarle la espada a Sephiroth. Pero esta era tan inútil en manos de Rick o cualquier persona, que no podia ni moverla. Y como era de esperar…solo Sephiroth era capaz de manejar a Masamune con maestria, aunque fuera solo una imagen virtual.

El general estiró el brazo y su arma volvió con el. Entonces hizo un movimiento con el agua y creó una gran ola.

Me despisté y Genesis me hizo daño en mi brazo.

"¡Gha!" el dolor era tan real como la vida misma.

"Distraerse nunca lleva a ninguna parte" dijo el Genesis virtual.

Me enfadé viendo como se reia.

Alcé mis katanas y luché contra el a bocajarro.

Esquivó todos mis ataques como si se tratara de un baile.

"forma correcta de usar armas, forma incorrecta de atacar" cogió mi brazo y volvió a lanzarme, esta vez contra el duro suelo.

"Pyro"

Una vez mas, me vi envuelta en un circulo gigante en llamas. Las ultima vez que pasó esto me desmayé del calor. Soy de Iciclos, y eso implica que no soporto bien el calor extremo. Pero esta vez tenia mi brazalete con las materias adecuadas para resistir el fuego, y no iba a detenerme por nada.

Por alguna extraña razón me sentía mas fuerte, era una energía muy rara, pero me abalancé sobre el enemigo sin miedo alguno, lo atravesé con mis dos armas velozmente.

El Genesis virtual se deshizo.

"¡UN POCO DE AYUDA AQUI!" gritó Cloud, mientras trataba de derrotar a Angeal junto a Ventinel."¡Está usando la espada Buster!"

"La concentración es vital en un combate" dijo Angeal.

"oh, genial, ahora da consejos mientras intenta matarnos" quejó Cloud.

Entre Cloud, yo y Ventinel luchamos contra Angeal.

Rick estaba ocupado conteniendo a Sephiroth, y no estaba consiguiendolo precisamente.

"rendirse es mejor que morir de forma humillante ante un enemigo claramente superior a ti" dijo el General.

"Ghh…" Rick movió su latigo y lanzó un hechizo de Materia elemental de tierra, lanzadole piedras afiladas.

Sephiroth ni se inmutó, desvió el ataque como si nada.

"no ataques con piedras si existe el riesgo de que sean devueltas"

Ventinel debió hacer algo mas para la simulación para que hablen de esa manera, esto es una locura.

Angeal nos golpeó a todos con su arma y nos hizo rebotar a tierra firme.

Sephiroth hizo lo mismo con Rick, juntandonosa todos.

"¡Ventinel cancela la simulación!"

"¡eso intento!"

**SIMULACION DETENIDA.**

**MISION COMPLETADA AL 36 PORCIENTO.**

**DOCE MINUTOS SOBRANTES.**

**GUARDANDO DETALLES DE LA SIMULACION.**

**APAGANDO DISPOSITIVOS.**

Todo volvió a la normalidad.

"¿estais todos bien?"

"si Sari, todos bien" ojeó Ventinel levantado a Cloud.

"ahora quiero darme una larga siesta" bostezó el rubio de cabello chocobo.

"Sari, tienes una herida en el brazo"

"¿uh?" la herida era real, eso era lo que no entendia, no era tan grande como era en la silmulación. "nada que no pueda arreglar una Materia de curación." Saqué una de mi bolsillo y la herida se fue.

"bueno, nos vemos mañana"

Cada uno por su lado, yo por el mio, salí del edificio y gracias a los diese me encontré con Genesis en su coche, le pregunté si me dejaba llevarme hasta el apartamento y el aceptó encantado. Me dejó en la aprte de atrás.

Entré al apartamento con las llaves (si, tengo llaves del apartamento,¿creian que no?) y parecía que Seph no llegaba aún.

Estaba demasiado cansada para esperarle, así que fui directamente a darme un baño de burbujas relajante. Aun tenia el cuerpo un poco adolorido por el entrenamiento loco de hoy.

Comencé a escuchar una onda de sonido bastante familiar para mi, eso significaba que Kamure me pedía hablar telepáticamente. Cerré los ojos y escuché

"_**Sari-sama"**_

"_¿Kamure?,¿Por qué me hablas por telepatía ahora?"_

"_**Sephiroth anda raro, lo noto en su aura**_**"**

"_a mi me lo vas a contar..solo tiene mucho trabajo. Oye, ¿Cómo van tus alas?"_

"_**fuertes, creo que estoy creciendo muy rápido, pero apenas soy un adolescente para mi edad en mi especie"**_

"_ten paciencia"_

"_**¿mañana vendras?"**_

"_si, tenemos que probar alguna acrobacia"_

"_**buenas noches Sari-sama"**_

"_buenas noches"_

Abrí los ojos y la comunicación terminó. Me relajé un rato mas y salí del baño. Del armario cogí algode ropa que dejé por si alguan vez me quedaba aquí a dormir.

Un pijama largo me viene mejor hoy.

"¿Sari,estas aqui?"

"Si, Seph, ya vine" me fui a la cocina donde el ya estaba ojeando la nevera. "¿Cómo te fue hoy?"

"nada del otro mundo" cogió una cerveza y se sentó sobre la mesa."¿tu?"

"bueno…nada especial, excepto el entrenamiento suicida que casi nos mata a Cloud,Rick Ventinel y a mi"

"¿suicida?"

Le conté todo lo que habia pasado, al terminar, su cara era de pocos amigos.

"eso es peligroso."

"también es peligroso adentrarse en una cueva llena de monstruos y tu lo haces sin problemas"

"yo estoy entrenado para cosas asi."

"¿y acaso yo no?"

"no he dicho eso."

"lo has insinuado, que es peor" salí al cuarto y me metí en la cama, no estaba de humor para discutir.

Mi PHS sonó, no tenia ganas de cogerlo, pero lo hice.

"¿Si?"

"**Hola,soy yo"**

"hola Rick,¿no duermes todavia?"

"**queria hablar contigo antes…oye,¿va todo bien?"**

"¿a que viene eso?, claro que estoy bien"

"**no, era por preguntar, buenas noches"**

Colgó sin darme una explicación.

Volví a acostarme hasta que cierto hombre entró.

"oye, deberiamos hablar de esto"

"¿sobre que?" le pregunté, sin siquiera mirarle.

"este tiempo no te he prestado atención…" se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Suspiré, dandome la vuelta para mirarle. "tienes mucho trabajo, es normal"

"si, pero creo que estoy poco acostumbrado a tener una relación larga"

"uhm..¿nunca has durado ni un dia con una chica?"

"directamente no he salido con ninguna oficialmente excepto contigo." Sinceró el. "tal vez la prensa diga otras cosas, pero es la verdad."

"bueno….ahora que está todo aclarado" le jalé para que se acostara en la cama. "a dormir"

"tentador…pero no tengo mucho sueño" comezó a ponerse encima mia cual gato cariñoso.

"err…pues yo si estoy cansada" traté de disuadirle.

"hmn…por hoy te libraste" un besó en los labios fue lo que recibí, pero sé que estaba siendo juguetón conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente…\**

Al levantarnos fuimos a la cocina y pusimos la tele, normalmente a esa hora ya estaban alegando rumores sobre nosotros.

Estos dos meses nos había tratado bien, sin estupideces ni nada, pero es mejor prevenir.

**Aquí vuestro presentador favorito con los ultimos cotilleos.**

**Desde hace unas semanas no se ve a la pareja favorita de Shinra juntos, ¿problemas de pareja?, hemos podido preguntarle a un amigo cercano a la pareja.**

"**Díganos señor Rick Gefahr, ¿cree que ellos tiene un problema de pareja?"**

"**bueno, yo no he visto nada de lo normal, ambos están centrados en su trabajo y les he visto juntos bastantes veces, últimamente tenemos mucho trabajo en Shinra con lo de Wutai, pero siempre tratan de verse cada vez que pueden, se quieren mucho"**

"**gracias por su colaboración"**

**Ya lo han odio queridos televidentes, sigan con nosotros para-**

"otra vez…que pesados" Sephiroth apagó la televisión.

"Almenos Rick les ha callado"

"si, tu amigo es útil"

"y un encanto de amigo" me reí y terminé mi desayuno. "se lo agradeceré"

"¿y como lo harás?" preguntó con un poco de recelos.

"hmn…no lo sé, tal vez con un abrazo o…." Me fui de la sala y fui a cambiarme.

"¿o que?" dijo asomandose en la puerta.

"o tal vez…." Terminé de vestirme y me peiné el cabello. "con un beso"

"hmpf….por mi bien" se retiró al armario para ponerse la ropa de trabajo.

"_creo que se lo ha tomado en serio…"_

No me dio tiempo a decirle que era una broma, se fue muy apresurado. Traté de encontrarle en Shinra para decírselo, pero no le encontré.

"¡OUCH!"

Recibí un golpe en la cabeza y me desperté en la enfermería.

"¿Qué…?" no recuerdo como he llegado aquí, estaba pensando en como encontrar a Sephirtoh, pero estaba entrenando con Rick y-

"el doctor Valery ha dicho que no fue nada" llamó alguien a mi lado.

"ugh…" incorporarme fue fácil, lo difícil fue tratar de mantenerme consciente."¿Rick?"

"lo siento, te golpeé fuerte"

"estaba distraída, me lo merecía igualmente" el me puso una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza para aliviarme. "gracias"

Su cabello rubio ya era notablemente largo, y tenía un flequillo por un lado, tapando un poco su ojo derecho. Sus orbes verdes me miraban de forma extraña.

Noté una caricia en la mejilla, aun estaba algo dolorida y no podía ver con claridad. Luego hubo algo en mis labios…era como hielo, pero se derretía.

Por unos segundos pude alzar la vista, un destello verde…

No recordé nada mas hasta volver a la consciencia, esta vez en mi cuarto.

"urg…"

"asi que lo hiciste al final" dijo una voz conocida.

"¿que?,¿de que hablas Sephiroth?"

"…" me miró interrogante. "¿no recuerdas nada?"

"¿ah?"

"besaste a Rick"

"!, ¿QUE?"

"no se dé que te sorprendes, me dijiste que ibas a hacerlo."

"p-pero eso fue una broma de esta mañana, no iba en serio-…¿Me besó,cuando?"

"entré a ver como estabas y el te estaba besando."

"Dioses…" maldecí yo."¿te dijo algo?"

"no, al verme se fue corriendo antes de que pudiera dejarle claro que se busque otra mujer"

"…¿estas enojado conmigo, verdad?"

"la verdad, si"

"…"

Me quedé callada un rato pensando en la situación.

¿Por qué debe el ser el que este enojado conmigo?. Yo no sabía que Rick me besó, no tiene derecho a echarme la culpa.

"pues no lo entiendo"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó con voz seria.

"yo no le besé"

"lo hiciste"

"¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?"

"…"

"no importa" me levanté un poco mareada, Sephiroth trató de ponerme el equilibrio pero yo le aparté bruscamente.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"a donde alguien confie en mis palabras, ya me harte de tus celos, no hay motivos para ellos, no puedes evitar que conviva con hombres, por si no te has dado cuenta este lugar esta lleno de hombres,¿sabes?"

"pues por eso mismo " su mirada molesta alentaba alejarme del lugar lo antes posible.

Eso fue justo lo que hice, pero el me seguía.

"deja de seguirme, si me comencé a alejar fue por que quiero estar sola" dije sin detener el paso.

"no hemos terminado de hablar" me jaló hacia el, su mirada expresaba seriedad absoluta.

Una punzada en el brazo me instó a quejarme de dolor, y cuando Sephiroth me soltó…

En ese momento recordé esa frase que siempre afirmaba con seguridad.

"**el jamás me haría daño"**

**/Punto de visa en tercera persona\**

Un rayo cayó en la tormenta, haciéndolo todo aun mas difícil.

Una situación mas incómoda de lo que parece estaba presentes, ambos no sabían si decir algo o no.

Pero ella habló finalmente, con voz alta y sonora.

"¡eso duele!"

"no creo que haya sido para tanto"

Sari levantó la manga de su brazo para ver si había alguna marca.

Y la había.

Un moratón violeta, del mismo tono que una ciruela.

Al tocárselo, el sufrimiento era peor.

El General, al darse cuenta de su terrible error trató de disculparse.

Ya era tarde para eso.

* * *

><p>Autora: Espero que les haya gustado, siendo cortar el capitulo aqui pero me apreció lo mas apropiado.<p>

Angeal: la autora tiene mucho material escritos

Autora: mas bien tengo además de este capítulo, otro mas casi hecho y otro que será el siguiente de este.

Génesis: después no os quejéis de que la autora es una vaga *risas*

Angeal: *planc*

Génesis: ugh-… *cae inconsciente*

Angeal: bueno, espero que dejen comentarios y, no duden en decir si hay algún error que vean (aparte de la escritura XD).

Zack: ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!.


	20. Misión en Wutai

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de Final Fantasy VII

Autora: espero les guste este capítulo, es bastante largo.

Angeal: os recomiendo que leáis con calma, para una mejor lectura.

Genesis: y si ven un error histórico (de la historia, que no sea ortográfico) porfavor, díganlo en su review.

Autora: y se preguntarán, ¿porque es un capítulo tan largo?

Sari:¡ porque es el capítulo numero 20! , disfruten de la lectura y gracias a todos por seguir leyendo.

Autora: no nada mas que decir, asi que-

Sephiroth: *aparece y le susurra algo a la autora*

Autora: ¡oh, gracias!, ¡casi se me olvida contarlo!

Sephiroth: de nada *se esfuma*

Autora: bien, por último, espero que os guste mi "nuevo" (si es que se le puede llamar nuevo) método de escritura. Y tened libertad para decirme que parte os ha gustado mas. Y ahora…

Zack: ¡ENJOY!, =D

* * *

><p>-Misión en Wutai-<p>

Semanas más tarde, la felicidad no apareció por ningún rincón.

Sephiroth seguía sin darse cuenta de sus propios celos y, Sari se sentía como pez en tierra: asfixiada, agobiada, etc.

No podía dormir, eso dificultaba su eficiencia en el trabajo.

Sin embargo, hoy, era distinto.

_Un prado se extendía por el horizonte, las flores eran del tamaño de árboles._

_Todas de distintos colores y formas. Algunas de ellas tenían el tallo curvado, sus pétalos eran dorados y se asemejaban a una campana. El cielo era hermoso, pero el sol tenía forma octogonal._

_Un ave sobrevolaba el lugar, un gorrión gigante con plumas como el carbón y pico marrón. Aterrizó en un lugar despejado, sin flora._

_Un hombre estaba montado sobre la criatura._

"_¿no vienes?" dijo el._

_Sari no le reconoció, pues era un desconocido._

_Sus ropas eran extrañas también, un poncho largo__**(1)**__ que tenía incrustado trozos del cielo nocturno, como si se hubiera tejido en la tela. Sin embargo, sus pies estaban descalzos y portaba pantalones de la misma tela que el poncho._

_Su rostro era noble, de confianza y amistoso, una leve sonrisa siempre presente, conjuntado con sus orbes rojos de un tono tan claro que se asemejaban a los de la mora. Su cabello era oscuro como la propia noche, y como si hubiera un viento perpetuo en el, su cabello era peinado hacia atrás, dejando ondas hermosas._

"_¿a donde?" preguntó._

_No respondió, solo sonrió más ampliamente. De pronto Sari estaba sobrevolando el cielo sobre el ave gigante._

_Las zonas iban cambiando cada segundo, pasando de un prado, a un gran bosque, una selva, desiertos, ríos, lagos, mares,etc.._

"_¿hermoso, verdad?" murmuró el extraño de forma cariñosa._

"_si" afirmó ella._

"_todo está en su sitio, cada criatura tiene su cometido, en perfecta armonía"_

_Se aproximaron a un pantano y el gorrión aterrizó allí._

_Sari, al bajarse, se dio cuenta de que las nubes habían cubierto el cielo, y que la luna tenia una sonrisa con dientes cual tiburón. Las aguas eran turbias, sucias, y nada agradables a la vista._

_El ave empezó tomar forma de murciélago, entonces el desconocido se bajó y le dejó irse._

"_este es mi hogar"_

"_¿v-vives aquí?" preguntó Sari, con algo de miedo al ver el lugar._

"_si, ¿no es lo mas magnifico que has visto?"_

_Los árboles no tenían hoja alguna, y sus ramas se movían, como si tuvieran vida propia._

"_si-…esto….¿como te llamas?" trató de preguntar, desviando la otra cuestión._

"_mi nombre no es importante" se acercó a ella y acarició su hombro. "Pero yo te conozco."_

"_¿Conocerme?, yo no te he visto nunca"_

"_bueno, que no me hayas visto no significa que yo no te haya visto antes" sonrió ampliamente. "nunca he llegado a entender realmente porque ese humano está tan obsesionado contigo, su mente es mas retorcida de lo que pensaba"_

"_¿Sephiroth?"_

_El se rió hacia sus adentros. "Inocente y un poco ingenua…" _

_Sus manos acariciaron la mandíbula de Sari. Sus dedos eran largos, casi huesudos, y con uñas cortas y afiladas. _

_El mínimo contacto le hizo una herida a Sari en la mejilla._

"_este sueño es demasiado raro" se dijo convencida ella, alejándose del hombre con algo de inseguridad._

"_humana ingenua, ¿sigues creyendo que esto es un sueño?"_

_Un trueno resonó en el cielo, y los ojos de la bestia brillaban con intensidad._

"_**No sabes nada…." **__Su voz resonó en todas partes. "¡__**NADA!**__"_

_Todo ardió en llamas._

"_**¡ACABARÉ CON ESTE MISERABLE PLANETA!"**_

_Un rostro de fuego de un dragón se abalanzó sobre ella._

"_¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

"¡DESPIERTA!" gritó unan voz femenina.

"!" Sari se despertó sobresaltada.

"¿estas bien?"

"¿E-Elena, donde estoy?"

"Estas en el apartamento del edificio Shinra"

"oh" se sujetó la cabeza par a volver a la realidad.

"¿Qué demonios soñaste?, parecía algo horrible"

"No te preocupes Elena, solo fue un…." Pensó bien su siguiente palabra antes de seguir, asegurándose de que no estaba soñando todavía. "un sueño"

"bueno, está bien. El desayuno está sobre la mesa, tengo una misión con m equipo" se alejó hacia la puerta, no sin antes girarse para decir algo mas. "si necesitas algo déjame un mensaje en el PHS, ¿OK?"

Finalmente se encontró sola.

"uff" el descanso fue reparador, aunque se tratara de tener una pesadilla tan extraña como aquella.

Su camino hacia la cocina fue torpe pero seguro.

Sobre la mesa había un desayuno completo:

Leche con cereales de copos de avena, un pequeño bol de ciruelas-pasas y tostadas con mantequilla.

"Awww, que amable de su parte" dijo Sari en voz alta. "le devolveré el detalle de alguna manera"

Se tomó su desayuno tranquilamente, todo sabía delicioso, igual que digno de un manjar de Dioses, almenos eso piensa nuestra protagonista ahora mismo.

Un sonido de un PHS sonaba, pero no era el de Sari. En la mesa estaba la tablet de Elena sonando. Lo cogió y pulso un botón. Una imagen en movimiento de Reno estaba delante de ella.

"Wow, ¿Sari, que haces con la tablet de Elena?"

"¿esto que es, una videollamada?"**(2)**

"seh, Tseng nos ha dado tablets a todos, aunque son del tamaño de un libro"

"¿y para que quieres a Elena?"

"eso es confidencial"

"si, como sea…Elena ya se fue, debe de estar en camino"

"oh, gracias por decírmelo y….oye"

"dime"

"tienes mala cara, ¿un mal sueño?"

"pesadilla" respondió ella.

"Ups, bueno, mejor no me lo cuentes que me pegas el mal karma"

"¿karma?, ¿de que hablas?" preguntó ella, algo confusa.

"no me hagas caso, errrr-… a propósito, he oído que el presidente quiere mandarte a una misión de unos 5 días con Genesis y Sephiroth"

"¿a donde?"

"a Wutai, hemos investigado que Sam Ultionis se esconde allí y es mejor que vayáis."

"¿no seria mejor que fuera Angeal con ellos en vez de mi?"

"no, seria arriesgado enviar a los tres soldados de primera clase mas fuertes que tenemos y dejar Midgar desprotegido. Además, es mas seguro la discreción"

"bueno, gracias por la información Reno"

"a tu servicio princesa" dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡deja de llamarse eso!"

Reno se partió de la risa antes de colgar.

"_idiota" _ pensó ella un poco molesta.

El desayuno continuó sin problemas.

El cielo estaba un poco encapotado, ligeras gotas de lluvia entraban en la cocina debido a que había una ventana corredera abierta.

Sari, terminó su comida y fue a cerrarla. "que raro…normalmente Elena la cierra siempre...debió habérsele olvidado."

En sonido de la tablet se escuchó otra vez. Ella lo cogió de nuevo, esperando que fuera Reno otra vez molestando.

"Reno deja de molestarme, ya te dije que no me llames princesa" dijo rápidamente al responder a la videollamada.

"bueno, hermosa si que eres pero no entiendo el problema de ese apodo"

"¿pero que-?"

Al mirar, se dio cuenta de que no era Reno.

Era el presidente Rufus.

"Ahhhhh-…buenos días señor-…"

"¿puedo preguntar porque tienes la tablet de Elena?"

"se la dejó en casa-" dijo ella algo en shock.

"hmn….que raro"

"tiene una misión hoy"

"oh, lo había olvidado por completo" se dijo Rufus a si mismo recordando. "bueno, de todas formas así es mas fácil, necesito hablar contigo. Ven a mi despacho"

"enseguida señor"

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde\**

"muy bien, como sabéis se ha buscado a Sam Ultionis en los últimos meses y se le ha localizado en Wutai. No se ha movido de allí en varios días así que os enviaremos a que lo capturéis." Dijo el presidente Rufus."Debe pagar por lo que le hizo a mi difunto padre hace poco, sus intentos de acabar con Shinra"

"es muy peligroso" dijo Lazard. "debéis absteneros de enfrentaros a el directamente, recordad que puede adoptar vuestra apariencia y voz, no os separéis en ningún momento. Si queremos atraparlo, tendrá que ser entre las sombras"

"¿y como le atrapamos, con un ataque sorpresa?" dijo Genesis.

"Tal vez" respondió Rufus. "sois los mejores soldados que tenemos"

"¿eso me incluye a mi?" preguntó Sari algo confusa.

Lazard sonrió, y respondió en el lugar de su hermanastro. "Eres la mas apropiada para ir, conoces de cerca sus habilidades y su mente, debido a lo que te ocurrió." Se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro. "pero si no quieres realizar esta misión, lo entiendo"

"no, estoy bien. Puedo hacerlo"

"muy bien" se alejó una vez mas. "Iréis en helicóptero hasta el continente oeste hasta las afueras de Cañón Cosmo"

"desde allí entrareis en los bosques de Wutai, y recordad que aún estamos en guerra, sed discretos"

"¿Cuándo nos vamos?" preguntó Sephiroth, quien había estado callado todo el rato.

"hoy mismo, en dos horas os marchareis" respondió de nuevo Rufus."preparaos."

Los tres soldados se marcharon por la puerta.

"Le daré una patada en el trasero a ese Sam" dijo Genesis animado.

"no, de eso nada, lo aré yo" dijo Sari.

"ninguno va a hacer eso" dijo Sephiroth, tomándoselo muy en serio. "Nos reuniremos media hora antes en la ultima planta donde los helicópteros" se marchó a paso ligero

"discúlpale, se ha levantado de mal humor" dijo Genesis con algo de molestia.

"no te preocupes, le entiendo" respondió ella. "yo me he levantado igual"

"si, pero almenos no la tomas con los demás" sonrió. "oye…¿va todo bien entre ustedes?"

"la verdad….ni yo misma lo sé…" su voz se apagó. "Ni siquiera hablamos como antes…."

"bueno, en este viaje te ayudaré a hablar con el"

"err-..pero estamos en una misión."

"ya veras que antes de llegar a Wutai hacéis migas de nuevo….o quien sabe"

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde, en el helipuerto\**

"listos para irnos" dijo Ventinel, al mando del helicóptero.

"¿sabes manejar esta cosa?" preguntó Sari, subiéndose en la parte de atrás.

"claro que si, cualquier Turco tiene que aprender a hacer esto, pero creo que a Elena le da miedo todavía."

"bueno, mientras no nos mates por el camino…" murmuró Genesis, poniéndose al lado de Sari.

"vámonos" Sephiroth se subió y se puso enfrente de Genesis y Sari, por el lado mas alejado que pudo, junto a la ventana del helicóptero.

"¡Despegamos!"

La maquina elevó el vuelo sin problemas, era un camino largo hasta las afueras de Cañón Cosmo. Pronto empezaron a avistarse los mares, y Sari, desde su ventana miraba el paisaje.

"uhh, ahora si que sería casualidad si a Ventinel se le rompen los mandos y nos caemos"

"si, eso es verdad"

"¡Oigan, confíen en mi!" se quejó Ventinel."¡en mi ultima simulación solo atropellé a un chocobo en el aterrizaje!"

Ambos se rieron alegremente, en cambio Sephiroth se mantenía mirando fijamente a su propia ventana, ignorando las risas.

Mas tarde, Genesis puso su primer intento para ayudar a su amiga.

"tu sígueme" le susurró a ella.

"ahh- vale"

"oye Sari" dijo Genesis con suficiente voz para que Sephiroth le oyera. "cuando bajemos de este trasto puedo enseñarte algo de habilidades mágicas, después de todo cuando hacías las practicas no pude enseñarte mucho"

"!, oh, c-claro, pero creo que se me da mas o menos bien"

"ya veremos" le rodeó el cuello con su brazo, después de bostezar.

El general echó una corta mirada asesina hacia el, dando a entender su molestia.

"¿Qué pasa Seph, viste algo por la ventana?"

"no" dijo serio y tajante.

Tiempo mas tarde Ventinel les dejó en tierra firme y les deseó suerte.

"está anocheciendo, buscaremos un sitio para dormir y luego a Wutai"

Fue difícil encontrar un lugar para descansar, pues los monstruos acechaban por todas pares.

Finalmente se encontraron con una cueva abandonada, así que entraron y se resguardaron allí.

"aré la primera guardia" respondió Genesis, saliendo a la entrada.

A solas, Sephiroth estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, evitando cualquier contacto visual con la soldado.

Sari, por otro lado, no pudo dejar de mirarlo. Se preguntaba el porque de sus alteraciones, porque ya no era como antes…

Quiso preguntarle porque, pero tenia tanto miedo de el que lo llamó formalmente.

"General"

"¿?" el se sorprendió de que lo llamara por su título, en vez de por su nombre. Aun así, levemente giró la cabeza para prestarle atención.

Ella cogió miedo al ver que le prestaba atención y decidió dejar la conversación. "no,nada"

"ya que me has pedido tu atención, deseo saber porque" dijo el, con algo de extrañeza.

"oh porfavor, deja de hablar así conmigo." Dijo ella finalmente, agotada.

"¿hablar así, como?"

"Como si fuera una desconocida para ti" dijo con claro enfado.

"esto es una misión, es algo mas importante que cualquier otra cosa"

"muy bien, señor importante" se levantó enfadada. "si una estúpida misión es tan importante para ti, que lo sea" le dio una patada a una piedra y casi le da en la cara al general."¡Genesis, me toca el turno!"

"¡w-wow!" dijo Genesis al ser apartado de su lugar de guardia, entrando al lugar. "madre de Gaia…¿Qué le hiciste?"

"nada"

"oh por favor, es obvio que hay problemas entre ustedes…"

"eso no es asunto tuyo"

"si lo es, afecta a tu personalidad, eres mas terco que antes"

"mide tus palabras, recuerda con quien estas hablando" dijo Sephiroth, haciéndole recordar a Genesis que le era el General de SOLDADO y, por lo tanto, se le tiene que imponer un respeto.

"oh, vale, pensé que éramos _amigos_" se sentó de espaldas a el y se acostó. "buenas noches" cerró los ojos y se abrazó a su libro loveless, que siempre se lleva consigo.

La noche estaba en lo mas alto, el cielo nocturno era despejado y hermoso, pero eso no cambiaba el humor de Sari.

Se sentía confusa y desanimada, a pesar de que estar montando guardia le aburría, su mente se encargó de mantenerla ocupada con preguntas sin respuestas.

¿ese sueño significaba algo?.

¿Por qué Sephiroth había cambiado tanto?.

¿Qué está pasando?.

No habían respuestas.

Ella echaba de menos los momentos en los que no habían problemas presentes. Los momentos en los que Sephiroth era cariñoso, amable, y romántico.

Los recuerdos se asomaron en su cabeza.

Cuando se conocieron ella no sabía ni que el existía, algo raro si vives en Midgar durante 3 años y no sabes nada sobre Shinra. Y sus soldados más famosos

Luego sus aparentes consejos que el le daba cuando aun era una soldado en pruebas. El combate de admisión para no ser echada de soldado y poder hacer el examen de admisión a soldado de tercera clase. La primera misión en la que encontraron a Kamure, las semanas que pasaron cuidando de el y se hicieron amigos y poco a poco algo mas. La fiesta en la que se presentó al público y, al volver a Shinra su primer beso, aunque fuera un segundo después rechazado…muchas imágenes en la cabeza.

Ella añoraba los momentos felices, los besos, los abrazos, las caricias….

"_porque…¿porque no puede ser todo como antes?"_

"Sari"

Se giró al ser llamada."¿si?"

"han pasado varias horas, ve a dormir" Sephiroth se acercó para montar guardia.

"no importa, no tengo sueño"

"debes estar descansada para el amanecer." Le tocó el hombro. "ve"

Se levantó e hizo caso de sus palabras, sin embargo, Sari estaba demasiado afligida para decir algo mas.

Pero un sentimiento repentino la hizo volverse, mirándole.

"¿ocurre algo?" Preguntó el general, mirando hacia atrás, pensando que Sari había visto a alguna criatura.

No lo soportó mas.

El dolor de no estar cerca de el, no poder abrazarlo, besarlo….todos los sentimientos se peleaban unos contra otros y todo explotó.

Fue hasta el y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

"!" el se sorprendió de esto."¿Qué ocu-?"

"cállate…." Dijo ella, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas. "solo….solo abrázame porfavor"

Sephiroth se silenció, y correspondió el abrazo durante unos minutos. Durante mucho tiempo no había sonreído, pero no escondió mas su alegría de volver a sentirla cerca.

"Seph….¿porque has cambiado tanto?" finalmente dijo ella.

"no he cambiado nada." La miró para poder ser sincero. "solo…soy un poco…."

"¿celoso?"

"si…" suspiró. "lo siento…."

"pero" se alejó de el. "eso significa que no confías en mi aún. Sabes de sobra que solo estas tu y nadie mas"

"lo sé, trataré de controlarme mas…"

Ambos se miraron una vez mas.

"pero aún así….quiero disculparme por aquel golpe que te hice sin querer"

"¿aun pensabas en eso?"

"si…¿tu no?"

"si pero…" mostró su brazo, el cual no tenía herida alguna. "está bien"

"oh…" respiró el general, aliviado.

"volveré dentro, hasta el amanecer"

"si, pero antes…"

"¿hmn?"

Se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. "¿un beso de buenas noches?"

"claro" sonrió ella.

"estooo..¿Interrumpo algo?"

"¡GENESIS!" llamó Sephiroth tirándole una piedra para que entrara a la cueva, ruborizándose.

"Seph, hay algo allí." Señaló a un arbusto no muy lejano.

Sephiroth alzó su espada y se acercó sigilosamente, el arbusto temblaba y parecía moverse.

Justo cuando Sephiroth metió la mano para ver lo que era saltó una sombra y se puso detrás de Sari.

"!"

"oh vaya….¿eso es un cachorro de lobo nibel?" preguntó Genesis.

"parece asustado" Sari lo cogió entre sus brazos." Pero su pelaje…es blanco"

"deben de estar buscándolo"

"¡se ha ido por aquí, que no escape!"

"aldeanos de Wutai" dijo Genesis. "¿Por qué se molestarán en capturar a un cachorro de lobo nibel blanco?"

"escondeos" ordenó Sephiroth.

Escondieron la entrada con arbustos y se fueron adentro, esperando a que todo se calmara.

"¡se ha ido por allí. Vamos!"

"¡su piel será nuestra!"

Al dejar de oírse las voces, los tres soldados hablaron con mas calma.

"Quieren su piel, los lobos nibel blancos deben de ser raros…" confirmó Genesis.

El cachorro saltó del regazo de Sari al de Genesis.

"no podemos quedárnoslo, tendremos que dárselo a alguna manada de lobos por el camino"

"pues yo me lo quedaría…" dijo el hombre castaño, que en 3 segundos ya le había cogido cariño a la criatura.

"ya veremos"

* * *

><p><strong>Al amanecer…\**

"veamos… seguiremos al norte pero es mejor ir cerca de la costa, el sendero suele estar vigilado" confirmó Sari al ver el mapa.

"si, es buena idea, ¡Genesis, deja de jugar con el cachorro y vamos!"

"ya voy, ya voy Seph, no me apures" dijo el mandado con el cachorro en la cabeza.

"este es nuestro primer día, iremos sin prisas, los vigilantes de Wutai son de vista de águila" dijo Sephiroth mientras andaba al frente con su compañera.

"¿y eso es un problema?"

"bueno, digamos que debemos mimetizarnos con el ambiente" comentó Genesis, poniendose al lado del General.

"¡Warf!" ladró el cachorro.

"mira, Luna esta de acuerdo" sonrió el castaño.

"¿luna, que clase de nombre es ese para un lobo nivel blanco?"

"primero: porque es una chica, la voz de las hembras de lobos nivel es mas agudo"

"eso es verdad" respondió Sephiroth. "el aullido de los machos es in soportable"

"segundo, tiene el pelaje tan lindo que me recuerda a la Luna y tercero…porque lo digo yo" dijo finalmente adelantándose.

Continuaron el camino sin problema alguno, mas en medio del bosque se encontraron una cabaña abandonada.

"no debe de vivir gente desde hace tiempo" dijo la mujer, entrando la primera.

Genesis bajó al cachorro al suelo e inspeccionó, al igual que Sephiroth.

"es extraño…no parece natural"

"¿no es natural?" preguntó Sari.

"si" confirmó el. " si lo hubieran construido humanos tendrían en techo de madera con cortadas de hachas y perfectamente alineado, es vital para que un techo echo de madera sirva de algo"

"aquí hay un sótano" dijo Genesis abriendo una compuerta escondida."¡Luna espera!" la cachorrita bajó al sótano.

"se ha encariñado con ella" dijo Sari.

"a veces no le entiendo" dijo Sephiroth mientras trataba de ver algo en la chimenea entre los escombros. "¡Achist!" un estornudo hizo que se le llenara el rostro lleno de carbón quemado. "¡Agh!" se cayó de culo al suelo al recibirlo la suciedad directo a los ojos.

"hahaha., tu cara…" Sari se rió al ver la cara pintada de negro.

"no es gracioso, me ha dado en la cara"

"espera, yo te ayudo" buscó alguna tela que sirviera y cogió un trozo de tela en el suelo, lo limpió con su ropa y se acercó al general. "no te muevas, será peor"

"frotarme los ojos con una tela n oes la mejor opción."

"a ver, abre los ojos"

El los abrió grande y dejó que Sari le examinase.

"uff, tienes una piedra pequeña en el izquierdo, espera" ella con sus uñas trató de abrir un poco los párpados para sacárselo. "si te mueves ahora podría sacarte un ojo, así que no te muevas"

"tampoco podría hacerlo si estas encima de mi."

Con la tela Sari limpió el ojo y le sacó la piedra. "listo, ojos limpios"

"¿y mi cara?"

"ya eres feo de por si, no hay remedio" rió ella.

"¿ah si?" la cogió por la cintura y de un movimiento se puso sobre ella. "di eso otra vez" dijo de forma juguetona.

"feo" rió ella poniéndole la tela en la cara y terminando de limpiar su rostro. "bueno, ahora no tanto."

Ella se ruborizó al ver su mirada limpia. Quizás para otros unos orbes que daban miedo, pero para ella eran hermosos.

"_**Humana ingenua, ¿crees que no te hará daño otravez?...¡ES UN MONSTRUO!"**_

la voz resonó en su cabeza y Sari se quedó paralizada. Por un segundo creyó ver a Sephiroth con una sonrisa malvada, pero al mirar mejor, era una leve sonrisa cariñosa.

"¡AYUDA AQUÍ ABAJO!" Genesis gritó.

De inmediato nuestra pareja se levantó y bajaron por al compuerta al sótano.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¡Eso!"

Luna había encontrado algo.

"oh dios…." Dijo Sari.

"al parecer si que vivió alguien aquí…"

Una habitación llena de libros y anotaciones, incluso un ordenador que estaba roto.

"este ordenador es de una marca reciente" dijo Genesis reconociendo el lugar.

"aquí dice algo sobre Shinra"

"¿Qué dice Sari?" preguntó el general

"pone…bueno-..trataré de leerlo, hay partes borrosas"

**Proyecto Camaleón, por el doctor Cyrus.**

**Dia 1:**

**El experimento va bien, el sujeto se niega a colaborar pero he usado un señuelo para que lo haga.**

**Dia 7: el sujeto parece estar tranquilo, le he inyectado la primera dosis experimental. Esperar a resultados y continuar con la dosis cada dia.**

**Dia 9: el sujeto presenta trastornos de personalidad, habla consigo mismo.**

**Dia 10: he apartado al señuelo del sujeto, esté ha empezado a sufrir un ataque de ira descontrolado, he tenido que ponerle dos dosis de tranquilizantes.**

**Dia 11: el sujeto empieza a tener alteramientos de su mente, suplica irse del lugar.**

**Dia 12: otro transtorno de personalidad, la inyección empieza a tener efecto poco a poco, su desarrollo avanza positivamente.**

**Dia 15: he usado al señuelo para los mismos fines que el primer sujeto.**

**Dia 17: el ahora sujeto dos no reacciona al tratamiento, su cuerpo se debilita rápidamente.**

**Dia 20: el segundo sujeto ya no es útil, ha sido eliminado.**

**dia 23: el sujeto empieza a profundizar sus nuevas habilidades. **

**Dia 30: el sujeto me pregunta por el señuelo, le he dicho que ya no le verá más. Ha empezado a tener ataques de rabia y consiguió romperme el brazo.**

**Dia 32: no puedo controlar al sujeto, es necesario destruirlo.**

**Dia 33: el sujeto ha escapado y-**

"¿no hay mas?" preguntó Sephiroth.

"no" concluyó Sari, cerrando el cuaderno."Cyrus….hmn..¿os suena de algo?"

"oh,oh….¿no fue aquel doctor que Hojo despidió porque le hacía la competencia?"

"creo que sí…" trató de recordar Sephiroth. "Además, hacia experimentos no permitidos."

"al parecer encontró algo que hacer…" dijo Sari.

"hay unas fotos aquí" Genesis observó una mesa con fotografías quemadas, así como el propio escritorio.

Un chico con el cabello rubio y largo, por un lado estaba rapado. Sus ojos eran marrones.

En la foto estaba encerrado en una jaula, y a su lado, en otra jaula estaba otro que era igual a el, solo que con el cabello corto completo y mas pequeño.

"me suena de algo" murmuró Sari.

"bueno, nos llevaremos algunas cosas y seguiremos nuestro camino a Wutai"

Recogieron el cuaderno del Doctor Cyrus y las fotos, luego se marcharon de allí y continuaron su camino.

"es muy raro…"

"¿a que te refieres?" preguntó el General.

"tengo la sensación de que no encontramos esa cabaña por casualidad…"

"oigan, me acabo de fijar en una cosa" comentó Genesis.

"¿el que?" preguntó Sari.

"si Luna es un cachorro de lobo nibel, y se supone que es de Nibelheim, ¿Qué hace tan lejos?"

"los lobos nibel a veces migran para buscar alimento" comentó Sephiroth. "debió de separarse de la manada cuando los aldeanos fueron a por su madre, el pelaje blanco es bastante raro en su raza y bastante cotizado"

"¿Cómo sabes tu todo eso, Sephiroth?" preguntó Sari.

"es mi deber, antes me enviaban mucho a los bosques de Nibelheim. Me obligaron a analizar el bosque entero"

"¿Para que?"

"para recaudar información sobre el terreno, en esos tiempos el Mako era demasiado abundante por allí y afectaba al aire."

"¡dejen de charlar!" Genesis se había adelantado con Luna en la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Un tiempo mas tarde…\**

Era ya el tercer día, habían avanzado hábilmente por el bosque. Estaban a las afueras de Wutai, lo difícil era entrar sin ser vistos. Eso fue fácil de solucionar a simple vista: ir por la noche.

Al salir la luna, nuestros tres intrépidos soldados y una cachorrita de lobo blanco se introdujeron en el lugar. Atravesar las murallas sin ser detectados era complicado, pues los turnos se cambiaban continuamente y se reforzaban a medida que la noche avanzada.

Tras horas de caminar entre las sombras, nuestros héroes lograron su objetivo.

"¿y ahora que?, no tenemos donde escondernos" dijo Sari.

"las alcantarillas" dijo Sephiroth, abriendo un conducto.

"me niego" dijo Genesis algo repulsivo. Luna hizo el mismo gesto.

"bueno….no puede ser peor" dijo Sari, entrando la primera.

"que fácil es decirlo" dijo Genesis, sintiendose arrastrado a tener que aguantar un olor tan nauseabundo.

"siempre te quejas" dijo Sephiroth en tono neutral. "no es de extrañar que no seas tan buen soldado como deberías"

Sephiroth lo dijo desinteresadamente, pero Genesis se ofendió con el comentario como si hubiera sido un disparo en el corazón.

"habló mister personalidad que no tiene ni padres" se adelantó empujando a Sephiroth, quien se molestó mucho.

"¡ey,ey, déjenlo de una vez!" dijo Sari en voz alta, harta de oír tanta discusión.

El silencio se hizo presente en el resto de la noche.

"ahora tenemos que esperar instrucciones de Shinra, he mandado un mensaje a la central" dijo Sephiroth, como si la cosa no fuera importante.

"¿¡pretendes que nos quedemos aquí sentados en medio de una peste inmunda hasta que nos digan algo!?" dijo muy enfadado el castaño.

"si" dijo simplemente.

"idiota" volvió a sentarse.

Los minutos pasaban, pasaban y pasaban.

El goteo constante en algún lugar hacía eco entre las musgosas paredes.

Sari se acercó a Genesis para tratar de calmarlo.

"vamos Genesis, no es para tanto…"

"si lo es" comentó el. "podríamos estar como mínimo en una casa abandonada, pero al General le ha dado por meterse en sitios que apestan, literalmente"

"Cállate" dijo Sephiroth, mirando por una rendija al exterior.

"¡no me callo y-!" Sari le tapó la boca, dando a entender que lo decía en serio.

Los tres se asomaron por la rendija que daba a la calle. Un soldado de Wutai caminaba y se detubo, hablando con otro.

"¿alguna pista sobre el extranjero que llegó aquí hace un tiempo?"

"no ha causado problemas, pero no ha salido de la casa que ha alquilado"

"muy bien soldado, mañana al atardecer iremos a inspeccionar su casa, puede que sea un infiltrado de la escoria de Shinra"

"si señor"

Cuando los soldados se habían ido, las preguntas empezaron a surgir.

"¿un extranjero vigilado por los soldados de Wutai?, la milicia de este lugar no es tan estricta" comentó Genesis.

"normalmente vigilan a los que provienen de nacimiento de Midgar o a los que tiene permisos especiales de algún tipo" empezó a aclarar Sephiroth.

"¿permisos especiales?" preguntó Sari.

"si, permisos para, poder comerciar en Wutai por ejemplo, también para poder tener tu Chocobo en la ciudad…cosas así"

"¿tu crees que puede ser Sam Ultionis?"

"no, no creo" dijo el General una vez mas. "el es de aquí, de Wutai"

"¿y eso?, yo no lo sabía"

"Sari, deberias leer mejor los informes" le regañó Genesis.

"de todas maneras debemos esperar a que nos manden instrucciones"

Un sonido brilló en el PHS del General.

"hmn…"

"¿Qué pone?"

"tendremos que ocultarnos y esperar a los refuerzos"

"¿Qué refuerzos?" preguntó su amigo.

"Los Turcos" afirmó Sephiroth

"¿pero no estaban de misión urgente o algo así?"

"las misiones "urgentes" casi siempre son a Wutai, vendrán aquí dos personas a darnos información y ayuda"

Luna ladró hacia el fondo del oscuro lugar, como si hubiera visto algo y parecía querer zafarse del agarre de Genesis para indicar el camino.

"cálmate, ¿Qué viste Luna?"

"deberías hacer callar a ese chucho" dijo una voz carrasposa.

"da la cara" ordenó el soldado mas alto.

"bien, bien, no hace falta mandar"

Harapos sucios y estropeados, ojos vidriosos y con ojeras grandes, un gorro tapándole la cabeza y las orejas del frío helador, y un saco cargando sobre la espalda. Un hombre anciano con los huesos tiritándoles les miró de forma confusa.

"tu nombre" ordenó el General una vez mas.

"por tu forma de pedir las cosas debes de ser de Midgar, maleducados"

"señor, ¿Cómo se llama y que hace aquí?" preguntó Sari de forma amable.

"bien, almenos la jovencita sabe ser educada" se sentó en el suelo tirando el saco a un lado. De el sacó una barrita energética a medio comer y habló entre dientes. "mi nombre es Louis, vivo en estas cloacas desde que tengo memoria y tengo la sensación de que no soisde aquí precisamente"**(3)**

"nos estabas espiando" afirmó Genesis, empezando a sacar su espada.

"te recomiendo que guardes esa espada, amigo" dijo con voz cansada. "hmn….¿soldados de Shinra, eh?, vaya, no sabía que os metíais en lugares tan apestosos."

"eso no le importa, márchese" dijo el castaño, enojándose mas.

"si me importa, jovencito" le dijo. "Os puedo ayudar a cambio de algo"

"¿y que puedes ofrecernos?"

"par empezar, con vuestras ropas si vais por las calles pareceréis que lleváis un cartel luminosos diciendo: "Soy un soldado de Shinra, mátenme", tch" de su saco sacó varias telas. "esto os servirá."

"¿y que quieres a cambio?" preguntó Sari.. "¿dinero?"

"que inteligente eres jovencita, mente ágil" sonrió el mendigo.

Sephiroth le tiró en las manos una bolsa con Gils.

"bueno, si necesitáis de mis servicios estaré por aquí" se adentró de nuevo en la oscuridad.

"que viejo mas raro"

"no te quejes Genesis, almenos el problema de ocultarnos está solucionado" dijo el General, poniéndose las telas por encima, al igual que sus compañeros.

Sari bostezo abiertamente y Luna, a su manera, también lo hizo.

"Aun quedan horas hasta que amanezca, dormid" dijo el General.

"a mi no hace falta que me lo ordenes" dijo Genesis, ya agazapado y medio dormido.

_En el lugar de los sueños, el mismo hombre volvió a aparecer._

"_¡déjame en paz, monstruo!"_

"_esa palabra es muy fea" dijo el extraño, con gesto molesto. "y encima que vengo a visitarte…"_

"_¡deja mis sueños en paz!"_

"_¿y como sabes que este sueño es tuyo, como sabes que no es mio, o tal vez de ninguno de los dos?"_

"_eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza"._

"_tal vez" se deslizó detrás de ella, atrapándola con su energia. "pero yo estoy aquí para que anda tenga ni pies ni cabeza" se rió de forma malévola y escalofriante, dejando un frio congeladora a través de los huesos. __**"¡muere!"**_

El sueño fue corto, pero lleno de terror, poco a poco Sari se fue despertando, aparentemente Genesis y sephiroth, hablaban con dos personas, parecían ser Los Turcos.

Al terminar de hablar, entrecerró los ojos, aún cansada.

Al abrirlos, se encontraba en brazos de alguien, no sabía de quien. Caminaban entre las calles de Wutai y entraban a una posada.

Al volver a cerrar y abrir los ojos, se encontró postrada en una cama, parece que habían pasado mas horas de las que ella pensaba.

"¿Dónde….estoy?"

"en el mundo real" rió Genesis. "Sephiroth no quería despertarte y…"

Al ser informada de todo ella se enojó.

"debió despertarme, tampoco necesitaba dormir tanto."

"a mi no me eches la culpa" se levantó y se puso de nuevo los harapos." Voy a conseguir comida al mercado, Sephiroth está abajo pagando la estancia aquí"

La habitación era como una casa Wutaniense.

Comoda, agradable.

Y con baño.

Eso no debe faltar a la hora de poder darse una ducha después de estar toda la noche en las cloacas.

Ella se levantó e instantáneamente se fue a la ducha. No era muy lujoso, pero era menos que nada.

"_estos sueños tan raros…deben de significar algo, ese hombre de mis sueños debe de conocerme de algo en la realidad pero…¿Por qué yo no le reconozco?"_

Un pensamiento inoportuno apareció.

Rick Gefahr.

"_me pregunto si estará bien….no terminamos de hablar…"_

Su mente fue interrumpida cuando se empezaron a escuchar pasos.

_**Tap, tap, tap, tap….tap...tap...**_

Eran lejanos, cercanos a la puerta que daba a la habitación.

_**Creeeeec….**_

El chirrido de la puerta deslizándose por la madera por un momento hizo pensar a Sari que era Sephiroth que había vuelto.

Pero si hubiera sido así, al instante el General hubiera preguntado por ella.

Y no fue así.

_**Shhhhhhhhlash….**_

Un tenue sonido del metal siendo deslizado. No era buena señal.

"_maldita sea, seguro que ay nos encontraron y vienen a matarnos" _pensó ella.

Ella trató de hacer el menor ruido posible para vestirse, pero fue inútil debido a la madera ruidosa.

_**Tap, tap, tap, tap….**_

Los pasos se detuvieron justo en la puerta.

"_¡mis armas!" _ Miró a su izquierda, tenía a mano una de sus katanas blancas, la cogió lentamente y esperó el ataque del enemigo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Sari alzó su espada dispuesta a atacar.

Una espada sin embargo llegó a tocar su cuello, impidiendole movimiento.

"¿Sari?"

"¿eh?" al abrir los ojos, ella se dio cuenta. "¿Sephiroth?"

Antes de decir nada mas y sin querer, la toalla de Sari se deslizaba hacia abajo.

Y Sephiroth inconscientemente se quedó mirando.

"¡LARGO!" empujó la espada y al soldado fuera del baño, totalmente avergonzada.

Tras de eso y vestirse, Sari salió del baño solo para ver al General observando pasivamente su espada masamune.

El silencio era la música hueca en la estancia.

Sobre una mesa estaban varios papeles, la dama fue hasta ellosc y los inspeccionó.

"¿os lo dieron los Turcos?"

"si, han estado rastreando a Sam Ultionis" comentó el, sin dejar de mirar a su arma. "gracias al doctor Hojo han podido identificarlo por su estructura molecular"

"¿con que, con un GPS o algo así?"

"mas o menos" el se levantó y entre los papeles mostró un dibujo de un dispositivo. "es un GPS que identifica estructura molecular con metamorfosis, el doctor Hojo y Will Valery lo han desarrollado para esta misión, es un prototipo, pero es algo con la tecnología integrada de Shinra"

"hmn..¿y no lo tenemos?"

"Lo tienen Los Turcos, nos han dicho solamente la posición de Sam en los últimos días no ha cambiado, incluso sigue con su mismo aspecto"

"puede que se sienta protegido aquí" comentó Sari mientras terminaba de examinar el papeleo. "Sabes….estoy empezando a pensar que lo de ese Doctor Cyrus y Sam tienen alguna relación…"

"si, es bastante probable. Pero sin pruebas no podemos hacer nada"

"Tenemos el cuaderno de Cyrus y la foto" dijo ella.

"ya, se los di a los Turcos para que lo llevaran a buen recaudo" Observó por la ventana durante un momento. "Tal vez consigamos algo, en dos días tenemos que atrapar a Sam"

"¿Por qué, pasará algo malo si no lo hacemos?"

"es peligroso quedarse mas de lo necesario en Wutai si se es enemigo y se entra sin invitación" le dijo. "Genesis y yo podríamos quedarnos mas días, pero esta misión es demasiado difícil"

"no le veo el problema. Vamos donde Sam, le capturamos y listo"

"¿y se te ha ocurrido como nos lo llevaremos cuando lo capturemos?. Ningún helicóptero de Shinra puede pasar por aquí, tendríamos que huir de la ciudad primero. Debemos planificarlo todo"

"si…eso es cierto."

Tras varios minutos sin nada que decir, Genesis entró al lugar con una bolsa en la mano y la cachorra de lobo nibel blanco entrando con un hueso mas grande que su cabeza entre su boca.

"uff, el mercado estaba lleno, pero Luna es una atrae-gentes"

"¿y eso?" preguntó Sari.

"es adorable, la comida me ha salido gratis" se rió, abrió la bolsa y le pasó una barra de pan dulce.

"pan dulce" probó un poco. "está bueno" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"¿quieres algo, Sephiroth?"

"no" dijo, examinando la ventana todavía.

"te quedarás en los huesos sino comes algo" le dijo Sari.

Un poco molesto, Sephiroth le hizo una seña con la cara a Genesis para que le pasara algo de comida. Su amigo se dio por aludido y le lanzó a las manos una pequeña bolsa con dátiles. El se los tomaba sin mostrar gusto por ellas.

Tras la pequeña comida, el General dio su orden.

"está atardeciendo, tenemos tiempo de sobra para ir a buscar a Sam y salir de aquí" dibujó un mapa con uno de los papeles de la mesa y un lápiz. "nosotros estamos aquí, y la casa de Sam aquí, en una calle bastante estrecha para que tu y yo pasemos, pero Sari puede pasar por al puerta de entrada."

"¿no había ventanas por la parte de atrás?, podemos entrar por ahí" dijo Genesis.

"si, buena idea"

"¿y que hago yo cuando entre por la puerta?"

"ir con cuidado, si te lo encuentras distráelo y nosotros iremos desde atras"

"bien"

Tras planificarlo todo, salieron de la posada y cada uno fue por su lugar.

"_a ver…esta es la calle estrecha y-…¡allí!"_

La puerta no fue difícil de forzar, la estancia era normal, pero algo descuidada y con un mal olor.

"_Parece que no hay nadie."_

El lugar constaba de un pequeño televisor portátil, una nevera, una pequeña cocina y una cama, ademas de una puerta que daba al baño y otras dos puertas que daban a otros lugares.

Abrió la nevera, no había mucho: cerveza, fruta, carne que parecía hecha el día anterior, embutidos….

En el congelador no había nada. En los armarios tampoco había nada, exceptuando a las arañas claro.

Examinó el baño. Un plato de ducha, un váter, y un lavamanos con un espejo hecho trizas.

Nada significativo tampoco.

"Sari,¿estas ahi?"

"¿eh?" se giró y se asomó a la sala grande, Genesis había entrado por una de las puertas. "¿no encontrasteis nada?"

"no, parece que Sam no está. Sephiroth está vigilando afuera por si llega mientras miramos todo esto"

"oh, vale"

"¿miraste todo?"

"hmn..no, me falta esa puerta" dijo, señalándola.

Genesis andó con paso lento y abrió la puerta cautelosamente.

Un cuarto oscuro con una bombilla roja.

"espera un momento..esas son…¿fotos nuestras?"

Sari vió las fotos mas de cerca, Genesis cerró detrás de el para que se viera mejor.

Fotos de Angeal y Zack patrullando por Midgar, de Lazard en una conferencia que no fue hace mas que unas semanas, tambien de Sephiroth y Genesis, Elena, Reno…

Miles de fotos por las paredes.

Pero había una pared dedicada exclusivamente a Rufus Shinra, al doctor Hojo, al padre de Rufus y a lo que parecía ser el profesor Cyrus, era de cabello castaño y con una venda que le tapaba el ojo derecho.

Esas fotos estaban clavadas con cuchillos y algunas estaban rotas y rasgadas por completo.

"Gaia santo…." Dijo Sari sorprendida. "tenemos que contarle esto a Sephiroth y que lo vea"

"no creo que pueda verlo" dijo Genesis.

"ya, ya sé que está vigilando pero-" al abrir la puerta Genesis la empujó para cerrarla de nuevo.

"no va a poder porque….no está"

"¿Qué, donde se fué?"

"al otro mundo" una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro.

"¿Ge-Genesis, que le hiciste a Sephiroth?"

"que importa eso" su mirada era extraña, pues sus ojos no eran azules mako como siempre, sino marrones. Su cabello empezó a notarse rubio y mas o menos largo. Su atuendo tambien cambió, tomando un traje de combate similar a los de Shinra, solo que de totalmente negro y con el símbolo de Wutai en el pecho.

"¡TU!"

"¡Serás la primera en morir!" se lanzó sobre ella con daga en mano. Sari bloqueó sus brazos justo a tiempo.

"¡Sephiroth, Genesis, ayuda!" gritó ella.

"no van a escucharte" rió el de forma desconcertante. "no los volverás a ver"

"¡MALDITO!"

Su mirada se encendió y con la ira de un dragón furioso empujó con una fuerza sobrenatural a Sam contra la puerta, haciendo que esta se partiera y acabaran en la otra sala.

Sam cogió el aspecto de Sephiroth y la apartó de un golpe.

"¿ves, ves quien soy?, ¡los maté, yo los he matado!" dijo con alegria Sam Ultionis. "¡Aniquilaré a todo Shinra!"

"¡NO!" gritó Sari. Un aura extraña se apoderó de ella, sacó sus katanas y estas tenian un brillo blanco como la nieve. "'¡YO TE ANIQUILARÉ PRIMERO!"

Se lanzó hacia el con ataques certeros, pero Sam tambien era rápido esquivando, ademas de adoptar formas diferentes cada vez que ella atacaba.

En un ataque de rabia, Sari lazó el hechizo eléctrico de una de sus katanas y logró paralizar a Sam.

Agotada se arrodilló en el suelo.

"_Sephiroth….Genesis"_

"¡Sari!" llamó una voz familiar.

"¿Genesis?"

El ladrido de Luna era cercano, estaban en otra habitación.

Aparecieron ambos soldados, con aparentes golpes en la cabeza.

"Sam nos sorprendió y nos dejó inconscientes" dijo Genesis rascandose la cabeza. "incluso consiguió dejar K.O a Sephiroth"

El aludido empezó a examinar a Sam, estaba paralizado por el ataque de Sari.

"el efecto no durará mucho vámonos"

Cargó al paralizado ser y salieron del lugar por las calles.

Genesis hizó una llamada a Ventinel para que fuera a recogerles lo antes posible a las afueras de la ciudad.

"**estoy en la base de Cañón Cosmo, llegaré enseguida, salid de ahí" **esa fue su respuesta.

"no hay tiempo de ir por las murallas, iremos por la entrada principal"

"¡pero Sephiroth, nos verán!" dijo Sari mientras corrían.

"no hay tiempo de esconderse"

"¡!por aquí!" les gritó una voz desde las alcantarillas.

Ellos se dieron cuenta de que era Louis, el mendigo de antes.

Fueron por las cloacas a paso ligero.

"por aquí llegareis antes" dijo Louis.

"gracias, ¿Qué quieres a cambio?" preguntó Sari rapidamente.

Sin esperar a responder, Sephiroth le tiró otra bolsa con dinero y se fue, seguido por Genesis.

"tened cuidado por los bosques, no es bueno ir de noche."

* * *

><p><strong>Mas tarde….\**

"uff….por fin" dijo Sari aliviada en el helicóptero.

"Bueno, ahora que Sam está detenido…¿Qué hacemos con Luna?" preguntó Genesis.

"por el camino me encontré a una manada de lobos Nibel en las lejanías de Cañon Cosmo, supongo que estarán buscando alimento, es raro verlos fuera del bosque de Nibelheim" comentó Ventinel.

"llévanos hasta esa manada, la dejaremos allí" ordenó Sephiroth.

"o.k, creo que estaban por aqui" Ventinel observó desde su puesto de mando.

Luna parecía indiferente a lo que iba a ocurrir, y estaba feliz lamiéndole la cara a Genesis.

"mi copito de nieve" Genesis se encariña con pocas cosas, pero cuando lo hace, abre su corazón y olvida su temperamento. "Luna…siento mucho no poder quedarme contigo…"

"vamos, estará con una familia de verdad" animó Sari.

"si…supongo"

Tras un rato, Ventinel bajó a tierra y dejó que Genesis se fuera solo a dejar a Luna con la manada.

**/Genesis POV\**

Lo único que adoraba mas que a mi posiblemente era mi libro Loveless y a la Diosa…pero de algo como una cachorra blanca de lobo…jamás me lo habria imaginado.

Llegué cerca de los monstruos. Al principio querían atacarme, pero en señal de paz yo tiré mi arma al suelo y dejé en tierra a Luna. Todos la observaron con curiosidad.

"ve con ellos"

Entre la manada, una loba Nibel se acercó, junto con su camada.

Luna al instante se fue hacia ellos alegremente, la loba le aceptó como a uno mas.

Luego me miró, como si estuviese pidiéndome una explicación. De alguna manera sabía que podía entender mis palabras, y hablé.

"Cuida de ella, no tiene familia"

La loba asintió con la cabeza.

Luna me miró con rostro confuso e intentó volver conmigo, pero la detuve con la mano.

"no, esta es tu familia ahora"

Era raro, pero juraría que…¿está triste?.

Fue hasta mi y me acarició la mano con su cabeza, en señal de aprecio.

"vé con ellos…" le dije por ultima vez, algo triste.

Ella no quería irse…y tuve que ser claro.

"yo soy humano, y además un soldado…no estarías bien conmigo, asesino muchos monstruos, incluidos a los de tu especie. Si nos volvemos a ver….no te aré daño." antes de irme, con mis manos le puse un collar negro con una media luna. Era algo largo, pero le quedaría mejor cuando creciera. "vete"

Pareció entenderme, porque se fue con la loba y su camada a paso rápido, luego el resto de bestias empezaron a avanzar, invitándome a irme o ser atacado.

Cogí mi espada y me fui con cautela de allí.

Regresé al helicóptero apenado. Nadie me preguntó nada.

"_Diosa..¿porque me haces esto?" _nadie respondió a mi plegaria.

Sonará raro de un soldado encariñarse con un cachorro que cuando fuera grande sería despiadado y feroz, pero de alguna manera yo quería creer que Luna era diferente.

Y así lo creeré siempre.

Dejando este tema de lado, Sam Ultionis pronto será sentenciado. Esperemos que todo salga según lo planeado y todo vuelva a ser normal.

Aun así, tuve una sensación extraña.

Un mal presentimiento que dirigía mi mirada al horizonte, hacia Midgar.

* * *

><p><strong>(1): prenda típica de Sudamérica que no tiene mangas, solo un hueco para la cabeza, a algunos mexicanos les podrá sonar mucho. <strong>

**(2): las tablet pueden realizar y recibir videollamadas, con una aplicación o simplemente integrada.**

**(3): Forma francesa escrita de decir el nombre "Luis" **

Autora: espero les haya gustado este capítulo y les haya dejado con ganas de leer mas.

Génesis: y que no os hayais muerto de tanto leer.

Angeal: ¬¬ *saca su espada y le da un golpe en la cabeza a Genesis*

Génesis: X_X….mi cabeza…*k.o*

Angeal: ¡dejen review y les veremos en el próximo capítulo!

Autora: ¡hasta luego!


	21. Secretos nocturnos

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de Final Fantasy VII

Para Pao-chan200: me alegra que te haya gustado 3, y para responder a tu preguntar solo puedo decirte…a leer otra vez *risa malvada de fondo* ok no, XD. Pero si te recomiendo que vuelvas a leer la parte en la que te perdiste, se dice claramente, XD.

Angeal: por si empezais a preguntaros por el titulo del capítulo-

Autora: sinceramente no sabia que titulo ponerle *algo avergonzada* pero eso no interferirá con la calidad de la lectura, eso espero yo, XD.

Sari: gracias por su atención y sin mas preambulos, Zack...

Zack: ¡Enjoy! *saliendo epicamente de una cortina de humo con la espada de Angeal a la espalda*

Angeal: ¡Zack, mi espada! Ò_Ó.

Zack: ¡disfruten de la lectura! *sale corriendo*

* * *

><p>-Secretos nocturnos-<p>

**/23:57 PM, Edificio Shinra\**

"bueno, yo me quedaria en el interrogatorio toda la noche…pero tengo sueño" comentó Genensis, bostezando detrás del espejo **(1)**, desde donde el cual se veia a Sam siendo interrogado por Tseng y Rude. "me retiro" se dejó de apoyar contra la pared y se fue a paso lento del lugar.

"hmn…" Sephiroth apenas había hablado en el camino de vuelta, observaba todo el interrogatorio.

Sari estaba de la misma manera, pero mas alterada. Enfadada por lo sucedido en Wutai, ella quería hablar con Sam personalmente para resolver muchas dudas.

Dentro de la sala, Sam se mantenía despreocupado por la situación. Era como si ya supiera lo que le esperaba, y no le importaba en absoluto. Sin embargo, pedía hablar con Rufus Shinra, alegando que era para "decirle una verdad que va a dolerle."

"podemos estar aquí toda la noche si es necesario" dijo Tseng. "no saldrás de aquí hasta que nos des respuestas"

"ohhh….¿en serio?. En ese caso tráeme algo de comer almenos, jefazo" dijo partiéndose de risa como un loco.

Tseng dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa y lo miró a los ojos.

"Cállate"

"¿primero dices que hable y luego que me calle?, decídete hombre" sonrió el de forma burlona.

La mano del pelinegro atacó al cuello de Sam, agarrándolo con fuerza.

"dinos todo lo que sepas, ahora" dijo, muy enfadado.

"conozco mis derechos, jefe" dijo Sam. "así que suéltame, ¿quieres?" dijo con un poco de molestia.

Finalmente le soltó.

Pasaron un par de horas y la cosa no avanzaba nada. Reno y Elena se quedaron fuera también, con Sari y Sephiroth, observando la situación.

En un momento dado, Elena cogió a Reno del brazo, haciendole una señal para entrar.

"¿estas loca Elena?, Tseng está interrogándolo"

"Tseng está agotado" dijo ella. "vamos a echarle una mano"

"bueno, pero si me pelea redigo que ha sido idea tuya"

"voy con ustedes" dijo Sari.

"no" dijo Sephiroth. "demasiada gente puede ser inapropiado"

Segundos mas tarde, y al ver a Elena, Sam decidió ser amable por un instante.

"oh, que hermosa es esta flor….si llego a saber que hay chicas tan bonitas aquí me alisto a Shinra" dijo con un poco de picardía.

"estoy cogida, amigo" dijo ella.

"oh, vaya, que mala suerte, ¿Quién es tu hombre, el?" dijo Sam, refiriendose a Reno.

"No gracias" dijo Reno.

"ohhhhh, jefe, que suerte tienes" Sam había adivinado que Elena era la pareja de Tseng.

"Muy bien se acabaron las estupideces" Tseng volvió a coger la carpeta. "¿conoces a esta persona?" dejó sobre la mesa una foto del Doctor Hojo.

"anda, el doctor loco numero dos" dijo Sam.

"¿de que lo conoces?" preguntó.

"hmn….bueno…no me importa decir nada, siempre y cuando me lo diga alguien mas amablemente" dijo Sam, jugando con la paciencia de Tseng.

"bueno,¿le conoces o no?" preguntó Elena.

"si, claro, no era de extrañar ya que fue el idiota que me salvó"

"¿te salvó?" preguntó interesado, Reno.

Al ver que estaba desvelando información interesante, Sam se calló durante varios minutos, hasta que volvió a hablar.

"bueno, ya que me aburro, contaré algo" dijo, bostezando. "si, ese Hojo me salvó, hace unos años en la guerra de Wutai. El iba con compañero, no me interesaba en absoluto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ese amigo suyo me encerró en una jaula en un sótano, el no hizo nada para impedirlo." Su voz se fue apagando. " el padre de vuestro querido actual presidente hasta visitó la cabaña, pero solo le dio un fajo de billetes a ese idiota para que siguiera experimentado conmigo…." Su rostro se fue enfadando poco a poco.

"¿era este?" Tseng puso otra foto, la foto de Cyrus con Hojo.

"si" afirmó el. "quita eso de mi vista"

Por un momento Tseng no hizo nada, esperando una reacción.

"¡QUITALO!" gritó Sam esta vez, con rabia, tratando de levantarse de la silla a la que estaba atado.

Reno y Rude le retuvieron y Elena retiró la foto y se la devolvió a su jefe.

"¡FUERA, FUERA DE AQUI!" gritó.

Tras mucho rato de tratar de calmarle, decidieron dejarlo tranquilo hasta el amanecer.

No podía salir de alli, pero le acomodaron la silla para que pudiera dormir cómodo.

"Vámonos " dijo Sephiroth.

"¿porque?" dijo algo agotada de aguantar el sueño.

"no van a seguir con la interrogación hasta mas tarde."

"ah…vale" Sari se levantó bostezando.

"tienes bastante sueño, ¿quieres que te lleve?" sonrió el.

"estoy bien, puedo caminar yo sola" avanzó por el pasillo de forma torpe hasta darse un golpe contra la pared al no doblar la esquina. "maldita pared"

"ya, se nota que puedes tu sola" rió levemente.

"esta noche va a ser muy larga" suspiró ella, volviendo al camino.

Mas tarde, de madrugada, la noche continuó avanzando sin problema alguno.

No todos descansaban, algunos roncaban mas que otros, algún individuo leyendo al no poder dormir.

En el laboratorio, Will Valery tenía las manos ocupadas en el teclado de su computadora. No estaba tranquilo, parecía tener prisa pero, ¿porque?, está en su propio despacho, no habría problema alguno.

En la pantalla, las palabras avanzaban rápidamente.

**DATOS LISTOS PARA COPIAR, INSERTE UNIDAD PARA GRABAR.**

Puso un disco en la unidad de cd y el ordenador siguió su trabajo.

**DATOS COPIANDOSE…**

**ARCHIVOS PARA COPIAR:**

**-ANALISIS DE SANGRE AL SUJETO D.**

**-ANALISIS DE SANGRE AL SUJETO S.**

**-MITOLOGUÍA DE LA REGIÓN.**

**-ANTECEDENTES DE SAM ULTIONIS**

**-BIOGRAFIA DEL DOCTOR CYRUS, PROYECTO CAMALEÓN.**

"vamos, cópiate ya" pidió Will apresurado.

Estar por la noche en un laboratorio da miedo, según como se vea.

Pero en Shinra, estar sin autorización en estos lugares puede dar a dos opciones: ser despedido o acabar fregando suelos.

Por otro lado,¿os imagináis estar en un lugar tan siniestro?, con ruidos extraños y desconocidos, la mente juega malas pasadas.

Un goteo del agua pueden parecerte pasos en la penumbra, los golpes del viento en las ventanas son manos arrastrando el cristal deseando entrar.

Nada es lo que parece.

**DATOS COPIADOS AL 100 %.**

Nuestro amigo cogió el CD y se marchó apresuradamente.

"_gracias a dios." _suspiró aliviado, al sentirse a salvo, entrando en el ascensor. Durante el resto de su trayecto se apresuró a coger su coche y volvió a su apartamento.

"_llamaré a-"_

Antes de siquiera terminar su frase en la mente, su PHS sonó.

"¿si?"

"**William, soy yo"**

"hombre, vaya susto me has dado Collins" le dijo a su compañero por el PHS, llamándolo por si apellido en vez de por su nombre, Faler.

"**¿desde cuando te asusto?" **preguntó de forma tranquila. **"normalmente eres tu el que me asusta, contandome muchas cosas que no deberías hacer a escondidas del doctor Hojo"**

"sabes que lo hago por buenas razones, si llega a descubrir lo que hay en la sangre de Sari Hayat iba a convertirla en un experimento."

"**que yo recuerde averiguó lo de Danan Tenebrae, o algo parecido."**

"si, si. Pero da palos de ciego, no sabe si lo que tiene es oscuridad, o solo magia natural que actúa como anticuerpo o algo así."

"**bueno, ¿conseguiste los archivos esos?"**

"si, me fue complicado acceder al disco duro del archivador del laboratorio desde mi ordenador…pero gracias a que me acordé esta mañana de desconectar el cortafuegos que protegía el archivador no he tenido problema."

"**¿Dónde has aprendido eso, no eras solo cientifico?"**

"digamos que un tal Kunsel me ha ayudado"

"**da igual,¿lo has leido?"**

"no, solo por encima, pero al parecer el organismo de "oscuridad" de Danan se está…como fundiendo con su adn, es muy raro"

"**¿Cómo si esa magia se uniera a su cuerpo?"**

"si, eso significaria que sería un mago….o algo así, no estoy muy seguro pero" puso el cd en su computadora y comenzó a leer. "creo que hay algún bicho extraño dentro de esa magia oscura."

"**¿bicho?"**

"no se explicarlo…es como..si se le hubiera metido adn de lagarto con magia, se hubiera mezclado y….hubiera salido esa cosa oscura. Es casi diferente a la muestra de Sari Hayat, ella tiene el gen de dragón y la energía de luz, pero sigue latente."

"**Debe haber algo mas"**

"¿y tu teoria es…?" pidió Will, adivinando que su compañero, por muy inteligente y tenaz que fuera, no tendria una explicación mejor.

"**no soy un cientifico, pero se que si fuera magia y Danan fuera un mago de descendencia, lo tendría de genética y no estaria separado de su adn. Puede que lo aprendiera de alguien, o que ese alguien le diera el poder para tenerlo"**

"solo tiene 18 años, ¿para que iba a hacerse eso a si mismo?"

"**le he observado algunas veces en los entrenamientos…incluso cuando estaba en mi clase cuando lo de la temporada de acceso al rango de soldado de tercera clase. Su forma de luchar…parece como si le sobrara las fuerzas"**

"ya sabes que hay gente mas prodigiosa que otra con el tema del combate, como por ejemplo el general Sephiroth"

"**ya, el es un caso excepcional pero, me refiero a que si Danan de verdad lo ha aprendido de alguien en vez de tenerlo de genética….tuvo que ser de alguien de donde vivia"**

"bueno, en su expediente no pone donde vivía antes, es huérfano."

"**puede haber mentido"**

"no le des tantas vueltas"

"**tu me metiste en esto"**

"¿hubieras preferido que se lo contara a Steven?. Ya sabes que no le gusta meterse en estos líos."

"**ya, Prinson siempre ha sido así…"**

"ademas, dialogas fácilmente con tus antiguos alumnos, seguro que puedes sacarle algo"

"**veré lo que puedo hacer…¿y sobre Sam Ultionis?"**

"lo que sabe todo el mundo: sus antecedentes penales, lo del doctor Cyrus, etc….tendré que buscar algo con lo que conseguí del archivador"

"**buena suerte"**

"gracias, la voy a necesitar" la conversación telefónica terminó, y fue entonces cuando,desde su propio despacho en Shinra, Faler Collins meditó durante unos instantes y volvió a llamar, pero no a su amigo Will.

"¿lo escuchaste todo?"

"**cada palabra" **respondió una voz al otro lado. **"no le veo el porque de tanto misterio de todas maneras"**

"preocúpate de vigilara Danan"

"**¿y desde cuando me das ordenes, si puede saberse?"**

"Somos del mismo rango Genesis, eso da igual."

"**si, como sea." **Suspiró agobiado.** "a mi me sería mas fácil vigilar a Sari"**

"a ella todavía no es necesario vigilarla por el momento, Will no me ha dicho nada de ella, supongo que esa energía de su organismo sigue latente."

"**deberías contarme sobre eso, quiero saber que es esa energia"**

"no puedo contártelo todo, es por seguridad." Faler y Will sospechaban que esa energía era perteneciente solo a un guardián ancestral **(2) **supuestamente extinto hace muchos años.

"**escuché algo de gen de dragón y energía de luz, ¿Qué demonios significa eso?"**

"eso significa que Danan no debe acercarse a ella, sus energías son opuestas"

"**estuvieron saliendo juntos un tiempo y no pasó nada" **dijo Genesis tranquilamente, sin ver el problema.

Faler gruñó interiormente, tratando de explicarle la situación a Genesis. "el adn de Danan, como ha dicho Will, está fundiéndose con esa cosa oscura. Si ahora mismo ellos se ven o están cerca, sus organismos se alterarán, y quien sabe lo que podría pasar"

"**¿y como has buscado la lógica de eso?" **preguntó Genesis aún sin comprenderlo del todo.

"Luz y oscuridad no deben juntarse, sobretodo si uno es mas débil que el otro."

"**Bueno, en mi tiempo libre trataré de vigilarle, y ahora por la Diosa…¿me dejas dormir ya?"**

"si , duérmete" rió Faler. "te hará falta"

"**idiota" **colgó la llamada, molesto.

* * *

><p><strong>Al amanecer….\**

El sol empezaba a despertar a los mas madrugadores (y a los que no lo son tanto), anunciando el nuevo dia.

"uahhhhg" bostezó Sari, levantándose lentamente. _"dormir 4 horas solo me deja más cansada que antes" _ pensó ella fijándose en el reloj de la mesita de noche. _"iré a ver a Lazard a ver si tiene alguna misión para mi hoy…" _

Abrió el armario para cambiarse de ropa, pero se dio cuenta de algo.

Se había dormido con el uniforme puesto

"_bueno…así no tengo que cambiarlo"_ se dijo para si misma, bostezando otra vez.

Salió del lugar y caminó varias plantas abajo hasta que se encontró el despacho de Lazard.

"buenos días" dijo Lazard al ver a Sari entrar.

"buenos días señor Lazard" contestó ella, tratando de no parecer cansada.

"¿se te ofrece algo?"

"si. Vengo a buscar alguna misión que hacer"

"bueno…" miró en su ordenador y volvió su vista hacia ella. "no tenía pensado asignarte nada hoy, pero si quieres hay una misión en los tuneles subterráneos del metro"

"¿el metro?"

"si" presionó una tecla y la impresora sacó un papel. Lazard lo cogió mientras caminaba hacia Sari. "al parecer a unos Colmillo Kalm les ha dado por ponerse por allí en manada. Puedes ir cuando quieras, pero ve sola."

Sari hizo una pequeña muestra, dando a conocer que no entendia el concepto de "hacer la misión sola"

"¿yo..sola?" preguntó ella, confundida.

"oh,claro" Lazard se rió un poco. "tu jamás has estado sola en una misión como esta" la condujo hasta la salida del despacho mientras hablaban. "no te preocupes, te irá bien. Eres una soldado de segunda clase después de todo, ya es hora de que te independices un poco con el tema de las misiones."

"vale, lo aré"

"así me gusta, espero noticias antes del amanecer,¿de acuerdo?" la dejó irse por el pasillo, dejandola aún algo confundida.

"_vaya….bueno, veremos como me sale esto y-"_

"_**Sari-sama" **_llamó Kamure por telepatía.

"_¿Kamure, que ocurre?"_

Alpreguntar en su mente, sus pies la llevaban a bajar las escaleras, la gente la miraba un poco extraño, ya que ella caminaba sin mirar por donde iba, y lo que es aún mas extraño: no se había caído.

"**noto algo extraño en la cercanía del escondite, en el metro" (3)**

"_si, hay Colmillos Kalm por ahí, tengo una misión para sacarlos del metro cuanto antes"_

"_**¿debo ayudaros, Sari-sama?"**_

"_me gustaría mucho Kamure, pero aún eres muy joven y no puedes exhalar fuego ni hielo y tus articulaciones aún no están fortalecidas No quiero que te pase nada"_

"_**lo comprendo pero sería bueno que practicara un poco"**_

"_ya se me ocurrirá algo Kamure, tranquilo."_

Justo al terminar la conversación se chocó contra alguien al terminar de bajar todas las escaleras, yendo hacia la puerta de salida.

La consecuencia fue una gran caída al suelo de espaldas.

"ough-…" se quejó ella.

"lo siento Sari, ¿estas bien?" le tendió la mano.

"si muchas gra-" levantó la mirada para ver a Danan dándole mano para levantarse. A partir de ese momento, su primer movimiento fue rechazar la ayuda y se levantó sola. "si, estoy bien"

Su segundo movimiento fue explorar el rostro de su compañero, buscando sus intenciones.

Una sonrisa amable y aparentemente sincera, pero algo no cuadraba.

Sus ojos sin embargo, parecían distintos. Su tono púrpura ahora era mucho mas apagado, casi no se le notaba su color normal.

"no tienes buena cara" dijo el.

"y a ti que te importa, fuera de mi camino" le dijo ella, apartándole de un empujón.

"_que extraño" se dijo para si mismo el chico_

"_**funciona"**_

"_¿a que te refieres, Duskayr?"_

"_**Nuestra energía negativa empieza a afectarle"**_

"_¿eso es bueno?"_

"_**si, lo es. Si eso ocurre es porque su energía de luz no está despierto todavía, es la oportunidad perfecta."**_

"_¿energia de luz?"_

"_**lo sabrás a su debido tiempo"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto…<strong>

"_ese idiota, ¿Cómo se atreve a dirigirme la palabra después de todo lo que ha pasado?. La próxima vez le pegaré un puñetazo"_

Llegó a la primera estación de metro a la vista y sacó el mapa de las líneas subterráneas.

"_deberían estar en las vías__**" **_un encargado de metro le hizo una señal.

"¿es usted la soldado de segunda clase que han mandado, verdad?"

"si, lo soy. ¿Dónde están los Colmillo Kalm?"

"en las vías, he cortado esta línea así que no pasarán trenes por el momento, ¿puede solucionarlo rápidamente?."

"veré lo que puedo hacer" miró hacia la tenue oscuridad del túnel. "está muy oscuro"

"oh, eso es porque han destrozado el cableado de la iluminación"

"bien, volveré enseguida"

Saltó hacia las vías y se adentró en las sombras.

"_maldita sea, no veo nada"_

_Unas palabras resonaron en su cabeza_

"_**visum draconem,**_ _**visum draconem…."**_

"_¿visum draconem?" se preguntó para si misma._

_Sus ojos empezaron a ver a través de la oscuridad._

"_¡pero que demonios, puedo ver en la oscuridad!"_

"_**de nada"**_

"_Kamure, te dije que no me ayudaras"_

"_**es un hechizo normal cuando hay vínculo entre los dos, podrás ver en la oscuridad, igual que un dragón.**_ _**visum draconem significa vista del dragón en latín"**_

"_¿usáis el latín?"_

"_**lo usábamos"**_

"_¿Cómo sabes tu de eso?_

"_**he heredado los conocimientos de mi madre por genetica, asi no es necesario tener que aprenderlo. "**_

"_ya hablaremos tu y yo sobre esto"_

Al terminar la conversación todo era más claro a través del terreno.

A lo lejos, los primeros Colmillo Kalm aparecieron. Estos al principio no se dieron cuenta de que Sari les veía con la vista de dragón, pero lo único que la delataba era el pequeño brillo dorado en sus ojos.

Sacar sus armas era la mejor opción pero, ¿y si habían mas bestias adelante?, no sería muy bonito tener a una manada de monstruos persiguiéndote por un túnel.

"_iré al plan B" _ella guardaba una materia de invocación para emergencias."Shiva"

Una dama azul apareció ante ella.

"necesito que me ayudes a derrotar a los Colmillo Kalm"

Ella no dijo nada, solo asintió, se acercó a las bestias y alzó su mano.

Estacas de hielo se clavaron en el suelo, eso hizo reaccionar a los Colmillo Kalm y empezaron a luchar contra Shiva.

Sari se lanzó contra las criaturas también, sacando sus katanas blancas. Los Colmillo Kalm estaban confundidos, ¿como podía una humana verlos en la oscuridad?.

La batalla no era fácil, habían demasiados enemigos.

"_debo acabar con esto y rápido. Espero que las materias de electricidad que llevan mis katanas sirvan de algo."_

La lucha fue ardua y emocionante, fue una pena que nadie estuviera allí para verlo.

Un baile de elegancia entre chispas electrizantes y la oscuridad. Parecía mas un baile que un combate. Cada paso, cada movimiento de ataque y evasión estaban perfectamente calculados.

La invocación de Shiva exhaló su último aliento de hielo antes de desaparecer. Todo se congeló, y ese fue el momento para dar el golpe de gracia.

Cuando el metal con el hechizo de electricidad rozó el hielo con furia, todo se hizo trizas, y las bestias ya no existían.

A través de su _"visum draconem" _visualizó el nido de los monstruos y, con una materia de fuego, todo desapareció, ya no quedaba nada.

Se marchó hasta la luz, y fue entonces cuando su habilidad de ver en la oscuridad se desvaneció por completo.

"¿ya no están?" preguntó el empleado.

"no hay ningun monstruo mas, he destruido el nido, reanude su trabajo" subió las escaleras y subió a la superficie, volviendo directamente a Shinra para informar a Lazard.

Por el camino, divisó al General Sephiroth charlando con Scarlet en un bar, eso fue algo muy raro.

"_¿Qué estan haciendo?"_

Dolida por lo que había visto, apresuró su paso ahcia el edificio y subió al despacho de Lazard, escribió el informe, se lo entregó y se marchó a las habitaciones.

"Sari, viniste pronto, apenas ha atardecido y-"Elena dejó de hablar cuando vió a Sari con rostro triste y confuso."¿Qué pasó?"

"nada, solo estoy cansada"

Se fue directamente a su cuarto para descansar.

Tras una hora mas tarde, recibió un mensaje por el PHS.

**¿puedes venir a mi apartamento a dormir?, te espero abajo.**

El mensaje era de Sephiroth.

"_hmpf, primero se ve a escondidas de Scarlet y luego quiere verme…"_

Le respondió con otro mensaje.

**No puedo, estoy algo agotada por la misión de hoy.**

Automáticamente fue respondido.

**Está bien, subiré yo en un rato. Ahora te veo.**

"_genial…ahora insiste en venir"_

**Mas tarde…..**

"oh, pase General" dijo Elena amablemente, "Sari está en su cuarto "

El aludido entró en la habitación y, en efecto, ella estaba tumbada en cama, ya acostada e incluso con el pijama.

"_que linda es cuando duerme" _sonrió levemente el hombre al verla dormir. En silenció, se quitó la ropa hasta quedarse solo en sus pantalones de combate y se metió dentro de las sábanas, dispuesto a dormirse junto a ella.

Ella se giró y se puso de espaldas a el, eso hizo que el silencioso hombre pudiera abrazarla cariñosamente por la espalda y dormir a gusto.

Mas tarde, Sari despertó, y algo molesta por lo que vió en Midgar, se separó disimuladamente de su pareja. Obviamente nuestro soldado pensó que se habia movido en sueños y siguió acercandose hasta que….

**¡PLAM!**

"¡ahg!" se quejó la dama. "¿se puede saber que haces?" se levantó algo adolorida.

"¿yo?" se dijo el aludido. "te movias mucho."

Ella quería gritarle en ese momento, pero lo dejó, volvió a la cama y dejó que el General le abrazara durante la noche.

Al amanecer y durante el desayuno, ella decidió esperar a ver si el le contaba algo.

"oye, ¿Qué hiciste ayer?"

"hmn, no mucho" dijo el, sentándose con una taza de café en la mano. "papeleo, algo de entrenamiento y nada mas"

"¿nada mas, seguro?" dijo ella, insistiendo un poco.

"hmn…" pensó un segundo. "si, me fui a un bar con Angeal a comer para aprovechar mi tiempo libre, pero se apareció Scarlet y Angeal se escabulló"

"oh…¿y no pasó nada?"

"no, acabé la comida y me fui, Scarlet está muy rara, me preguntó sobre la misión de Wutai."

"bueno, no le des importancia" dijo ella, levantándose para volver a su cuarto.

"¿Dónde vas, eh?" la rodeó por la espalda con sus poderosos brazos."¿ya huyes de mi tan temprano?" Rozó sus labios en su cuello con suavidad.

"S-Seph, sueltame, quiero ir a entrenar"

"no" dijo el en tono divertido. "no sin un beso, y esta vez sin trampas"

"vale" rió ella."por esta vez"

El beso fue solo un toque, pero cada segundo que pasaba se convertía en algo cada vez mas apasionado.

"creo que se me quitaron las ganas de salir a entrenar" dijo Sari con una amplia sonrisa.

"pues hoy no tienes suerte, venga" se separa de ella y la empuja cariñosamente al dormitorio.

"malvado" dijo ella haciendo pucheros.

"gracias"

* * *

><p><strong>tiempo mas tarde….en el despacho de Sephiroth<strong>

Contar con palabras un dulce momento de amor y ternura, eso puede ser difícil algunas veces.

Y en este caso, era indescriptible.

"¿te gusta?"

"Si…" suspiró ella, mientras Sephiroth le daba un masaje en la espalda (¿Qué estaban pensado, malpensados :O, XDD?, Bromas 3)

"Lastima que hoy estuvieran las salas de entrenamiento en plena inspección." Dijo ella, cogiendo las manos del general, dando el gesto de que no necesitaba mas el masaje.

"Bueno, ¿no tienes pensado hacer nada hoy, no?"

"pues la verdad no-" en ese instante el phs sonó con un mensaje. "¿hmn?"

_**Sari, ven al hospital enseguida, madre está enferma.**_

_**Atte: Aerith.**_

"¡debo irme!" ella se levantó apresuradamente, pero sephiroth la detuvo.

"espera, ¿a donde vas?"

"¡ahora no puedo explicartelo!" se soltó de el y Sari se fue apresuradamente del edificio Shinra, corriendo por las calles.

"_**draconis crura" **__dijo Kamure en su mente_

"_¿draconis crura?"_

De pronto las piernas de nuestra amiga se volvieron ligeras y fuertes, era mas rápida.

"_**draconis crura significa "patas de dragón" dura muy poco tiempo, pero he notado que necesitas ayuda"**_

"_gracias Kamure"_

Tras unos cortos 10 minutos, gracias al hechizo, entró al hospital.

Justo en la recepción encontró a Aerith.

"¡Aerith!, ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Madre se ha caido por las escaleras. No me dejan verla"

"Aerith…lo siento...yo…¿Cuándo ha ocurrido?"

"ha poco mas de media hora, te eh avisado en cuanto he podido" en su rostro se asomaban lagrimas de dolor. "hermana…creo…creo que…el planeta sabe que ella se va a morir"

"no digas eso" su hermanastra la abrazó con fuerza. "ela se pondrá bien, se pondrá bien"

* * *

><p><strong>Horas mas tarde\**

"doctor, ¿Ella está bien?" preguntaron las dos a la vez.

"está estable y sin problemas, solo ha sido una caida, pero no puede recibir visitas, les sugiero que vayan a sus casas a descansar y vengan por la mañana"

"necesitamos verla" dijo Sari.

"ya le he dicho que no pueden-"

"le aconsejo que las dejen pasar, no creo que les haga caso" dijo una voz calmada detrás del medico.

"Pero doctor Draven, no creo que sea-"

"no cuestiones."

"bueno, podeis pasar, pero solo unos minutos"

Al oir eso, ambas entraron a la habitación de Elmyra.

"hijas mias…" sonrió elmyra dese su camilla. "no se preocupen, estoy bien."

"madre" dijo Aerith, acercandose a ella. "¿te duele?"

"no, claro que no, no seas tonta, solo ha sido una caida de nada" mira a Sari. "vaya, hacia tiempo que no te veia, has crecido bastante"

"lo se….Elmyra" dijo Sari. A diferencia de Aerith, a ella le costaba mas llamar "madre" a Elmyra.

"hija, ¿me dejas asolas con tu hermana?"

"claro…" dijo muy extraña, Saliendo del cuarto.

"dime, ¿cuando vas a salir de Shinra?" dijo Elmyra mostrando un rostro algo enfadado.

"Nunca, es mi trabajo y me gusta, soy mas fuerte"

"¿a costa de que?, Aerith apenas sabe de ti, y yo mucho menos. Y ni se sabe que malas influencias habras cogido de esa empresa."

"He conocido amigos leales, y estoy con alguien de confianza"

"el General Sephiroth, es un soldado de mucho mas rango que tu, ¿crees que estará mucho mas tiempo contigo?"

"porque me dices esto…"

"lo siento, lo digo por tu bien. Llegara el momento en el que seras un estorbo para el, dejareis de veros, de hablar, y yo no sé si podré estar ahí para cuando eso pase." Dijo entristecida. "me preocupas, Sari"

"lo ´sé…."

"solo…ten mucho cuidado..en Shinra siempre hay alguien que desea la muerte de los demas."

"no necesito que te preocupes por mi. Si hubiera sido por ti, estaria en casa y seguiría siendo una inutil."

"Hija-"

"no me llames asi, no eres mi madre" dijo con la mayor frialdad reflejada en su mirada.

Dicho eso, ella se fue, se despidió de su hermanastra y se marchó a paso ligero al apartamento de Sephiroth.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" dijo el General ,quien la esperaba en la cocina.

"mi madrastra se cayó por las escaleras, estaba en el hospital" dijo muy molesta.

"oh…espero que se recupere, entonces."

"si, bueno…ahora solo quiero dormir."

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente\**

El dia avanzó con normalidad. Sari continuó con su entrenamiento, aunque le tocó algun que otro trabajo de oficina.

Un buen ejemplo de ello fue cuando tuvo que ir a entregar a la oficina de Sephiroth unos informes sobre Wutai.

Abrió la puerta con confianza, esperando al general sentado, mirando con aburrimiento sus papeles.

Y así era, aunque no miraba sus papeles.

Sino a una mujer.

Una que no era Sari.

Una que estaba besandole, y el ni se inmutaba.

Una punzada de dolor y las palabras de Elmyra rondaron en su cabeza.

De todos modos, trató de ponerse firme, y tosió levemente.

"!, hola chica" dijo Scarlet mientras sonreia y se alejaba del General. "veo que tienes trabajo, ya te veré" ella se fue con su porte elegante por la puerta.

"aquí tienes los informes de Wutai que tenia Lazard" le dijo ella, poniendo los papeles sobre la mesa.

"Sari, no es lo que tu crees que-"

"pues para no ser lo que parecía, lo disfrutabas mucho" dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

"déjame explicártelo antes de que montes un escándalo" dijo el, seriamente.

"olvídame" dijo ella, yéndose por la puerta a toda prisa.

**/Sari POV\**

Queria llegar a mi habitación e irme a llorar como una estúpida. Pero estaba llena de rabia y dolor, asi que fui a desahogarme a un entrenamiento en las salas virtuales.

Estuve allí casi todo el dia.

No se que hora era cuando terminé, pero al salir ya era de noche.

Avancé hasta las escaleras, pero apenas pude verlas.

"¿Sari?"

Levanté la vista detrás de mi, era un chico con el cabello castaño…

"¿Genesis?" no pude hablar mas, me dejé caer al suelo.

Agonía y dolor, era eso lo unico que habia en mi corazón, nunca me habia dolido tanto algo, y la verdad, es horrible. Pensé que jamás llegaria a sentir algo así, pero al final ha sucedido.

No quería despertarme, no se lo que me deparaba el presente al despertar, pero no me agradaba la idea.

Sin embargo, desperté en mi cuarto.

Ojalá todo hubiera sido un sueño.

"Me preocupaste, Genesis te trajo y me dijo que te desmayaste." Esa era la voz de Elena, era irreconocible.

"Elena…" abrí apenas los ojos, noté que ella estaba a mi lado, sentada en el borde de la cama.

"¿ocurrió algo con Danan, Sephiroth?"

Solo de oir pronunciar su nombre me llenaba el alma de una punzada tan fuerte como una lanza hundida en mi estomago.

Agarré a elena torpemente del brazo y se lo apreté. Intenté aguantar las ganas de llorar.

"S-solo..abrazame…abrazame…"

Y lo hizo, me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y fue entonces cuando rompí en un llanto silencioso.

Esa noche, fue la peor que pasé en mi vida y, cuando amaneció, no tenia ganas de nada.

El phs sonó sin cesar, sabía que era el, pero no contesté.

Esa tarde fue la peor para mi.

A la noche, Elena preparó la cena. Se trataba de unas bolas de carne asadas con patatas y salsa, pero era algo para comer almenos.

"¡ya está la cena!" dijo mi amiga.

"hmn, huele bien" dije, sentandome para probar la comida. "y sabe bien" afirmé al comer un trozo.

"es lo mejor para superar un mal día y-"

**Toc,toc.**

"¿Quién será?" dijo Elena.

"no lo sé"

"ire a ver"

Seguí con mi comida tranquilamente, no me preocupaba quien llamaba a la puerta a la hora de cenar.

"Sari…."

"¿hmn?" volteé a ver la voz que me llamó.

Un ramo…

Un ramo de flores bien grande…

"¿Quién ha traido eso?" pregunté yo a Elena.

"no se, estaba en la puerta."

Cogí el ramo y busqué alguna nota.

En efecto, la tenia.

_**Dejame explicartelo.**_

_**23:00 pm, apartamento.**_

_**Esta noche.**_

"Es de Sephiroth..quiere que vaya a verlo a su apartamento"

"pues ve, tonta"

"no voy a ir, me ha hecho daño y-"

"¿ y que pierdes por ir a ver que tiene que decir?" me dijo ella.

"bueno…iré, pero si no me convence vendré."

"asi se habla"

Dicho eso, puse rumbo a mi destino.

Caminé muy tranquila, no tenia prisa por ir allí y ver a Sephiroth esperandome sentado en el sofá, esperando para darme una supuesta explicación.

Entré a la casa, y las luces estaban encendidas.

Busqué y busqué, pero no encontré rastro del General.

Excepto en el salón donde el estaba de pie, observandome.

"¿Seph?"

"Siento mucho lo que viste, pero no fue de mi agrado lo que sucedió, creeme" dijo el, haciendo una muesca de asco ante el recuerdo.

"¿y porque no la apartaste?"

"bueno, ¿te apartarias tu de un hombre que tiene un cuchillo justo en el estomago haciendo presión?"

"¿Qué…..ella hizo eso?"

"y con regalo" se quito su gabardina para mostrarme una marca en su estomago, era reciente y aun no se habia cicatrizado.

"¿Por qué lo hizo?"

"quería demostrarme que ella es mejor que tu."

"¿y….?"

"la verdad, no se porque lo intenta" se acercó a mi lentamente. "tu eres mejor en todos los aspectos: fuerte, inteligente, tienes sentido del honor, destreza, valentia, todo lo que un buen soldado debe tener y….creo que no me intentarias atravesar el estomago con un cuchillo" rió el en la ultima frase, ya cerca de mi, acariciándome el hombro. "sino hubieras entrado le habria clavado el cuchillo en el brazo." Dijo en tono neutral.

"te veo capaz de eso" le dije con un poco de miedo.

"bueno, ¿quieres comer algo?"

"no, de hecho cené hace un buen rato"

"¿seguro que no puedes cenar mas?" quiso abrazarme, pero conocia ese gesto asi que me eché hacia atrás lentamente.

"no, estoy muy llena, en serio" sonreí yo.

"estoy seguro que te cabe un poco de postre" dijo el, avanzando con una sonrisa divertida en su cara.

"intentalo" le dije desafiante con un leve guiño.

"ya veras" en ese momento sus pies echaron el vuelo, y yo puse piernas en polvorosa.

Me persiguió por toda la casa hasta que logró cogerme por la espalda.

"te atrapé" dijo el llevandome como si fuera un saco de patatas.

"¡ey, sueltame!" reí yo.

No me soltó hasta llegar al sofá y tirarme allí.

Y el encima.

Y creedme, por muy "sensual" y cariñoso que pueda llegar a ser Sephiroth, si se tira encima de ti incorrectamente puede aplastarte las costillas.

O en mi caso, el cuerpo entero.

"¡auch!"

"perdón, perdón" se retiró levemente.

"¿Cuánto pesas?, pesas lo mismo que un tanque de Mako gigante"

"extraña comparación, pero mi peso se debe a mi fuerza y músculos" se quedó pensativo unos instantes. "por cierto, mañana por la noche Angeal, Zack y Genesis van a ir de fiesta, ¿vienes?"

"¿tu vas?"

"normalmente no me interesa…pero si tu vas será muy interesante"

"bueno, por probar no creo que pase nada"

"asi me gusta" sonrió dandome un leve beso en los labios.

Despues de eso nos fuimos a dormir, aunque Seph tardó mas en dormirse que yo, ya que estaba demasiado "cariñoso".

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy tarde, a las 13:34 PM

"¡dios, voy a llegar tarde!" me levanté muy apresurada para marcharme, pero el General me retuvo contra el y acabé tirada en la cama de nuevo.

"tranquila, mandé un mensaje a Shinra, tenemos el dia libre"

"¿seguro?"

"tan seguro como que el cielo es azul…"

"de todas formas…" me incorporé de nuevo, soltandome de el. "¿no tienes hambre?"

"hmn…creo que tengo hecho comida de hace un par de dias…pero no estoy seguro"

Marché a la nevera de la cocina para averiguar lo que había.

Un caldero con arroz y curry, pero su estado era…muy poco atractivo.

"uff, estoy huele fatal"

"¿no sirve?" dijo el, sobandose el rostro mientras entraba a la cocina.

"no, cocinaré algo"

"¿sabes cocinar?"

"Seph, sabes que sé hacerlo"

"bueno,¿Qué haras?"

"no sé,¿Qué quieres?"

"preferiría comer unas tortitas…" alcanzó de un de los armarios un sobre con la mezcla para hacer las tortita.

"hecho"

Tardé 15 minutos en hacerlo, pero mereció la pena el trabajo. Me salieron bastante bien.

En la comida le conté a Seph lo que Kamure me habia dicho sobre esas frases que me daban habilidades a corto plazo.

"supongo que ahora formais un vinculo entre jinete y dragón" dijo el, tomando un trozo de comida de su plato. "se hará mas fuerte conforme pase el tiempo"

"¿no crees que no sea normal?"

"no lo sé, puede que sea normal si eres su jinete, pocos dragones hablan telepáticamente."

"bueno, investigaré eso en alguna ocasión, habrá alguna explicación lógica, ¿no?"

"quien sabe" se levantó y retiró su plato al fregadero. "pero por el momento vamos de compras"

"¿de compras, para que?"

"para la fiesta de esta noche." Cogió de la mesa del salón sus llaves del coche. "vamos"

"deja que me vista primero" reí yo.

Mas tarde recorrimos la ciudad y fuimos por las calles viendo tiendas.

Como era de esperar habia paparazzi viendonos, pero no nos molestaron mucho.

"¿Qué tal este Seph?" le dije yo, llevando camiseta negra de corte asimétrico **(4) ** con la manga derecha larga con unos pantalones shorts vaqueros acompañados de unas medias transparentes. En los pies llevaba unas botas cortas de color negro.

"perfecto, pero necesitaras un abrigo. Tendrás frio si vas solo con eso"

"nah, estaré bien"

"como prefieras, pero ya veras que te lo dije." Sonrió el de forma divertida.

"Ahora tu" le jala y lo mete a otra cabina de vestuario.

"¿yo?"

"claro que si, ¿no pensaras ir con el traje de soldado no?. "

Fue realmente divertido torturarlo un poco con el tema de la ropa, pero al final encontramos lo que buscabamos.

Ahora solo faltaba esperar a la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>esa misma noche…\**

"¿porque tarda tanto Sephiroth, se está lavando el pelo?" preguntó Zack ,ojeando la nevera en busca de una cerveza.

"no tardará mucho mas, eso creo" le dije yo, algo dudosa.

"Zack, nada de cerveza, te sienta mal." Le dijo su mentor

"¡ey, ya soy soldado de primera clase, no puedes mandar en mi!" dijo Zack haciendo un puchero.

"si que puedo , Lazard me ha dado permiso para eso" sonrió Angeal. "quiere que me asegure de que no te pasas con las cervezas y las misiones."

"¡Sephiroth, sal de una vez!" dijo Genesis, aburrido sentado sobre la mesa.

"ya estoy" dijo el General, saliendo del baño.

"Anda…." Dijo boquiabierto Angeal.

Pantalones vaqueros.

Zapatos negros.

Camisa de botones gris con diseño de rayas negras.

Chaqueta de cuero negro.

Y el cabello ligeramente recogido en una coleta baja.

"Hombre, ahora si pareces humanamente aceptable" aplaudió Genesis.

"habló el que lleva vaqueros negros apretados , ¿no se te cortará el riego sanguineo a las piernas?"

"dejate de tonterias, vamos Seph, yo conduzco"

"la ultima vez casi rompes las lunas de mi coche. "

"el gato se puso en medio" se quejó el.

"si, claro, no pongas excusas Genesis, Sephiroth no te dejará el coche otravez" dijo Angeal siguiendo al General, quien ya salia por la puerta con las llaves sin esperarnos.

"¡esperenme!" Zack corrió detrás de ellos, y a su paso Genesis y yo.

"_menuda noche nos espera"_

Mas tarde aparecimos en el supuesto lugar de la fiesta, una discoteca algo afamada.

Angeal y Zack se bajaron del coche los primeros, automáticamente había periodistas allí.

"madre mia, ¿Cómo saben que estariamos aqui?", se preguntó Zack.

"creo que se me escapó a mi por alguna que otro blog" dijo Genesis disimuladamente avanzando hacia ellos. Sephiroth y yo veniamos por detrás de el.

"que discreto " dijo Angeal.

"solo hay que ignorarlos, no creo que molesten mucho"dije yo.

Por otro lado, al entrar la musica me ensordeció un poco, por mi agradable que fuera bailar allí.

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de vista en tercera persona\**

En el local el aire rezumaba música, el olor de las bebidas aromaticas en la barra, el grito de la gente bailando con el ritmo que sus cuerpos les pedían.

Genesis se mezclaba bien entre la gente, si habia que divertirse, es lo que el hacía a la perfección.

Su compañero Angeal no era tan animado o sociable como el, pero se defendía bien bailando.

Por parte de Sephiroth, no estaba tan acostumbrado a este tipo de fiestas, asi que por el momento se quedaba sentado en la barra observando el lugar.

"¿Seph, seguro que no quieres bailar?"

"de momento si, hay mucha gente todavia."

Sari estaba en el mas puro aburrimiento. No es que no le agradara el lugar, ni el hecho de estar con su pareja. Pero estar de pie sin hacer nada es algo aburrido.

Asi pues, ella decidió divertirse un poco.

"¡Zack, vamos a bailar!" dijo ella jalando a su compañero a la pista.

"¡Eso!" gritó animado Zack, aun sin haberse emborrachado, afortunadamente.

Por otro lado, Angeal regresaba a la barra y compartiendo lugar junto a Sephiroth.

"¿te preocupa algo Seph?"

"no…es solo…" murmuró para si mismo.

"¿Qué, que te preocupa?"

"no, no es nada."

"bueno, entonces te sugiero, que vayas a por tu novia antes que Zack se la agencie para el."

"no lo creo, el anda con su hermana Aerith, bueno, hermanastra…"

"uh, me he equivocado…es Genesis" señaló el.

"¿que?" el general echó la vista hacia la pista, y en ese momento deseaba tener su masamune a mano.

Zack ya se habia ido a bailar solo con lo animado que estaba, y Genesis se puso a bailar con nuestra amiga. Esto no parecia molestarle a ella, pero por alguna razón nuestro General estaba en desacuerdo.

"Seph,¿A dónde vas?"

"a matar a alguien" su mirada era sombría y congeladora, se levantó y decididamente fue a donde estaba Genesis.

"hombre, pero si es el aburrido" sonrió Genesis."¿te animas bailar o que?"

"si" dijo el, en un intento de no parecer molesto.

Pero el castaño ya conocia la mirada de su amigo, y es mejor una retirada a tiempo a recibir un puñetazo.

"bien, disfruta de la noche" se retiró a la barra a buscar algo de beber.

Durante un largo rato ambos bailaron, aunque el seguia un poco molesto con lo anterior.

Por otro lado, gracias a la torpeza de Genesis habia algún que otro fotógrafo que se habia colado en la fiesta, y por lo tanto ya os podeis imaginar lo que vendría despues.

Casi de madrugada, cada uno volvió a su casa, Zack con alguna copa de mas, Genesis aún con mas bebida en su estomago que nadie se fue al apartamento de Sephiroth, por el bien de todos. A Angeal le tocó llevar a Zack a casa, y el castaño se quedó en el apartamento de Sephiroth, mas concretamente en el sofá.

A la mañana siguiente, como era de esperar, las noticias brillaron por su abundancia.

"**Anoche el General de Shinra dedicó un poco de su tiempo libre a sus amigos y, en especial a su pareja, las imágenes muestran que claramente se divirtió anoche. Aquí tenemos a uno de los periodistas que pudo fotografiar tales imágenes. Diganos, ¿Qué opina al respecto?"**

"**muy buenas, la verdad es que muy pocos diriamos que el General pudiera tener pareja si nos colocáramos meses atrás, pero vemos que esta relación parece seria, yo diria que con el tiempo podria haber una boda y…"**

"que exagerados" dijo Genesis con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza. "Oye Seph, ¿Sari no se despierta todavia?"

"iré a ver" se levantó y caminó a través de la casa para despertar a Sari.

Sin embargo, el sueño de nuestra protagonista no era agradable.

"_**No puedes irte"**_

"_¡Dejame ir!" trataba de zafarse de su captor._

"_**yo quiero que estes aqui"**_

_Ambos se hundían en lava ardiendo, aunque lo extraño era que no causaba dolor._

_El captor era Danan._

"_¡Danan déjame ir porfavor!" dijo ella, empezando a sentirse agotada._

_Una risa burlona resonaba en el ambiente, era insoportable._

"_**¡Mira como sufren los seres a los que mas quieres!"**_

_A lo lejos Kamure se hundia en la lava, agonizaba de dolor y sus rugidos se fueron con el._

_Sobre una roca y sostenido en el aire, Sephiroth estaba con los ojos cerrados e inmovil._

"_¡Sephiroth!"_

_En ese momento Danan alzó su mano._

"_**fíjate lo que le haré…"**_

"_¡NO!" ella cogió su mano y trató de detenerle, pero la fuerza de el era superior, y la hundió con el en calor insoportable de la lava._

_Parecía solo agua naranja hirviendo, pues Sari veía a traves de ella._

"_**¡No evitarás el destino!"**_

_En ese instante un cuerpo cayó._

_El inerte Sephiroth abrió ligeramente los ojos._

"_¡Sephiroth!"_

_De pronto el cuerpo de Danan se disolvió, cambió a un ser diferente._

_Un híbrido de dragón con piel roja, ojos de plata y cabello negro. Sus cuernos de la cabeza tenían algunas cicatrices._

_Sari sintió que le conocía, pero no sabia el porque._

"_yo…"_

_La criatura en principio sonrió levemente._

"_eres casi como ella" dijo, acaricandole el rostro con suavidad._

"_¿ella?" preguntó Sari._

_El ser de pronto la miró fijamente con profundo odio._

_Empezó a rugir debajo de la hirviente agua naranja._

Sari se despertó con un sobresalto.

"!"

"Sari, ¿estas despierta?" dijo el hombre más alto abriendo la puerta.

"s-si, estoy despierta."

"estás pálida, ¿Qué ocurre?"

"no, no es nada, solo un sueño muy largo"

"en ese caso, el desayuno esta listo, voy a ducharme"

Sari se incorporó y avanzó hasta la cocina, aún algo aturdida.

"anda, ya estas levantada" dijo Genesis, ya dejando la bolsa de hielo en la mesa.

"¿Cómo va tu resaca?"

"ni me lo nombres" dijo el, quejandose de su cabeza."creo que tendre que estar indispuesto toda la mañana. Por cierto, ¿a que vienen esos pelos?"

Sari se tocó el cabello y se dio cuenta de que, recién levantada, no se habia peinado.

"ahhhh, maldita sea, mi pelo"

"pareces una bruja recién levantada de su cama" rió el.

"muy gracioso Genesis" replicó ella, sentándose en la silly desayunando.

"oh vamos, era una broma"

"no importa, ya me arreglaré el pelo en el baño"

"hablando de pelos, ¿te acuerdas del pelo rarito de Ventinel?"

"no tiene nada de raro, lo tiene gris y negro en las puntas. Es su estilo"**(5)**

"¿estilo?, eso es llamar la atención, parece un clon de Reno, solo que con otro color de pelo y el cabello de punta echado hacia adelante que casi le tapa los ojos. Parece un gallo al que le hubieran mojado con un cubo de agua" dijo haciendo gestos con las manos.

"la resaca no te sienta muy bien, ¿no?"

"sabes que lo digo en broma. De todas maneras, mañana nos toca volver a otra misión"

"¿a donde?"

"A las montañas nevadas de Iciclos, es solo de reconocimiento, iremos tu, yo y Sephiroth tambien,Creo que es algo relacionado sobre Sam y por eso vamos los tres juntos de nuevo, pero no estoy seguro" dijo el, ojeando su PHS mientras hablaba.

"bueno, prepararé todo"

La misión parecia interesante para nuestros soldados pero, ¿con que se iban a encontrar cuando llegaran a las montañas?.

* * *

><p><strong>(1): ¿no han visto en las series policíacas que en una sala hay un espejo y desde fuera puede verse lo que hay dentro, pero desde dentro no se puede ver lo que hay al otro lado?, a eso mismo me estoy refiriendo, jeje.<strong>

**(2): ver capítulos 13 y 14 para un recordatorio.**

**(3): un pequeño recordatorio: en el capítulo 19 el escondite de Kamure cambió, y se le encontró una cueva subterránea debajo de las estaciones de metro de Midgar. Es muy grande y ancha, fue probablemente un yacimiento de Mako o petróleo.**

**(4): en anteriores capitulos ya dije lo que es un corte asimétrico en una camisa o vestido, pero lo diré de nuevo por si acaso. Se trata de una camisa que solo tiene una manga, mientras que el otro brazo y hombro estan desnudos y al descubierto, ya que la tela pasa mas o menos un poco mas debajo de las axilas.**

**(5): en el capítulo uno se describe el físico de Ventinel, por si algunos no lo recordais.**

Autora: espero que os haya gustado ,se que ha sido largo pero, si pudierais me gustaria que dijerais que os ha parecido el capitulo y que os ha gustado mas y lo que no. Pido disculpas si he cometido muchas faltas de octografia.

Angeal: recuerden dejar review, hasta la próxima.


	22. El dolor de Duskayr

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de Final Fantasy VII

**Este es un capítulo de transición, de mientras el siguiente capítulo lo realizo con más calma. Quízas haga otro mas de este tipo y luego siga con la historia normal, ya veremos.**

**RECORDATORIO: Duskayr en su pasado, como los de su especie, eran híbridos de dragón y humano. Leed el capitulo trece si teneis dudas. Y tambien el capítulo catorce si queréis estar completos.**

* * *

><p>-El dolor de Duskayr -<p>

**/Duskayr POV\**

"_Duskayr, siento una inmensa curiosidad…¿Por qué te atrajo tanto tu amada?, aparte de lo que ya me has contado"_

"_**Danan, eso es largo de contar, y no me interesa abrir heridas"**_

"_Si, tal vez…pero la noche es larga y no tengo sueño…"_

"_**Bien…como desees…."**_

_La respuesta a esa pregunta solo puede ser contestada con un relato._

_Tras admitir nuestros sentimientos y recuperarnos después de cuando casi la obligué hacerla mia, me empecé a preguntar que iba a hacer cuando mi clan se enterara de que uní mi corazón al de alguien del clan azul._

_En ambos clanes eso era una deshonra. Era un asunto tan grave como los problemas que tiene vuestro planeta ahora. _

_Había tres alternativas si se descubría algo así:_

_El sacrificio de ambas partes que traicionaron al clan._

_El destierro._

_O una guerra._

_El clan de Serenya era serio, y seguia las normas al píe de la letra._

_Ella era huérfana, su madre murió cuando ella nació, cosas del destino._

_Su padre la crió como un tesoro incalculable y, cuando ella tuvo la mayoria de edad y supo volar, se la educó para ser una gran princesa._

"_¿¡PRINCESA!?" _

"_**¡no me interrumpas Danan!"**_

_Si , una princesa, la princesa del clan._

_Eso la convertía en alguien muy importante, al igual que yo lo era tambien._

"_Vale, ¿tu tambien eras un príncipe?"_

"_**No seas impaciente, déjame seguir!"**_

_Yo era el menor de 3 hermanos._

_El mayor, Krangus, el heredero y actual jefe. Me odiaba y yo a el. Muy orgulloso y odiaba al clan azul mas que cualquiera._

_El mediano era Alder, era pacífico y siempre me protegía de mi hermano mayor cuando este y yo discutíamos._

_Luego estaba yo, el ultimo de la línea sucesoria. No era tratado como un príncipe, ni mucho menos. Todos adoraban a Krangus, y yo era totalmente ignorado._

_Únicamente llamaba la atención cuando luchaba en el campo de batalla, allí era adorado. Y aunque pueda sorprenderte, yo era mejor que mi hermano mayor Krangus. Aunque el estaba demasiado ciego todavía para darse cuenta._

_Nuestra madre, llamada Lianne, era la sabia chaman de clan y era aún mas respetada que todos los Cetra del planeta. Nuestro padre murió en combate a manos del clan azul._

_Nos adoraba a todos, pero en el fondo yo sabía que me quería a mi mas que nadie. Quizás fuera por mis ojos, ya que normalmente nuestro clan los tienen de un tono gris oscuro, los mios eran del color de la plata, eso me distinguía del resto._

"_¿que?, no, los tienes negros, me lo dijiste" _

"_**en mi forma original los tenía de color plata, imbécil. ¡No me interrumpas mas Danan!"**_

_Por otra parte, me preocupaba que alguien nos descubriera, la única persona que lo sabia era mi hermano Alder, el sabía guardar un secreto._

_Luego de lo que ocurrió cuando casi le hago daño, ¿recuerdas que tenía una gema azul que simbolizaba el matrimonio?_

"_Vagamente" respondió mi anfitrión._

_Bien, eso fue el principio de muchas cosas._

"Duskayr,¿A dónde vas?, es muy tarde"

"oh vamos, ya sabes a donde voy hermanito"

"ya lleváis unos años juntos, y la verdad me alegro por ti pero, ¿hasta cuando os durará esto?. Sigue siendo peligroso"

"deja de preocuparte, estaré aquí antes del amanecer. Deberias venir a mi ceremonia"

"no, sabes que tengo que salvarte el trasero aquí, pero suerte"

_Esa noche era tan hermosa como cualquier otra. El planeta en esos tiempo era estrellado, brillante y limpio, no como ahora._

_Ella me esperaba en el lugar de siempre, cerca de un lago. _

"Por fin llegas"

"lo siento amor, tenía cuidado de que no me siguieran"

_Sus alas brillaban como zafiros a la luz de la luna, su cabello era blanco como la nieve, los de nuestro clan nuestro cabello era negro como el carbón._

_Sus ojos dorados siempre me han hipnotizado._

"Bueno, ¿estas listo?" sostenía la gema azul en su mano.

"no podemos hacer esto solos amor, la ceremonia de unión no será de verdad sin un chaman"

"Duskayr, ningun chaman nos dejaria casarnos porque somos de clanes distintos"

"Eso es cierto, querida" llamó una voz conocida para mi.

_Mi madre me había seguido, temía que ella nos descubriera, pero me sorprendí al ver que venía con mi hermano Alder. Nos casó y nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado._

_Unos meses mas tarde, Krangus empezó a darse cuenta de mis escapadas por la noche._

_Y la verdad, el padre de Serenya, Ningus, tambien se estaba dando cuenta._

_Estabamos metidos en un buen lio y a Alder se le acababa la paciencia. Era bueno guardando secretos, pero le había sometido a soportar e ignorar las normas del clan, se sentía mal consigo mismo._

_Pero estaba demasiado ocupado con mi vida para darme cuenta del peligro._

"Cuéntame mas sobre Serenya hijo mio " me pidió mi madre. "Apenas se de ella"

"es maravillosa madre" le dije.

"¿la amas por algo en especial?"

"si pero…no se como explicarlo. Es atrevida, rebelde y a la vez timida y elegante"

"Si, pero debes recordar que no es de nuestro clan. Si te has unido a ella, debes asumir las consecuencias"

Suspiré agotado de oirla decir lo mismo todos los dias.

"lo se madre, pero la amo, no pienso renunciar a ella"

"Eso es muy valiente de tu parte" se levantó y cogió un rubí con forma de diente de dragón puro.

"¿Qué es?"

"el zafiro sagrado de su clan se usa para pedir matrimonio a la persona amada, nuestro rubí tambien sirve para lo mismo, pero tiene algo muy especial." Me lo sostuvo entre mis manos. "tiene el poder de crear recuerdos"

"¿crear recuerdos?"

"Si, solo tienes que dirigirlo hacia la persona que amas y hará un recuerdo de ese momento"

"gracias madre"

_Esa noche partí para ver a mi amada una vez, pero antes de ir a verla tenía que grabar una imagen en el rubí. La ví sentada sobre un árbol, observando de cerca el lago._

_Ella supo que yo estaba cerca, pues se dio la vuelta y me miró, entonces el rubí terminó su trabajo. No le quise decir nada para no preocuparla._

"_¿ese rubí aun lo tienes?"_

"_**no, lo perdí en la batalla en la que ella murió delante mia"**_

"_alomejor aun está en algún sitio"_

"_**no lo creo, han pasado miles de años. Continuemos"**_

_Cada noche que pasaba era peligroso estar juntos, pero eso dejó de importarme._

_Hasta que sucedió algo inesperado._

"¿querias verme, hermano Krangus?"

"Duskayr, hermanito" se levantó de forma solemne, agarrando la vaina de su espada. Supuse al instante que mi secreto había sido develado, miré hacia mi hermano Alder, quien tenía la cabeza gacha y oculta detrás del trono.

"Yo-"

"Alder, me ha dicho…que ves en secreto a una mujer del clan azul" sacó su espada despacio, dando a conocer que si me movía, acabaría muerto."¿Qué planes tienes?, Alder me ha confesado que es nada mas y nada menos que la princesa de su clan…"

No se me ocurria nada para defenderme excepto….

"y-yo estoy tratando de infiltrarme…"

"Oh…" krangus miro a nuestro hermano mediano. "¿es cierto, Alder?"

Alder asintió, siguiendome el juego.

"Muy bien, pero debiste decirmelo antes hermanito"

"lo siento"

"entonces sigue haciéndolo, pero quiero que averigües cosas"

"no es facil hermano-" traté de disuadirle. "ella es inteligente y no es fácil de convencer"

"hmn..en tal caso, déjame hablar con ella."

"no querrá" amenacé. "solo confía en mi."

"hmn…está bien, sigue con tu plan pero" puso su arma contra mi cuello. "como vea que te atreves a ayudarla a vencernos, serás el primero en morir"

_No fue fácil. Tuve que esquivar de forma permanente a la guardia de mi clan cuando me intentaban seguir. Le dije a Serenya lo que ocurría, y me sugirió que nos escapáramos juntos, pero yo no quería dejar a mi madre y a mi hermano Alder a merced de Krangus. Dejé el tema y seguí con mi vida. Pero no debí hacerlo._

_Una noche despejada y hermosa siempre es buena señal. Pero el frío era insoportable._

_Es la sensación de tener tanto frio que la piel se te abra a tiras poco a poco mientras el viento afilado lo traspasa y te llega hasta los huesos, el dolor no llegas a notarlo hasta que pasan unos incómodos segundos teniendo la sensación de que algo va mal, eso si era una mala señal._

_Me vi impulsado a volar rápido hasta el lugar de encuentro, la estela de viento que se creaba detrás de mi hacía que los arboles temblaran y las hojas cayeran en todas direcciones. _

_Fue extraño, pues visualicé a Serenya de pie en la orilla del lago, tranquila y serena._

_Me acerqué aterrizando cerca y la abracé por detrás, rodeándola con mis alas. _

"¿Qué ves?"_ le pregunté._

"las estrellas" _dijo ella. _"están hermosas esta noche, ¿no crees?"

"si, lo son, pero no mas que tu"_ le dije, posando mi barbilla en su hombro._

"sabes, hoy hablé con Zenor…."

_Zenor era uno de los Cetra aliados de su clan. No sabía mucho de el, solo que para mi amor era como un segundo padre._

"¿sobre que?"

"le pregunté que opinaba de ustedes"

"sigh, no esperare una respuesta positiva de un Cetra sobre los de mi clan…eso seguro"

"si, la verdad…dijo que ustedes solo piensan en matar y perjudicar a los nuestros, que estais cegados por vuestro propio ego."

"no todos somos así, aunque esa es la definición perfecta para mi hermano Krangus"

"si..pero…¿tu no eres asi, verdad?"_ me preguntó apartándose de mi levemente para mirarme._

"yo soy lo que tu desees que sea mi amor"_ le contesté, acariciando su rostro._

"entonces…..prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos"

"tal promesa no hace falta ser dicha, ya que no pienso dejarte ir de mi lado"

_De sol a sol, mi día estaba cubierto de combates estratégicos, entrenamiento, planes de guerra…_

_Pero al anochecer la tranquilidad asolaba mi alma, solo de saber que podría ver a mi amor otra noche mas._

_Una noche se convirtió en la mas especial, lo recuerdo con exactitud. Fue la noche en la que nuestro amor se fundió en uno._

"_básicamente, que se "divirtieron" como adultos y pareja"_

"_**es una forma de decirlo Danan"**_

_Fue algo muy especial para los dos, estaba decidido a abandonarlo todo, mi clan, la guerra, todo. no necesitaba nada mas que a ella._

_Pero al cabo de varias noches, ella empezó a faltar._

_Me preocupé, pero ella me decía que tenía mucho trabajo en su clan._

_Pasó más o menos unas tres semanas hasta que, una noche que ella vino, me confesó algo._

"Duskayr….vas a ser padre"

"¿Como?"

"falté varias noches porque me sentía mal, hasta que me di cuenta de los síntomas…estoy embarazada de ti." _Dijo ella._

"Voy…voy….a ser padre."

_Ni yo mismo me lo creía, iba a tener a mi propio hijo. Una criatura sangre de mi sangre._

_Por una parte estaba algo sorprendido y preocupado, pero por la otra estaba feliz, porque iba a formar una familia con mi amada Serenya._

_Era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, estaba rebosando alegría._

_No me importaba si era un niño o una niña, o incluso si eran dos descendientes los que nacerían. Los querría de igual forma, serían un gran regalo que mi amada y yo cuidaríamos para siempre._

_Por otro lado, quise decírselo a mi madre, pero no sabía su reacción, asi que me lo guardé para mi mismo y mi amor._

_Un mes pasó, a ella apenas se le notaba el embarazo todavía, aún teníamos tiempo para pensar en lo que tendríamos que hacer._

_Estábamos dispuestos a irnos juntos, aunque eso significara abandonar nuestros clanes y nuestra familia, pero era lo mejor si queríamos criar a nuestro futuro hijo o hija en condiciones seguras, sin peligro de muerte._

_Desde hace unas semanas volábamos juntos al atardecer, teníamos cuidado de que no nos vieran, a Serenya le encantaba el color del cielo cuando atardecía._

_En uno de esos muchos atardeceres, en un campo amplio vimos como nuestros clanes se acercaron, cada uno en un extremo._

_No entendíamos que ocurria, hasta que mi hermano Krangus nos vió en el cielo._

"¡Miserable traidor, te has unido al clan de esos idiotas por esa mujer!" _gritó el. _"¡sufre las consecuencias Duskayr!"

_Al instante supe que Krangus sabía la verdad, de alguna manera lo había sabido. Supuse que Alder se lo había dicho todo._

_Entre Serenya y yo tratamos de apaciguar a todos, pero era en vano._

"¡Alder, le has contado a Krangus mi secreto!"

"¿¡Que!?,¡yo no hice tal cosa!"_ me contestó mientras el luchaba. _"¡no sé como Krangus se ha podido enterar!"

_Entre la batalla, mi madre también estaba ahí ,ella ayudaba dándoles poder a los guerreros._

"¡Madre, dime que no fuiste tu quien se lo dijo a mi hermano!"

"sabes que yo nunca te haría tal cosa hijo mio"_ dijo ella sin mirarme, mientras esquivaba a un guerrero del clan azul._

_¿Quien, quien fue el que nos traicionó?. Todo era confuso y lleno de dudas._

_De pronto, una voz asoló mi mente._

"**Lo siento Duskayr, pero debiste permanecer lejos de Serenya, si te hubieras alejado, el equilibrio hubiera seguido igual. Si hubiera dejado que te escaparas con ella y tu futuro descendiente, el equilibrio se habría roto. Ahora, tendremos que restablecer el equilibrio castigando ambos clanes por no cumplir las normas ancestrales, y por cometer esos errores. Yo fui quien le dijo a tu hermano sobre vuestro secreto, también al padre de Serenya, era lo correcto cuando os vi juntos aquella noche. Empecé a sospechar el porque Serenya abandonaba el territorio por las noches. Ojalá nunca lo hubiera descubierto"**

_La voz no me sonaba, pero se que era la de un Cetra. Ese cetra nos había seguido de alguna manera y descubrió lo de nuestro bebé y lo que teníamos entre nosotros._

_Le busqué con la mirada por todas partes, pero no le encontré._

_Mi corazón empezó a latir a gran velocidad, alarmado por el peligro que yo mismo y Serenya corríamos alli. _

"**Lo siento mucho, ojalá Serenya me perdone algún dia por esto.**"

_Un segundo….¿un cetra que conoce a Serenya?._

_Zenor. El anciano que mi amada tnto adoraba como a un segundo padre…._

_El nos había traicionado. _

_El tenía la culpa de todo esto._

"¡Duskayr!" _llamó mi amada con voz alarmante. _"¡tenemos que irnos, los cetras van a atacar este lugar!"

_Volé a lo lejos hasta ella, para cogerle la mano y conducirla un lugar seguro, su mirada estaba llena de miedo, peroa medida que me acercaba, sonreía, sabiendo que yo la sacaría de ese horrible lugar._

_Los Cetra aparecieron sobre una colina. Y armados con arcos, dispararon contra todos._

_Esquivaba las flechas como podía, mi amor también._

_Justo estaba en frente de mi amada para irnos de allí, cuando una luz proveniente de los cetra se acercó a gran velocidad._

_No pude hacer nada, fue demasiado rápido._

_La flecha se clavó justo en el corazón de mi amada. Sus ojos dejaron de brillar y cayó en picado hasta el suelo._

_Dejé de notar su aroma tan agradable y cálido. Dejé de verla respirar._

_Mi corazón se lleno de furia. La habían matado delante mia y no pude haber nada._

_Sostenido en el aire, busqué con mi mirada furtiva al responsable._

_Había un Cetra que estaba solo, en medio de algunos cadáveres de guerreros de los clanes._

"**lo siento…."**

_Fue el._

"¡ZENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!"_ rugí con todas mis fuerzas y me lancé contra el._

_Intentó dispararme con su arma._

_Estúpido, le corte el brazo con mis afiladas garras antes de que pudiera hacer algo, y luego terminé de la misma manera con su vida._

_Estaba tan furioso por todo, por todo…maté a todo ser que estaba allí._

_A los cetra, a la gente de mi clan, al clan azul._

_Todos. Los maté a todos. Incluso a mi familia._

_Mi sed de venganza jámas se cansaba, necesitaba matar, matar y matar._

_Acabé con todos. Y cuando no quedó ni un ápice de vida, busqué el cuerpo de mi amada y lo sostuve entre mis brazos._

_Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero aún tenia una leve sonrisa en su rostro._

_Con todo el dolor de mi alma y casi sin poder contener mis lagrimas, le dí entierro a su cuerpo de la forma mas noble que pude._

_Lo perdí todo._

_Perdí todo lo que mas amaba en este mundo._

_Perdí todo aquello que pudo haberme hecho feliz._

_Iba a ser padre, Serenya y yo íbamos a formar una familia._

_Todo fue culpa de los cetra, ellos se entrometieron._

_Fue culpa de todos….todos debían ser castigados._

_La felicidad ya no iba a curarme, ahora mi felicidad estaba muerta._

"_y luego sucedió lo de que casi matas a todos los Cetra y asesinaste a todos los del clan azul que quedaban aún. Y lo que contaste sobre tu encarcelamiento en la Sidestream"_

"_**si, así es, Danan. Minerva, esa diosa estúpdia pagará por todo, el planeta lo pagará muy caro "**_

"_todo a su tiempo Duskayr, amigo mio. Recuerda que yo soy el que puede hacer todo eso"_

"_**si ,anfitrión, juntos castigaremos este miserable planeta."**_

* * *

><p>Autora: bueno, se que ha sido un poco corto (aunque a mi me ha parecido larguísimo, jeje) pero espero que os haya gustado. Sois libres de opinar sobre lo que mas os ha gustado o lo que no, que os ha parecido divertido, triste, etc….eso si, como siempre, con educación.<p>

Genesis: nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, amigos mios.


	23. Montañas con sorpresa

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de Final Fantasy VII

**Nota: siento haber tardado en subir este capítulo, casi no tengo tiempo de escribir. Espero que os gustara el capítulo de transición de Duskayr, este capítulo continua desde el anterior (el 21). Espero que os guste, si os perdéis y no comprendéis porque se desarrollan las escenas en los lugares descritos, os animo a leeros el capítulo 21 (por lo menos las últimas frases, para no complicaros mucho la vida XD)**

* * *

><p>-Montañas con sorpresa-<p>

**/Montañas de Iciclos, 18:45 PM\**

"¿Genesis, has encontrado algo?" preguntó Sari al susodicho por el comunicador del oído, poniendo atención a la respuesta de su compañero.

"**No, nada, ni siquiera hemos encontrado esa cabaña que nos dijeron que estaba por aquí. Ya pudieran habernos dejado un mapa o algo, no somos sabuesos" ** el castaño intenta calmar su furia pagándolo con un árbol, aunque sin éxito. **"¡Auch!, ¡maldito árbol!"**

"**Será mejor que nos reunamos, pronto anochecerá, seria mejor bajar al pueblo" **dijo Sephiroth a través del aparato, observando los arboles del lugar, buscando algo extraño o inusual que le diera una pista. **"aunque el problema es que no llegaríamos a tiempo de que anochezca"**

" vale, ¿Qué os parece en la cueva que encontramos antes, sabréis llegar?" preguntó la chica, mirando el horizonte en busca del camino de regreso.

"**¿seguro?, un animal podría habitarla" **trató de evadir Genesis

"**me adelantaré, estoy cerca de allí" **contestó Sephiroth.** "nos vemos allí en 10 minutos, no os salgáis del camino. Cambio y corto"**

"**que mandón es" **replicó Genesis, dando un bufido.

"Genesis, no le culpes, sabes muy bien que desde siempre tiene la responsabilidad de Shinra y SOLDADO sobre sus hombros, no debe de ser nada fácil."

"**no, si eso ya lo se. Lo que me molesta es que a veces lo hace a propósito"**

"sois amigos, es normal que te fastidie, igual que tu a el" dice ella, riéndose un poco. "anda, vayamos a la cueva y deja de quejarte"

En el camino de vuelta, Sari observó con detenimiento cada árbol, cada pequeño animal que habitaba en el lugar. No era agradable volver a las montañas donde sus padres habían muerto por causas de los lobos, ese día apenas es visible, al igual que el resto de sus recuerdos, pero nunca es bonito pasearse por lugares así.

"_tal vez no sea buena idea, pero buscaré el lugar donde murieron mis padres, tengo que superar esto de una vez, quien sabe cuando volveré otravez aquí"_

Sin embargo, recordó las palabras del general sobre separarse del camino de regreso a la cueva.

"_no me separaré mucho, no creo que se entere"_

Dicho y hecho, sus pies la llevaron un poco más lejos del camino.

Las pisadas en la nieve blanda resonaban levemente en el aire ,algunas ardillas se alejaban de Sari y se escondían en sus refugios.

Se fue adentrando cada vez más, alejándose del seguro camino.

**/Mientras tanto…\**

"Tarda mucho" comentó el soldado

"relájate Seph, todavía no se ha hecho de noche." dijo tranquilamente sentado su compañero con un gesto relajado. "además, puede arreglárselas bien ella sola. Si vas a buscarla le haras saber que no crees que sea tan fuerte como para defenderse sola."

"eso no tiene nada que ver" contesto mirándole con claro enojo. "confío en sus habilidades, es solo-"

"es solo que la aprecias demasiado y temes por su seguridad, lo se. Es mi amiga ¿sabes?, yo también estoy preocupado, además, seguro que tarda mucho por los recuerdos malos que debe de traerle este lugar, ¿lo recuerdas?"

"hmn,si, supongo…"

"oye…" se levantó y se asomó con recelo a la salida de la cueva. "Llámala por el comunicador si tan preocupado estas, pero te sugiero que elijas bien tus palabras."

"eso aré…." Durante unos minutos e general se quedó meditando, hasta que finalmente decidió usar el aparato. "¿Sari, estas ahi?"

"**si, estoy aquí Sephiroth"**

"¿aún estas lejos de la cueva?"

**No, casi llego, estaré allí en poco rato."**

"bien, nos vemos"

La comunicación terminó y, tras un rato, Sari llegó. Para entonces Sephiroth estaba dormido. Por mucho que quisiera esperarla hasta que ella llegara, el cansancio de estar dos días enteros sin descansar le agotó, ya que el estaba alerta e incluso se quedó despierto la noche anterior.

"Hola Sari, Seph se durmió." Comentó Genesis en voz baja, leyendo junto a la pequeña fogata.

"debe de estar agotado, ha estado vigilando todo este tiempo sin descansar"

"ya sabes que se toma muy en serio las misiones. Pero sobretodo esta" miró a su amiga, empezando a ponerse un poco serio. "sabes bien el porque"

"¿El por qué se agota por esta misión?, claro que lo se."

"muy bien, entonces sabrás que cuando Sephiroth se agota demasiado necesita dosis de mako o si no se muere, ¿verdad?"

"¿c-como?" su preocupación y confusión crecieron por momentos.

"normalmente estar dos días sin descansar no son un problema para el, estamos entrenados para estar mucho tiempo activos, pero estos dos días enteros ha estado muy pendiente, acabando con los monstruos que se encontraba, inspeccionando las cuevas, los árboles, algo en busca de pistas sobre la cabaña. Hace todo eso porque sabe que estar en este lugar para ti es una fuente de dolor y tristeza, por el hecho de que tus padres murieron aquí"

"Genesis-"

Su compañero le cortó antes de seguir.

"normalmente no me preocuparía por Sephiroth, ni mucho menos, pero el quiere acabar rápido esta misión para que así no tengas que sufrir con el hecho de estar en un lugar que para ti es desagradable." Su rostro era serio y conforme seguía hablando, mas aún.

"¿Por qué me dices esto…estas enfadado conmigo?" preguntó ella, algo confusa.

"no, no es eso. Solo quiero que comprendas el esfuerzo que el está haciendo por ti. No estoy enojado, solo estoy hablando en nombre de Sephiroth, el nunca te diría el porque esta haciendo mas esfuerzo que de costumbre por una misión como esta. Es orgulloso y algo cabezota"

"bueno..entonces…lo de la dosis de mako"

"oh, no te preocupes por eso, era mentira, era para que me escucharas en serio" sonrió abiertamente ante la pregunta de Sari.

"¡Genesis, serás!" ella se acercó y le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.

"¡Auch!" se quejó el soldado. "no te lo tomes así mujer."

"idiota, te iba escuchar de todas maneras" dijo ella aun enojada y con el puño en alto.

"shhhhh, no grites, Seph duerme" señaló al susodicho, quien descansaba.

"es verdad" le miró con recelo. "la próxima vez que me mientas con algo así usaré mis katanas"

"vale, vale, perdón" dijo el, disculpándose brevemente. "Duérmete, yo haré guardia esta noche"

"bien, hasta mañana" Sari se acurrucó cerca del General dormido, quien estaba sentado y apoyado en la pared de la cueva, profundamente dormido. "a ti también Seph" le dio un beso cálido en la frente y cerró los ojos, empezando a adormilarse.

La noche pasaba sin ningún otro problema, Genesis vigilaba en la entrada, nada parecía perturbar el susurro de la noche.

"_me preguntó como estará mi cachorrita Luna" _pensó con nostalgia, recordando cuando adoptó temporalmente a la cachorra de lobo Nibel blanco. "_seguro que ya se ha adaptado al clan nuevo. Espero que no pierda el colgante que le regalé_"

El aullido de un lobo a lo lejos le distrajo de sus pensamientos. Tal sonido le hizo recordar a Luna.

La noche continuó siendo apacible y, al salir el primer rayo de sol, Genesis no pudo evitar bostezar un poco.

"_bueno, la noche ha sido tranquila, no ha habido ningún peligro" _miró detrás suya, donde sus dos compañeros seguían durmiendo. _"les aré algo de comer, creo que había alguna sopa instantánea en la bolsa de provisiones" _entró sin hacer ruido y miró dentro de la bolsa. _"oh, vaya, no hay sopa instantánea, pero creo que unas barritas energéticas y zumo en lata servirá de algo. Aunque Sephiroth se quejará porque eso no le llenará mucho, el muy glotón…" _

Tras su razonamiento Genesis sacó las, barritas, los zumos en lata y los colocó debidamente, para cuando sus dos amigos se despertaran.

"_en esta montaña no creo que crezca mucha fruta con esta nieve, es una pena"_

Mas o menos una hora después, Sephiroth despertó.

"¿Me dormí?" dijo el, bostezando recién despierto. Vio a su lado a Sari dormida.

"como un tronco" dijo su amigo, quien ya había comido.

"¿Seph?" al moverse levemente Sari se había despertado también. "oh, ya despertaste"

"venga, será mejor que comáis un poco" señaló las barritas y el zumo en lata que estaba colocado frente a ellos.

"¿eso?, ¿no viste la sopa instantánea de la bolsa?"

"no, no la pusiste en la bolsa" dijo Genesis.

"oh"

"de hecho, creo que metiste aceitunas con abre-fácil en vez de eso" se incorporó en inspeccionó de nuevo el equipamiento. "bingo, aceitunas sin hueso" dijo, sacando una lata.

"bueno, con eso y lo que comeremos ahora es suficiente, aun tenemos que subir mas arriba de la montaña." Dijo Seph, quien ya estaba terminando de comer.

"si, pero también podrías ducharte" dijo Sari, al darse cuenta de que Seph desprendía un poco de mal olor. "no me di cuenta hasta ahora"

"¿no sugerirás que me bañe en un rio helado con la temperatura que hace?"

"bueno, no queremos que las ardillas nos tiren bellotas solo porque huelas mal. " rió el castaño. "de todas maneras, creo que ayer vi unas aguas termales naturales de camino a la cueva"

"¿en donde?"

"no muy lejos, creo que son aguas hipotermales."

"¿hipotermales?" preguntó Sephiroth.

"son aguas termales en donde el agua es de veinte a treinta grados centígrados mas o menos"

"lees demasiados libros" dijo Sari.

"no solo leo Loveless todo el rato y entreno" sonrió el.

**/Mas tarde\**

"Ni aguas hipotérmicas ni nada, ¡esta fría!" dijo levemente molesto el general.

"entonces me equivoqué" dijo Genesis, haciendo un gesto de disculpa con las manos. "pero almenos ya no apestas, ¿no Sari?" dijo el, girando la cabeza.

"si, las ardillas nos dejarán en paz" dijo ella, desde el otro lado de las rocas.

"dejadme en paz" dijo el hombre alto. "en unos minutos nos vamos a subir la montaña, asi que aprovechad."

"yo me voy vistiendo os dejo a solas tortolitos, me adelantaré" dijo el castaño levantadose y saliendo del agua, yéndose a cambiar detrás de un árbol.

"Oye, Seph, crees que deberíamos subir directamente a lo mas alto de la montaña para- "

"claro, lo que tu quieras" dijo el, habiéndose puesto en el lado donde ella esta bañándose, a su lado.

"¡Me asustaste!" dijo ella un poco molesta.

"esa era mi intención. Oye…." Se aferró a ella, cercándola. "tenemos unos minutos a solas…" sonrió el.

"¿¡eh!?" se sonrojó bastante. "pero-..esto-….."

"vamos, sabes que no voy a hacerte nada" dijo el tranquilamente.

"**Tortolitos, espero que no hagan cosas raras porque no teneis mucho tiempo" **dijo Genesis desde el comunicador que estaba sobre las ropas de Sari y Sephiroth**"no haré todo el trabajo yo solo, os veo despues"**

"Genesis si que sabe como cortar el ambiente" bufó el, volviendo a su lugar.

Minutos mas tarde, Sephiroth se dio por satisfecho y salió del agua, cogiendo su ropa y cambiándose.

"Sari, ya nos vamos"

"voy" en ese momento ella salió del agua y miró a los alrededores mientras cogía su ropa.

"¿terminaste?" dijo Sephiroth acercándose al lugar.

"¡SEPHIROTH!" gritó ella avergonzada. "¡no mires!"

"ni que fuera un desconocido" rió brevemente. "¿acaso no puedo verte sin ropa?" preguntó arqueando una ceja. "ya te vi antes"

"no" dijo ella rotundamente. "gírate"

"está bien" hizo lo pedido, con algo de recelo. "vamos, tenemos mucho camino por delante"

* * *

><p><strong>Algo mas tarde\**

"bueno, ya hemos subido suficiente, si queremos seguir avanzando necesitaríamos un equipo de escalada" comentó el castaño, quien ya se había reunido con sus dos amigos.

"registraremos esta zona, espero que encontremos esa cabaña hoy" dijo el General, comenzando a inspeccionar el lugar.

"¿y si se ha hundido bajo la nieve por un alud?" propuso Sari. "sería complicado"

"no, recuerda que nos dijeron que desde el aire se podía ver que aun estaba en la superficie, además no ha habido ninguna avalancha de momento"

"si, tienes razón Genesis. Voy a subirme a un árbol ,tal vez veamos algo desde arriba" ella buscó un árbol seguro y empezó a subir.

"ten cuidado" dijo el soldado alto.

"ya lo sé, tengo cuidado y-"

Unos lobos estaban bajo el árbol, empezando a ladrar y tratar de subir donde Sari estaba escalando.

"¡Aléjense de mi, largo, largo!" gritó ella, aterrorizada.

"_**¡Mayra, Mayra no!"**_

"_**¡Banger ayúdame- HAAAH!" **_el grito de dolor era insoportable, desgarraba el corazón de Sari como una sierra.

"_**¡MAYRAAAAAA!" **_

"_¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"¡Sari!"

"¿EH?"

De pronto, su mente volvió a la realidad.

"¿estas bien?"

"s-si chicos, no se preocupen…ha sido un lapsus."

"¿lapsus?, hace un segundo nos gritabas que nos fuéramos, no creo que estés bien"

"déjalo Genesis" ordenó su compañero. "Sari, ¿ves algo de ahí arriba?"

"hmn…."

El paisaje era hermoso en si.

Por un lado las montañas cubiertas de una fina capa blanca, y alzarse hasta los cielos y, por el lado contrario se encontraba bosque, arboles. Algunos desnudos y sin hojas, apenas había verde pasto allí.

"nada de nada"

"voy a bajar para poder llamar a Shinra, a ver si por lo menos pueden indicarnos coordenadas o algo así" Genesis empezó a bajar de la montaña. "adelantaos, os alcanzo despues"

Al irse el castaño, Sephiroth y Sari inspeccionaron el lugar un poco mas, pero sin éxito.

"Seph, ¿crees que deberíamos mirar detrás de aquella montaña?, no la hemos mirado"

"si, llevas razón, esperemos a Genesis y-"

"¿estas bien?" ella se preocupó a ver al General apoyado contra un árbol.

"si, no es nada." Por unos momentos miraba al suelo, parecía que estuviera mareado. "estar mucho tiempo en montañas tan altas implica menor oxigeno, pero se me pasará" se incorporó nuevamente, seguro de que se encontraba mejor.

Durante unos minutos estuvieron en silencio, hasta que Genesis regresó nuevamente.

"bien, ya se donde está", dijo Genesis, quien tenia un mapa dibujado en un papel. "Esto nos servirá. Esta…por allí" señala en dirección a la montaña que antes sus compañeros mencionaros.

"vamos"

* * *

><p><strong>Mas tarde….<strong>

Nuestros soldados al fin encontraron la cabaña.

Pero no fue agradable lo que encontraron.

En un baul de madera encontraron fotos del Doctor Hojo y el padre de Rufus, en ambos casos todas desgarradas aparentemente con un cuchillo u otro objeto afilado.

También había libretas con anotaciones de todo tipo. En una era un diario.

**Dia X **

_**Hoy he podido conseguir fabricar mi esfera de humo, con ella podre hacerme las cosas mas facilmente. He podido descubrir mas sobre mis propias habilidades, resultó muy útil al final.**_

Varias paginas adelante había un esquema, algun nombre estaba tachado:

**Presindente Shinra**

**Rufus Shinra – Objetivo secundario y marioneta.**

**Doctor Hojo – asesinato pendiente**

**Soldados célebres de SOLDADO:**

**Angeal Hewley – punto debil: amigo y pupilo Zack Fair.**

**Genesis Rhapsodos - Egoista y temperamental. Mente débil ante situaciones frustrantes.**

**Sephiroth - pendiente, asesinar a Angeal y Genesis antes. **

**Lazard Deusericus – humillación pública.**

**Tseng - humillación, asesinar al resto de turcos antes.**

"¿apuntó las formas de matar?, vaya, eso si que es ser retorcido" apuntó Sari.

"hay algo mas" dijo Sephiroth, poniendo la ultima pagina.

En ella, había un nombre escrito únicamente, junto con una frase.

**Duskayr**

**Venganza roja.**

"¿Duskayr, quien es?" preguntó Genesis.

"ni idea, tendremos que averiguarlo" Sephiroth miraba alrededor. "En el informe nos dijeron que este lugar fue el ultimo hogar que tuvo antes de irse a Wutai definitivamente. Debe de haber mas información."

"recojamos lo que podamos, somos los únicos que podemos llegar aquí, ni siquiera el helicóptero de Shinra ha podido venir" Genesis empezó a recoger papeles, fotos y demás, colocándolos en la bolsa.

"si, este lugar es inestable, se derrumbará en cualquier momento" dijo el soldado alto, mirando por la ventana.

"démonos prisa." Dijo Sari, ayudando a su amigo Genesis.

"Hay un sotano" el castaño se asomó, pero no vió gran cosa. "oh, está vacio, solo hay madera y mantas"

Minutos mas tarde, todo estaba listo para salir de la cabaña.

"vamos, dense prisa" dijo el castaño saliendo por la puerta apresuradamente. "¡No aguanto mas en esta helada montaña!"

"Genesis, no grites tan alto o-"

La montaña empezó a temblar como un terremoto en plena destrucción.

Eso no era buena señal.

Un estruendo hizo caer la nieve de las alturas.

Un Alud.

"¡Salid de ahí!" Genesis trató de ir hacia sus amigos, pero Sephiroth agarró a Sari y se metió dentro de la cabaña. "¡Sephiroth!"

"¡Sal de aquí Genesis, estaremos bien!"

"¡no voy a dejarte aquí y-!"

"¡ES UNA ORDEN!" Y cerró la puerta tras de si.

"_idiota" _Genesis corrió camino abajo a la mayor velocidad que sus piernas le daban._"Volveré con ayuda, lo prometo"_

**Tiempo después….**

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth POV\**

Abrí los ojos solo cuando me aseguré de que el alud porfin se detuvo.

Como temía, la nieve había cubierto por completo la cabaña, dejando todo en completa oscuridad. La oscuridad nunca es bienvenida en situaciones como esta. Puede llegar a matarte lentamente sino se tiene una mentalidad fuerte. En ese caso, tu mente delirará, empezaras a ver cosas donde no las hay y finalmente, tu cuerpo acaba por quedarse inerte, sin vida, mientras te mueres lentamente con el miedo en las venas.

Pero ese no es mi caso, afortunadamente.

"¿Sari?"

"¿Sephiroth?" respondió ella, en medio de las sombras.

A través de su voz palpé el suelo de madera, sabía que estaba cerca.

Toqué un brazo suave, era el suyo.

"¿Ya paró el alud?"

"si, pero estamos atrapados. Si no encontramos la forma de mantenernos calientes, moriremos."

"p-pero que hacemos..Genesis tenía la bolsa con casi todo y-"

"solo eran las provisiones, pero tengo algo que servirá" de mi bolsillo saqué mi materia Pyro.

"¿Qué vas a hacer, hacer una fogata con eso?"

"no, la madera se quemaría y la nieve nos aplastaría."

Un movimiento de mi mano libre hizo resplandecer la materia.

Eso es buena señal, aun funciona.

"Pyro-spharea" se creó una llama de fuego pequeña envuelta sobre si misma, pero lo justamente grande para no dañar la madera de alrededor **(1). **la esfera se colocó a una altura prudencial del suelo.

"¿Cómo has hecho eso?"

"cuando manejas de forma fácil una materia de nivel supremo o maestro, puedes tomarle el uso o forma que quieras. En este caso, de forma normal el hechizo Pyro hubiera quemado todo alrededor, pero he usado "spharea" para convertir todo el fuego en una esfera. " me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado. "es un nivel de uso de la materia que es muy difícil de controlar, y que pocos saben. Si no se hace correctamente se puede perder el control de dicho hechizo."

"vaya…." Ella observó las llamas y luego acercó sus manos para calentarse. "pero, ¿Por qué no usas tu espada y salimos de aquí directamente?"

"si, es cierto. Pero por muy poderosa que sea mi espada, no daría tiempo a salir de aquí antes de que todo se venga abajo. No sabemos cuántas toneladas de nieve tenemos encima. Tendremos que esperar que Genesis vuelva con ayuda."

Los minutos pasaban, y poco a poco el frio se arremolinaba a nuestro alrededor, a pesar del hechizo pyro que nos mantenia con vida. Habría que hacer algo mas que crear un fuego para estar despiertos.

"_Ojalá Genesis venga pronto…"_

"¿Estas bien?" pregunté.

"¿hmn?"

"no pareces tener mucho frio"

"oh, bueno, Iciclos es mi hogar, en cierta forma es normal que el frio no me afecte tanto..ademas, tu hechizo pyro ayuda"

Me alegré de oírla decir eso. Aunque a veces me sobrepase protegiéndola, se que puede arreglárselas sola. Sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo, la mayoría de veces lo hago por instinto. Pero ahora ese no es el mayor problema.

"Ey, ¿tienes tu PHS?. Podriamos llamar a Shinra nosotros mismos."

"es posible, probaré"

Como era de esperar, al intentar llamar la cobertura no era la suficiente, estábamos a mucha altura. Si queríamos tener conexión con el mundo exterior, tendríamos que esperar. Las horas iban pasando, yo trataba de estar en calma, aunque Sari no parecía estar calmada. Varias horas mas tarde se levantaba, miraba alrededor, bajaba al sótano, subía. Ella buscaba algo que hacer, y yo comprendía perfectamente que estar quieta sin hacer nada para ella era algo frustrante.

Pero empezaba a molestarme un poco verla caminando de un lado a otro. El ruido de la madera del suelo no era agradable de oir, crujía bastante en algunas zonas.

Traté de conservar mi mente relajada.

No funciona.

"Sari" mi voz ya sonaba ligeramente enojada."Siéntate"

Ella me miró con extrañeza, pero al verme el rostro más detenidamente se dio cuenta porque le ordené aquello.

"oh, perdona…no quería molestarte" finalmente, logré que se sentara de nuevo, junto a mi.

"no me molestas" le dije con seguridad. "lo que me molesta es el ruido de esta madera, es un poco…ruidosa."

De pronto se escuchó un lobo aullando. Eso indicaba una cosa.

"es de noche" dijo Sari antes de que pudiera decirlo. Después de eso, bostezó ligeramente. "tengo sueño"

"sino te calientas mientras duermes te congelaras"

"lo sé, tranquilo. Por eso voy a por mantas" se incorporó y la vi alejarse hasta el sótano.

No tardó mucho.

Cuando volvió, venia con una cara algo confundida.

"¿ocurre algo?"

"no, es que…he encontrado esto mientras cogía un par de mantas" era otro cuaderno, pero era distinto. Las tapas estaban bien conservadas, y eran rojas. Me pregunto porque Sam desperdigaba sus anotaciones por toda la casa, no tenia mucho sentido.

"¿leiste lo que hay dentro?"

"Si, apenas tiene 3 paginas, parece que las otras fueron arrancadas"

Solo había dos frases escrita, con tinta azul la primera, y con roja la segunda.

"**Mi flor azul"**

**Venganza roja**

"¿Qué ocurre con esto?" le pregunté.

"bueno…me suena mucho la primera frase. Es como si ya la hubiera escuchado antes en algún sitio"**(2)**

"hmn. Lo que a mi me extraña es lo de ""Venganza roja", Sam lo mencionaba antes en los papeles que encontramos con Genesis ."

"debe de significar algo…se referirá a algo"

" o a alguien" concluí yo. "pero de momento no podemos hacer nada"

Solo espero que Genesis no tarde mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>(1): Spharea significa "esfera" en latín.<strong>

**(2): Danan siempre le dice "flor azul" a Sari en sus pensamientos. Únicamente se lo dice a ella en el comienzo del capítulo 14 (lo que en al línea del tiempo significaría hace varios meses o así). Sin embargo, no es de extrañar que habiéndoselo dicho únicamente solo una vez, ella no se acuerde, jeje. Luego está lo de las voces que a veces Sari escucha. Si han leído el fic sabrán que a veces le dicen "flor azul" o así, no es de extrañar que le suene. Esto lo digo porque puede ser importante a lo largo de la historia.**


	24. Luz corrupta

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de Final Fantasy VII

**Nota: como ustedes sabrán, se bastante sobre el juego y demás (recopilar información de todos los personajes del juego, etc…y la película de Advent Children incluida, aunque en ingles), y sobre los juegos de la saga. Pero nunca lo he llegado a jugar, eso lo sabeis (XD). Sin embargo, no lo tomo como algo malo. De hecho, quizás eso me abre mas al hecho de poder desarrollar mis ideas. Por eso, si en el futuro alguien se queja de que "no lo he jugado", le ruego que me perdone. No he tenido la oportunidad de comprarlo (y no, no pienso descargarlo, este juego merece ser comprado). Pero he visto la guía del juego, tanto por escrito como por videos , y eso ayuda mucho. Pero trato de esmerarme mucho, tanto haciendo lo que he mencionado antes, como leerme la biografia de todos los personajes y datos de monstruos (si, todos, incluyendo a Kunsel, jeje) como estudiarme todas la Materias y sus efectos. Me gusta mucho este juego, y cuando tenga la oportunidad de comprarlo, lo disfrutaré mucho.**

**Disculpad por haberme puesto con tanta charla, pero quería deciros esto, para que no haya malentendidos por si veis algún error y me regañais. De todas maneras, esto es un fanfic, asi que disfrutadlo.**

**Para pao-chan: me encanta que tengas intriga de como sigue la historia y que saques tus conclusiones, ese el espíritu (XD).**

**Para Carmen: no puedo decirte lo que significa, pero no creo que necesites que te dé pistas, lo averiguaras a su tiempo, jejeje.**

**Perdón si me olvido de alguien mas, hace tiempo que no subo historias.**

Genesis: bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo ,disfrútenlo.

Zack: ¡Exacto! *sonrisa*

Angeal: disculpen la ausencia de la autora, pero ha vuelto, ¡y con muchso capitulos!

autora: una vez al mes subire un capitulo ,asi que estad atentos!(o antes, si me da XD)

* * *

><p>-Luz corrupta-<p>

**/Genesis POV\**

La diosa siempre tiene planes para todos. Para mi, para todas las criaturas y cosas que existen.

Pero los planes de hoy no están saliendo bien.

"¡¿Cómo?!"

"**tranquilízate Genesis, hemos enviado a Zack con soldados desde Wutai, es el único equipo mas cercano que hay. Llegarán en helicóptero a Iciclos en varias horas"**

"¡Esta anocheciendo!, ¿Cómo siquiera van a poder subir a la montaña?"

"**Llegaran de madrugada al menos, guiaras a Zack hasta el lugar donde estaba la cabaña." **

La llamada se cortó.

Maldito Lazard.

Aun tengo que terminar de bajar la montaña del todo y esperar allí a Zack.

Si pudiera sacarlos usando materia de fuego, lo habría hecho. Sin embargo, la única que tengo es de nivel maestro y es demasiado potente para usarla sobre la nieve.

Si almenos supiera controlar bien la materia para usarla con el hechizo adicional….(**1)**

Todo me está saliendo mal hoy

"_es demasiado peligroso…yo mismo podría provocar otro alud otravez."_

Todo es por mi culpa. Yo debo arreglar esto.

Terminé de bajar la montaña y llegué al pueblo de Iciclos

No hace tanto frio como arriba, pero eso no quita el tener que mantenerme esperando aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en Midgar….<strong>

**/Danan POV\**

La insistencia de Duskayr para que pruebe mas poder llegó a inquietarme, pero sé que si insiste debe ser porque cree que estoy preparado.

"_Bueno, estamos solos. ¿Crees que estoy preparado para transformarme?"_

"_**Estas casi listo, tu oscuridad está en perfectas condiciones. Solo necesitas un toque mio"**_

"_¿un toque tuyo, a que te refieres?"_

"_**Ahora mismo lo sabrás"**_

Una energía oscura rodeó mi cuerpo. Me sentía bien alrededor suyo.

¿Sera esto parte del poder que Duskayr va a proporcionarme?.

No lo se con seguridad. Solo tengo conocimiento de que lo deseo.

Deseo el poder.

"_**puede que te desmayes ahora, trata de aguantar"**_

Entendí a lo que se refería cuando la transformación comenzó. La energía se pegó a mi cuerpo y empezó a alterarlo.

Comenzó a ser doloroso, es como si trataran de estirarte todos los huesos al mismo tiempo.

Unos segundos después, tuve que tirarme al suelo. No podía mantenerme en pie por la agonía que mi cuerpo estaba sufriendo.

Grité, grité como nunca lo había hecho.

"_**Aguanta, vas a tener para un rato. Espero que seas capaz de soportar esto. Si no, me llevaré una gran decepción."**_

No poseía nada a lo que aferrarme mientras todo sucedía. Así que me agarré a mi mismo para soportar el dolor. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y mis ojos pedían a gritos cerrarse y descansar. Pero era imposible. No pude cerrar los ojos. Las punzadas insoportables me lo impedían.

Dos bultos en mi espalda crecían, y mi piel comenzó a cambiar a un tono rojo.

No entendía muy bien lo que ocurría, lo único que sabía era que deseaba poder. Mi mente comenzó a divagar, y postrado de pie, ante mi, estaba mi padre. Su risa era desagradable, sus ojos me hicieron recordar que yo había heredado su mirada. Estaba como en la imagen de un espejo, carcajeando sin piedad alguna. La rabia inundó todo mi ser y me arrastré hasta el espejo con decisión. Me levanté, estiré mi brazo y atravesé el espejo con mis manos.

Me di cuenta de que mis brazos eran distintos. Mas fuertes, y tenía garras donde antes estaban mis dedos.

Pisé los cristales rotos y noté una molestia en mis pies. Me quité las botas para ver que sucedía. Como mis manos, mis pies eran ahora más fuertes, y con ligeras garras.

La piel rojiza estaba por todo mi ser y ante mi, mi cabello empezó a tornarse de un color gris apagado. Esto me resultó extraño, ya que, según Duskayr, el tenia el cabello negro en su forma original, ¿Por qué tenía yo el cabello grisáceo?.

No me importaba mucho, pero la curiosidad me intriga.

"_**Ya casi estas. Ahora viene lo peor."**_

Los bultos e mi espalda crecieron más y más, atravesando la piel. Las dos formas esqueléticas se abrieron e hicieron una forma que me resultaba familiar. La energía rojiza que estaba incrustada en mi ser se extendió hasta ellas, dándoles una textura, piel y fuerza que noté por cada segundo que la energía fluia por ellas.

Me dolían mucho los dientes. No era agradable sentir como se retorcían y cambiaban de forma. En mi cabeza me empezaba a picar algo, y noté bultos pequeños, para ser exactos, dos. Por suerte, creo que eran cuernos, pero no eran muy grandes.

"_**¿te sientes mejor?**_**"**

"_Eso creo…la próxima vez avísame"_

"_**lo hice…bueno, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"**_

"_Ya que Sari y Sephiroth no están en Shinra, y que nadie me va a reconocer con este aspecto…vamos a darle al señor Rufus Shinra una advertencia"_

"_**¿Advertencia?"**_

"_la advertencia que sentenciará su muerte."_

Salí del edificio abandonado desde el tejado y extendí mis alas, pegando un salto considerable y emprendiendo el vuelo hacia Shinra.

"_No lo entiendo, parece como si supiera volar desde siempre"_

"_**tus poderes se adaptan a tu cuerpo, pero tú decides lo que desees hacer con ello"**_

"_sabias palabras…"_

Una idea incluso mejor que la de visitar a Rufus asoló mi mente.

"_Duskayr, ¿tienes poderes psíquicos o algo parecido, por casualidad?"_

"_**Tal vez, pero no estas preparado para eso, es demasiado para tu mente.**_**"**

"_¿y hablar contigo a través de mis pensamientos no es algo relacionado con eso?_"

"_**Es distinto. La telepatía es una comunicación que los dragones usamos para entendernos entre nosotros en nuestras mentes. Esta comunicación con humanos es sencilla, igualmente. No tiene nada que ver. Los poderes psíquicos requieren mucha fuerza mental y concentración para controlarlo. Desgraciadamente, tu no puedes usarlos, aún."**_

"_Hmmm, es una pena..hubiera sido divertido nublar la mente de Sari para que volviera a fiarse de mi…"_

"_**De todas maneras, ahora que puedes transformarte tu energía negativa puede ser suficiente para afectarla a ella"**_

"_¿puedes hacer que se proyecte mi energía hasta donde está ella?"_

"_**No es complicado, ¿Para que quieres que haga eso?"**_

"_Tu azlo. Será divertido ver como su luz merma y no despierta nunca."_

"_**Como quieras, aré lo justo para que no muera, la necesitamos viva, recuérdalo"**_

"_Si, si, lo sé. Yo también la quiero viva…por ahora"_

**Varias horas mas tarde….**

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth POV\**

Ocupar mi mente era algo no muy complicado. Pero lo único que podía hacer era pensar en el cuaderno que encontró Sari, junto a los datos que Génesis se llevó.

Venganza roja, Duskayr…

¿Tendrá algo en común?.

Ese nombre, Duskayr, me suena de algo….¿lo habré leído en algún sitio?.

De todas maneras, ahora que tengo tiempo para pensar…llevo bastante tiempo con Sari. Si no recuerdo mal, casi ha pasado un año. Solo quedan las navidades y luego el aniversario. Debo preparar algo para ese dia, si es que salimos de aquí con vida.

Hace un rato que ella no ha subido del sótano. Me dijo que quería investigar un poco mas pero…¿estará molesta conmigo?. De todas formas debo ir a ver si está bien.

La madera resistía bastante bien, y mi hechizo pyro-spharea ayudaba bastante. Caminé hasta la puerta, seguido de la esfera de fuego.

"¿Sari, estas ahí?"

Ninguna respuesta.

Mi mente pensó que algo malo le habría ocurrido, pero se que solo exagero. Seguí bajando hasta que logre llegar al piso.

"¿Sari?"

Nadie responde una vez mas.

Comencé a preocuparme y me acerqué a la tolva de mantas para ver si estaba allí.

En efecto, estaba allí. Pero sus ojos estaban….distintos.

"¿Qué te ocurre Sari, estas bien?"

"Y-yo…yo no puedo…."

"No te preocupes, vamos arriba, te calentaras" la levanté con cuidado y dejé que caminara."Vamos"

Me alejé y subí escaleras arriba, pero no escuché sus pasos detrás de mi.

"¿Por qué no subes?" le pregunté al darme cuenta de que continuaba en su lugar, sin moverse.

"Me duele"

Quise preguntarle el que, pero se arrodilló en el suelo antes de poder decir algo. La cogí entre mis brazos y medí su temperatura.

Estaba ardiendo.

"_no comprendo, Sari aguanta mejor que yo el frio extremo de Iciclos, ¿porqué habrá enfermado así?"_

Lo único que pude hacer fue coger mantas y acurrucarme junto a ella. Las materias de curación no servirán para esto.

"_Genesis, llega porfavor"_

"¿V-voy a morirme?" me preguntó ella, aferrándose a mi.

"No, no permitiré que mueras" Con las mantas y yo mismo, la abracé fuertemente. No me daré el gusto de perder a Sari. Es demasiado importante para mi. Nunca me habia sentido así, pero ahora que tengo un ser querido que proteger, no pienso perderla.

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de vista en tercera persona\**

Las cosas no pintaban bien en el planeta.

El grupo de Zack y Genesis tardaron mucho en ir a por sus amigos. La gravedad del asusto fue tal, que cuando lograron sacarles Sephiroth tenía la piel más pálida que de costumbre, y Sari continuaba enferma.

Al llevarlos de vuelta a Shinra, nada mejoró: Sari tenía una fiebre bastante grave. La pregunta era simple: Si ella podía soportar el frio extremo en Iciclos, ¿Por qué se iba a enfermar?

La respuesta la sabemos todos pero, para los que no lo sepan aún, no hay que esperar mucho para averiguarlo.

Danan había visitado a Rufus Shinra durante la noche a su despacho en su nueva forma de bestia. Logró asustarle sin que este se diera cuenta de quien era. Lo suficiente como para que Rufus perdiera el rumbo durante varios minutos agonizantes. Después de eso, la seguridad en Shinra aumento.

"¿Cómo sigue, señor Valery?"

"Tranquilos chicos, Sari está estable" dijo él, tomándole la temperatura. "La fiebre le ha bajado un poco"

"¿Nos puede oír?"

"Claro, hablad con ella, pero dentro de un rato tiene que descansar" Valery se marchó de la enfermería pro al puerta con su cuaderno en mano.

"Chicos" dijo ella, con voz cansada, abriendo los ojos. "Estáis aquí"

"Claro mujer, no te íbamos a dejar sola" dijo Ventinel con una sonrisa. "Recupérate lo antes posible, Rick reza todas las noches por ti, hahaha "

"¡Eso no es cierto!" dijo sonrojado el aludido.

"Bueno, creo que vienen malas noticias, mirad quien viene "dijo Cloud, mirando detrás de el.

"¿Danan?" susurró ella, al diferenciar al susodicho a lo lejos.

"¿Qué demonios haces tu aqui?" dijo Rick de forma amenazante.

"Tengo el mismo derecho que ustedes a ver a Sari, me preocupa su estado de salud"

"Hmp" refunfuñó Ventinel.

"Chicos, no pasa nada...dejadme a solas con el" dijo Sari con una sonrisa.

"Está bien…" Los chicos se marcharon del lugar, no muy seguros de dejar a su amiga a solas con Danan.

"¿Cómo sigues, te sientes mejor?" le dijo el, cogiéndole la mano.

"Me alegra que te preocupes por mi pero, ¿no crees que es un poco tarde para eso?"

"Vamos Sari, ¿Cuándo vas a olvidar eso?"

"Nunca y-." Tosió fuertemente antes de poder seguir hablando. "Márchate"

"Por favor, necesito que me perdones. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo hagas?"

Durante un largo rato nuestro pelirrojo amigo se quedó con Sari, a costa de que ella no le quería allí.

"Sé muy bien que fui muy posesivo contigo y, aunque no me vas a perdonar, me disculpo por todo lo que te hize. Si lo deseas, quiero que volvamos a ser amigos." Su voz triste se reflejaba en sus ojos. Sari no estaba convencida, pero decidió darle una última oportunidad a este.

"Te daré una ultima oportunidad Danan."

"Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho" sonrió el susodicho, cogiendo la mano de Sari.

"Pero" aparto la mano de su ex-pareja y le miró con recelo. "No te entrometas en mi relación con Sephiroth, júralo"

"Lo juro, no me entrometeré entre ustedes dos" Contestó, escondiendo en el bolsillo su mano derecha, con los dedos cruzados **(2)**.

Will Valery se aproximo hasta ellos en ese momento e invitó a Danan a irse, ya que ella necesitaba descansar.

**/Danan POV\**

"_**Has cruzado los dedos en secreto….¿debo creer en esa superstición que los humanos tenéis sobre eso?"**_

"_Créelo bien, porque pienso quitar del camino al General de cualquier manera. Es un obstáculo que necesito eliminar cuanto antes, pero no es el momento para hacerlo"_

Y hablando del rey de Gaia…

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"Visitar a la enferma, ¿no puedo?, tengo el mismo derecho que el resto a visitarla"

Sus ojos deseaban cortarme en dos, pero no podía hacerlo. Quizás yo tampoco, así que estamos a la par.

"Deberías irte, Sari está descansando y Valery no te dejará entrar."

Una vez mas, su mirada mostraron ira, odio y resentimiento hacia mi. Caminé victorioso por el pasillo.

"Se que fuiste tu el que asesinó a Krust Hastin"

Me giré hacia el, mostrando rostro despreocupado. No me importaba si lo sabía. Si se le ocurría decírselo a alguien, de nada serviría, no tenía pruebas y mi flor azul lo pagaría muy caro por la impertinencia suya.

Me reí hacia mis adentros, viendo sus inútiles intentos de intimidarme.

"¿Tienes pruebas de tal acusación?"

Se quedó callado, tal y como sospechaba.

"Muy bien, entonces te sugiero que no acuses sin esas pruebas"

"No se que tramas, peor lo averiguaré, y entonces-"

"Si, claro, si es que consigues averiguarlo…."

"_**Mide tus palabras Danan, no es el momento de enfrentarnos a el. En nuestra condición, nos derrotaría fácilmente aún."**_

"_No te preocupes, le daré donde más le duele y caerá a mis pies, tenlo asegurado"_

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de vista en tercera persona\**

**En algún lugar de la lifestream….(corriente de vida).**

"Minerva, por favor, déjame hablar con él. Puedo hacer que cambie de opinión"

"_Lo siento, pero es imposible" _dijo solemne la diosa. _"Tus intenciones son buenas, pero el destino debe seguir su curso Serenya. "_

"Pero tu misma has visto lo que está haciendo, ¿Por qué no le detienes?"

"_Yo no puedo hacer nada, no gobierno la sidestream pero si me protege. "_

"¿Qué, entonces quién lo hace?"

"_Por suerte Zereon está dormido desde hace milenios, pero es consciente de lo que ocurre" _**(3) **Su rostro mostró cierta preocupación. _"Pero cuando despierte, Duskayr ya será lo suficientemente poderoso como para derrotarlo. Entones es cuando podrá salir al mundo terrenal y condenarlo…" Miró de nuevo al estanque. "En su letargo, Zereon castigó voluntariamente a Duskayr cuando el intentó atacarme inútilmente. En cierta forma me alegra saber que aún conserva su corazón y el sentido de la justicia."_

El agua tembló ligeramente, mostrando la imagen de Sari en la enfermería, durmiendo. Por otro lado, mostró a Kamure, quien estaba ejercitando sus alas en el escondite.

"_Ella es nuestra esperanza… y su dragón también. Ambos forman un vinculo muy fuerte, pero si ella no despierta la luz de su interior..me temo que Duskayr acabará con ella"_

"Un momento…esa energía oscura a su alrededor…¿Qué es?"

"_El chico que está bajo la influencia de Duskayr ha debido de provocar que enfermara."_

"¿Podemos curarla de alguna forma?"

"_No directamente pero…" _Las imágenes se unieron y formaron a Sephiroth, quien caminaba de vuelta a su oficina. _"A través de el podemos hacerlo. Su conexión con ella es fuerte."_

"Entonces hagámoslo"

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de vista de Sephiroth\**

Danan tiene algo que ver en varios sucesos extraños que han acontecido en Shinra, y pienso descubrirle ante todo el mundo si es necesario. Pero ahora lo que me preocupa es el estado de salud de Sari.

"_**Sana su aura"**_

Creí escuchar algo, pero me temo que solo fue mi imaginación. El chico ya se había ido detrás mia y yo seguía en el pasillo todavía. Se que ahora no podía entrar a verla, pero deseaba hacerlo. No solo soy yo mismo el que me impulsa a hacerlo, sino algo mas.

No entendí que pasaba, pero debo entrar.

"Sephiroth, Sari esta descansando, será mejor que vengas mañana, es casi de noche"

"Señor Valery, lo comprendo, pero será solo unos minutos"

El no estaba convencido, pero le doy la confianza suficiente como para dejarme pasar, advirtiéndome de que me diera prisa. Al entrar, me alivié al verla descansar sobre la camilla sin tener síntomas de pesadillas.

Pero cuando estuve junto a la camilla, comenzaron a brillarme las manos de forma rara

"_**Extiende tus manos"**_

Inconscientemente hice lo pedido, tomando ambos brazos hacia delante, sobre el cuerpo de Sari. Vi entonces algo parecido a una neblina negra alrededor de ella, que se incrustaba en su cuerpo poco a poco.

"_**Despierta su luz, cura su alma de la oscuridad que la debilita"**_

Mis manos actuaron por mí, y bajaron hasta la frente de Sari. Ella comenzó a respirar con normalidad y su fiebre bajaba, y a su misma vez la neblina oscura se disipó por completo. No comprendí nada, pero ella abrió los ojos y despertó.

"¿Sephiroth?"

"Estoy aqui" le dije, calmándola.

"¿Qué ocurre?. Me siento…mejor." Logró decir ella luego de enderezarse.

"Creo que has logrado curarte tu sola"

Valery llegó en ese mismo instante y se sorprendio. Depues de que la examinó detenidamente, no logró creer que la soldado estuviese recuperada, pero por seguridad pasaría la noche allí.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta, pero entonces me sorprendí de lo que dijo a continuación.

"¿Cómo lograste curarla de esa oscuridad que la hacia enfermar?"

"¿Usted lo sabía?"

"Si, desgraciadamente si." Se cruzó de brazos y sus ojos mostraban preocupación. "Gracias a dios El doctor Hojo no ha intervenido en los cuidados de Sari, pero de todas formas, el no debe saber la verdad sobre ella."

"¿La verdad, que verdad?" Yo me cruzé de brazos también, pero mis ojos pedían explicaciones.

Suspiró amargamente y me indicó que le siguiera. Llegamos a su despacho poco después y cerró con llave detrás de mi.

"Creo que recordaras que el organismo de la chica rechaza el mako." Un panel digital se deslizó en la mesa y varios datos aparecieron sin parar. "Esto suele pasar de manera normal en las mujeres, y es por ello que hay pocas, o mejor dicho casi ninguna mujer soldado. Pero ella no lo rechaza, ella es inmune a el y a sus efectos, si intentaramos meterla en un tanque de mako puro, ella saldría de el sin ningún cambio" Varios videos de Sari entrenando se mostraron, pero nunca me di cuenta de que la grababan en secreto. "Bien, eso no le impidió ser capaz de superar las pruebas tan duras de SOLDADO y todo lo demás. Pero cuando tuve que analizar las muestras de sangre de Sari, descubrí algo inusual, y por ello se lo tuve que ocultar a Hojo."

"Recuerdo que me contaste de lo de su inmunidad al mako pero, ¿es para tanto que incluso tiene algo especial dentro de ella?"

"Si" Otra imagen mostró una muestra de sangre dentro de un tubo de ensayo. "Su contenido era normal ,pero los datos decían algo de un gen muy raro que solo los dragones tienen. En humanos eso quiere decir que ella es jinete de dragón por derecho genético"

"¿Por derecho genético?. Entonces su padre lo hubiera sido también."

"No necesariamente. Este gen puede mostrarse en cualquier persona, no es hereditario. Digamos que, el destino lo decide"

"Eso es absurdo."

"Lo sea o no, ella tiene algo mas en su interior aparte del gen"

"¿algo mas?"

"No lo he logrado analizar pero parece que reacciona muy mal a la energía oscura. Y está latente, al parecer. En los últimos análisis ese "algo" que tiene en su interior sufria bastante por culpa de algo que estaba molestándolo, y Sari enfermaba. Me hizo suponer que era oscuridad debido a que ya estaba introduciéndose dentro de ella y pude analizarlo."

Fue entonces cuando me miró con desconfianza.

"Pero se ha curado hace un momento como si nada delante de ti."

"Habrá sido casualidad, ella es fuerte"

"No estoy tan seguro, debe haber algo mas."

"¿Me crees capaz de hacerle daño a Sari para luego curarla?. Yo nunca le haría daño"

"Entonces dime que hiciste, porque la has salvado de una muerte segura que ni ella sabia"

Me miré ambas manos sin poder explicar nada.

"Solo sé…que algo me dijo que la curara. No sabía como pero solo tuve que extender mis manos en su frente y ocurrió."

"Eso es muy extraño. Puede que la energia de Sari pueda curarse con una conexión fuerte con otro ser humano, eso explicaría su estado de salud tan sorprendente." Abrió la puerta, haciendo un gesto para que saliera. "Pero de todas formas, debes protegerla, puede que esa oscuridad que la busca sea por una razón importante. Y no le cuentes esto absolutamente a nadie, sin excepciones"

"Descuide"

Cuan extraño es mi destino cada vez que suceden cosas extrañas, avancé de camino por los pasillos, solo para dirigirme a mi oficina.

Todo lo extraño sucede desde que conocí a Sari, y también lo sucedido con Kamure. Creo que ella es mas especial de lo que cualquier persona creer. No se que tendrá, pero debo protegerla. La oscuridad es lo que esa energía que ella tiene le debilita, asi que tal vez pueda mandar a hacer algún talismán de protección contra el elemento oscuridad. No son eficaces al cien por cien, pero será una medida temporal hasta saber que puedo hacer.

* * *

><p><strong> Genesis POV\**

"¿Ya sabes si el grupo a avanzado mucho?"

"Genesis, nada me gustaría mas que seguir toda la noche así, pero el GPS indica que están en los bosques de Nibelheim dispersados en 5 grupos, es imposible saber en cual de ellos esta la loba albina de nibel"

"Se llama Luna, no lo olvides" le reprendí a Ventinel.

"Uff, vale, como sea"

Antes poder seguir reprendiéndole mi PHS sonó.

"¿Si?"

"**Soy yo, ¿puedes hablar?"**

Era Faler Collins, y si me ha llamado sin avisar debe ser por algo relacionado con Danan.

Estabamos cerca de una llanura asi que ordené al piloto que aterrizara y seguidamente me alejé un par de metros.

"Ahora"

"**William acaba de contarme por teléfono que le ha contado a Sephiroth sorbe la energía de Sari"**

"¿Le ha dicho algo en especial, o le ocultó lo mismo que me has ocultado a mi?" dije con clara molestia.

"**Exactamente. Pero Sephiroth no debe saber que tu sabes algo de eso, y mucho menos sobre la oscuridad de Danan, porque es muy probable que esa oscuridad que me contó Will que hizo enferma a Sari, fuera obra del chico"**

"Por todos los dioses, ¿para que iba Danan a hacer algo así?"

"**No lo sé pero, ¿has visto algo extraño en su comportamiento?"**

"No, la verdad es que ha estado muy normal últimamente. He estado presente en algunos de sus entrenamientos y…parece sumido en sus pensamientos"

"**Estate atento, puede que trate de hacer algo contra Hayat, trata de que no se acerque a ella. Con discreción"**

"Si, no te preocupes, seré discreto."

"**¿Has tenido suerte encontrando la manada donde dejaste a ese cachorro?"**

"Mas o menos, la gran manada esta dividida en muchos grupos , pero supongo que estará bien. Vuelvo a Shinra, te veré mañana"

Finalicé la llamada y subí al helicóptero.

"¿Quién era?"

"Nadie que te importe, y ahora volvamos a casa"

Casi se rehusó a acatar mis órdenes, pero lo acabó haciendo. El viaje fue algo tranquilo, pero no tardé en encontrarme con problemas. Al volver al continente pudimos ver al sur un gran humo negro.

"Ventinel, ¿de donde proviene eso?"

"En dirección a Banora, es un incendio."

La madre de Angeal está allí.

"Vamos, corre, tenemos que ir allí."

Hizo lo pedido, pero al llegar la mayoria de todo estaba incendiado. En las inmediaciones habian bomberos, ciudadanos y algunos soldados tratando de apagar el fuego, pero parece que era inútil, pues el fuego avanzaba sin remedio. Angeal estaba entre ellos dando ordenes.

"¡Angeal!" llamé yo ,saltando varios metros desde el helicóptero hasta sus pies. "¿Qué ocurre aqui?"

"Un incendio. Estaba de camino a visitar a mi madre y he visto este gran incendio."

"¿No vas a rescatar a tu madre?"

"Lo haría, pero Zack me ha empujado y ha ido el." Suspiró fastidiosamente, mirando al fuego. "Le hubiera seguido ,pero las llamas me lo han impedido"

Un rugido terrible se escuchó en el cielo, y una silueta roja volaba a gran velocidad por todo el lugar. A su paso las llamas crecían.

Todo pasó muy rápido, la criatura no paró hasta que las casas se derrumbaron, una a una. Y se desvaneció en el aire como si nada.

Entonces fuimos a buscar supervivientes. Para desgracia de muchos, unos pocos aldeanos no sobrevivieron al ardiente fuego. Zack apareció levantándose entre escombros y cenizas, y traia consigo el cuerpo de una mujer que aún respiraba.

"Madre" Angeal se acercó y tomó a su madre en brazos, apoyándola contra un árbol cercano que estaba casi carbonizado.

Por otro lado, vi una luz roja detrás de unos arboles, y, al ir a mirar, mis ojos no pudieron creer lo que vieron.

Un ser rojo, con ojos demoníacos y sonrisa torcida…me recordaba a alguien, pero no logro caer ahora a quien se me parece.

Sin embargo no pienso dejarle escapar.

"Tu has causado todo esto, criatura"

Sonrió abiertamente y se cruzó de brazos, ¿estaria esperandome?.

"Bien, me vendrá genial hacer ejercicio, probaré mis poderes contigo, Genesis"

"_¿Qué, como demonios sabe mi nom-?"_

No pude responderme a mi mismo, el primer golpe llegó muy certero, y las heridas comenzaron a brotar por mi cuerpo sin fin alguno.

* * *

><p><strong>En algún lugar de la sidestream….<strong>

"_Zereon, Zereon ¿Me escuchas?" _Llamó Minerva delante del hombre sentado en su lúgubre trono. Sus ojso estaban cerrados, pero reflejaba una energía que se propagaba por todo el lugar.

"_Minerva" _dijo el en su mente a ella. _"¿A que has venido?"_

"_Sabes biena que he venido, es Duskayr. Debes detenerle"_

"_Aunque quisiera, es tu culpa por dejarme en este estado letárgico, ¿no puedes despertarme?"_

"_No puedo revertir el conjuro, lo siento"_

"_Yo solo quería que me amaras…pero tu prefieres a esos humanos con tan corta vida" _Sus ojos se entreabrieron ligeramente. _"No pienso ayudarte, hazte a las consecuencias de tus actos, Minerva"_

"_Sigues siendo un orgulloso" se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre las finas líneas de la lifestream._

"_Minerva, diosa mia…"_ pensó para si mismo._ "¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto?, ¿Por qué amas tanto a esos mortales, que tienen ellos que yo no?" _

Una lágrima gris cayó por su rostro, y sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse.

* * *

><p><strong>(1): con "hechizo adicional" se refiere al uso perfecto de la materia poniendo unas palabras adicionales según como se quiera usar, tal y como hizo sephiroth en el anterior capitulo usando "pyro-spharea", explicado anteriormente.<strong>

**(2): es una creencia popular que, si uno cruza los dedos en secreto cuando realiza una promesa o juramento a alguien (y ese alguien no sabe que cruza los dedos), este queda invalidado y evita tener que cumplir una promesa.**

**(3): Zereon es un dios que me he inventado, al igual que la sidestream. Su poder es muy grande y controla la sidestream. El hecho que esté dormido se debe a que, muchos milenios atrás Minerva le castigó en un sueño profundo hasta que aprendiera la lección, ya que este intento hacerse con el control de la lifestream una vez, sin importarle lo que le ocurriera al resto. Zereon está enfadado con ella desde entonces, pero en cierta manera, el está enamorado de Minerva, solo que siempre se niega a si mismo a aceptar eso. **


	25. Derrota amarga

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de Final Fantasy VII

**Me gustaría mencionar algo relacionado con Aerith. Siempre he visto esa broma de que Cloud pudo haber revivido a Aerith con una pluma de fénix. Hasta yo, que no he jugado el juego, se perfectamente que eso no hubiera sido posible de todas maneras.**

**Bien, recordáis que en pokemon cuando un pokemon se debilita, este no está muerto, solo esta desmayado y por lo tanto después puede recuperarse con "revivir" o viceversa (en el anime se demuestra también). Bien, lo mismo ocurre en Final Fantasy VII, cuando derrotan a uno de los personajes, este se desmaya y está agotado, con lo que a no ser que uses una cola de fénix o un hechizo, no podrás usarlo para combatir. Dicho esto, en el caso de Aerith, ella no se desmayó, ni quedó agotada, ella directamente fue asesinada, y la cola de fénix no puede curarla, ella quedó muerta automáticamente, da igual si Cloud hubiera podido usar la pluma de fénix en medio de la escena. Creo que esto ya lo sabe todo el mundo, pero de todas formas, quería dejar mi opinión, jeje. Doy mis sinceras disculpas si he ofendido a alguien, o si mi razonamiento es equivocado. Como anotación, cuando el equipo completo es derrotado, no es que se hayan muerto, es que se han desmayado y que yo sepa, para usar una pluma de fénix hace falta una persona y, al ser el "game over" y ocurrir esto, es seguramente cuando el enemigo los mate de verdad (o los deje tirados ahí).**

**NOTA: Y como prometí, cada mes subiré un capítulo de esto. Añado que sí, tengo falta de poner tildes en las palabras, puede que me haya dejado algunas por el camino.**

**Para Carmen: no, Zereon no ha aparecido en ningún capítulo anterior al 24, =).**

**Bueno, volvamos a la lectura, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

><p>-Derrota amarga-<p>

**/Lazard POV\**

Tras varias semanas todo había cambiado mucho. Angeal perdió a su madre en ese incendio, con lo cual se ha ausentado varias veces. Admito que eso puede ser normal, tratándose de su madre, espero que se reponga pronto.

Genesis ha desaparecido después de ese día, no sabemos dónde está, o si siquiera está vivo, pero mientras esté vivo, todo irá bien.

En consecuencia, el General Sephiroth trabaja por triplicado. Sé que no le molesta, está acostumbrado a trabajar así, pero necesita un poco de ayuda. Decidí mandarle misiones a Zack mas a menudo, pero no demasiadas, eso apaciguaría las cosas durante un tiempo.

Tengo que elegir a que soldados ascender a primera clase, hay algunos que han demostrado ser fuertes y útiles.

Rick Gefahr es hábil y veloz, aunque su fuerza no es grande lo compensa con su enorme velocidad y destreza con su látigo y espada. Me recuerde a Faler Collins, es casi su viva imagen.

Sari Hayat es un prodigio, y a pesar de lo ocurrido recientemente me parece bastante útil para la causa.

Lo que no tengo claro es a Danan Tenebrae.

Los conflictos entre él y los otros dos pueden llegar a ser molestos si se dejan llevar por la rabia, pero es un buen soldado y su talento no puede ser desperdiciado. Lo dejaré para pensármelo mas tarde.

**/Sari POV\**

"¿Y si no quiero parar qué?"

"¡P-por favor Seph, no aguanto más!"

"Hmmm, no sé"

No aguanté más, ya estaba a punto de explotar.

"¡Deja de hacerme cosquillas en los pies!" reí yo, tratando de liberarme de él. (N/A: No piensen mal queridos lectores, e.e)

"Bien pero" cual tigre abalanzándose sobre su presa, me atrapó entre su cuerpo y la mesa. "A cambio de algo~"

Le hubiera respondido, pero su PHS sonó justo a tiempo.

"Cógelo Seph…" le dije, tratando de separarle mientras el besaba mi cuello suavemente.

"No me apetece"

"Vamos, seguro que es importante-" no me escuchó, pues continuó con sus caricias.

"Es mi día libre, y pienso aprovecharlo" contestó, esta vez siendo más relajado en sus acciones. "Se las pueden arreglar sin mí un día"

No pude evitar sonreír, y me dejé llevar por su calidez. Las navidades habían pasado muy rápido, pero con las pocas ganas y tristes acontecimientos, nadie celebró mucho, ni siquiera el año nuevo.

Sephiroth en esos momentos estaba algo deprimido por la desaparición de Genesis, pero logré animarle un poco.

Espero que todos recuperen el ánimo pronto.

"Pareces pensativa" su voz hizo volverme a la realidad.

"Perdona, es que, han pasado tantas cosas en tan pocas semanas…"

"Si" maldije el hecho de mencionarle, ya que, aunque su rostro no expresara nada, sus ojos estaban torturándose con el recuerdo del perdido Genesis. Se levantó, dejándome libre y fue a la nevera a coger una cerveza.

Nunca había visto a Sephiroth coger una cerveza, al menos, no que yo recuerde.

"Sabes, tengo que contarle algo importante…puede que te enfades conmigo, Sari"

Eso me preocupó, porque cuando se trata de algo importante normalmente incluye peligro.

"Sabes que yo una vez o varias al año tengo que estar con una inyección de mako bastante alta, y tardo un par de días en recuperarme."

"¿Van a hacerte la inyección?"

"No exactamente" Dejó la cerveza en la mesa, y se cruzó de brazos, tratando de terminar la frase. "Han decidido probar otro método que haga que nunca tengan que inyectarme mako, o eso me han dicho, yo creo que quieren hacer un experimento conmigo, pero parece casi fiable"

"¿Casi fiable?"

"Si, con "casi" me refiero a que van a meterme en un tanque cargado de mako puro, directamente venido de Corriente Vital."

"¿y cuál es el problema, no dices que es fiable?"

"El problema es que no es un tanque pequeño….son varias toneladas de Mako en una estructura bastante grande. Me preocupa las secuelas que pueda tener y que puede ocurrir si absorbo tanto mako seguidamente."

"¿cuánto tiempo tiene que pasar para eso?"

"Unas dos semanas o un mes, quizás hasta un año a lo mucho, empezaré en un par de días. Me trasladarán a una localización secreta, y por lo tanto no podré verte, ni hablar contigo, ni…." **(1)**

"No vayas….no sabes cómo acabaras si dejas que te sometan a eso" le cogí de las manos y me aferré a ellas. "¿Y si te mueres?"

"No moriré, no pueden permitirse que muera, por el bien de Shinra"

Me aferré al colgante que llevaba siempre, la mitad de plata con la inicial de Sephiroth. El sacó la suya al verme cogerla de aquella forma. **(2)**

"Volveré para estar contigo pero, de mientras, me gustaría estar en tus sueños hasta que llegue ese momento"

"Mantente con vida hasta entonces…o iré a buscarte a la corriente vital yo misma" le dije tratando de ser bromista ante la situación.

"Sé que lo arias" su sonrisa hizo aparecer la mía, y echare de menos esas cosas de él. Ojalá el tiempo pase rápido, y podamos vernos de nuevo.

**/Genesis POV\**

Mi cuerpo no responde a mis órdenes, soy incapaz de mover un músculo. Siento como si me hubiese partido en millones de pedazos y los hubieran dispersado por todas partes.

"_¿Qué pasa Genesis, no puedes seguir luchando o es porque tienes miedo?" _

_Su sádica sonrisa indicaba su total desinterés por la batalla. Estaba jugando conmigo, y sé que no ha mostrado todo su poder. Me había conducido a lo más profundo del bosque en el combate, y tuve la sensación de que ese era su plan._

_En la batalla, mi frustración fue tal, que mi ala negra de cuervo brotó de mi espalda. No era mi intención mostrarla, ya que Hojo me había dicho que no era seguro, pero ya que el volaba, ¿Por qué no iba yo a hacer lo mismo? __**(3)**_

"_Has causado estragos aquí, pero acabaré contigo para que no vuelvas a hacerlo" _

"_Siento desilusionarte, pero yo acabaré contigo" su risa desagradable cambió a una mirada divertida, y entonces fue cuando todo se complicó._

_Era más rápido que la luz, apenas pude concentrarme para poder defenderme o atacar. Solo notaba los golpes, y ni siquiera le veía realizarlos de lo veloz que era. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que acabé en el suelo desangrándome como un ciervo cazado, pero al terminar conmigo, la criatura se acercó a mí, y susurró palabras crueles y siniestras en mi oído._

"_Vas a morir." Concluyendo con mi humillación, desapareció entre las nubes al echar el vuelo._

_Mis lastimados ojos apenas podían abrirse, y traté de arrastrarme para intentar seguir a la criatura, pero era inútil, ya se había marchado._

Durante horas esperé a que alguien viniera a buscarme, pero nadie vino. Estaba en medio del bosque, en lo más profundo de él. Ningún humano o ser podrían encontrarme.

Ya habían dos días sin que nadie me encontrara, y no entendí porque no me había muerto aún. Mi estómago pedía a gritos comerse a sí mismo, y la falta de sed estaba afectando a mi mente y mi garganta.

Me siento tan triste, ¿así voy a acabar mi vida, solo y humillado?.

Ojalá esto fuera un sueño, pero no lo es, las heridas son demasiado dolorosas.

"Mamá, mira, un ángel se ha caído del cielo"

La voz de una mujer evitó que mi mente decidiera dejarme morir.

"¿Un ángel, de que hablas hija?"

Lo siguiente que escuché fue un grito de sorpresa bastante molesto, quise quejarme, pero ni siquiera pude ser capaz de hablar.

"¿Qué es mamá, un monstruo?" Noté una mano tocar las plumas de mi ala negra."Vaya, es suave"

"Aléjate de eso Alexandra, no sabemos si nos atacará."

"Puede que esté…."

Una caricia rozó las heridas de mi rostro. Fue doloroso debido a ello, pero me calmé al ver que por fin alguien me había encontrado.

"Madre, mira, está llorando. Aun vive"

¿Será cierto?, no pude esconder mi alegría de saber que no iba a morir solo y, aunque fueran unos desconocidos, sé que alguien podrá ver mi fin.

"déjale ahí, vámonos antes de que nos ataque, por Gaia"

Pude abrir los ojos con mucho esfuerzo, deseaba saber que era lo último que mis orbes verían antes de morir.

Y siento que hubiera acabado en la Corriente Vital, ya que Minerva, diosa que en mis sueños aparece, acaba de aparecer ante mí.

Cabellos tan brillantes como el sol ondeaban ante la brisa del viento, y sus ojos tan claros y verdes me dieron la bienvenida.

Yo no pude evitar sonreír, aunque me doliera siquiera mover un musculo. Ignoré el dolor por completo y levanté mi mano para acariciar el rostro de la diosa.

Sin embargo, ella se asustó y se alejó de mí.

"¡Alexandra corre, vámonos de aquí!"

¿Alexandra?

Eso me hizo ver mi error al confundirme. Deseaba disculparme, pero cuando intentaba hablar, mi garganta soltaba un tenaz quejido y la voz no salió.

Pero necesitaba ayuda, esta gente es la única que me ha visto aquí, y si se marchan, entonces sí que moriré solo.

"N-no…."

Mi voz sonaba tan baja que no me escucharon. Deseaba poder gritar, pero no pude.

"N-no os….vayáis-" sangre brotó de mi garganta y salió por mi boca. No fue buena idea, pero tenía que hacer algo.

Tal vez debería intentar agitar mi ala negra.

Los huesos sonaron como un crujido al hacerlo, pero logre captar su atención.

"Madre, mira"

Mis ojos estaban cerrándose, y aguanté todo lo que pueda para poder indicarles que me ayudaran.

"N-no os…vayáis…..ayuda, por favor." Esas fueron mis últimas palabras, mi garganta no aguataría más si se me ocurría hablar otra vez.

"Mamá, necesita ayuda, tenemos que llevarlo al pueblo" mis ojos se cerraron y solo escuché pasos en la hierba.

Todo se volvió negro. No escuchaba nada, no notaba nada al mí alrededor. Solo oscuridad, nada más.

Así acaba todo, así voy a morir. Qué triste llega a ser nuestro humilde destino, llevando consigo las vidas que deben llegar a su fin. Y yo no soy ninguna excepción, al fin y al cabo, solo soy un alma más en el planeta.

El tiempo pasaba, y todo oscuro estaba, no había más que vacío, un profundo vacio. A veces notaba que caía por un abismo sin final alguno, o acababa cayendo en el suelo de golpe, y mi espalda crujiendo de dolor. Quiero que esto acabe, deseo que esto termine de una vez.

Ya no noto mi cuerpo, nada en absoluto.  
>Pero algo cálido atravesó todo mi ser. No sé que era, pero me aliviaba.<p>

Mis heridas se sintieron otra vez, pero no tanto como antes. Era soportable, si se dice de alguna manera.

"¿Estas despierto?" La voz llamó. Era dulce y amable, pero noté preocupación también.

"¿Q-que?"

"Me alegra que despiertes, llevabas ya una semana sin despertarte. Te trajimos al médico del pueblo y casi te dan por muerto."

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"En casa, la clínica está llena así que no hubo otro remedio."

Traté de incorporarme, pero mi espada crujió tanto que parecía una rama débil rompiéndose. Casi grito del dolor, pero aguanté todo lo que pude.

"No te levantes, el médico ha dicho que debes reposar las primeras semanas después de la operación."

"_¿Operación?, pero entonces…" _ No notaba mi ala negra en ese momento, y tampoco estaba allí. Me alarme, pues ¿me la habrían amputado?

"Mi…ala." Murmuré para mí mismo.

"Oh, con respecto a tu ala, se desvaneció sola cuando te traíamos a la clínica, no sé si podrás tenerla otra vez."

Abrí los ojos con cuidado, pues debo acostumbrarme a la luz sino quiero acabar ciego del todo. La joven era tan parecida a la diosa de mis sueños…pero su nombre era otro, sino mal recuerdo.

"Bueno, mi nombre es Alexandra, ¿y el tuyo?" Su sonrisa me ayudó a sonreír también, pero no estaba seguro de decir mi nombre. Sonará extraño, pero no estoy seguro de que debieran encontrarme todavía, no en el estado tan humillante en el que estoy.

"Gabriel" **(4)**

Justo al decirlo, una anciana atravesó la puerta con dos tés aromáticos.

"Madre, mira, Gabriel ya se ha despertado"

"Hmn, así que ese es tu nombre" murmuró la anciana. No dijo nada mas, dejo las tazas en la mesa y se fue.

"Disculpa a mi madre, no le agradan los forasteros." Alcanzó las bebidas y me dio una a mí, el aroma era dulce y agradable, y relajó mi cuerpo con solo varios sorbos.

¿Podría resumir mi vida en pocos minutos?, tal vez sí, pero me han ocurrido tantas cosas. Mis pensamientos me han llevado a miles de situaciones que el destino ya tenía marcado para mí. Sin embargo, mi preocupación ahora mismo es la misión secreta que me había encomendado Collins: ¿Cómo voy a vigilar a Danan Tenebrae si estoy desaparecido y apenas puedo andar?. Espero que ese chico no cause problemas.

De todas formas, espero que cuando regrese todo esté tal y como lo he dejado en mi mente.

"¿Gabriel?"

En principio no contesté a la llamada de Alexandra, pero recordé que ese es el "nombre" que el dije que tenía yo.

"¿puedo preguntarte…que te pasó para que acabaras así en el bosque?"

Me mantuve en silencio, pues el recuerdo solo me hizo enfadar. Esa criatura se burló de mí, y es más, me derrotó de esa manera tan desinteresada. Solo jugó conmigo.

_**¡CRASH!**_

El ardor del agua fue muy molesto, pero estaba tan centrado en mi ira que no me di cuenta tampoco de que la chica se había asustado, cayéndose de la silla en la que estaba, sin esperarse mi reacción.

"Vete" No me molesté en quitar los trozos de la cerámica rota, volví a acostarme y cerré los ojos.

Me dormí enseguida, y no pude saber qué es lo que ocurrió después.

_De nuevo en mi oficina, Angeal entró alarmante pues, casi rompe la puerta de cuajo._

"_¡Genesis!"_

"_¿Qué te ocurre ahora Angeal?"_

"_¡Es Sephiroth, está loco!"_

_No pude evitar reírme ante tal comentario._

"_Eso no es ninguna novedad"_

"_¡No es ninguna broma!" Fui jalado por mi amigo hasta lo que era el exterior de Shinra._

_O lo que quedaba de ella._

_Destrucción, caos, fuego, muerte, gritos. No pude creerme lo que estaba ocurriendo. Las gotas de lluvia eran negras como el carbón, y fantasmas se manifestaban por doquier._

"_¿El ha hecho esto?"_

"_Se ha vuelto loco, antes estábamos entrenando tan normal y de pronto casi me corta la cabeza…y mira lo que ha hecho"_

"_¿y en tan poco tiempo, como es posible?" _

"_No lo sé, eso es lo raro"_

_Una figura estaba en lo alto de un edificio, no fue difícil deducir quien era._

_Se dirigió en picado hasta nosotros. Traté de alertar a Angeal, pero no pude moverme o hablar tan siquiera._

_Murió delante de mí, ante mis ojos._

"_Tu eres el siguiente" Dijo su voz sombría._

"¡NO!"

La oscuridad asolaba la estancia, pero lo único que me acompañaba era el silencio, y el viento que viajaba en el exterior, como un rumor insospechado.

El crujir de la puerta me hizo actuar como cualquier soldado haría, pues busqué mi arma con la mirada, y no estaba por ningún lado, ¿me la habrían escondido?.

"¿Hola?" La voz me era familiar y, vi el brillo de una linterna asomarse. "¿Estas despierto?"

No contesté para que se fuera, pero aún así ella entró y me vio con los ojos abiertos.

"¿Ha pasado algo?, he oído gritos y bien a ver qué ocurría."

No me apetecía contarle mis problemas personales a una total desconocida, así que me quedé mirándola, para que así entendiera que podía irse.

Pero sus ojos verdes siguieron mis azules sin ningún miedo.

"Oye, sé que no quieres hablar de lo que te pasó pero…" se acercó lentamente, hasta estar sentada en la silla junto a mi lecho. "Puedes confiar en mi"

"Por mi oficio, la confianza en desconocidos suele ir en balde"

La dejé sin palabras y noté tristeza en sus ojos. Mi corazón me instó a intentar calmarla pero no lo hice.

"Bueno, trata de descansar-, ya mañana veremos si puedes moverte"

Se fue sin decir palabra, y tanto sus dorados cabellos como sus ojos se esfumaron en la penumbra.

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente…<strong>

"Colabore un poco señor Gabriel"

"…"

"¿prefiere que estemos todo el día así?"

Algo que aprendí en Shinra es ser cauteloso cuando un médico esta tratándote. Este me ha dicho que me dará un relajante muscular mediante una inyección, pero no me fio del todo.

Acabé aceptando y el doctor me puso la inyección. El efecto no fue inmediato, pero fue bueno para mi cuerpo. Los siguientes días intenté mover las piernas, y no tuvieron mucho problema excepto porque cuando las movía mi espalda se quejaba, debido a la conexión de ella con el resto de mis huesos, como es natural. Mis manos estaban en perfectas condiciones, gracias a Gaia.

Pero lo que me gustaría saber es donde está mi espada. Cuanto antes me recupere, ante podre irme de este lugar.

_La oscuridad allanaba todo lo hermoso que la vista alcanzaba. Los seres vivos se transformaban en horribles monstruos sin alma. Las personas que yo creía conocer ahora se burlaban de mi, sin sentir culpabilidad alguna. Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, ¿Por qué esta todo en mi contra?._

_No iba a huir como un cobarde, jamás aré cosa semejante._

"_**Eres solo un despojo de lo que eras antes Genesis, acéptalo y todo será más fácil" **__Dijo la voz de ultratumba a través de mis oídos._

_¡No, me niego a aceptarlo!. El planeta no se olvidará de mí tan fácilmente…._

_¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME OLVIDEN!_

_Una risa maquiavélica se escuchó en la lejanía. Lo había escuchado antes algunas veces, y por eso, sabia a quien pertenecía._

"_¿De verdad piensas que puedes conmigo, Genesis?" La sombra de Sephiroth se alzaba triunfante frente a mí, con esa sonrisa burlona. _

_No soporto esto. Actué con rabia y le empalé con mi espada roja, pero no brotó ni una gota de sangre. Seguía sonriendo, inmune a mi ataque._

"_¿Lo ves?, es inútil"_

_Todo desapareció tan rápido como vino, mis ojos no podían seguir tanto movimiento veloz. Quisiera despertar de este tormento, pero algo me retenía. Un dolor punzante alojó toda mi cabeza._

_Es insoportable, tanto, que me clavé las uñas en el cráneo para tratar de ignorarlo._

_No sirvió, y lágrimas de sangre cayeron de mis ojos, desesperados por despertar de esta pesadilla._

_Una luz brillante y cegadora me nublo por completo._

Lo siguiente que supe, es que estaba despierto.

Mi cuerpo se levantó del susto, y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Escuché un ruido sordo, como si algo se hubiese caído contra la madera.

Me calmé durante unos asfixiantes segundos, hasta darme cuenta de que estaba despierto del todo.

Miré a mi derecha, y en el suelo estaba el cuerpo de una dama, tratando de levantarse

"Alexandra" murmuré, tratando de reconocerla.

"¿E-estas bien?. No parabas de gritar, tenias una pesadilla muy fuerte" Se incorporó para acercarse a mí, pero conforme lo hacía, mi cuerpo sufrió las consecuencias de levantarse de golpe, y mi espalda tembló de dolor. No parecía algo relacionado con mis huesos, mas bien algo muscular, porque si no, me habría dolido mas. Eso me aliviaba.

No pude evitar quejarme de ello de todas formas, y preocupé a la chica.

"Oh, espera" no pude saber qué es lo que estaba haciendo, pero regresó a la estancia con unas hojas verdes entre sus manos, y me instó a olerlas, acercándomelas.

"Son hojas de morfeo, con esto dormirás mejor esta noche" Con su olor, mis ojos empezaron a cansarse y el mundo de los sueños volvió a llevarme consigo.

Esta vez, estaba tranquilo, no había oscuridad que me persiguiera, no había maldad que me molestara, solo un aroma agradable y cálido.

Deseé estar así por mucho tiempo, pero nada es eterno.

No recuerdo si pasaron muchas horas, pero dormir se había vuelto un pasatiempo para mí.

"Gabriel, ya es casi mediodía, despierta ya" dijo una voz dulce.

Al despertar, la sonrisa de Alexandra acompañaba a los rayos del sol.

"Sabes, hoy podemos probar a ver si puedes estar en pie, ¿Qué te parece?"

No supe que decirle, no sabía si estaba recuperado para hacer eso.

De cualquier modo, al tratar de levantarme de la cama mis músculos se quejaban, pero era soportable. Aún así, no era capaz de mover un pie sin que me dolieran como espinas clavadas.

"Está bien para empezar, ya puedes ponerte de pie." Me volvió a sentar en la cama y observó mis vendajes. "Llamaré al médico para que venga hoy a cambiarte las vendas"

Los días pasaban lentamente, pero a medida que ocurrían, mi recuperación mejoraba. No al ritmo que yo querría, pero era mejor que morir. Al cabo de pocos días, comencé a caminar como cualquier persona, solo que no era capaz de correr, ya que mis músculos y huesos no estaban todavía recuperados. Con dosis de mako esto se solucionaría fácilmente, pero ahora mismo la solución que mejor estaba a mi alcance era usar materia cura cuando me sentía adolorido.

Alexandra tuvo una paciencia bastante increíble conmigo. Sé que no es fácil tratar conmigo, pero ella ha sabido cómo lograrlo. Tal vez no sea la diosa Minerva, pero además de parecérsele, tiene su espíritu de lucha.

Su madre sin embargo, no era tan agradable. Ella había escondido mi arma, ya que, según ella, podría matarlos a todo si la cogía de nuevo. Mujer insegura, por lo que veo.

Las noches comenzaron a ser un alivio para mí. La luna llena me recordaba a veces a la cachorra albina de lobo nibel que una vez tuve. Sigo preguntándome si estará bien, o si seguirá teniendo el colgante bajo su cuello.

Pero, algunas veces echaba en falta a los viejos amigos.

El intrépido Zack Fair, que nunca se estaba quieto ni un solo momento. Angeal, su mentor, y amigo mío, debe de estar apenado por mi desaparición.

Sephiroth…

Le respeto como rival, y tal vez tengamos una relación de amigo-enemigo, pero eso no impidió que fuéramos un equipo imparable junto con Angeal.

Los tres pilares de Shinra.

Ahora que yo no estoy, mi pilar debe ser soportado por ellos, o quizas ya esté derruido y olvidado. Zack ya es soldado de primera clase, así que imagino que el hará mi trabajo, junto con el apoyo de los tres pilares de esta generación.

"¿En qué piensas?" Me preguntó, sentándose en el banco, mientras yo observaba las estrellas.

"El pasado." Murmuré yo. "El pasado sigue esperando mi regreso"

"Pero regresaras cuando te cures, ¿no?" su voz comenzó a ser triste y melancólico. No entendí el porqué, pero no pregunté.

Es importante sobrevivir en este mundo, pero también lo es disfrutar de la vida. Tal vez las guerras jamás acaben, puede que en mi ausencia muchas cosas cambien, pero solo espero que no ocurra cuando yo no esté para impedirlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Unas semanas más tarde….<strong>

En las noticias me informé de que a Sephiroth le habían sometido a un experimento duradero. Recordé vagamente de que se trataba, porque recuerdo que Hojo nos habló de ello. Lazard había ascendido a primera clase a Rick, Sari y Danan recientemente. Podría decirse que eran "los tres pilares de esta generación". Estaba orgulloso de que se las pudieran arreglar sin mí, eso me hacía pensar que Shinra hace bien su trabajo cuando se trata de soldados.

"¡Gabriel!" llamó la dulce voz. "¡Deja de esconderte, vamos antes de que se enfade mi madre por llegar tarde!"

Acababa de empezar a ser un humano con las facultades de un soldado, pero aún era incapaz de realizar mis hechizos de fuego. Sin embargo, era capaz de invocar mi ala negra cuando me concentraba bastante.

El problema estaba en los despegues y aterrizajes….

Era un cuervo recién nacido que no sabía qué hacer. Mis huesos aun se quejaban, pero era soportable. Este pueblo está al oeste de Banora y Mideel, algo alejada de la costa para mi gusto. Sus gentes eran bastante reservadas, sobre todo con extraños como yo. Se aíslan de lo que haya más allá del mar y viven en su propio mundo. Son personas fuertes, de eso no hay duda.

"Ahí estas, venga, baja de ese árbol Gabriel"

Sonreí, pues estar con Alexandra aliviaba mis más dolorosos recuerdos.

La pregunta es….

¿Qué pasará cuando regrese, habrá cambiado todo tanto?

Mi corazón desea que nada haya cambiado, pero en el fondo sé que muchas cosas ya no serán lo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)(SPOILER GRANDE): He investigado sobre el origen del ala negra de Sephiroth, y su primera aparición fue en Kingdom Hearts y en FFVII: Advent Children. La información estaba en ingles, pero entendí que hasta que Sephiroth no se dio su "baño de mako" no pudo tener su ala negra hasta que estuvo regenerándose absorbiendo mako de la Corriente vital en FFVII, y su genética fue alterada levemente, obteniendo esa ala que antes no tenía, ya que él era un híbrido humano casi perfecto (o perfecto) por inyectársele directamente las células de jenova antes de nacer y acabando bien, al contrario que Angeal y Genesis, que se mezcló su ADN con genes de jenova y los de la madre de Angeal. Por esa razón ellos dos tenían las alas desde el principio y Sephiroth no. Así que me ceñiré en eso para algo que posteriormente aré.<strong>

**(2): en el capítulo 18 Sephiroth le hizo el regalo del colgante por su cumpleaños. Este tenía una mitad plateada con la inicial "S" (sephiroth) por detrás y otra igual pero con pequeños zafiros incrustados y con las iniciales S.H (Sari Hayat) de igual forma en la parte trasera. Si ambas partes se juntan forman un corazón. Sari lleva el de Sephiroth y viceversa.**

**(3): si, ya sé que en crisis core en ningún momento se les ve desvanecérseles el ala para que no se vieran ni nada y que nunca se las quitaron una vez que las tenían, pero esto es un fanfic, ¿cierto?, así que a disfrutar.**

**(4): esto es solo una nota aclaratoria, por si os confundís al leer el nombre. "Gabriel" en español tiene tilde, pero en ingles no lo tiene, así que cuando leáis su nombre, hacedlo en ingles, jeje (pronunciación de Gabriel en ingles de forma dicha: "Geibriel" (creo que es así, por muy raro que suene).**


	26. La vida continua

Descargo de responsabilidad:; no soy dueña de Final Fantasy VII.

**Continuaremos con el punto de vista de Genesis. Nos centraremos en él para luego pasar por los diferentes puntos de vista del resto de personajes antes de continuar con Sari Hayat.**

**Una vez mas gracias a los lectores tanto los nuevos como los antiguos, vuestras opiniones y criticas constructivas son muy bien recibidas, pero siempre con educación, recuerden ;-). Y un poco de humor no viene mal ;)  
><strong>

Zack: ¡venga que empiece esto!

Angeal: no seas impaciente ¬¬

Sari: chicos, dejen empezar el capitulo de una vez ¬¬* *sacando la sartén de Elena*

los dos: Si señora! ^^u

Autora: disfruten del capitulo

Y de antemano les pido disculpas por mis faltas de octografía, si ven alguno imperdonable diganmelo XD.

* * *

><p>-La vida continua-<p>

**/Genesis POV\**

En las noticias alguna vez aparecía un reportaje sobre los rumores del estado del General Sephiroth. Muchos decían que estaba muerto, otros que desapareció sin dejar rastro. Mas yo creo que sigue donde debe estar y que aún le queda mucho por recorrer en su viaje.

En estos días Alexandra y yo nos hemos vuelto inseparables. Es por ahora mi única amiga y compañía. La gente del pueblo ya me aceptaban como a uno mas, como si siempre hubiera sido de allí. La madre de mi compañera aún no me había dado mi espada de vuelta, no confiaba en mi. Mis ropas de soldado se habian estropeado tanto que tuve que conseguir ropa nueva. Mi gabardina roja era lo que peor estaba, y le tenia un cariño algo inusual, ya que siempre la llevaba en todas las batallas.

Bueno, una camisa con abertura en el pecho con cordones en vez de botones, me hacia pensar que habia vuelto a la edad media, fue un alivio que Alexandra pudiera conseguirme unos pantalones como los de mi vestimenta de soldado (aunque sin protección). Las botas me servían asi que no fue complicado. Una vieja gabardina marrón me sirvió de abrigo por el momento.

Mi recuperación a lo largo del tiempo fue lenta y a veces hasta me irritaba ese hecho, pero era necesario. No se que es lo que me depara el futuro, pero por ahora el presente es lo que me preocupa.

Hoy, por primera vez había salido del pueblo, y atravesé el mar volando con mi ala negra de cuervo. Era mi primer viaje con un trayecto tan largo. Alexandra no querría que me fuera, pero lo hice sin decirle nada.

El hecho de que me marchara era para encontrar un regalo para ella. Tal vez suene extraño y hasta me digáis que estoy loco, pero no os juzgaré por ello. Un hombre por amor puede llegar a hacer locuras, ¿verdad?.

En la casa había una flor amarilla que me era familiar, y le pregunté de donde provenía.

Alexandra dijo que provenía de Midgar, y se la habia dado su difunto padre hace bastante tiempo, incluso mucho antes de conocerla yo a ella. Para ella la flor era especial, porque eran las favoritas de su padre, quien en vida viajaba por el mundo cada vez que podía.

Al saberlo, quise conseguirle una, ya que la que estaba allí estaba marchita, después de tantos años. La vi bastante triste estos días, y cuando pregunté por la flor, se ponía aun mas melancólica. No me agradaba verla así, deseaba verla sonreir como siempre ella había hecho.

Mi travesía no fue desagradable, y, al llegar a la costa del continente donde Midgar estaba al Norte, aún me quedaba camino que recorrer.

* * *

><p><strong>Aerith POV\**

Normalmente no suelo llevar ropas oscuras, ya que no me gustan demasiado. Pero hoy era distinto. Mi hermanastra iba a recibir una noticia poco grata, y yo era la mensajera. Quedamos en el parque de Midgar, ya que yo no podía acercarme a Shinra. Mi corazón estaba dolido, pero aún asi mi hermanastra me necesita.

"¿Qué quieres contarme?" Me preguntó Sari, luego de sentarme junto a ella en el banco.

Ella habia cambiado un poco, pero no demasiado. Su pelo era aún mas largo que antes, y vi que se lo recogía con una trenza de espiga lateral **(1)**, la cual descansaba en su hombro derecho y, aún asi, era lo suficientemente larga para llegarle a mitad de espalda, diría yo. A pesar de ello, el resto del cabello que no se podía sujetar bailaba a los lados de su rostro con el viento.

"Si, hermana, ¿recuerdas que madre estaba en el hospital aún?"

"¿ Ya se recuperó, como está?"

Espero que pueda soportar las palabras que voy a decir…

"no Sari."

"¿entonces?"

me acerqué a ella y toqué su hombro antes de decir las palabras mas dolorosas que he podido decirle a alguien.

"Se ha ido, madre se ha ido"

Sari no respondió, se quedó inmovil cual estatua. Pensé que no estaria tan afectada porque no se solia llevar bien con Elmyra pero, al parecer, le tenia tanto afecto como yo.

"N-no, eso no puede ser-..." me agarró de la manos y las apretó con fuerza, intentando no derrumbarse en el suelo. "No puede ser..." Pero acabó haciendolo. "E-ella estaba bien..."

"Sari yo-"

"¡ES MENTIRA!" gritó con fuerza lenvantandose de golpe, soltando lagrimas por su rostro enrojecido por la ansiedad. "¡No es verdad, no es verdad!"lo único que pude hacer es incorporarme y abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas para que se desahogara."Dime que no es cierto..." dejó de tener fuerzas para abrazarme y se apoyó en mi. "no es...cierto" su llanto fue acompañado por el mio, sin poder soportarlo por mas tiempo.

"Porque a mi...porque..."

"Shhh...estoy aquí" le dije yo a ella, también entre sollozos

"Es culpa mía...es todo mi culpa. Yo-..d-debería haber-..." se ahogaba en sus propias palabras entre su lamento. No iba a ser nada fácil superar esto. Se que se siente culpable, pero yo estoy aquí para ayudarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Danan Tenebrae\**

Mis poderes iban en aumento, y cada vez lo dominaba mejor. Era capaz hasta de teletransportarme a lugares cercanos, pero con un mareo bastante molesto como consecuencia. Mi forma de bestia era cada vez mas fuerte, y no podía esperar al momento de acabar con Sari.

Pero llegó un gran problema.

Una pequeña parte de la luz de Sari ya se había despertado.

Eso no afectaba a mi energía en absoluto, Duskayr me había preparado por si llegara a ocurrir, sería capar de resistir toda su magia su fuera necesario.

Al despertársele una pequeña parte, sería mas fuerte con sus hechizos naturales, los cuales se basan en la luz más sagrada y la vida.

Pero mis planes se centraban en dar con Sephiroth. El único inconveniente era que su paradero era desconocido y confidencial, y encontrarle no iba a resultar fácil. El era un gran obstáculo…

Es tan poderoso que ni con toda mi energía actual podría acabar con el, sería hecho pedazos.

Aún así, como se suele decir de vez en cuando….

Si no puedes acabar con el enemigo, _**conviértelo en tu marioneta…**_

"_**No veo la ventaja de encontrarle..¿estas seguro de que podrás convencerlo de que se una a nosotros?"**_

"_Por supuesto. Solo hay que darle una razón para odiar al planeta entero..." _El ordenador de Hojo estaba lleno de cortafuegos, pero eso no impediría que me hiciera con la copia de los archivos.

"_**¿Cómo has logrado coger esos archivos? ,se supone que es imposible"**_

"_El querido doctor tienen un programa que le ayuda a decodificarlo todo, y bueno…no es una buena idea dejarse el programa en un disquete fácilmente obtenible."_

**INFORMACIÓN DESCIFRADA, INTRODUZCA CONTRASEÑA O CÓDIGO DE ACCESO NUMÉRICO PARA ACCEDER A LOS DATOS.**

"Maldito" Por supuesto, no me esperaba que hubiera que saber una contraseña.

Veamos…se supone que en los archivos del laboratorio se hizo algo llamado Proyecto G con Angeal y Genesis…¿tal vez sea eso?.

"_No, ese proyecto lo supervisó el doctor Hollander, o eso se supone, Hojo supervisaría otro proyecto pero…¿Cual?, no creo que los doctores de bajo rango sepan algo, ese viejo oculta bien sus trabajos"_

"_**Tal vez alguno que tuviera que ver con el General Sephiroth, al fin y al cabo, no seria extraño que fuera un experimento de ese humano."**_

"_Opino lo mismo, pero no puede ser tan sencillo. No hay otro proyecto que se realizó aparte del proyecto G pero, si hay alguno, seguramente el doctor Hollander pueda decirme algo"_

"_**¿Le hacemos una pequeña visita?"**_

"_Es muy arriesgado, pero tendremos que averiguar el código de acceso numérico al menos, tal vez el sepa cómo hacerlo"_

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de vista de Zereon\(2)**

_Destrucción, dolor, pena, ira, tristeza…_

_Muchas palabras, pero todas juntas solo significan una:_

_**Caos.**_

_Si pudiera quitarme el hechizo que me mantiene retenido en mi propio trono, ya me habría encargado de varios asuntos en mi Reino, la Sidestream._

_Todo igual._

_Un silencio horrible, lleno de vacío y desesperación asolan los huecos de la oscuridad. Es normal aquí, pero muchas veces me enferma._

"¿Zereon?"

_Una voz temerosa me llamó, mas solo sentí pasos desconocidos. No era Minerva, era otra mujer. Mis ojos cerrados lucharían para ver quien era, pero no merecía la pena sino era Minerva._

"_No debes estar aqui" le dije. "¿Quién eres?"_

"S-Soy Serenya"_ dijo ella en voz alta_

"_Ya veo, la amada de Duskayr." Pausé antes de volver a comunicarme telepáticamente. "¿Qué buscas en este lugar, acaso quieres verle?"_

"Y-yo creo que puedo convencerlo para que deje de hacer esto"

"_No lo creo, y además, ni con mi permiso podras entrar a la sidestream, tu alma es pura, y al Sidestream solo te enviará de vuelta a la Corriente de vida sin más."_

"Pero estoy aquí."

"_Querida, este parte de mi reino alberga energia de la Corriente Vital aún, ¿Por qué crees que has podido caminar hasta aquí sin ser arrastrada a tu lugar de origen?. ¿Acaso sabe Minerva que estas aqui?"_

"Debe haber algo que pueda hacerse y-, Minerva no sabe que estoy aqui"

"_No importa, debes irte. El destino esta en manos de alguien que está en el planeta, déjaselo a los vivos. Hay esperanza, si es lo que deseas saber"_

"¿quieres decir que Duskayr se puede salvar_?" pude notar alegría en su voz, pero no debe esperanzarse demasiado._

"_Es posible, pero no te garantizo nada, el destino tiene varios caminos. Vuelve a la Corriente vital y reza por tu amado."_

"Gracias Zereon"_ sus pasos apresurados me dieron a pensar que estaba mas esperanzada._

"_¿Has dejado que viniera para que le diera esperanzas estúpidas?" pregunté, al notar la energia de la diosa._

"_Sabes bien que no has mentido, esa virtud la perdiste hace mucho tiempo"_

"_Si pudiera liberarme de este hechizo…" traté de abrir los ojos o la boca para decir algo, pero fue inútil, mi único método de habla era la telepatía._

"_Como ya dije una vez, sabes que no puedo, nadie puede." Sus pasos fueron muy cercanos. Jamas la había sentido tan cerca desde hace tanto tiempo. Su aroma seguía siendo tan atrayente, no ha cambiado nada. "Solo tu puedes descubrir como hacerlo, de eso se trata el hechizo"_

"_No me des esperanzas Minerva" le dije." No sabes por lo que he pasado todos estos años aquí ,sin poder moverme, pudiendo controlar apenas mi propio reino. ¿Por qué no detienes a Duskayr?"_

"_La lifestream y la sidestream no se pueden juntar. De la misma manera, yo no puedo entrar allí, ni la energia del planeta tampoco. Si trato de entrar, como tu bien has dicho antes, solo me alejaría."_

_**Lifestream.**_

_**Sidestream.**_

_**Jamás juntos, jamás cerca.**_

_**¿eso significa que no puedo amarte, Minerva?**_

_**Que cruel es el destino.**_

"_No es necesario que muestres sentimientos humanos para que yo sepa como te sientes ahora, ¿acaso crees que deseo que sigas asi?" noté sus cálidos dedos rozar mi mejilla pero, mi orgullo me impidió hacer caso de esto._

"_Si, lo creo y lo afirmo. Si de verdad quieres mi bienestar, no me habrias hecho esto"_

"_Es solo culpa tuya Zereon, sino hubieras intentando poseer lo que no puedes tener _**(3), **_La Corriente Vital no hubiera tenido que protegerme de ti, y obligarme a usar ese hechizo que te mantiene prisionero."_

_Separó sus dedos de luz de mí y sus pasos se alejaron. Sentí un impulso por detenerla._

"_¡ESPERA!" grité todo lo que pude en su mente. _

"_Tus impulsos humanos te llevaron por mal camino, deberías saberlo." _

_Se marchó, alejando sus pasos de mi._

_¿cuando, cuando acabara esta tortura, amada mia?_

* * *

><p><strong>Genesis POV\**

Dias que se me hicieron eternos pasaron hasta que regresé al pueblo. Alexandra habia estado preocupada por mi bienestar, y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarme, llegando casi a herirme un poco el estomago.

Vi su sonrisa mas hermosa que nunca cuando le di la flor y la plantó. Me disculpé por haberla preocupado pero ella no le dio importancia. La flor habia llegado bien gracias a dios, aunque Alexandra parece como cuidar de ella.

La rutina era distinta cada dia, y eso me agradaba. Los dias y las noches a su lado eran maravillosos, y deje de contar el tiempo. La madre me dio mi espada al fin, ganandome su confianza.

Un dia sin embargo, no fue feliz del todo.

Ayudando a su madre con el ganado, ella vino corriendo hacia nosotros. No me habria sorprendido sino fuera porque abrazó a Ellie (su madre) y lloró.

Jamas la habia visto así,no me gustaba verla llorar, me daba una sensación horrible y fatídica.

"¿Que pasó Alexandra?" preguntó la mujer con preocupación. "¿que te pasó en la cara?"

Una de sus mejillas estaba roja, mas que la otra, y eso significaba una cosa: alguien la habia golpeado.

"¿Quien te hizo eso?" le pregunté.

"N-no pasa nada"

"Si que pasa" dijo su madre, separandose de ella y dandole cara "¿quien fue hija mia?"

No quiso decirnos nada, asi que, bastante enfadado la cogí del brazo y fuimos hasta la plaza.

"Gabriel porfavor, no es necesario-"

con tono enojado la interrumpí. "sabes lo que voy a hacer, asi que dime quien te golpeó"

"Anda, si es la hija de Ellie la vieja amargada." dijo un chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro. "¿que, quieres que te devuelva esto?" en su mano tenia un colgante con forma pájaro dorado.

"P-porfavor, era un regalo de mi padre-"

"Habertelo pensado antes de chocarte conmigo por estúpida y-...oh vaya, pero si tenemos aquí al forastero" se rió con energia, y me dieron ganas de romperle el cuello con mis manos hasta que dejara de respirar. "¿quieres pelear conmigo?" sonrió con labios torcidos, y eso solo hizo enfadarme mas todavia.

"¿Gabriel?" ella me llamó, pero no escuché, mis ojos estaban fijados en aquel idiota.

Cogí el mango de mi espada dispuesto a sacarla, pero me detuvo su mano, y me miro con ojos suplicantes. ¿porque no quiere que intervenga?.

"Alexandra, aléjate de aquí."

"No lo hagas, es peligroso."

"Te golpeó y te quitó el colgante, merece un castigo" la alejé bruscamente, y caminando hacia mi oponente, saqué mi espada.

"¿y piensas vencerme con un a espada con dibujitos en el filo?, porfavor..." dijo intentando ridiculizarme.

"Cállate" pase mi mano por la hoja, y las runas brillaron cual estrella. "Voy a enseñarte como castigo a gente como tu."

la lucha fue mas duradera de lo que yo pensaba, mas o menos unos minutos. Este chico sabia defenderse, pero no iba a poder hacer mucho más contra un soldado como yo.

Dispuesto a invocar mi fuego mágico, apunté contra su cabeza de idiota. Lancé el ardiente fuego con toda mi furia, y me sentí satisfecho al ver que el joven estaba a punto de quemarse vivo. Eso me dio como acto seguido, una sonrisa amplia proveniente de mis labios.

El fuego, sin embargo, fue disipado por la espada de mi oponente, y al tocar el arma el suelo, este se congeló.

Espada con materia de hielo incrustada...y al parecer capaz de contrarrestar mi fuego, almenos con decencia suficiente para no acabar abrasado.

Pero el hielo se derrite con facilidad, y eso no le ayudará por mucho.

Alexandra aun estaba allí, y traté de decirle que se marchara para que estuviese a salvo, pero ella queria quedarse, ella estaba preocupada por mi bienestar, lo vi en sus ojos.

De un movimiento empujé con mi espada a mi enemigo contra el suelo, dejandolo retorcido de dolor. Al fin, pude alzar mi vista hacia Alexandra, y sonreí al ver sus orbes verdes aliviados.

Me detuve en seco sin saber porque, todos me miraron con horror, pero no comprendí el porque. Ella gritó de horror y su sonrisa desapareció.

¿que ocurre?

"Jaque mate, forastero" la voz del chico estaba detras de mi, y al bajar la vista, vi un metal frio atravesado en mi cuerpo, el dolor fue inmediato.

No sabia en que lugar me habia dado, pero se que aun respiraba con vida. Pero el dolor era inaguantable. ¿Habeis sentido alguna vez el pinchazo de una aguja?, es algo parecido, pero solo que te atraviesa de lado a lado. En principio no es doloroso, lo peor viene cuando te sacan el arma de tu cuerpo. Y en mi caso, no tuvo reparos y bruscamente la sacó.

Dicen que cuando me enfado, mi locura puede llegar a hacer divagar mi mente. Jamas hice caso de eso, hasta ahora. Mi mente se torció tanto como una cuerda tensada contra un árbol rompiendose en mil pedazos.

"¿y eso es atacar, según tu?" me giré y caminé hasta el, dispuesto a matarle. Mi herida no era demasiado grave, la destreza del chico era bastante penosa.

"¿¡q-que demonios-!?"

"oh, ¿no te lo he dicho?, no soy un hombre cualquiera al que puedes matar." le di una buena estocada en el hombro y con eso fue suficiente para asustarle.

"¡estas loco!" no escuché sus palabras, y le sujeté del cuello cual muñeco de trapo sucio. Durante unos instantes trató de liberarse, pero luego su mirada se volvió algo extraña, llena de incredulidad, luego sus ojos se llenaron de horror, como si hubiese visto un demonio. Quizas fueran mis ojos, ya que, estaba lo suficientemente enfadado como para que me brillaran mas que de costumbre, gracias al mako.

"acabaré contigo a no ser que me des ese colgante y dejes en paz a la señorita" le dije, con total crueldad. Parecia como si me hubiese vuelto un villano por unos instantes.

"¡V-vale, lo-lo siento, porfavor no me mates!" le deje caer soltándole el cuello y, dejandole el colgante a Alexandra mas asustado que un pollo sin plumas, le pidió disculpas.

"largo" le dije, claro y preciso. "vete y no vuelvas" le dije a continuación, señalando con mi espada la salida. "te doy 5 segundos antes de ir a por ti"

no hizo falta contar, salio tan rápido del lugar como un caballo en estampida.

Me sentí mejor, la gente volvió a sus tareas como si nada hubiese pasado. Alexandra se acercó a mi y me llevó de vuelta a la casa, para vendarme la herida y curarme.

No me esperaba lo que sucedió después.

"¿¡te has vuelto loco!?" preguntó, luego de haberme asestado una bofetada en la cara. No esperaba eso de ella, y me dolió incluso mas que una flecha clavada en el pecho. "¡podrías haberte matado!"

No sabia que responderle, asi que dije lo que en estos casos se hace.

"Lo siento"

"¡no vuelvas a poner tu vida en peligro de esa forma!"

Estuvo enfadada conmigo el resto del dia, no sabia que hacer para que me perdonase, a veces creo que las mujeres son un misterio.

Dolor.

Agonía.

Ansiedad

Tres damas que juntas forman un caos absoluto en mi cabeza. No es agradable. Es peor que un dolor de cabeza.

"tomate esto y deja de gruñir." me dijo la voz de Ellie, dándome un te de hierbas frente a mi. "Hoy has hecho una tonteria bastante grande"

Deseaba contestar ante esa acusación, pero tenia razón y no podia hacer nada excepto resignarme. Cogí la taza y saboree el té. Amargo, pero relajante.

"desde que llegaste siempre has causado revuelo en el pueblo. Debes entender que cosas como las que has hecho hoy se cuenta por todos lados, este lugar esta lleno de gente aburrida y no tardarán mucho en criticarte"

"no me importa, ademas, no he hecho nada malo"

"¿no?, al que golpeaste era un bandido. Seydan no tardará en volver con ganas de vengarse de ti, asi que andate con cuidado o acabaras muerto."

venganza o no, estaria preparado si llegara a ocurrir. Aún asi, mis problemas son otros. Hace bastante tiempo que vivo con Ellie y Alexandra y aún no he hecho nada para devolverles el favor (no, no cuenta la ayuda prestada a Ellie). Creo que es hora de que busque algún trabajo.

No encontré demasiado, los aldeanos aún rehusaban mi ofrecimiento o simplemente me cerraban la puerta en las narices. Aún no confían en mi y eso esta dándome problemas.

"no hace falta que busques trabajo Gabriel" me dijo la dulce voz tratando de calmarme. "ya es suficiente con al ayuda que prestar a madre"

"Lo se pero..." un suspiro de disgusto asoló mis pensamientos. "me salvasteis la vida, estoy en deuda con ustedes"

"Sabes..." se sentó a mi lado, y sonrió una vez mas. "mañana tengo que ir a Mideel a comprar telas para mi madre y ella no puede dejar la casa sola...si quieres puedes venir conmigo, asi podrás pagar tu deuda"

"no creo que sea suficiente pero iré."

"Asi me gusta" uno de sus besos en mi mejilla me hizo sentirme mejor, era maravilloso estar a su lado. Ella es la viva imagen de Minerva en carne y hueso, como si hubiera bajado del cielo. No voy a mentirme a mi mismo, sentia algo por Alexandra. No se si es amor, amistad...o simplemente compasión el uno por el otro. No estaba seguro de eso, y me enfadaba conmigo mismo. En situaciones normales no le habria dado importancia y hubiera olvidado, pero no puedo, soy incapaz.

_Como la nieve al lobo, caminé lentamente por el lugar, sin sentir frio, ni miedo alguno por el lugar en el que estaba._

_Buscaba una luz, eso era lo unico que sabia._

_Una luz..._

"_Genesis"_

_Al ver detrás de mi, Alexandra sonreia como siempre, pero me sorprendí al saber que ella conocia mi verdadero nombre._

"_¿Porque no me lo dijiste?"_

_Deseaba explicarselo, pero al acercarme y tocar su mano, varios arboles llenos de espinas me cortaron el paso y me alejaron de ella._

"_¡Alexandra, puedo explicarlo!" Llamé yo, inutilmente._

"_¡Me mentiste!"_

_Lloró delante de mi, por mi culpa, no podia hacer nada en lo absoluto._

_Su dolor era el mio. No soportaba escucharla o verla así._

"_¡TE ODIO!" su grito fue tan fuerte que llegó a mi corazón, y sentí como se rompia como el vidrio, junto con el resto de mi cuerpo._

_Lo ultimo que vi fue su mirada decepcionada hacia mi._

No fue agradable soñar eso. Jamás habia estado preocupado por contarle o no a ella sorbe mi verdadera identidad, o almenos, no tanto. Este sentimiento tan extraño me está matando por dentro.

El sol de la mañana me dio la bienvenida, aunque no hubiera tenido un sueño acogedor.

Tras una rutina casi mecanica; ir al baño, vestirme, etc... logré salir a la cocina, encontrandome con Alexandra sentada en la silla, mirandome con su cálida sonrisa desde que entro.

"No tarden demasiado, y sin distracciones, les quiero aquí antes de media noche." Ellie me dió una bolsa con correa dandome una mirada aún desconfiada. Nunca cambiará, supongo.

No tardamos mucho en ponernos en camino y, tras alejarnos del pueblo del todo, Alexandra me cogió de la mano con sus suaves dedos cual algodón. No me molesté, y la correspondí entrelazando mi mano con la suya.

Caminamos tranquilamente por el bosque, y tras un par de horas caminando, dislumbramos a lo lejos Mideel.

Con una sonrisa en la cara, se me ocurrio una manera de llegar rápidamente. Sin avisar, la cogí en brazos y tras invocar mi ala negra, me elevé sobre los árboles.

"¡Gabriel, bájame!" estaba asustada por la manera en la que la sobrecogí. "¡Me voy a caer!"

"¿como iba a dejar caer algo tan bello?" me atreví a decirle. Se sonrojó lo suficiente para agarrarse a mi y esconder su rostro en mi pecho."Llegaremos antes, nos acercaremos hasta las afueras para que no me vean volando."

"Está bien pero no vayas tan rápidoOOOOOOHHHHH!"

Apenas tuve oportunidad emprendí el vuelo velozmente. Sin embargo, habia algo que me inquietaba. Era como si de pronto tendria que pasar algo, aunque no se si seria bueno o malo.

Ella no dejo de ponerse nerviosa debido a la altura a la que volaba, pero poco a poco se fue calmando, dejando una pizca de nerviosismo.

"Gabriel"

"¿si?"

"desde que volviste el otro dia...te veo mas pensativo, ¿ocurrio algo cuando fuiste a buscar la flor de Midgar?"

"Bueno... la verdad es..."

_**/Flashback\**_

_La iglesia estaba donde mismo, y el agujero dejaba luz a las flores amarillas. Aterrizar fue un poco desastroso, pero llegué a la entrada al recinto sin apenas rasguños._

_Es curioso, he estado alguna vez aquí con Zack, empeñado en enseñarme el lugar donde su novia suele estar. No habia apreciado la hermosura de este emplazamiento hasta ahora. _

_Al parecer no era el único que lo ve así, ya que hay algunos pajaros en los alrededores. Me sorprende que puedan respirar el aire de algunas zonas de Midgar, ya que no son agradables precisamente._

_Coger una de ellas es algo facil, solo debo usar la bolsa que he traido y meter la flor, pero me preocupa que se estropee en el camino. Espero que mi ala pueda aguantar el resto del viaje, porque voy a volar lo mas rapido posible_

_Corro el riesgo de que me reconozcan pero, ¿que mas puedo hacer?. _

"_No te preocupes Aerith, Sari lo superar, solo necesita tiempo"_

"_Ya pero, perdió a sus padres biologicos y ahora a Elmyra, no debe de ser facil..."_

_Las voces hicieron que fuera alertado, y me escondí en el techo, dando un salto de gato lo mas silencioso posible ayudandome de mi ala. Luego de subir, la desinvoqué y esperé a que se fueran._

"_Zack, tengo miedo de que cambie"_

"_¿cambiar, a que te refieres?"_

_sus pasos fueron hasta las flores, y se arrodillo delante de ellas._

"_Que deje de ser como antes. Ella es fuerte, valiente, y amable pero...con todo lo que le ha ocurrido...tengo miedo de que se combierta en un témpano de hielo sin sentimientos"_

"_No pasará eso, tiene amigos, y yo me incluyo entre ellos" _

"_espero que tengas razón Zack"_

_Al parecer hay problemas en Shinra, pero yo ya no puedo ayudar, mi destino es otro...por el momento. Estubieron hablando durante un rato hasta que Zacks e fue, pero Aerith se quedó._

_Decidí esperar, pero al parecer, no parecia irse._

"_Puedes bajar, no va a venir nadie en un buen rato" No supe que decir, ella al parecer sabia que yo estaba alli, asi que sin mas remedio bajé del techo de la iglesia. "¿Buscas algo o pretendias quedarte en el techo?" se rió de una manera peculiar, me recordó a Sari Hayat. Y eso que ni siquiera son hermanas de sangre._

"_Me gustaria llevarme una de esas flores."_

"_Ya veo, ¿quieres darsela a alguien en especial, no?" con sus manos sacó con cuidado una de ellas, sin apenas tener que arrancarle el tallo. "¿Tienes donde guardarla?"_

"_aqui" ñe dije, refiriendome a la bolsa. "no tardaré en llegar a casa"_

"_entonces no le ará falta una maceta" me le entregó entre mis manos, y tras mirarme un rato, se alejó a una de las ventanas._

"_Gracias" le dije, antes de irme por la entrada. Miré hacia ambos lados, teniendo cuidado de que nadie me viera, y emprendí el vuelo de nuevo._

_El viaje de vuelta seria algo estresante, sin duda._

"_¡Genesis, Genesis espera!"_

_No quise girarme a ver quien me habia visto a lo lejos, sabia perfectamente a quien pertenecia esa voz..._

_**Angeal**_

_**/fin flashback\**_

"¿Gabriel, pasó algo en el viaje o no?" dijo mi amada, esperando aun la respuesta mientras yo me sumía en mis recuerdos.

"Oh, no, no pasó nada, sol ovi a un viejo amigo" visualicé el pueblo a lo lejos y aterricé metros atrás. "ya estamos" le continue diciendo mientras se desinvocaba mi ala.

"Bien. Vamos, creo que han abierto temprano el mercado hoy"

Mideel era tranquilo y apacible, eso me alegraba. El mercado era animado y habia muchas cosas. No sabria por donde empezar, pero Alexandra sabia donde ir.

Solo espero que no tardemos demasiado, tengo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>(1): es un tipo de trenza bastante bonita, buscad información o fotos en vuestro navegador de la trenza de espiga lateral para que tengáis una referencia de ello.<strong>

**(2): para saber mas sobre este personaje lean el capítulo 24 ;-)**

**(3): en el pasado, Zereon se enamoró de Minerva perdidamente, pero también del poder que conllevaría poseer la sidestream y la lifestream juntos, y se dejó llevar por esto último. Minerva se vió obligada a poner sobre el un hechizo para que aprendiese la lección y desde hace miles de años está baso el mismo conjuro, sin poder moverse de su sombrío trono, sin poder abrir los ojos o siquiera hablar, únicamente puede comunicarse con la telepatía, algo muy común en los dioses.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo =D**


End file.
